Daughter of a Harsh Winter
by LockAndKey989
Summary: Elsa Snow was always an outsider, bullied, called a freak by some and a monster by others ever since childhood. Then she runs into an old tormentor from the past by the name of Anna Summers who wants more than anything to make things right. But ends up uncovering Elsa's secret and more than either of them could believe. Modern AU/Norse Mythology.
1. Snow Child

**This is a repost, I realized some mistakes and I wanted to fix them.**

 **All rights belong to Disney**

* * *

 **Snow Child**

"So Elsa excited for your first day at a new school!?" A tall man with short blonde hair, a thin mustache and gray eyes asked his 9 year old daughter in the back seat of their car. He wore a white dress shirt with black pants and drove a gray honda van. His name was Henry Snow, and he loved his daughter Elsa very much. Despite her "abnormality." Not that he called it that.

Elsa had hair as white as snow with light skin to match. Not sickly like a vampire, or really white like an albino, but a nice wintery pale. She had icy blue eyes that were just gorgeous and she was wearing a dark blue overshirt with a white shirt underneath and a dark blue skirt with black slippers. In addition she had a pair of teal gloves she wore at all times. She was nervously fidgeting with her dress and biting her lip in discomfort. This was her second school this year, after a little "incident" at her last one.

"Umm. I don't know papa. I mean what happened at the last school..." Elsa said but she was cut off.

"That was NOT your fault Elsa do you hear me." Mr. Snow said sternly. "That teacher shouldn't have provoked you like that. I mean what kind of teacher gives you detention for asking too many questions?" Mr. Snow ranted in disbelief.

"But I still shouldn't. You know." Elsa said looking at her hands briefly then tilting her head and eyes to the floor of the car regretfully.

"I promise things will be different Elsa. Weston is a very nice school, I hear that even the mayor's daughter goes here. They say that she's the sweetest girl in the city you two will be friends in no time." Mr. Snow said with reassurement on his face.

It was true, Weselton was one of the best schools in the county. But it was also really expensive, normally only the rich families sent their children there. Now Elsa and her father weren't "rich" so to say but Mr. Snow had a nice paycheck every month teaching mythology at Southwood University. Elsa really didn't need to ask for much, her father always provided her with whatever she asked. But there is one thing she couldn't get, what she wanted most. A friend. She was just too shy, especially with this...

"Here we are!"

Mr. Snow said as he drove up to the front of the school. It was nice and gated with long black bars. The building was three stories high, with three entrance doors. There were many students there around her age, give or take a few years. They were all wearing the same things as Elsa, the boys were wearing blue pants however. Elsa looekd nervously at all these kids, she had never been good around people, she just gets anxious. And you do NOT want to be around Elsa when she is too anxious. Elsa took a deep breath, grabbed her books and jumped out of the car.

"But dad. What if people find out about my...problem."

Just then Mr. Snow unbuckled his seat belt, turned to his daughter and put both hands on her shoulders.

"Oh Elsa. What you have is a gift. No one else can do the things you can do. Anyone would be lucky to have a friend like you." Her father said smiling.

"But the last kid who saw it called me a monster." Elsa pouted, Mr. Snow then lifted his daughter's head up with his thumb.

"Elsa. Monster is just a word that people give things they don't understand. That kid obviously wasn't a good friend for you anyways. He couldn't understand what makes you special so it was easier to be scared. But I promise one day you will meet someone who appreciates every part of you. And even if you don't, you will always have me."

Elsa smiled and lifted herself from her seat to hug her father, wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her.

"By sweety I love you! And remember it is ok to feel scared for your first day. If you have problems just..."

"Call you for comfort."

"That's my girl."

* * *

Walking down the halls was a little girl, about two years younger than Elsa herself. She had copper hair and tons of freckles scattered across her face. She skipped joyfully down the halls and gave causal recognition to those who waved and said "hi" to her as she went by them. She was pretty popular even among a few of the older kids, why wouldn't she be?

Her name was Anna Summers and her father was Mayor.

Since she first started school she was instantly popular and well liked by everyone. Everyone would immediately want to just jump into a conversation with her and the only thing that little Anna could think of is that she was just a very likeable person. Of course the gifts that she gives to her friends on their birthdays doesn't hurt either.

"Hey Annie!" A slightly older girl called out to her.

Anna looked over to her left and there was her best friend Marcy Hanson leaning against the lockers crossing her arms giving her a single-eyebrow-raised smirk. Next to her was her twin brother Kevin. They both had light brown hair and green eyes. Kevin was just a few inches taller than his sister with short spiked up hair. Marcy had her hair short and bob-cut, falling behind her ears.

Kevin and Marcy had always been good friends to Anna, even though they were four years older. They were the first to talk to her on her first day of school and gave her a private tour of the halls.

In addition to hanging out with Anna they were pretty popular in their own right as well. Their father John Hanson owns a local real estate agency, actually almost everybody in town got their homes from "Hanson's Real Estate."

"Hey Kev. Hey Marcy!" Anna said waving as she approached them.

"So Anna, we hear there is this new girl on the block." Marcy said coldly while Kevin had the eyes of an excited five year old waiting to cause trouble.

"We got word from our dads friend..."

"Principal Willis?" Anna asked Kevin.

"Whatever. Her name is Elsa Snow and she's a total freak. She got kicked out of her last school for freaking out at a teacher. Weirdo." Kevin snickered.

"Heres her picture." Marcy said handing Anna her phone, which had a picture that is probably taken on picture day at her last school and put on file. "Do you see her skin? White as a vampire's tush."

"I don't know about you guys but that white skin kind-of grosses me out." Kevin said making gagging noises, he was still in the "girls have cooties" phase.

"Anyways..." Marcy led on in a dour tone.

"Oh right. We have an idea for a really funny prank and we think you can play a part." Kevin said.

"But, I don't wanna prank anyone on their first day. That wouldnt be nice." Anna said dropping her face to a pout. Then Marcy pinched the area in the middle of her squinted eyes, composed herself and spoke again.

"Anna this girl is a freak and a loser, and if you "be nice" to her then you are too. So Anna, do you wanna be a loser?"

"Well, no... but..."

"Oh wait here she comes!"

Marcy said as she pointed to Elsa who was walking down the halls. Trying her best to avoid bumping her arms with someone. She definitely looked nervous.

"Look at her Anna! Walking around like she's scared of everything. She's practically begging for it!" Kevin said eagerly, noticing how scared and fragile Elsa looked. Kevin was smirking at the thought of him using his slingshot on her, imagining her crying like a baby. Then Marcy passed Anna a bottle of apple juice from her lunch bag.

"Here. Splash this at her skirt and say she peed herself. Just do this once and i'll never ask you again." Marcy said simply. Anna pondered in her mind as Elsa walked closer to her. Just one time then never again? She's always been the good girl she was allowed to be bad this one time right?

Just when Elsa was a good yard away Anna quickly untightened the cap to the bottle, jumped out of the lockers in front of Elsa and sprayed the apple juice onto her skirt. Elsa squealed and immediately tried to cover herself. Everybody turned and looked at the two girls. They didn't completely see what had happened, they just saw the new girl with liquid dripping down her crotch area.

Just then everybody burst out laughing, pointing at Elsa calling her a dork saying she pissed herself. Kevin and Marcy were laughing the hardest, their faces were turning red and their eyes were tearing up.

Elsa looked at the girl who splashed her. She recognised her as the mayor's daughter, just staring at her, though Elsa could tell she was trying to hold back laughter herself. But after the girl with eyeshadow playfully smacked her in the shoulder, signaling it was a good job, looking around and seeing everybody else laughing. Anna let out her laughter like everybody else.

Elsa then became very sad, she could barely see as her eyes teared up and she was able to feel her hands getting colder. Elsa immediately rushed over to the bathroom and called her father. When she finally left the bathroom after talking to her dad about what happened, he always said keeping emotions bottled up was never a good thing.

"Elsa baby do you want me to come and pick you up?" Henry asked his daughter on the other end.

"No. No dad. This is my first day and it isn't even half over yet. Just, just drop off another skirt ok?" Elsa said as she cried.

"I'll be right there sweetie!"

About half an hour later Mr. Snow drove back to the school, ran into the girl's bathroom and handed his daughter a dry skirt. Elsa wiped the tears from her face and began heading to her first period class. She approached Science room 105. But before she could enter the room, she was immediately pulled to the side and pinned against the wall by a familiar face, it was the boy who was next to Anna earlier. He looked at her with contempt, his eyes looking like he was about to kill her. He leaned in to Elsa's face and said in the most ominous voice he could muster..

"Tell anyone about what happened and your dead! Got it?" Kevin asked

Elsa just nodded, she decided it was unwise to mention the fact that she told her father a minute ago. Kevin just pushed her away and walked off. Elsa nervously entered the classroom, they were right in the middle of a lecture when a tall blonde woman with glasses stopped talking when she saw her.

"May I help you little girl?" The teacher asked.

"Uh. Im Elsa Snow."

"Ah yes. You're late. Take a seat then you can head over to the principal's office when the lecture is over." The teacher said bitterly.

Elsa walked over to the students, her head slumped down in shame. Everyone there had seen her outburst and they were all giggling at her. She tried to take a seat next to a red haired girl but she quickly placed her backpack there. Elsa then tried to take an empty seat next to a asian boy but he did the same thing with his binder. Finally Elsa just took the empty seat at the far back row. Had her head down and did her best to hear the lecture despite all the snickers she heard.

* * *

One year later

It was Friday, Elsa was sitting by herself at a table, eating her tray of mashed potatoes and peas, listening to Marcy, Kevin and Anna talk about the upcoming mother-daughter dance. Anna was going on about how her mom was the sweetest person on earth, Kevin and Marcy were complaining about their mom since all she does is drink. Then they looked over and saw Elsa, their eyes turned angry and she immediately put her head down but the next thing she knew Kevin, Marcy and Anna were now on both sides of her.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked half irritated half scared.

Kevin lifted Elsa out of her chair and held her by her shirt up to his terrifying angry face, with eyes like he wanted to kill somebody while Elsa looked at him with a scared one.

"Were here about the homework you owed us." Kevin fumed.

"When I turned in the paper you did for me my teacher gave me an "F" for plagiarism! Im serving detention after school now!" Marcy shouted.

"Yeah me too!. I got an "F" on my math homework. My dad grounded me for 'being to lazy'." Anna exclaimed with a pouty face.

"Umm you guys told me to do your homework. So I did it." Elsa said nervously.

Just then Elsa was pushed onto the floor by Kevin. There was a loud smack as her body came into contact with the ground. Elsa groaned in pain.

"And yet the little brainiac got all "A's today. Again." Marcy said bitterly.

"Marcy told me that nobody likes you because your a know-it-all." Anna stated. She didn't really acknowledge Elsa's pain, Kevin and Marcy had taught her to ignore that.

"Just leave me alone." Elsa said wiping away her tears and trying to stand up. She was resting her hand on the lunch table. She began slowly moving away. Not wanting to be anywhere near these three. Ever. But the three bullies just ran up in front of her.

"So Elsa we were talking about the mother-daughter dance tomorrow. We were wondering if we could meet her." Anna Exclaimed

"I wanted to ask your mom how she gave birth to a freak like you." Marcy snickered.

"I'm not going to the dance tomorrow." Elsa said with no emotion.

"It's mandatory idiot, I HAVE to bring my mom." Marcy said irritated.

"I don't have one to bring." Elsa said simply.

Anna, Marcy and Kevin all stared at her waiting for Elsa to laugh or say she was joking, but instead she just stared at them with a blank expression.

"Oh my god you really don't have a mom Elsa?" Anna asked sympathetically.

"Yeah it's really just been me and my dad for as long as I could remember." Elsa said wondering if it was a good idea to tell her tormentor that.

But as soon as she started talking about her mom her palms started frosting over a little bit.

Anna looked at her sad, she couldn't imagine a life without her own mom. But before she could say anything she is interrupted by Kevin and Marcy's laughter.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I was worried about OUR mom." Marcy said turning to Kevin.

"Yeah our mom's a drunk but atleast we HAVE one!" Kevin shouted. His grin got wider as tears went down her face. Ignoring the fact that the air seemed to be getting colder.

"So what are you saying she left after you were born?" Marcy said leaning into Elsa's hurt face talking in a mocking tone. "Oh let me guess! She knew what a freakish loser you would turn out to be, so she left so she wouldn't have to deal with the same of having YOU for a daughter." Marcy said slowly to Elsa's pouting face.

Marcy and Kevin were bursting out over their sick joke, and as they did Elsa's face turned from one of sadness to anger. Anna couldn't decide what to do. Should she join her friends as she always had? But this was such a sad topic. But before Anna could decide to do something, Marcy received a angry slap to the face by a pissed but teary eyed Elsa.

"HEY!"

Kevin said as he grabbed Elsa by the hair and threw her back onto the ground. Elsa squealed in pain as she felt some of her hair get ripped out, it was like a thousand needles on her scalp. He pinned her down with his legs, his body sitting on her and began whaling on her. Elsa was holding her arms to her face to block his raging fists of fury. She had already just received a bloody nose and a bruised eye from the first few hits and now she was begging Kevin to stop but Kevin just seemed to be smiling. Anna just looked at them dumbfounded.

"What is going on here!" The lunch attendant shouted as he looked at Kevin on top of Elsa with distaste. Kevin immediately got off Elsa and put his arms up in a defensive manner as Elsa got on her own two feet, herself wiping the blood off her nose.

"I was just defending my sister Mr. Nicholson. The weird girl slapped Marcy in the face." Kevin tried defending himself.

"WHAT!? Ok yes I did that but they were making fun of me for not having a mom! It was the heat of the moment! I-im sorry." Elsa said worried.

"Both of you! PRINCIPALS OFFICE! NOW!" Mr. Nicholson said jabbing his finger at the exit. He grabbed both Kevin and Elsa by the wrists and dragged them out of the mess hall. Kevin was giving Elsa a death stare, but Elsa had her head turned looking at her two other tormentors with an angry but sad face, still bleeding from the nose and tearing in the eyes. Anna was looking at her with the same sympathetic dumbfoundment as before but Marcy was giving Elsa a mocking smile proud that she "won."

* * *

Later that day

"But why is my daughter in trouble!" Mr. Snow said screaming at Principal Willis as his daughter sunk into the seat next to him.

"Sir your daughter physically harmed two of my students." Principal Willis said calm and cold voice.

"Those two have been picking on my daughter for almost a year! And the second my daughter defends herself you want to expel her!? " Mr. Snow raged.

Elsa smiled at that, despite her initial fear she was glad that she had her father on her side.

"Oh and trust me, if she wanted too, Elsa could do MUCH worse than slap someone."

"If the Hanson twins HAVE been bullying your daughter for a year then how come none of the staff has witnessed this until today?"

"Well on her first day Elsa called and told me that Anna Summers sprayed apple juice on her."

"Yes and you called me and I contacted her parents about it. But I haven't heard any other claims since then. So tell me, if the Hanson's have been giving your daughter a hard time why haven't I heard about it?"

"This is the first I have heard about it as well. Elsa?" Mr. Snow turned to his daughter.

Elsa looked at them in worry, then she took a deep breath. The look on her face changed from fear to a stern look.

"Well, they normally they only do it when there aren't any teachers around. And I was too scared to tell on them. I'm sorry I never told you about this before dad."

"Well i'm afraid that since Elsa has never reported any of these claims we have no REAL evidence to hold against the Hansons. But we have many witnesses of Elsa attacking one of them earlier today that I can hold her against." Principal Willis said.

"Ok fine. My daughter DID get into a fight and so maybe some punishment is necessary. But why isn't the boy being punished as well?"

"I know Kevin and Marcy personally. Kevin and Marcy have always been adorable angels in my presence so I can only assume that your daughter is exaggerating. That and their father provided a very generous donation to the schools gym room."

"They bribed you didnt they?" Mr. Snow said seeing right through him.

Principal Willis looked taken back and guilty by Mr. Snows accusation, but then he recomposed himself.

"Ahem..Mr. Snow, as for what happened in the cafeteria accounts say that Miss Snow provoked the twins to become physical."

"Elsa?" Mr. Snow asked turning to his daughter.

"Well...ok I did hit first but..."

"Then we agree, you can either tell your daughter to behave, or she isn't welcome back here." Principal Willis finished.

* * *

That night, Anna was lying in her bed. Thinking about the actions that had happened in the mess hall. She looked back at her pain, her sadness and felt terrible.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Anna said sitting up with enthusiasm.

Anna then rushed over to her closet and pulled out some of the accessories that she brought to school with her. Among them was a pair of snowflake earrings her father bought her for christmas one year. He mother insisted that she was too young for earrings but she immediately fell in-love with them. Well at least for the first month, Anna hadn't touched them since.

"Elsa is going to love these! She likes winter stuff! I'll give these to her before the dance, well laugh and then the four of us can be best friends."

One day later

Anna had looked top to bottom for Elsa. She didn't see her at breakfast. She didn't see her at lunch. Neither Kevin or Marcy had run into her at their usual times. Then finally she went to the principal's office.

"Miss Summers what brings you here?" Principal Willis asked.

"Yeah, umm. Hi. Have you seen Elsa Snow I wanted to give her something." Anna asked.

His expression turned blank "Oh. Miss Snow is no longer attending Weston academy."

"WHAT!?"

"I talked to her father and the choice was to either leave or stop getting into trouble with your friends. Chose the first choice."

Anna's expression then turned sad, now she could never apologize. She turned around and slumped as she left the principal's office as she muttered

"No..."

Meanwhile Elsa sat in her father's car as he drove her to her NEXT school. As she waited she was reading the book her father got her on norse mythology. Turning to the page she had dogeared to read all-over again. Skadi: The Snow Shoed Goddess.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews. FYI, Kevin and Marcy are both representations of Hans. Marcy represents his selfish manipulative side while Kevin represents his sociopathic and violent side.**

 **Disclaimer, I got the idea to make Anna bully Elsa from a fanfiction called "Only Exception" by HeartGold. Although there will be major differences I assure you.**


	2. Sandwiches and Growing Up

**This is a repost**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and sorry it took so long, just had to brainstorm ideas, review and make adjustments. I like to take a few days to brainstorm so I can improve the flow of the story. I mean some of the fanfictions I read don't update for months at a time. But don't worry, I will try to not take THAT long.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Frozen, all rights belong to Disney, I also do not own "Let It Go", all rights belong to Disney and Idina Menzel, who is also referenced in this story.**

* * *

 **Sandwiches and Growing Up**

18 year old Anna was waiting outside John Gordon High School waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up. Anna could have driven herself, she had a car and a license but she had plans with her boyfriend that day and he offered to drive.

Then her boyfriend pulled up, just barely avoiding the group of kids on the sidewalk as he drove fast like a maniac. Then stopped suddenly in front of Anna. Inside was a tall, muscular man with a black suit and sunglasses.

"Hey Kevin."

Yes, Kevin Hanson is dating Anna Summers. Kevin had graduated from this same school a few years back and was now working with his dad in real estate. He turned to Anna, his face turned angry.

"Anna what the HELL!?"

Kevin shouted as soon as he noticed Anna's attire. She wore a pair of white short-shorts and a pink tank top that just covered the belly button but showed some cleavage. Which was raised a bit by a push-up bra.

"What are you doing dressing like a whore!?"

"Just the other day you said I looked like a little girl."

That was somewhat true. She wasnt short but she was still on the small side as terms of height and build. She had developed some curves to her physique. Anna had also retained her freckles and insisted on keeping her hair in braids. Despite all the teasing she got from Marcy about it.

"What I meant was wear your damn hair down so you don't look like a toddler on a growth spurt! Now get in the car!"

Anna sighed. "Yes, Kevin."

"Oh and put this on!" Kevin said passing Anna a jacket he had in the back seat when Anna stepped into the car, hitting her in the face first. It smelt funny, but Anna could tell that Kevin was angry and she didn't want to provoke him further. She put it on and held her breath.

Kevin stepped on the gas, Anna quickly grabbed the seat for stabilization as Kevin hadn't given her time to put on her seat belt. While Kevin's eyes were glued on the road, the radio bursting with some heavy metal rock song that Anna didn't even recognize, Anna quickly strapped on her seat belt. After she was secure, Anna looked over at Kevin, he wasn't even glancing at her, he didn't say a word to her, just driving on the road. Which wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't going 10 miles over the speed limit and barely avoiding other cars/people. Truth be told that being in Kevin's car when he's driving isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world for Anna but he had promised to take her out to lunch to celebrate her near graduation. Just one more week!

Anna noticed that Kevin wasn't really paying attention to her so she slowly leaned over and changed the channel on the radio. It went from a rock song that Anna didn't like to a country song that Anna didn't like. Then she landed on "Let It Go" by Idina Menzel. Anna really liked the song, she smiled satisfied, then her smile fell when she heard Kevin open his mouth.

"Turn that gay-ass song off." He said in a commanding voice. Still not taking his eyes off the road.

"But I really like this song."

"My car. My rules. Now turn it off or we aren't going to Olaf's Sandwiches!"

"Hmmm. ok." Anna said pouting while changing the channel back to the horrible rock song.

"So how was your day?"

"Well, Marcy played a really mean trick on me."

"What did she do this time?" Kevin asked but not really caring.

"Well she posted a picture of my head on a fat ballerina body. On facebook. And under it was a caption that said that I was too stupid to graduate and that I didn't even pass gym." Anna said pouting. "I can't believe this. She graduated like two years ago and she still feels the need to mock me."

"That's Marcy for you. Want me to talk to her?" Kevin asked trying to sound sincere.

"Yeah whatever." Anna said not actually believing he would.

"Oh look we're here."

Kevin pulled up and parked in the empty parking space in front of the Olaf's Sandwiches restaurant. It was a white painted building with a glass door with a logo of a snowman holding up a sandwich on it. Anna's favorite, not just for their wide array of sandwiches, but they had GREAT chocolates afterwards. But today was different, there was a long line. Kevin and Marcy were able to see through the glass door and see that there were at least six people waiting in line. Now normally it was fast service, you could just waltz up to the cashier, tell them what you want, then sit down and wait for your food. But this was different.

"What's going on? There is never a line." Anna asked disappointedly.

"Stay here I'll check it out." Kevin said as he got out of his car and slammed the door behind him.

Kevin walked through the door and went next to the last person in the line, a african-american woman in a green dress.

"Hey what the hell is this?" Kevin asked the woman, rudely. She looked at him, looking offended but decided to just take a deep breath and answer calmly.

"Were waiting for our food, we all ordered several minutes ago and haven't gotten a thing. I mean the sandwiches here are always fast and hot but today..."

Kevin then abruptly left and went to the front desk. Skipping everyone else in line while making irritated gestures at his "cutting."

Kevin approached the front desk and there was a large overweight man with a thick brown mustache. Kevin noticed his pudgy belly, his shirt barely able to contain it. He had already thought of 20 fat jokes to tell this guy later.

"Hey fatty what's with all the hold-up!?"

"Um excuse me sir?"

"I'm on a date with my damn girlfriend. This is her favorite restaurant and last time I checked there has never been a FUCKING line! So what the hell you eat all your inventory!?"

"I will not tolerate being talked to that way sir." The cashier said sternly.

"Fuck-" Kevin stopped himself, he knew he was going to get banned from ANOTHER restaurant if her kept this up. So he closed his eyes, breathed in and out, then spoke again. But very tense. Like he was trying to force himself to be nice.

"I. Am. So. Sorry sir. It's just that I wanted to take my girlfriend out for a nice meal at her favorite restaurant but this line seems to be stalling that. So can I please know what is going on." Kevin asked calmly, almost sounding actually sorry.

The cashier then decided to try to be nice himself.

"We got some new employee's. A chef and a waitress. The chef is having difficulty cooking the food the waitress is having trouble balancing everything at once. I tried to tell her just take one thing at a time but she insists that she can learn to do it herself. Oh wait here she is."

The cashier said turning his head to the opening door and out came what had to be the waitress, holding two plates of food in each hand like a pro. Kevin couldn't help but gaze at this woman, she had to be she sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Not even her apron could hide her body, long thin legs, lean yet still curvaceous. She had hips to die for going up to a waist that looked almost like it was smaller than her head. And a nice pair of hills (Kevins own words) that had to be a C-cup at least. Milky pale skin, a long sexy neck attached to a defined face shape with rounded cheek bones, gorgeous poofy white hair tied up in a bun and icy blue eyes.

Wait! White skin? White hair? Icy blue eyes? NO FUCKIN WAY! This woman is too sexy to be HER!? Kevin thought to himself.

Then this mystery hottie turned to the cashier as he was taking the customer's cash look as everyone grabbed their sandwiches from her plates. Not even batting an eye at Kevin who had his mouth and eyes wide open.

"I told you I could figure it out."

"Yes and it only took you fifteen minutes miss Snow."

 _ELSA SNOW!? THIS SEXY PIECE OF ASS IS ELSA SNOW!? HOW THE HELL DID THAT WORTHLESS FREAK BECOME THIS!?_

After Elsa was done talking to the cashier she turned around and walked back into the kitchen. Kevin was at awe with the perfect roundness of her dark-blue jeans covered butt. Now normally when he saw a woman this fine he would just go up, mention that he's rich, then bang and leave with Anna none the wiser. But this was different. ' _What? NO!?'_ Kevin thought. ' _This doesn't matter. I'll just give her the old Kevin Hanson charm and soon she'll be begging ME for forgiveness!_ ' Kevin thought to himself, his ego and hormones clouding his judgement.

But he knew he couldn't do that now. Not while Anna was waiting for him. He decided it was better to come back tomorrow. When Elsa had probably forgotten the conversation he just had with her friend right now. It was decided. He would just tell Anna he had to work tomorrow, even though it was his day off, then swing by this dump too charm Elsa, get her number, and if things go well he might not even have to bother keeping Anna around anymore. He was certain that Elsa would love the chance to steal Anna's boyfriend after everything she did to her as kids.

Without saying another word Kevin turned his back to the cashier and made his way outside. He got in the can and buckled his seatbelt without a hint of emotion on his face. Anna looked over at her boyfriend, noticing he didn't even have sandwiches.

"Soooo what happened?"

"I'm taking you to the Olaf's downtown." Kevin said sternly. Anna didn't like the Olaf's down-town though, last week on the news there was a shooting

"But I don't like the-whaa!"

Is all Anna could muster before Kevin stepped on the gas with full force. He could NOT let Anna see Elsa again. For the first five last twelve years Anna has been all 'I really wish I could see Elsa again' 'I really wanna apologize to Elsa'. He finally caught a break a few years ago when Anna tried with no avail to find her on facebook and instagram. He knew that as soon as Anna see's her, she will want to apologize, then it might make things difficult for him. But he could still use their past for his advantage.

* * *

Three Hours Later

After having gotten Anna her sandwich Kevin drives up to his family's mansion. He enters 'South Isles', the section of the city where the more powerful and richer families reside. He stops at the tall barred gate and pulls up to the keypad on the other side of the road. He types in the special code (#98624-ENTER) and the gate opens. Kevin continues to drive past several large, white houses. Every single one 2-3 stories high with the greenest lawns you have ever seen. Some with columns, others with large hedges instead. He drives past the public pool and the tennis courts. Then he arrives at his address, 13 Weselton Street. He pulls into the driveway of the Hansen Manor. The road circles around a small patch of green that has bushes, lit up lights and a fountain in the center with the Manor on the side. After circling the middle circle a few times (he liked to do that) he pulled into the driveway of his home, three stories high with a dozen columns and 1,200 square feet in length. Kevin walked up the steps and unlocked the door, he entered his house.

Kevin walked across the white, shiny floor, passed the white furniture and across the carpet which the maid was still cleaning. With her back turned to him Kevin so an opportunity and smirked, he kicked the vacuum with full force causing it to stop sucking and cough up dust. The maid looked at all the mess and was upset. The Kevin acted angry.

"Damn it Agatha! You got dirt all over me."

"I am sorry Mr. Kevin." Agatha pleaded.

"Shut up and clean this mess up. Or do you want me to tell dad." Agatha was scared, her face showed it.

"Oh no. Right away, your sister is in the pool."

With that Kevin turned his back to her and headed outside, smirking triumphantly. He went outside and saw his sister in their private pool, swimming around. Marcy had grown up pretty well as well, she was shorter than her twin now, about the same size as Anna plus a few inches, making them both a head shorter than Kevin, though Marcy liked to wear heels. Marcy had developed a very curvaceous body and a large set of ahem assets (which may be plastic). Noticing her brother she got out of the pool, her hair sticking to her shoulders, the water dripping off her body that was covered only by a white bikini set. She stopped right in front and looked up at her brother with a mischievous look on her face. He had a stern look then he spoke.

"Marcy I was with Anna today. She told me you did a really mean joke to her involving putting her head on a fat ballerina. Is that true?"

"Ummm yeah." Marcy said with a faux innocent tone.

Kevin's serious glare then turned into a wide grin.

"NICE!"

Kevin shouted as he high fived his sister.

"That was fucking hilarious. By the way you are right there is no way she should have passed gym. Not with that body, so tiny."

"I still don't get why you're dating her" Marcy said walking over to the table to get them both some wine. "Her lost the election FIVE years ago, she's a loser now."

Marcy walked back over to Kevin with a filled wine glass in one hand then gave Kevin the other.

"Hehe. Anna is such a naive girl Marcy, you know that. All you have to do is throw her a bone once and awhile and she follows you around like a puppy dog. And especially since you stopped being nice to her she is sooo grateful to have ME. That and her ass is pretty round. I swear it's the one womanly part of her."

"Question is for how long?" Marcy asked curiously.

"Honestly, until I manage to get the hot chick I saw at the sandwich place into bed."

"Mmm. Hot chick huh? Tell me, is she as hot as me?" Marcy said with pride, sure that Kevin will say no. But instead Kevin just smirked and said.

"She makes you look like a pig." Marcy's eyes lit up and turned to him with a look of shock. "Sure her tits may not be as big, but HERS are real. Trust me I can tell these things." Kevin said in a mocking tone. Marcy's hands went to her hips and her face turned absolutely angry with envy.

"I hate this girl already. Who is she?"

Kevin let out a chuckle.

"You're never gonna believe it..."

* * *

 **Please review**


	3. True Friends

**This is a repost. Thank you for editing MidnightNightm3r3**

 **True Friends**

After work Elsa was sitting in her apartment fuming about her day to another woman as she paces the room while the said woman sits at the couch drinking champagne.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Positive! I could hear him from the kitchen there is only one person who is that big a douche bag. I could also see it in his eyes. That same dark green color." Elsa said bitterly.

Elsa said to her friend Joan, they attend Southwood University together in the same Mythology class. Joan was about as tall as Elsa but with a more athletic build that Elsa could see through her black turtleneck. She has blonde hair tied back in a ponytail that came down her back and Gray eyes. Joan and Elsa liked to hang out when they had free time. No matter how cold the room became.

"I just can't believe I saw him again! I haven't even thought about him in years and just hearing his voice has made all these memories come back!" Elsa continued, pacing the room, her hands to her head.

"Uhhh Elsa?"

"And! Oh and I think I even caught him staring at me!? Like "oh that girls hot" notating. Ten years ago he used to say that I was an ugly girl! That- that my skin was gross and my hair made me look like an old prune. And he has the nerve to..."

"Elsa! I understand that you're upset but the table is frozen and I can see my breath." Joan said pointing at the table that Elsa had her hand on then at her now visible breath.

Elsa's eyes widened. She looked at the table and saw that it was completely iced over. Icicles were hanging from the bottom and ice was continuing to form on the floor from the legs. Now Elsa didn't exactly get goosebumps from the cold but she could tell she has definitely made the room colder.

"Oh sorry Joan." Elsa said before waving her hand making the ice melt into nothing and the room return to its natural temperature.

"It's ok I was hot." Joan said smiling causing Elsa to smile back. Joan was the only person to do that since...dad

"An ways. Elsa I know that this guy has hurt you before in the PAST. But you have both grown up. I mean are YOU the same as you were back then?"

"Well..." Elsa began "Ok yes, I am a more confident and secure person now. But... If you could hear the way he talked to Lewis. He was a total ass!"

"What did he say exactly?" Joan asked curiously.

"Well he called him, a fatty. Was super rude. And..." Elsa stopped.

"And, what?" Joan asked raising a brow.

"He apologized and said that he was in a hurry to get his girlfriend a sandwich." Elisa said flatly.

"Ah so this...Kevin?" Elsa gave her a confirming nod. "Um thanks. Kevin was probably just in a bad mood. He wanted to get his girlfriend some food and he was probably just hungry himself. Maybe you're just letting the bitterness of the past cloud your judgement."

Elsa breathed in deeply and let out a sigh.

"Yeah your probably right." Elsa said rolling her eyes to the floor.

"Look Elsa. the past is the past. Now, I have never met this man and I have never been bullied personally but it isn't healthy for you to continue to hate this guy over something he did when he was a young child. Look just promise me that if you meet this guy again don't turn him into a Popsicle ok? If he's still an asshole just call me and I'll kick his ass for you" Joan said smiling.

"Alright will do." Elsa said giving a chuckle and a weak smile.

An alarm went off and Joan checked her phone. Then she got up and grabbed her purse from the side of the couch. Slumping it over her shoulder.

"I gotta go. This is the third time my boyfriend has texted me."

"You really shouldn't be driving after that glass." Elsa said concerned but Joan had already put her foot outside the door. Joan turned her head over her shoulder to speak to Elsa.

"Have I ever let ONE drink tire me out? See ya Snow Queen!"

"See ya Warrior Princess. Say hi to Kris for me!"

Joan just waved and closed the door.

Elsa was now alone. Her smile fell and Elsa made her way to the cupboard and pulled out a silver key. Then Elsa went over to the counter she just defrosted. She stuck the key into the lock on the second drawer on the left side, turned they key and unlocked it. Inside there were two things, a newspaper and a picture. She quickly pushed the newspaper aside and she pulled out her favorite picture. It was of her and her father when she was little, making snowmen, in their backyard, in July.

Elsa took the photograph and laid on the couch. She held the photo up and looked at it. It felt like an eternity passed before Elsa finally spoke. She said

"What do you think I should do dad? Should I forgive him?"

The picture said nothing. It just looks at her with those light blue eyes of his. She brought the photograph to her chest and hugged it.

"Of course you would tell me to forgive. You were just that good."

* * *

Joan walked down the stairs of Elsa's apartment and then out the exit to her car, once inside she drives to the bar a few blocks from here. She parks right in front and gets out of her car, the air reeked of stale beer and spray paint from the graffiti on the side of the building.

Joan loved the place, it was wild and dangerous.

Joan walks inside, to her left were some biker dudes playing pool, to the right were dozens of others at small tables eating burgers and drinking beer. She looked around for her boyfriend and didn't see him anywhere. Shrugging Joan then walked over to the bar, sat on a stool and decided to talk to Jimmy, the bartender. A graying, balding man currently wiping down the table with a dirty rag.

"Hey Joan. The usual?" He asked her.

"Yep. But first have you seen my man?" Joan asked seriously.

"In the bathroom. But there's another guy here looking for you. Says he knows you."

Joan rolled her eyes.

"Uhhh who is it?" Joan asked in an irritated tone.

Jimmy just shrugged

"Didn't give his name. But he said he was from work. He was a big guy, red beard."

That description alone made Joan pale.

"I know him." Joan said flatly with attitude in her voice "Where is he?"

Jimmy pointed to the back row, and there she saw him, with a emotionless look on his face and wearing a black jacket. He was waving his hand for him to come to her. She made her way over, but she was ready to attack if needed.

Once she arrived at the table of the hulking man, he set his pint of whiskey down on the table and then picked up his massive hammer with one of his gloved hands.

"I'm surprised they let that thing in here with you Thunder." Joan quipped.

"Where is she already?" He said sternly, growling.

"Who?" Joan asked playing dumb.

The red bearded man banged his fist on the table, any harder and he would have broke it in half. But Joan didn't flinch a bit.

"You know damn who! The daughter of winter! You've been here for six months you should know where she is right about now!"

"Look I haven't seen her. Maybe she isn't here?" Joan said raising her hands defensively.

"Then why the Hell are you still here?"

"Well I have met someone." Joan said with a smirk. But the man just stood up, his hands still on the table and clenched it with anger.

"Don't lie to me wench! You know my father doesn't take well to traitors. So if we find out your hiding her you will both taste my hammer!" He said jabbing his hammer against her chest, she did flinch a bit at that, but then she straightened herself, put a smug look on her face and calmly pushed the hammer from her body.

"Aww you should at least buy us dinner before asking for a threesome." Joan mocked and the man blushed.

"Wha!? Oh you know that isn't what I meant!"

"Joan!" a masculine voice called out.

Joan turned around to see another large man. Not as big as the one in front of her but still quite large and muscular. He had short blonde hair and a smooth face, albeit with a big nose. He also wore a blue tennis shirt and gray camo pants. He looked around and saw Joan at a table with another man. Then Joan turned back around to face her acquaintance.

"My boyfriends here so unless you wanna blow both our covers I suggest you leave." Said Joan.

The red bearded man complied begrudgingly. He let out a huff and clenched his hammer with his gloved fist before he made his way to the door. On the way out he sent Kristoff a glare that sent shivers down his spine. After he was gone, Kristoff decided to walk over to his girlfriend, who was still at the other table.

"Kristoff, there you are!"

"Joan who was that?"

"Oh just some guy I work with. Total dick, here sit down. Oh and Elsa says hi!"

Thirty minutes ago

 _Kristoff was waiting for his girlfriend Joan to arrive. She said she would be here half an hour ago. He had already texted her a couple times and was just about to text again his phone rang. By instinct he answered it without even looking at the number._

" _Joan where are you?"_

" _Ummm Kristoff this is your cousin, not your girlfriend."_

" _Oh. Hi Anna. What did you call for?"_

" _Kris I Have a personal question to ask you. What is your opinion on Kevin?"_

 _Kristoff eyes lit up, got out of his seat. Then he covered his phone by pressing it against his chest and turned to the bartender._

" _When Joan gets here tell her I'm in the bathroom."_

 _Kristoff then sprinted to the men's room, went into a stall and closed the door._

" _Sorry about that this conversation deserves privacy. What did he do this time?"_

" _Well yesterday Kevin said that I looked like a little girl due to the way I dress so today I decided to dress more, mature. Then he called me a whore."_

" _Bastard!" Kristoff grunted._

" _Then we were supposed to go out to sandwiches but then out of the blue he said we had to leave without any explanation. And then when the other Olaf's was full he made us go out to Mexican."_

" _But you hate Mexican food."_

" _That's what I told him. But he just said 'deal with it.'"_

" _Ok he is just-ughhhh! I never liked that guy, I told you that when I first met him please break up with him!"_

 _Anna sighed_

" _You know it isn't that simple."_

" _Oh come on Anna. Uncle Fred would understand if you broke up with him because he's an asshole."_

" _And then he would just pressure me to date ANOTHER guy. I don't wanna date anymore guys! I'm better off dealing with the relationship i'm in than forcing myself to try with someone Elsa." Anna said sadly._

" _What did you say?"_

" _I said i'm better off with the relationship i'm in that forcing myself to find someone else."_

" _You said 'Elsa'."_

" _Oh. Yeah I have been thinking about her again lately. I don't know, I saw a seminar in class about how bullying can damage you for life so I tried to find her again."_

 _Anna had told Kristoff about Elsa when they were younger. Kristoff was horrified that his sweet little cousin was capable of bullying someone but, she never really listened to him when he told her what she was doing was wrong. 'It's just one bad thing no biggie' she would say, 'Kevin and Marcy say that it is fine as long as everyone laughs.'_

" _Any luck?"_

" _No Facebook, not Twitter, no Instagram, not even a Pinterest account! Ughh!"_

" _Well maybe you will see her again, someday."_

" _Ughhh! You know I thought I was free Kristoff. I was obsessing about finding her for years! I finally decide to just move on and I have been for years but now...Ughhhh! I almost wish that she would find me so she can punch me in the face."_

" _Anna you don't deserve that."_

 _-Why? Everyone used to say that I was a good girl! That I was the sweetest little girl and I was nice to everyone! But was I nice to HER!? NO! Instead I bullied her with Marcy! Stood back and laughed as Kevin beat her up! She would cry, bleed, Kristoff! And I was just so..."_

 _Anna stopped talking, she just couldn't go on anymore. Kristoff heard her breath deeply through the phone and she spoke again._

" _Enjoy your date Kristoff."_

" _Wait Anna!"_

 _She hung up._

" _Damn it!"_

Now

"Ah how is Elsa. Whose company you seem to prefer so much more than mine."

"I'm sorry she was really upset I had to stay with her."

"Oh well what's wrong with her? Is she ok?" Kristoff asked genuinely concerned.

"She ran into an old bully from grade school. They didn't really talk but seeing him again just caused a huge flood of bad memories. I told her to just get over it since he was just a kid but from what she told me he was a total dick."

"Well he can't be any worse than my cousins boyfriend!"

"Ah yes the awful Kyle Anderson."

"Kevin Hanson." Kristoff corrected

"Whatever. Buy the way when do I get to meet this long-suffering cousin of yours and her terrible boyfriend?"

"Anna, Soon. Kevin, Never. Man I wish she would just leave but her dad wants her to have a boyfriend."

"Then why not just find another?"

"Well...it's complicated."

* * *

Anna lays on her back on the queen sized bed in her bedroom. She had just gotten off the phone with Kristoff and it didn't make her feel any less depressed. Around her room were stuffed animals from her childhood she never threw away. The room was painted a light blue shade and she had posters for superheros on her wall. Above her bed was a image of 'Ice Man' from the X-Men. On the wall adjacent was a poster of 'Mr. Freeze' from the batman movie that had him as Arnold Schwarzenegger. Anna didn't know why but she just loved ice-themed characters, hero or villain. Just the ability to shoot ice from your fingertips seemed amazing to her.

Anna looked at the Iceman photo, but she would have preferred to have "Ice" from the female superhero team Fire and Ice. Or even Killer Frost, maybe the Caitlin Snow version since she's the less psychotic Frost to date. But she couldn't hang posters like that up, especially not with her father around. Anna turned and stared her stuffed giraffe.

Anna remembered

 _It was her sophomore year at John Gordon, Anna was fifteen and she was in the car while her mother drove her up to the Hansen residence. It was Kevin and Marcy's 18th birthday party, but for some reason Anna hadn't received an invitation. Anna's mom stops in front of the Hansons driveway._

" _We're here."_

" _Thanks mom."_

" _Have fun sweetie." Mrs. Summers said before driving off._

 _Anna took a deep breath, carrying the two presents in her hands and walked up the stairway to the front door. She places both presents into her left arm and uses her right finger to ring the doorbell. It makes a faint sound, Anna can hear the blasting sound of rock-music behind the doors. Suddenly a very familiar face to Anna opens the door, he was a tall, pot-bellied man with a brown mustache and graying brown hair._

" _Oh Anna hello there."_

" _Hi Mr. Hanson. I'm here for Kevin and Marcy's party."_

" _Oh I see. MARCY!" Mr. Hanson yelled at the top of his lungs, startling Anna so much she dropped the presents._

" _WHAT!?" Marcy yells back_

" _ANOTHER PERSON IS HERE!"_

" _I ALREADY HAVE EVERYONE! THEY CHECKED IN!"_

" _ITS ANNA!"_

" _ANNA!?"_

" _She will be down in a second." Mr Hanson told Anna before walking away._

 _A few minutes later Marcy, dressed in a overly-glamorous black dress came to the door, and gave a scowl at Anna as she stood back up after picking up the presents._

" _Anna what are you doing here?" Marcy snapped._

" _Oh I brought presents. I guess I didn't get the invitation." Anna said, but her voice showed that she didn't truly believe that._

" _I'll take the presents now." Marcy just said extending her arms._

 _Anna handed Marcy the presents and Marcy promptly took them, glared at them with a huge grin before turning back to Anna with a serious face._

" _I didn't forget anything. Good bye."_

 _Marcy tried to close the door but Anna put her foot in the way._

" _Marcy please. What did I do wrong? Tell me why you have been avoiding me lately? What did I do to you?"_

 _Marcy sighed. 'Was Anna really that naive?' she thought to herself. She then looked back at Anna, gave her a fake smile and spoke in a mock-sympathetic tone._

" _I'm so sorry Anna. I know that we have had our good times in the past. But since your daddy lost to that Pyke lady we just aren't compatible anymore. Good bye." The last part she said in a dead serious tone and squinting eyes. But Anna stuck her foot in the door again._

" _Wait-wait. Marcy my dad may not be mayor anymore but he's still a councilman. We still get around like we did before."_

" _'t. Care. Bye."_

 _This time Marcy slammed the door in Anna's face. Anna slumped and walked around to the back gate. She peeked over, there were so many people from school there, from freshmen to sophomores splashing around in the pool, listening to music and eating hot-dogs and burgers. Anna's face fell and she almost cried, but then she heard a masculine voice call to her._

" _You ok Red?"_

 _Anna turned around and saw Kevin standing behind her with swimming shorts and a black tank top on. He smiled at her like a wolf finding a herd of sheep._

" _Kevin hi!" Anna squealed. At Least she still had him. Right?_

" _I'm sorry about Marcy. Come with me."_

 _Anna happily followed Kevin who seems to be leading her to the party. He opened the door and continued to follow Kevin when he told her to come with him to show her something. Anna was actually almost glad that Marcy didn't invite her, this wasn't her kind of party. The air reeked with cigarette smoke, the smell of crack, pot and alcohol. Anna was NOT the kind of person to touch the stuff. Anna continued to follow Kevin until they reached a room at the top of the stairs, Kevin opened the door and when Anna was inside, closed it behind him. Anna looked around, she was confused. This was a bathroom. Sure it was nice with a blue shag carpet and fish painted on the walls, but not what she was expecting._

" _Uh Kevin. Why are we heeeerrrrreeee?"_

 _Anna stopped as soon as she saw Kevin, he had his shirt off revealing his bare pecs. He had his fists to her hips, a wolfish grin on his face beaming with pride. Anna stepped back as Kevin stepped forward._

" _Uh. Wow. Kevin. A tad inappropriate don't you think?"_

" _Anna I am so sorry for how Marcy is being mean to you. But don't worry. Ten minutes with me and all your worries will melt away."_

" _Umm Kevin. I don't know about this." Anna tried to say as she backed against the glass wall of the shower. Kevin had her pinned, his hands on both sides. His eyes still scaling her. "Kevin, you're 18, i'm 15. We could get in trouble." Anna tried to reason but Kevin was deaf._

" _Aw come on. Don't tell me you can resist abs like this."_

 _Suddenly, a flip flop hit the back of Kevins head. He turned around, eyes filled with anger. And there was a woman about Anna's age with short platinum blonde hair glaring at him with angry eyes. She wore a black bikini top with a short skirt covering her bottom. Anna couldn't help but stare at her long sexy legs. 'Wait did I just use the word sexy to describe a girl!?' Anna thought to herself._

" _The girl said she isn't interested. Back off." The blonde girl said, arms crossed, her cellphone in her hand.._

" _Hey bitch this is my party!"_

" _Maybe. But forcing yourself on a girl like that when she said 'no' is rape in any law book. That's why I was recording everything." She said waving her phone in Kevin's scowling face. She pulled it back to her as soon as Kevin tried to grab it. "Even if you get your hands on this phone it's still in the cloud. Now unless you wanna go to jail, leave her alone and keep that dirty thing in your pants. Got it side-burns?" She smirked and said in a mock tone. Kevin glared but said nothing. As he left the room, he turned to Anna before he exited and gave her the 'call-me' hand sign and one more death glare at the blonde before leaving._

 _Her savior approached her._

" _You ok?" She asked the still startled Anna._

" _Yeah. Thanks. Who are you you look familiar?" Asked Anna. The girl chuckled._

" _Its me Liz."_

" _Can you be more specific?"_

" _I sit behind you in Mr. Borks class."_

 _Anna looked startled and ashamed. Her eyes lit up and she blushed._

" _Oh! Oh i'm so sorry. I never really pay attention to who sits behind me in class. Which is actually kind of selfish of me. Well i guess I am selfish, although not selfish-selfish I just...Oh I dunno. Am I rambling? I tend to ramble when i'm nervous."_

 _Liz chuckled._

" _It's ok. It's ok. Truth be told I don't know anyone else here. Actually the only reason I came was because my parents want me to 'get out' more. Personally I would much rather be at home reading Thor comics."_

" _Hmmm. Thor. Marvel comics right? Based off the norse guy?" Anna asked unsure._

" _That's the one."_

" _Hmmm. You know I have heard alot about how great comics are but I never really read one. Care to tell me more about it?" Anna asked genuinely interested in this girl._

" _Well I am pretty much done with this joint anyways and the only twin that wants you here is the creep that wants to have sex with you. So why don't I take you back to my place. You can read some comics yourself."_

" _Oh sounds fine! But my mom was supposed to pick me up when I'm done."_

" _I'm 16. I'll drive you home. Come on!"_

 _That night, Anna and Liz spent the next three hours in Liz's room at 1600 Evergreen Street. Liz's mom was nice, I guess she was just happy to see her daughter interacting with someone for once. Sharing interest._

 _Anna was absolutely entranced by the stories she red before her. The mighty god of thunder, banished to earth by his father Odin for his arrogance. Saving humanity from his evil adoptive brother Loki the god of mischief. His love for the mortal Jane Foster. The silly costumes were a bit too much for Anna though, she figured that Loki wouldn't be much of a threat if his helmet obeyed the laws of physics, he wouldn't even be able to lift his head off the ground. Liz shared a laugh with Anna about that._

" _Wow Liz I had a great time. We should do this again sometime."_

" _Yes. I think I would like that."_

 _For the next six months Liz and Anna met after school. Going to fast-food restaurants to eat, going to comic book stores to buy the latest issues of Thor. Or sometimes just hanging out in each others rooms. Laughing and having a good time. Anna was starting to feel something, different. This thing inside of her was growing each time she and Liz were together. Soon Anna couldn't stop thinking about Liz. Her smile, her laugh, she thought about how her beautiful blonde hair rolled off her shoulders, how her slim waist made a curve at her hips and her long-sexy legs. Legs that Anna almost wished would wrap around her for the night. Anna tried to deny it, but there was definitely some chemistry between her and this girl. Her father had always taught her that girls should only be with guys and vice versa, but Anna thought 'this feels so right, how can this be wrong?'_

 _Anna was sitting on her bed, her legs folded and Liz was walking over with a bowl of popcorn so they could watch some movies._

" _Here you go Anna. All butter no salt just the way you...Woah!"_

 _Liz tripped on a stuffed giraffe Anna had lying around. Anna quickly got up and caught her in her arms. Anna now had her in her grasp. She looked into Liz's eyes and Liz into hers._

" _Uhh thanks." Liz said trying to break the awkwardness._

 _Anna couldn't take it anymore. She pushed their lips together and just held Liz tighter. Anna felt a surge of electricity course through her veins. It was the most wonderful experience in the world. She loosened her grip on Liz and pulled her lips away from her._

 _Liz stared at Anna with utter shock, and...disgust._

" _Let me go!" Liz shouted._

 _Anna complied. She loosened her grip and Liz pushed her away. She turned away from Anna and started grabbing her shoes and jacket. Anna was confused. Anna was heart-broken._

" _Liz? I thought?"_

" _I'm sorry Anna. I thought we were just hanging out as friends."_

" _Liz wait!"_

" _I'm sorry Anna. Your a nice girl but I just prefer dudes ok!? Good-bye."_

" _Liz!"_

 _Anna tried to run after her, but as soon as she walked out the door, her father grabbed her arm tight. She looked at his red face, as if he was about to explode. His green eyes were squinted and you could see the wrinkles in his skin through the red mustache._

" _D-dad?" Anna said quietly._

" _Anna we have to talk. NOW!" He said in a commanding voice. Anna sadly slumped and went back into her room. Mr. Summers went in and slammed the door behind him. Outside Anna could hear the sound of Liz's tires screeching on the road. Driving away._

 _Ten minutes later both Mr and Mrs. Summers were staring at their daughter in disapproval. Anna was slouched on her bed trying not to look at her parents in their eyes. After about 30 minutes of ranting about what Anna did was disgusting, Anna finally relented and promised to find herself a boyfriend. The next day Anna texted Kevin if he wanted to "hang", he agreed. Next thing you know Kevin and Anna were an official couple. Anna was getting smiles from her parents again. But a frown as always on her own. And she never saw Liz again._

Now, Anna's face turns to anger. She gets off her bed and grabs the giraffe before ripping its head off it's long neck. She throws the head one directing and the body in the other in anger. Hitting her window frame in the process. Anna dived back into her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Hi all. Now I know what your thinking. THIS STORY IS SO TRAGIC! And by now some of you may be thinking "Stop torturing Anna". I even got one review telling me how bad this story is because of all the tragedies. But the best love stories start with tragedies. Please stay with the story and I promise things will lighten up for both Anna and Elsa. And don't worry fans, I agree that in other stories where Anna is also a bully her getting forgiveness is WAY to abrupt. So I intend on making sure Elsa has legit reason before forgiving her. And some time before becoming an actual couple.

Yeah. this story is Elsanna. If you don't like it you don't have to read it. Truth be told I wasn't FOR Elsanna at first but after reading a few fics out of curiosity I came to enjoy the emotional turmoil that interesting plots that go along with it. Also a lot of them, like this one, don't have them as sisters. So it's fine.

Please leave reviews. I thrive on reviews.


	4. Sincerely Elsa

**This is a repost. Thank you for editing MidnightNightm3r3**

First of all I would just like to thank you all for the 34 follows and the 15 favorites!

That's the most follows I have ever had for a fanfic

However, I am somewhat disappointed that while I got 7 reviews for chapter 1, I have barely had anything for the following chapters.

I have asked for some help from fellow writers and they suggested that I tone down the pacing with the story. One in particular suggested that I repost the first chapter to make it more "realistic." But I think I should just keep posting a chapter every 1-2 weeks and hope that I make the story interesting enough for you guys to comment. What do you guys think? Please say in a review.

I have also decided not to "rush" my story. After making the first chapter so long I decided I had to make the others of similar length which I thought meant cramming detail. From now on I am gonna pace.

Master Kosa- I am sorry that you did not like my story, I just find a lot of angst appealing, but it was my every intention to add happy parts, just gradually throughout the story.

Amaturaszu- Thank you you have always been a good reviewer

FiveShadows- Yeah, making hateable characters was my intention. But I hope you all will like Anna later on.

And BlossomCharms- I miss your comments

* * *

 **Sincerely Elsa**

10:00 a.m. Olaf's Sandwiches

Elsa is wiping down the empty tables as per Lewis's request. Everyone around her is biting into their hamburgers, drinking their milk shakes, crunching their chips, and Elsa is damning herself for just having a cup of hot cocoa this morning.

 _Ok Elsa, just one more hour and it's lunch time. You can do this._

While trying to remove a dried ketchup stain, Elsa is interrupted by a hairy-hand slamming on the table.

"It's a crime." A masculine voice says.

Elsa looks up and she _almost_ makes the towel in her hand freeze over. And she see's a familiar face, the same one that was yelling at her friend yesterday. Except this time he had what looked like a friendly smile and he was wearing a sleeveless white tank top and blue shorts.

"What?" Asks Elsa trying not to make it obvious that she knew who he was.

"That somebody as gorgeous as you has to work scrubbing dirty counters." He said still smiling, warmth in his tone.

Elsa remembered what Joan had said the other day. He most certainly didn't seem bad, at least not at the moment. So she took a few deep breaths to get her emotions under control, stood straight up tried to talk with a warm tone. Though instead it just came out forced and monotone.

"I'm just working her until I graduate college. I mean I don't really need too but hey gives me something to do. Responsibility and all."

He chuckled "Yeah. I see what you mean."

Elsa stood straight, tilted her head back to see straight into his eyes and put her hands to her hips.

"So what's your name?" Elsa asked.

"Kevin. Kevin Hanson. I own Hanson's Real Estate along with my father. I believe you have heard of us."

"Yes I have. I also remember you from one of my old schools. What was the name of it again oh right. Weselton."

"Heh. Elsa Snow."

At that point his face fell. He tilted his head and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah. Look. Elsa. I want to, apologize about the way I was when I was a kid."

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Look I was a stupid kid alright. My dad was never there for me and my sis it was always just work. My mom was always drinking. Didn't have much of a family, had lots of money so I guess I was a bit of a spoiled punk."

Elsa saw a tear roll down his cheek. Elsa's face fell completely, she was actually sympathizing with her old tormentor Kevin Hanson. It was true, she remembered Kevin mentioning that their mother was a drunk before.

"I was a jerk ok. I some wanted attention. You were new, I could tell that you were nervous, a little insecure so I just jumped in there. But I know it was wrong now and i'm so, so sorry."

He said that, looking straight into her eyes. And Elsa's face fell into one that looked of sympathy.

"Hey. I-It's ok. It was a long time ago I'm fine now." Elsa said calmly with a smile.

"No. It isn't." Kevin then straightened his neck and turned to face her. "You know what, I wanna make it up too you. Hows about when your shift is over I take you to lunch?" Kevin exclaimed with a smile.

"Lunch?" Elsa asked.

"Or dinner. Whatever you prefer."

"Is this a date?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow and Kevin chuckled.

"It can be if you want."

Elsa stared at him for a while. Gazing at his face like she was trying to process what was happening. Kevin took the time to gaze her body. This woman was so much sexier than his past girlfriends.

"Hows about at six o'clock tonight you meet me in front of this restaurant and we can go out."

"Great I'll see you then!" Kevin exclaimed making his way towards the exit.

Elsa went back to work but turned her head to watch Kevin leave the building. If Elsa was standing in front of him now she could see the wolfish smirk on his face. One thought went through his head.

 _Got her_.

* * *

At that same time Anna was sitting on a brown couch with a game controller in her hand using it to blast zombies in the face with a rifle on the flatscreen TV. Next to her is her cousin Kristoff, on the other end of the couch shooting different zombies on the split screen next to Anna's. Anna usually hung out with her cousin on weekends when there wasn't school or anything, plus the shooting really took her mind off her problems.

"So Anna. Are we going to talk about what happened last night?"

That completely ruined the moment.

"Umm. Oh Kristoff the zombies are coming for you! Shoot em! Shoot em!"

Anna shouted trying to change the subject. But instead Kristoff pressed the pause button and turned on the couch to face her.

"No Anna. This is serious."

"What's there to talk about? Kevin was a jerk. He usually is. Then he comes to me with a bouquet of flowers and those swedish chocolates I like then we make up."

"Anna that has been the running gag for the last three years. Nothing has changed."

"Umm that isn't exactly true. It has just been the last TWO years. The first year he was kind of sweet."

"Anna."

"Look Kris..."

"And the longer you are with him the more that just gives his sister opportunities to make fun of you!"

"Well Kevin said that he would..."

"He isn't going to do anything! He doesn't respect you Anna! He doesn't even deserve to look at you! Do you really love him!?"

"...We have been dating for three years. We have had some good times... In the past."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?" Kristoff asked, this time tension in his voice.

Anna stared at him blankly and said nothing.

"Anna!"

"NO!"

Anna turned her face away from his, her eyes focused on the floor not wanting to look at anyone else right now..

"I don't love him. I never really did. The only reason I choose to be with him is so that dad doesn't hate me for...you know."

"Liz?"

"Liz."

Anna had told him about Liz. The girl that Anna had fallen for and even tried to kiss. She told him how she ran away and broke her heart. How when her parents found out they nearly disowned her for it.

"Mom and dad think that I should be with a man. That's the way of the world isn't it? Kevin had his eye on me so I guess...I don't have much of a choice."

"Yes you do Anna! Dump that asshole and find someone else. Just because uncle Frederic and Aunt Tina want you to be with a guy that doesn't mean him."

"Kristoff I don't want to date ANY GUY."

Anna put her hands to her head, bending down.

"Liz was the only person I have ever felt so passionate about. Sure, sometimes I see another girl and it makes me feel something but never a guy. If I find another man. One that comes to love me the way I loved Liz. I won't be able to reciprocate. And I will just have broken another soul."

Kristoff looked sadly at his cousin. He put his hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her. Anna was wrapping her arms around him and burying her cheek into his chest. But then Kristoff lit-up with an idea.

"Anna I have the perfect guy for you!"

"No Kristoff didn't you hear me? I don't..."

"No no wait just hold on a second! I have a friend named Sven. And-uh, he doesn't exactly bite for girls himself."

Anna raised her head and faced her cousin. Wiping the tears from her eyes in the process.

"Wait what? What does that have to do with me?"

"I have an idea. We have to get Sven onboard of course, but I think I know how we can get rid of that jerk for good and get your parents off your back."

* * *

It was 6:15 at night, Kevin was right outside Olaf's wearing a slick black suit and his hair combed back. He was leaning against his car, his arms folded as he waited impatiently for the super-hot former freak to leave the building so he could take her on their date. He waited for twenty minutes as he had arrived five minutes early and he was growing more impatient every minute since six. He watched one by one, two by two, entire families leave the building. And Kevin was about to explode.

"Damn where is this girl!? If she's taking this long she better be even more gorgeous."

"Who?"

Kevin turned to his side and saw a familiar face, it was the fat man that he was yelling at the other day when he was here with Anna. He had his arms crossed like he had, covering his apron. But unlike Kevin, his face was one of smug amusement.

"None of your business Fat-Man."

"My name is Lewis."

"Don't care. Just go back in there and if you can stop snacking for five minutes tell your hot friend to hurry up!"

Lewis face-palmed himself, making a loud laugh. Others were staring at the two as they entered and left the building. Kevin was looking at him in confusion.

"Elsa got off a hour ago!" Lewis said finally able to catch his breath.

"SHE WHAT!?"

Lewis reached into his front apron pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper that had a drawing of a snowflake on it. Right under it were the initials "E.S."

"She wanted me to give you this. See ya dick! Also if you come back here i'm calling the cops."

Lewis handed Kevin the paper and walked back inside, smiling triumphantly. Kevin stared at the paper and opened it up. Written on it was a letter, from Elsa herself. He read it in his mind.

 _Kevin,_

 _When you came to me this morning, I actually believed you. I honestly believed that after all these years you would have grown up from being such a little-shit to an actual human being._

 _But then I remembered the other day. I heard you talk to my friend at the counter. I heard you yell and insult him for his weight. Call him Fatty. And most importantly. I heard you say that you were already on a date with your girlfriend._

 _But even if you were not a lying, cheating, son of a bitch I would NEVER even CONSIDER going on a date with a man who had abused me as a child. Who called me gross and made me want to not go to school every day. I do not know who this poor girl is that you're dating but I hope that she realizes what a dick you are and leaves you for good._

 _You do not deserve to be happy,_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Elsa_

And if Kevin wasn't already pissed about being stood up he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and he was receiving an incoming call. From Anna. He slid the screen to answer the call and put the phone to his head.

"Anna this isn't the right time!"

" _No Kevin. It is PAST the right time."_ Anna said on the other line.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

 _Anna sighed "Listen Kevin, lately. I have been thinking that...We don't exactly work together..."_

"WHAT!?" Kevin yelled, startling Anna on the other end.

" _I'm sorry Kevin but I just haven't been happy in a long time. And I think that we can both benefit if we see different people."_

"FUCK YOU BITCH! WHO TOLD YOU TO DO THIS!? WAS IT YOUR DUMB COUSIN!? God I never liked that guy what a dick!" Kevin growled.

" _Ok Kevin you know what FUCK YOU! I never loved you! Never! You are selfish, rude and if anything else. A jerk. Just a plain Jerk. The only reason I decided to go out with you was because of my dad but I have another boyfriend now so you can go to hell!"_

"New boyfriend. You're leaving ME! For somebody else!?"

" _Unlike you he actually is nice."_

"NO! Listen to me you little bitch you do not get to leave ME! I am the co-owner of the biggest Real Estate agency in Arendelle city! Hell if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have survived high school!"

" _Goodbye Kevin."_

"ANNA!"

" _..."_

Kevin looked at the phone. Anna had hung up and he was angry. He had just been rejected by TWO girls on the same night. And Kevin thought.

 _This is an outrage. Who do these chicks think they are dumping ME! You know what fine! What the hell was I thinking about either of them? The freak and the loser I can't believe myself!_

 _No. They are not gonna get away with this._

* * *

So Anna finally dumped Kevin and Elsa got to have sweet revenge. YES! Now, anyone who wants to "see" Elsa confront Anna please comment.

Also, if not too much trouble. Please review :)


	5. The Punishment

**This is a repost. Thank you for editing MidnightNightm3r3**

 **The Punishment**

Anna's vision was blurry. She could barely see a thing. She looked around, but all there was is darkness and stones. She was in a cave or a tunnel of some sort, definitely underground. But then there was a light. Two lights. Ten lights!

After rubbing her eyes Anna looked back at the source of the light. There she saw a large group of men and women huddled around a large boulder. They were all of large stature, even the smallest had to be at least eight feet tall. They were all staring at the one man restrained in shackles by a large red-bearded man in what looked like brown goat hind clothes and a metal belt. On his hands he wore metal gloves, one of which held a massive hammer. The man he was restraining was beaten and bloody, also burnt like he was shocked by lightning. His mouth was trembling and he was letting out chuckles, but in his tone Anna could tell that he was terrified for his life. He had long blonde hair and wore a tattered red suit that reminded Anna of a jester. Out of the group stepped forth another large man. He looked just like the one holding the bloody man by the neck, except he was older, with gray streaks in his hair, he wore golden armor and he had an eyepatch over his right eye. On his head he wore a golden cap with a pair of golden wings and he carried a spear in his right hand, which he was gripping tightly. He looked down at the man as the red haired one released him and he fell to the floor at his feet. He got on all fours and spoke to the one eyed man. Now normally Anna wouldn't have been able to tell what they were saying, they were speaking in an old language Anna had never even heard of before, but somehow she was able to comprehend it like it was modern english. As translated:

 _"My-my king. I know you're mad, but can you honestly stay mad at little old me? With whom you vowed to call your brother?"_

 _"Brother by vow or blood. You have caused the death of my beloved son!" The one eyed king said._

 _"Well technically it was your other son that did the deed, I just provided the arrow."_

 _"HIS BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS! And if that is not already deserving of death it has brought us all one step closer to the end. For that your suffering will endure worse!"_

 _The king snapped his fingers and two more men came from out of the shadows. Each had a large dog. No. They were wolves. In leashes in each of their hand. Their jaws tied shut with rags as the beasts fought to be free of their bonds, but the blonde man eyed them with shock and terror._

 _Wait what?_

 _Anna thought_

 _Are they his pets? Are they going to sick the wolves on him?_

 _"What are you going to do to them?" The blonde man spoke with fear in his tone. The one-eyed king man snarled and raised his spear. The end grew larger until it looked like a huge sword. But just when Anna thought that he was going to strike the blonde man, who was already full of terror, he brought it down on the wolves._

 _SWOOSH!_

 _"NOOOOOOO!"_

 _The blonde man screamed as sword/spear sliced right through the first wolf. It's head was still twitching on the ground as blood seeped from it's neck and mouth. The second beast howled and the blonde man struggled to get free but the red bearded man just forced him to the ground. He raised his head so he had to watch as the one eyed king brought his sword down to the second wolf without changing a single expression on his face from stern coldness._

 _SWOOSH!_

 _This time he screamed even louder. The rocks above them began to shake. Anna was confused and terrified. Who was this man? Who did he kill? Why are they killing his pets? She wanted to run up to them. She wanted to say something. But she couldn't move, she couldn't even speak._

 _Then the one eyed man slit the bodies of the two decapitated wolves. Anna felt like she was going to puke as he pulled out their organs. The red bearded man lifted the still screaming blonde one up and the others in the group helped pin him to the large boulder. The blonde man struggled to get out, but it wasn't enough. In the hands of the one eyed man, the ropy intestines turned into metal chains, which actually shocked ANna more than anything at the moment. He passed the chains to the others and when they were done, they stepped back allowing Anna to see the blonde man with his wrists, knees and neck chained to the large boulder. So tight his arms were turning red and he could barely cough._

 _With one last cold glare the others turned around to leave. Soon, all that was left was the blonde man, and a woman from the group that Anna hadn't noticed before. And Anna had no idea why because she was gorgeous._

 _She was tall, even compared to the people in the group before. She had beautiful white skin and hair that fell down her shoulders like a beautiful-beautiful avalanche. She was thin and wore a knee length, sleeved dress that looked like it was made of frost. She had a long neck and a regal face shape with the most mesmerizing icy blue eyes. Anna would have been googoo eyes over this girl if it wasn't for the look of daggers in her eyes the way she was looking at the chained up, bleeding blonde man. She approached him slowly and put her hands to her hips, looking like she wanted to kill him. He turned to face her and his hair went white._

 _"Oh. Hey look I know you were smitten with him but...if you let me out of these chains I can make it worth your wild. Unless you're into bondage I mean."_

 _He said smiling, but the woman's frown dropped more. Eyes widening more with anger._

 _She raised her hand and snowflakes began to form around it. Anna was both amazed and utterly terrified at the same time. The snow began to form around her arm and take the shape of a snake. Made completely out of ice. Then the ice melted, and a flesh and blood, three foot long snake came slithering down the woman's arm and dropped onto the chest of the blonde man. His mouth was trembling as the snake showed its fangs. It approached his head, raised above him. It opened it's mouth, and allowed it's venom to drip into his eyes._

 _AGHHHH!_

 _Anna became more terrified. Not just with what she had seen, but the screams were so much louder now than before. The ground above her looked like it was about to break. Anna put her hands over her head and waited for impact._

But then. She woke up. Panting and sweating.

"Anna are you alright?" Anna's mom said slowly opening the door. Behind her was her father, looking sternly.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine, bad dream."

"Did it have anything to do with your choices in life?"

"Freddie!" Christina said elbowing her husband in the ribs. He winces in pain.

"No dad it didn't have anything to do with Kevin or Sven."

"Im telling you Anna you made a huge mistake."

"Dad please I wasn't happy!"

"Kevin was a man's-man. Rich too. But instead you left him for Sven."

"He is your NEPHEWS best friend."

"Im telling you there is something off with him. I think he might be a different kind of man's-man if you know what I mean."

"Oh well that's great we can be your definition normal human beings together." Anna said in a sarcastic tone but Frederik just huffed at his daughter.

"Hun. Go to bed i'll talk to Anna." Christina said to her husband. Who just turned around and back to bed. Anna tilted her head down and Christina went to sit next to her daughter.

"I haven't even looked at another girl in years and he still hates me." Anna said sadly.

"Oh your father doesn't hate you dear. He just wants to make sure you make right choices. Do you want to talk about your dream?" Asked her mother.

"No. I just wanna go back to sleep. Oh wait, do you still need me to get something for Kristoff's barbeque?"

"Well me and your father are bringing the dip. But I think everyone would love your famous triple chocolate cake."

"I'll work on it in the morning. Goodnight mom."

"Good night dear."

* * *

Ok. Sorry for the tease. But this "dream" is really important for the story after I get all the "get Elsa to forgive Anna" drama out of the way.

Now some spoilers: Anna and Elsa WILL meet at the BBQ. Joan will run into Marcy.

All I have to say is that. Just as there is something magical about Elsa. And there is something magical about Joan and Thunder.

Just a warning, I want the next chapter to be awesome so I will take my time.

Please keep reviewing.


	6. The Barbecue

**WOW! JUST WOW! I never thought I would get this many reviews for one chapter. Please keep it up.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks for sticking around. Don't worry, Kevin and Marcy will both get what they deserve. Just wait.**

 **Reza Novaria: Thank you. I do not intend to make Elsa soft.**

 **Tania Hylian: Wait for it.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you didnt either. ONLY EXCEPTION IS AWESOME!**

 **buildlancer: Sorry for getting your hopes up with this one. Wait for it.**

 **BlossomCharms: He will raise hell if he has too!**

 **XxCaptainPirateKingxX: Kevin will suffer more and Marcy will NOT get off easy. Thanks, I wanted to make Anna stop angsting.**

 **Amateraszu: Thank you. Will keep in mind. But fyi Kristoff is Anna's cousin.**

 **Moosedrool: Hook and sinker was my intention. Good to know I can preserve drama.**

 **Lucas: WILL DO**

 **FiveShadows: Still think all my characters are hateable?**

 **Guest 2: Sorry if you were expecting something different. Next time.**

 **Baebydeng: Might take a while. I want to make sure it is good.**

 **pandacorn25: Thank you.**

* * *

 **This is a repost, thank you MidnightNightm3r3**

 **The Barbeque**

11:45 a.m.

Olafs Sandwiches

"So then what happened?"

Elsa asked Lewis as she was sitting at one of the tables near the counter eating her pickled-herring sandwich. Normally she didn't work over the weekend but Elsa still liked to have lunch there anytime she could. Besides Joan, Lewis was the only person she really talked too after all. Right now Elsa was listening to Lewis talk about his interaction with a certain Kevin Hanson.

"Let me tell you the bastard was pissed!" Lewis said laughing with his hands on his chest. "I wish you could have seen it Elsa!"

"Seen what exactly." Joan said appearing out of nowhere and taking a seat right next to Elsa.

"Oh I was just telling Elsa what happened the other night." Lewis said to Joan.

"Oh you mean how she sent him that dump-letter?" Joan said excitedly.

"I WAS THE ONE THAT GAVE IT TO HIM!" Lewis exclaimed.

"AW FUCK THAT MOTHER-"

"Will you two quiet down we're in a public restaurant." Elsa snapped causing those two to stop talking. She was right after all. Joan and Lewis looked around and noticed that just about everyone in the area was staring at them. From confused young children too the angry mothers of said children.

"Um sorry. Sorry everyone!" Lewis went on. "Um we were just rehearsing a scene for a play."

It wasn't a perfect lie but it did get most everyone to stop staring at them and go back to their meals. Lewis sat back down still unsure if that actually worked.

"So Elsa. I came here to tell you that Kristoff's family is hosting a barbecue at his place and said that you can come too." Joan said turning to Elsa.

"So it will be you, me, Kristoff and Mr and Mrs. Bjoreman?" Elsa asked.

"Oh no. They are inviting other family and friends too. Kristoff is dying for me to meet his cousin."

"Oh Joan. I don't know."

"I think you should go Elsa. You need to get out more." Lewis said causing Elsa to give him an angry pout.

"Yeah. Besides here and school you have almost NO social life." Joan said.

"What about when we went to that concert last week?"

"That doesn't count I literally dragged you there."

"Aww look at you. All these years and you're still such a loser." A feminine voice called out.

Elsa's eyes lit up, there was only one person who talked to her that way. Elsa turned her head to the right and there was a young woman, just a tad shorter than her (in knee length heels), in a blue jean skirt, a skirt that showed her belly button and WAY too much cleavage. She had her hands on her hips until she moved her right hand to brush her short brunette hair away from her smug, smirking face. Joan and Lewis had no idea who this girl was, but she looked slightly familiar though they didn't know why. Elsa had an idea but she didn't want to say anything just yet, just wait and see. If she was right about who this girl was then she really didn't want to talk to her right now.

"Long time no see. Freak."

"Marcy Hanson." Elsa said shocked.

"Hanson?" Lewis and Joan said at the same time.

"Heiress of Hanson's Real Estate. I believe you three know my brother Kevin. You were just talking about him earlier. The dump letter."

"Did he send you here? Come to make me feel bad?" Elsa asked coldly.

"Oh no. Actually he told me to come here to tell you that there are no hard feelings."

"That isn't the reaction that I got." Lewis said.

"Oh no, Kevin was just stressed out from work is all. It had nothing to do with you. Not really. Actually the only reason he asked you out was because me and Anna thought it would be funny."

"Anna? Anna Summers?" Elsa said.

"Yep. Were still best friends. Even after all these years." Joan said as she pulled out her phone. She swiped it open then showed Elsa one of her saved pictures. It was an image of her and Anna. They were at some sort of party at night, laughing and drinking lemonade. This made Elsa scowl.

 _So she hasn't changed a bit._

"When Kevin came in here the other day it was because he was on a date with Anna." Marcy started.

"Miss as the manager of this establishment I have to ask you to leave." Lewis said.

"Then once he saw you, and recognized you immediately. He knew he had to tell us about you."

"Lady. If you don't stop talking i'm going to knock your implants out." Joan growled.

"Then we, and by we I mean mostly Anna. Came up with this idea. Kevin would ask you out. Give you a few good nights of being a sweet gentleman. Make you love him then dump you later. Of course Anna thought we should get it on video and post it online but even I thought that would be a bit much."

"Ok you know what let's go!" Joan said about ready to beat this over-inflated Barbie doll. But she was held back by a certain white haired beauty. As much as she hated Marcy, she couldn't let Joan pound her. She saw the girl make a crack in a brick wall once.

"Hey it's Anna you should be mad at. Plus yourself for being so stupid. I mean who would want you anyways freak." Marcy said, making Lewis and Joan growl. Sure they weren't interested in dating Elsa, Lewis was way older and Joan was straight but they knew Elsa was defiantly attractive.

"I mean with that _gross_ pale skin and white hair that makes you look like an old bag. Old-Bag Elsa isn't that what we used to call you? Along with bird-shit face? And besides why would he be interested in a serving girl."

"Im leaving." Elsa said getting up. She made her way to the employees-only back door scowling like her face was about to fall off and Marcy followed.

Elsa was making her way through the kitchen, she was passing by the grills, the table full of knives and the freezers. Trying to make it to the back door so she could get to her car. But the not-so-nice girl behind her kept pestering her.

"You know when we were kids you were always our favorite freak."

"Enough." Elsa said, her hands getting colder as she breathed in and out, chanting, _Conceal, conceal_.

"Oh that conceal crap again? Still such a weirdo. No wonder your still single." Marcy said chucking not even noticing that the room was getting colder, slightly.

"I said enough!" Elsa said, she was breathing heavier now. Putting her hands to her head to calm her down. Even after she left that school she never forgot her old tormentors. Sure she had others before and after, but none of them compared to the Hanson's, and their so-called goodie two shoes friend Anna Summers.

"You know the blonde one was really protective of you." Marcy mocked "Oh well at least somebody likes you. I mean since your mother…."

That was the last straw, Elsa turned around with a face full of fury. Marcy looked around, scared and shocked as the walls around her began to frost over. She noticed the cold mist forming around Elsa's fists and stepped back in fear. This had to be the first time Elsa ever made somebody sweat.

"I. Said. ENOUGH!" Elsa screamed waving her hand at the ground but towards Marcy. Blasts of cold shot out and formed large icicles that stopped just an inch away from Marcy, causing her to jump back in fear. She slipped on the icy floor causing her to fall on her bottom. It hurt like hell but Marcy didn't care at the moment. All she cared about at the moment was surviving the _thing_ in front of her. Marcy scooted back with a face full of fear as Elsa made her way towards her.

"You're a monster! "I'll tell!" Marcy shouted. Her face full of fear while doing so.

"Don't."

Elsa said coldly, making a sharp icicle form hovering above her palm and pointed at Marcy. Making her gulp. Her eyes widened then turned away closed shut. Elsa could almost hear her begging. But then, Elsa realized what she was doing. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes. And all the ice and snow melted into nothing. Marcy looked around shocked as ever and back to Elsa.

"Just get out." Elsa said, turning her head like she was ashamed. Marcy quickly got up and ran out the door. Once she was gone. Elsa sat down on one of the stools and lowered her head into her palms. Marcy's words continued to echo through her mind. Particularly this one:

 _Monster_

6:30 p.m.

Elsa and Joan were on their way to 2332 Living Rock Drive, aka Kristoff's house, for the family barbecue. Joan was driving while Elsa was staring out the window lost in her thoughts. Joan continued to look over every few minutes, thinking about what to say to break the silence. Finally she decided to say something.

"It's a shame that Marcy chick ran off like that. Otherwise I would have knocked out her molars, huh?"

"Ummhmm. Yeah." Elsa said barely acknowledging.

"Look Elsa, forget about what happened in the kitchen ok. They were jerks."

"She called me a monster. A monster Joan. Just like everybody else who has seen what I can do." Elsa said, sadly.

"Hey that isn't true. If you were a monster you would have run that bitch through. I don't mind your powers, you said your father didn't mind. And Kristoff….." Joan stopped herself.

"Kristoff doesn't know Joan. We were both too scared to tell him. And Lewis. I've worked with him for two years now and he doesn't even know. I mean we lied to him about the freezer bursting to explain the kitchen and Marcy running like that."

Joan bit her lip, thinking about what to say. Then she breathed in, then out before speaking.

"Ok you know what Elsa. We will tell Kristoff tonight." Joan said, making Elsa turn to her in shock.

"But Joan. What if he freaks out!?"

"Then I will talk some sense into him. Look if these people are worth your time they wouldn't be scared of you in the first place ok?"

"Ugh. I don't know. I mean yeah we should later on but seeing the Hanson's again i'm just so stressed out! If I see any more old bullies i'm gonna scream."

"Ok so I should stock up on winter wear then." Joan said that making a slight chuckle, certainly meaning it as a joke. But then stopped when Elsa gave her a death glare and saw frost form on the side window where Elsa was sitting.

"Sorry." Joan quickly said.

"You know, people have ignored and teased me for most of my childhood. I was just that weird girl with the weird skin that was always too scared to talk to anyone. But they were the worst. Marcy once told me that my mother left when I was born because she was ashamed of me." Elsa said turning her head away sadly.

"Oh Elsa…" Joan said in the most sympathetic voice that she could muster. But inside her mind, one thought came to mind.

 _Just be glad you didn't turn out like that icy bitch._

"Were here!"

Joan said driving up to the one story house with the pale peach stucco and the sun-bleached brown tile roof. Dozens of friends and family of the Bjoremans were having a great old time, talking while eating burgers, hotdogs, chips and drinking beer, soda for the little ones. Among the residence was Frederik Summers, brother of Ellie Summers-Bjoreman and mother of Kristoff, along with his wife and daughter Anna.

Anna was sitting next to Sven, a tall African American man with shaggy dyed-blonde hair, and her parents at the patio table in the back yard. Christina was listening to Sven talk about how he recently changed his diet to veganism after watching a documentary about the meat industry while taking bites of his veggie burger and plate of steamed carrots. While Christina was at least trying to look interested Frederik was just sitting back with his arms crossed.

 _Of all the men why him Anna? Kevin was such a strapping young man and you've known him all your life! Why would you leave such a respectable man for this animal!?_

As Sven was still talking Frederik decided to stand up, his hands still flat on the table and looking like he was about to die.

"Uhh. Dad?" Anna said quietly.

"I'm going to talk to my sister. Come along Tina."

Christina stood up and walked away with her husband leaving Anna and Sven at the table alone.

"So Sven thank you so much for doing this for me." Anna said

"For the tenth time it isn't a problem Anna. I'm just glad that my boyfriend isn't upset about it." Sven said chucking. "But I don't think your parents like me that much."

"I sure they will like you eventually. I mean once we convince them that were not, you know…"

"But we are."

"Well look on the bright side. At least you can get your own parents off your back." Anna said smiling.

"Oh my parents don't have a problem with my sexuality." Sven said bluntly, making Anna's face drop and turn to him.

"What?"

"Well they were shocked at first but they got over it fairly quickly. Actually they were the ones that introduced me to Mike."

Anna's face fell again into a mixture of sadness and…. jealousy. Why couldn't her parents be like that?

"Hey Guys!" Kristoff shouted from behind them. Sven and Anna looked over to see Kristoff standing there with a pretty blonde in blue shorts and a white sleeveless top in his arm.

"Anna, Sven this is my girlfriend Joan Simpson. Joan this is my cousin Anna Summers. And my BF Sven Bae." Kristoff said pointing to Anna and Sven respectively.

"It's nice too meet you." Anna said raising her hand. But Joan was in complete shock. Anna wondered what was wrong because Joan's eyes were glued onto her, and not in a good way, more like a 'oh crap' kind of way.

"Uh are you ok?" Anna asked.

Joan couldn't believe this was Kristoff's cousin. Anna. This was the SAME Anna that that bitch Marcy showed her and Elsa in the picture earlier that day. But this couldn't be her, from what Kristoff had said his cousin was nothing like the girl that Elsa described. And what about Marcy, she said that Anna and her were friends and that they were planning to humiliate Elsa from the beginning. But didn't Kristoff tell her a few days ago that Anna had just broken up with her dick boyfriend, which at this point Joan reasoned was Kevin. But then what about her and Marcy? Joan didn't know what to believe, either Kristoff is an idiot or Marcy was lying. Joan could honestly believe either one. But one thing was for sure. She had to keep Elsa AWAY from this girl.

"Oh yeah i'm fine. Actually you know what I'm not feeling that hot. I think I should go home." Joan said removing Kristoff's arms away from her shoulder.

"But you just got here." Kristoff said.

"Yeah I dunno. It just happened."

"But I was hoping that my BF could meet your BF. Say where is Els-"

Joan quickly placed her hand on her boyfriends mouth. Trying to get him to shut up. But all four of them were interrupted by a sudden chill of cold air. They all turned around to see the source of the coldness. They didn't see ice, they didn't see snow, they didn't even see a fan or an AC. Instead they saw a woman with her jaw dropped staring at them holding a plate full of fruit. Anna couldn't believe it, this woman looked just like the one from her dream. Except without the daggers in her eyes. That being said, Anna found her absolutely gorgeous! Especially with that beautiful, beautiful knee high sleeveless blue dress revealing those long thin pale legs that Anna couldn't take her eyes off of. Going up those curvaceous hips to a waist smaller than Anna could believe, a well rounded chest, those gorgeous-GORGEOUS blue eyes and long sexy white hair.

 _Wait a second, pale skin, icy blue eyes, white hair, the fact that Kristoff said Els- Was this?_

"Elsa Snow!?" Anna said standing out of her seat, practically screaming in excitement making almost everybody around them turn to stare at the two women.

And that confirmed Elsa's suspicion

"Anna Summers." Elsa said bitterly, her eyes becoming the look of daggers that Anna saw in the woman of her dream, making her face fall and look almost scared.

Sven was confused. Kristoff smacked himself in the head remembering everything Anna had told him about the Elsa that she knew from childhood and realizing exactly what he had just done. And one thought came to Joans mind.

 _Oh crap._

* * *

 _Tell me what you thought._

 _Good/Bad/Meh_

 _Please review :)_


	7. After the Barbecue

**This is a repost. Thank you for editing MidnightNightm3r3**

 **After the Barbeque**

Elsa honestly couldn't even move, all she could do was continue scowling at the woman just in front of her. Oh yes, this woman was older now, but she was definitely the same girl from Marcy's picture, the same girl that used to harass her every day during fifth grade along with that bitch Marcy and dick Kevin. That same stupid face that was always nice to everybody except for her. Teachers and fellow students all saw her as sweet and kind Anna Summers, the sweetheart of the city, but whenever something concerned Elsa, Anna was everything but that. She always followed around Kevin and Marcy, followed along with their jokes, taunted her with Marcy, stood back and laughed as Kevin knocked her to the ground.

And after all these years apparently hasn't changed a bit. She remembered the talk with Marcy she had this morning. Where she revealed that Anna had given Kevin the idea to date-and-dump her. And now she is looking right at her, acting like she was so excited to see her.

Was THIS the awesome cousin that Kristoff wanted him to meet? Of course seeing Kristoff run next to Anna and talk to her was a pretty big sign.

"Anna whats going on?" Kristoff asked. From the tone of his voice it sounded like he already had an idea but wanted to ask anyways.

"This is her." Anna said quietly.

Kristoff looked at Anna then face-palmed before turning his head to me

"You're THAT Elsa Snow!"

Kristoff suddenly turned his head to Joan, who was looking at him all petrified and scared. Truth be told this had to be the first time she had ever saw Joan like this. Nothing has ever scared this girl before, not even Elsa's powers. Of course Joan knew how her powers could get when she was agitated.

Elsa turned her head to Joan and gave her a stare as well. Joan just looked at Elsa even more terrified and put her hands up defensively.

"Kristoff never gave me her name. He always just said his 'cuz'. When talking about her." Joan said to Elsa. Then she turned to her boyfriend who was giving her a confused look. "Why didn't you tell me who your cousin was!?"

"Kristoff how did you not piece this together!?" Anna said exasperated. She knew that he spent a lot of time with Joan and her friend. Yet he never mentioned that her name was Elsa Snow. By the look on his face this was obviously his first time figuring it out. But Anna wondered how even he can be that stupid considering all the times she talked about her "Elsa problems".

"I-Uh-Thought she was a different Elsa...Snow." Kristoff tried to defend himself. Miserably. Suddenly all three women groaned and face-palmed, but none more forceful than Joan.

"I told you that we used to make fun of her pale skin and white hair! Her name was ELSA SNOW! How did you not realize it was your girlfriend's friend!?" Anna said practically screaming at her slow-witted cousin. Kristoff just shrugged with a dumbfounded look on his face and Anna groaned, leaning her face into her hands.

And Elsa was thinking...

 _I'm pretty wound up tight right now. I can feel the frost forming under the soles of my shoes. I had just let myself go earlier today with Marcy, if I stay here with Anna for another second this whole neighborhood will be covered in snow. I gotta go... NOW._

"Ummmmm. Am I missing something? Who is this?" Sven asked turning to Kristoff. Still remaining in his chair and completely confused by the situation happening in front of him..

"No one."

Those were the only words that Elsa said before turning her back and walking away. Joan decided it was best to follow her. And besides she was Elsa's ride. Joan made her way over to Kristoff and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We'll talk later ok?"

Kristoff gave her a nod before she started walking off but Anna ran right up to her, grabbed her arm and made Joan turn to face her. Anna's face was sad and confused. Joan didn't know what was going on but she new she had to get to Elsa quick.

"Joan...can I please talk to Elsa." Anna said in a desperate voice.

"Anna I don't think you should..."

"Oh come on! Ive wanted to see her again for thirteen years! I can't take this anymore." Anna said, her eyes squinted, her face full of sadness.

Joan looked at her and gave her a neutral look. Her face straight, she wanted to believe Anna was good but everything she heard from Marcy put her in doubt. So for now she was just trying to put on a straight face.

"Umm Anna. Something has happened. I will talk to Elsa but you need to be patient ok?"

Anna looked at her for a bit. She really just wanted to run after Elsa. It wasn't just the guilt now, she honestly couldn't stand the thought of a woman that hot being mad at her. But as she learned from Liz, you can't just run after a girl and make her stay. So she turned her head down and spoke in a sad, disappointed voice.

"Mmmm. Ok."

"Until then I think that me and Elsa should leave. Oh by the way? What was the name of those friends of yours that you haven't talked to in years again?"

"Um Marcy. Marcy Hanson. And her brother Kevin. Why?" Anna asked confused, Joan gave her a surprised look then a serious one.

"Good to know. See ya Anna." Joan said before removing Anna's hand from her arm and walking away.

Around them people were murmuring. Anna's parents in particular were confused, Christina had her eyes staring at her daughter while Frederik had his hand to his face sharking his head like Anna had just embarrassed him.

Anna however did not notice any of that. She was just standing there. Confused and dumbfound. Suddenly she felt two arms on her shoulder. One belonged to Sven, holding her right shoulder. The other hand belonged to Kristoff holding her left shoulder. Anna turned to both of them looking confused.

Kristoff looked at his cousin giving her a sympathetic look, looking straight into her sad eyes. He wanted to say something. Tell her that things will be alright.

And then Sven spoke up

"So who was she again?"

* * *

Later that night. After the party.

Anna was now lying in her bed...thinking of Elsa. She couldn't believe how much she had grown. Looking back Elsa had always been pretty. Even when she was young she thought Elsa was beautiful, and that was before she knew she was gay. She had only really teased her about the skin and hair for her friends sake, but the truth was Anna had wished to look more like her when she was that age. That shiny glow in her hair, soft rose lips behind a slightly pale skin. But now Elsa had grown from a beautiful girl to a drop dead gorgeous sexpot of a woman. Anna couldn't sleep at night thinking of her. She was more beautiful than Liz and Marcy combined. She had the sexy long legs and gorgeous hair of Liz with a figure of similar form to Marcy but much more slim. And Elsa's own icy blue eyes were enough to make her fawn for her on their own. But then she snapped out of it.

She remembered something, her parents would never approve. They nearly disowned her once for having these feelings and her father still holds on to some of those feelings today. Looking at her with disapproval, disgust, waiting for the next time she does something so...immoral. Just the thought of having to go through that with her parents made her roll up in a ball and clench her stomach. But what made Anna feel more pain was remembering how horrible she used to be too her.

Anna thought about their very first meeting, Elsa's very first day at a new school and she humiliated her in front of half the campus, just because her friends told her too, and she laughed. Since then she did nothing but laugh at her with Marcy, call her names, did absolutely nothing when Kevin used to slam her against lockers, punch her in the stomach and steal her homework. She even remembered this one time when she, marcy and Kevin specifically told everyone NOT to go to Elsa's birthday party or else they would be lame. I mean she never hated Elsa, she just wanted to impress her so-called friends and honestly didn't even think about her at all. Anna's pain grew with every memory, no wonder Elsa couldn't stand to see her now. How could she have been so oblivious?

Then there was the fact that she didn't even know if Elsa was into women. Sure Anna was but that didn't mean Elsa found her attractive in return. Even if she could somehow get Elsa to stop being mad at her. What next? She can't just go up and kiss her, she would just run away and never talk to her again. Like last time...

Tears began to roll down Anna's face. She was feeling a lot of things right now, pain, remorse, attraction, and above all angst. She didn't know if Elsa could forgive her, she didn't know if Elsa would ever give Anna the chance to make it up to her or anything afterwards. But she knew one thing for sure. She did this hot woman-I mean woman- wrong, and she needed to make up for it. Even if she had no chance with Elsa, she was sure she didn't, she knew she had to at least tell her how sorry she was. If anything for Elsa's sake. Suddenly Anna sprung her head up with an idea.

"Oh I can finally give her those earrings!"

But then Anna's face dropped remembering she gave them to charity a few years ago. Anna slammed her face back into her pillows angry at herself.

"Damn." Anna mumbled.

* * *

Same time, at Kristoff's house.

"Sooo...today was...weird." Kristoff said talking into his cell phone while laying on his bed in a pair of fruit of the loom tighty whities and a wife beater shirt.

"You're telling me-" Joan said on the other line.

Joan herself was laying on the couch at her and Elsa's apartment in two layers of jackets, because Elsa's little tantrum was causing the room temperature to drop to refrigerator levels. Behind her the door to Elsa's room had large spied icicles and frost creeping out and around it. However Joan was just glad that Elsa was able to hold back her emotions until they could get back inside their apartment. A closed space where her powers could not spread as much.

"I mean what about this weather? I mean it was 90 degrees earlier and now we're turning on the heater since it's so cold out tonight."

 _Well for the most part._

"Oh...oh yeah..." Joan said feigning cluelessness "I mean we are in the middle of July."

"But also about Elsa and Anna."

"I can't believe that you didn't piece together that your cousin was the same Anna my best friend told you about." Joan said slightly annoyed.

"What about you!? I mean she's YOUR best friend!" Kristoff said countering.

"You never told me her name. You always just said 'your cousin' reindeer head."

"..."

"Touche."

"But seriously. I think Elsa was a bit overreacting. I mean sure I wouldn't be too thrilled to see an old bully, but I mean come-on! Elsa hasn't seen her since she was, what, eight!?" Kristoff said completely exasperated. I mean it did seem like a long time to hold such a grudge.

"Well actually that is what I wanted to ask you about. You said that they stopped talking to Anna a long time ago right?"

"Yesssss..." Kristof said curious about where his girlfriend was going.

"Well. the thing is I think that the horrible ex-boyfriend of Anna that you were talking about was the same douche bag that I was telling you about a few days ago."

"Kevin! HE asked Elsa out!? When he was still dating Anna that son of a-"

"ANYWAYS!" Joan said to stop her boyfriend from finishing that sentence. Sure she has called people bitch before but she didn't like hearing it from her boyfriend. He was just too nice for that, and that is SO not gentlemanly.

"Before the party we were approached by his sister."

"Marcy?"

"Marcy."

"Oh god what did she do?" Kristoff asked in a serious tone.

"Well she told Elsa specifically that she and Anna are still friends and that Anna told Kevin to break her heart."

"WHAT!?"

Kristoff was absolutely fuming. He always knew that the Hansons were nothing but trouble. But this was a new low, even for them. Telling Elsa that Anna was trying to set her up for a heartbreak? Even though they knew Anna was already beating herself up about from when they were kids? Just to amuse themselves? For whatever the reason Kristoff was not happy.

"ANNA HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT! THOSE TWO ARE LYING BASTARDS! Oh god no wonder Elsa ran off like that. Joan please she needs to know the truth."

"I agree. But we both know Elsa won't just take a confession from Anna. I have an idea, you open to it?" Joan said whispering into the phone, not wanting to risk Elsa listening through the iced over door.

"If it gets Anna talking to Elsa so she can stop beating herself up i'll do whatever you got." Kristoff said, slightly excited.

"Great! I think we need to pay the Hansons a visit..."

* * *

13 Weselton Street

Marcy was back at her family's mansion. She was sitting at the quartz countertop with a bottle on one side and her hand holding a full glass of wine in another. She sipped the glass nervously, trying to rationalize her interactions with Elsa earlier that day. Over the last few hours she had come up with a number of reasons for what she saw.

Option One: There was a leak in the freezer and that is what made the kitchen frost over.

Option Two: There was some kind of gas leak, the place did look crummy for a new restaurant, and it made her hallucinate.

Option Three: The freak was some kind of illusionist and that was just a cheap magic trick to scare her.

Option Four: It was a hallucination and she really shouldn't have mixed those pills in her tea before driving to that restaurant.

Before she could think of anymore options Kevin swooped out of nowhere and stood in front of her. His face had a huge grin and he was pressing down on the counter to make eye level with his sister.

"So! How did it go!?" Kevin asked excitedly surprising his sister who made a small scream.

Marcy recovered from her brief startle and began talking

"Oh. She believed every word I said. As an added bonus her friends were there to hear the whole thing also."

"GREAT! Oh and club soda and salt for the shirt. If that doesn't work i'll give you the bucks to buy another one."

"What?"

Marcy looked down and noticed that when Kevin had startled her she accidentally spilt a large amount of her drink on her shirt. Which was mostly purple now.

"Oh, thank you." Marcy said before she turned her chair so she wouldn't be facing Kevin.

She took she shirt off and placed it on the chair next to her while reaching over to grab her black jacket on the other chair next to her.

"Now then. I guess now it's time to move onto phase two of our little plan." Kevin said grinning wickedly.

"I gotta say Kev, knowing you I would have expected Anna not-so-hot with bruises right about now."

"Don't worry sis. I have every intention of making them wish I would." Kevin said flashing a wolfish grin to his sister, who gave an uneasy one back.

"So what is phase two again?" Marcy asked.

"We find the bastard that Anna dumped me for. And I think I know who to talk to about that."

* * *

Please review :)

XxCaptainPirateKingxX: I agree completely. Glad to know you lie my story.

ShadeFallen: Than you. Im glad that somebody understands where i'm going.

baebydeng/Amateraszu: Hope I did not disappoint.

PrincessLia: Thank you. And NO I love cliffs.

Lucas: Wait for it.

baebydeng: Thank you

Moosedrool: Sorry if that wasn't what you expected. But there will be yelling between Elsa and Anna within the next few chapters I promise you.


	8. Calm before the Storm

**This is a repost, thank you for editing MidnightNightm3r3**

Disclaimer, I do not own Frozen, all rights belong to Disney.

Please see my Deviantart account. New drawing of a scene from this chapter.

* * *

 **Calm Before the Storm**

Elsa was _half_ listening to her Religious Studies teacher, Professor Frollo, give another long and boring lecture about how the gypsies were the devils of Paris in the 1480's, again. Claiming that they spread unholy witchcraft throughout 15th century France.

" _The Gypsies lived outside the normal order. Their ways inflamed the people's lowest instincts, such as lust and desire."_ Frollo said, his tone with disgust.

As Elsa continued to _half_ listen through the old grayed man's rants she couldn't help but feel that he was a selfish hypocrite, considering that he almost got fired for 'supposedly' making unwanted gestures towards one of the other students. A young woman who used to be in the same class named Esmerelda.

She and Elsa used to talk a bit during lunch, they were pretty good friends and Elsa had to admit that she found her attractive. She used to tell Elsa how Professor Frollo would ask her "to be his", he would touch her inappropriately and had even threatened her a few times with fire if she told another soul. But with just a little persuasion from Elsa, Es' gained the courage to drag Frollo (metaphorically of course) to the school board.

But, as usual, Frollo was able to worm his way out of it with smooth talking, claiming that Esmeralda misinterpreted and that he was asking her to be his assistant, the touches were 'accidental' movements of the hands and that the fire threats were harmless jokes he thought she would get. Furthermore he had the gall to say that _she_ seduced _him_ , noting how she dressed. PREVERT! The board was, mostly, convinced but Frollo was suspended from teaching at North Mountain University for a month and Esmerelda transferred to another college. _Good for her_ , Elsa thought.

Finally Elsa snapped out of her daze as the bell rang.

"Alright class dismissed!" Frollo said coldly as all the students, Elsa included got out of their seats and began walking out of the classroom.

On her way out Elsa couldn't help but notice a glare she was getting from Frollo. The man had always hated her, sensed there was something freakish and unnatural about Elsa. _I guess he is kind of right though_ , Elsa thinks. But Elsa just shoots him a glare back regardless. Damn, she couldn't help but imagine what that psychopath would do if he found out about her powers, he would try to strike her on the spot. Though a part of Elsa wished that he would, so she could have a valid excuse to shoot him with an ice blast.

After exiting the room, avoiding being touched by strangers, and walking down two levels of stairs, Elsa made it to her favorite place in the whole building. The counselor's office. But as she moved to open the door Elsa's smile fell as she saw a taller, platinum blonde man leave the room. He shrugged inside his blue jacket and looked at Elsa with longing eyes, while Elsa looked at him with a scowl.

"Oh hey Elsa. Don't tell me. You were just dying to see me."

"I am here for Ms. Jolie, not you Jack."

Jack Frost was one of Elsa's tormentors after she left Weselton. They met when they were twelve, and he used to tease her everyday about her quietness. The, once Elsa hit puberty he, along with half the people who used to bully her, went from picking on her to trying to ask her out. But the truth was, Elsa wouldn't care for any of the boys even if they hadn't picked on her. Men just werent her thing.

"Alright. But I know you want me." Jack teased before flirashisly swiping Elsa's bangs and walking away like a champ.

 _What a cocky douche bag._ Elsa thought before entering the counselor's office. She entered the counselor's office and found the door labeled "M. Jolie." Elsa gives a small smile as she opens the door and leans her head inside. Sitting at the desk is an older woman with defined cheekbones and medium brown hair. She wore a black dress and, at the moment, was feeding a crow some crackers as it rested on her shoulder.

"There there Daival." The woman said to the bird. "Make sure you eat all your..." The woman turns around and see's Elsa looking at them, half way inside the door. The woman lets out a large smile upon seeing the white haired woman.

"Ah Elsa. Good to see you dear." The woman says.

"Hello Ms. Jolie." Elsa says fully stepping into the room.

"Oh dear please. I told you, call me Maleficent." Maleficent told Elsa. She really didn't like it when a student that visits her so often as Elsa is so formal. If she had it her way everyone on the campus would just call her Mal and be done with it.

"If this is a bad time I can comeback." Elsa said noticing Daival on her shoulder.

"Oh no dear, Daival was done eating anyways." Maleficent then nods to the bird, signalling Daival to fly off Maleficent's shoulder, across the room and land on the pole next to Elsa. Who just stares at the bird in amazement.

" _This birds intelligence never ceases to amaze me."_ Elsa thought.

"Come sit."

Elsa moves closer and takes a seat in front of the brunette. Maleficent was her personal counselor at North Mountain. Aside from Joan she was the only person that Elsa felt comfortable with, and she needed help.

"Do Elsa. WHat brings you here today?" Maleficent asks the woman in front of her.

"Well, uh. I ran into some people from my post the other day." ELsa said nervously.

"Old friends perhaps?"

"Old bullies." Elsa corrects.

"I see. So what happened when you ran into these old bullies?"

And so Elsa began telling the woman in front of her about everything that happened over the last week, spilling her emotions to the young woman. "Well, I ran into one of them at my work, he was there ordering a sandwich and I guess he realized who I was because he came back the next day. He said that he was sorry about the way he treated me, and you now what, I would have felt sorry for him and believed his crap if he hadn't asked me out. You see he mentioned having a girlfriend last time he was there so I figure "this guys cheating on his girlfriend? He hasn't changed." am I right?" Maleficent nodded in agreement and waves her hand signalling Elsa to go on. "And so I tell him to meet me a hour after I got off work and I had my friend give him a note telling him that I saw through his bull crap. I felt pretty good about that. I mean I could have made him pay for all the times he abused and beat me as a kid, made me trip and fall, threw things at me, stole my homework, made me do his and his friends, but I decided to handle it maturely and responsibly." Maleficent was looking at her, like she was really into what Elsa was saying. "But the next day his sister, another tormentor, came and told me that she and her friend, once again another tormentor, gave him the idea to ask me out JUST TO DUMP ME!" At this Maleficent snapped her pen in her hand, she had previously told Elsa about how a man she loved once took advantage of her, and it really stung. "She continued to mock me about it, make fun of my dead beat mom. And you now what? I could have lived with all of that! I wouldn't be here right now if it wasnt for..." Elsa stopped herself, she honestly didn't know if she should tell Mal this.

"What is it Elsa? Why are you here then if not for them?" Maleficent says encouraging Elsa to speak again. She takes a deep breath and composes herself, not letting Mal notice the ice she was thawing it before speaking.

"You see, I went to a party the other night. It was my best friends boyfriend, I wanted to have a good time but...there was someone there. The 'other' friend I just mentioned." Elsa said, looking ashamed.

"You mean the one that collaborated with the sister?" Maleficent asked, Elsa nodded confirming her thought. "So what did you do then."

"Well she looked happy too see me, and I just walked away. Strange thing is, I was really pissed at first when I first say ehr but, after cooling down I started thinking about how she looked." Elsa admitted.

"And what do you mean by that?" Maleficent asked, twiddling with a new pen in her hand.

"Well she didn't look 'evil' like the other girl did when she came to me, actually she looked genuinely happy to see me. Maybe it was just my own hopes that at least ONE of them had actually grown up, but there is something else..." Elsa said, now really looking ashamed.

"What is it child. You can tell me." Maleficent said reaching over and grabbing Elsa's hand, but she pulled it away quickly, so Ms. Jolie wouldn't feel the cold.

"Well, after I cooled down and I wasn't so angry anymore, I looked up Anna. That was her name, Anna. On facebook and I saw some things that confused me. I saw a post that said that she had recently broken up with her boyfriend, the guy who asked me out, and was now with someone else. She said that she was glad because he was a jerk. But that defies what her friend had told me, right? She said that they were still dating and the post published a day earlier..." Elsa said, really confused.

Maleficent looked at Elsa, deep in thought, then after a few moments spoke. "Well Elsa. The way I see it is that there are three possibilities. One, is that she was unaware that they had broken up. Two, though she was unhappy in the relationship they still conspired to play this cruel joke on you."

Elsa's fist clenched. "And third option?" Elsa asked.

"Perhaps it was a lie. I have had many cases before where a bully will purposely tell their victim false information in hopes of making the victim, in this case you, lose trust in another person. Perhaps this other person wasn't involved and they had simply told yous he was to prevent you from interacting with this person." Maleficent explains.

"Well...I also looked at her photos' while I was there. And I noticed a few things that were off. Marcy, the sister-girl was named Marcy, showed me this picture of her and Anna to prove to me that they were still friends, I found that same picture on her page and it was a few years old. Also I noticed that Anna wasn't exactly smiling, I mean she was but it kind of looked...forced. Now I know that doesn't seem like much but most pictures after that have her without them. Like they were with her in almost every one but they stopped appearing little by little. Until finally she was completely alone. I decided to read her other posts. There was one that said that her friends left her. Right after the one that said her dad lost his job. It just seems like I heard one thing but the information I am seeing tells me something else."

"Well, perhaps you should confront this Anna and ask for her side of events." Maleficent suggested.

"Well there is another thing however...You know how I came to you before about Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

"Well, that's the other thing...You see after I cooled down and I started looking at her online photos, I started noticing how, attractive she was. Her copper hair tied in cute braids, her adorable freckles, her teal eyes her smile. Especially the...um, beach photos. I mean I still resent this girl but...now things are conflicting." Elsa admits, slumping onto her seat in shame. She felt no different from Jack now. She once hated this girl with all her heart, now she's hating her less now just because she finds her attractive? " _NO! I will not be that! I will not let my lust clouded my judgement!_ " Elsa thinks, snapping out of her daze.

"You know what? Forget that part. Looks don't matter. If I ever see her, and GOD FORBID I DO! I will never forgive her for what she did to me!" Elsa exclaims.

" _But damn she's so hot. WHAT NO STOP THAT!_ " Elsa thinks to herself again as she walks out the door, stomping and ignoring Maleficent's please for her to stay. She slams the door behind her scaring Daival.

* * *

Meanwhile, at John Gordon High school...

Anna was sitting at her desk, biting on her eraser as she tries to answer the final question. She was in the middle of her chemistry final, wishing she could remember what happens when two atoms share electrons?

 _Hmmmm is it..._

 _They become a molecule_

 _They form a covalent bond_

 _They form a polar covalent bond_

 _Or_

 _d) None of the above_

 _?_

 _Screw it i'm going with 'C'. I mean 'C' is usually the right answer, right?_

Of course Anna could have concentrated better if she still wasn't thinking of Elsa. Elsa Snow, the girl that had been on her mind for about ten years and was now thinking of her even more so having seen her.

 _I could understand how Elsa woulnt be interested in seeing her after so many years, but Kristoff and his girlfriend, whose man escapes me, sorry, said they would talk to Elsa for me. I just wanna say 'something' to her. Just ONE little talk._

Anna thought.

DING! DING!

And that was the end of the Class. Thank god! Just as everybody else Anna got up with excitement and moved to place her final exam on the desk of Mr. Facilier. He gave Anna a sinister stare as she delivered her paper to his desk.

 _Man that guy is creepy. Like a voodoo doctor or something._

Anna continued to walk down the halls of the school to the front where Kristoff was supposed to pick her up. She was dying to ask him about the 'Elsa situation'. She continued to walk past the lockers, holding books in both her hands to her chest while staring at the ground. Completely lost in her thoughts.

 _She said to give Elsa time right? It has been a few days so she should be ready? Right?_

As Anna continued to think to herself, she felt a pain in her shoulder. Causing her to get out a groan of pain and drop her books. After rubbing her ears Anna looked down and noticed that she had dropped her things she got on her knees and began picking her books up again. One to be met with a pair of white-glass colored shoes standing in front of her.

"Ahem. Aren't you gonna apologize?" A feminine voice says with a mocking tone.

Anna looks up and realizes who she had just bumped into. Cinderella Tremaine. Staring down at her with a evil, mischievous grin. Next to her were her step-sisters Anastasia and Drizella. They were part of her and Marcy's group when the former was still in high school. Of course until Anna's father didn't get re-elected into office for making public bashes against the idea of letting homosexual or transgender officers join the force. Her father had been asked in a public speech how he felt about the Pleakley case.

You see a man named Wendy Pleakley. Yes a MAN named Wendy. Had just been rejected from the Arendelle City Police Department. Thing was Mr. Pleakley had passed all his tests, even his physical (which was surprising because he looked really skinny and weak in the newspaper photos), and graduated from the academy. According to him the interview seemed to be going great but the chief/captain, who ever was interviewing him seemed to have a disgusted look on his face when he offhandedly mentioned that he had a husband. So he and his partner Jumba were suing the department over the pretense that Mr. Pleakley wasn't hired because of his sexual preference.

While this was still going on some reporter lady named DeVille asked how he feels about the situation. And Mayor Summers much not have been really paying attention because he flatly said "Well I think that it would be an embarrassment to the city should he have been hired." And before Mayor Summers could register what he had said, it was too late, everyone had heard and caught him on video. A few weeks later Frederik Summers lost the mayoral election to the current mayor Arthur.

So, since then Anna's dad was no longer in office, and Marcy kicked Anna out of her group. Since then the three girls have relentlessly picked on Anna. Stealing her homework, spreading rumors about her being a hermaphrodite, throwing pieces of their food at her, and...you guessed it, knocking into her on purpose. Marcy may have left the group after graduating, but Cindy continues to do her dirty work. Now the three evil "princesses" stand above Anna with wicked smiles.

"Well?" Cinderella snaps at Anna in a harsh tone.

 _Ok Anna, don't yell back...remember what happened last time. Just say sorry and maybe, just maybe they will let you walk away._

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Anna said, half-sorry.

Anna then moves to get up but Anastasia just shoves her back onto the ground. Her butt hurts as it hits the pavement. Anna new there was going to be a sore there later.

"I don't think that is good enough. Don't you agree Cindy?"

"I agree Drizzy. Ana get out your phone."

Anastasia grabs out her phone, sliding the screen and turning on the video. She hits the record button just in time to see Drizzy grabbing Anna by the braids in one hand and by the back of her neck with the other. Anna tries to get out, she struggles and hits the girl as much as she can but she just doesn't have the right leverage. Plus Drizzy was surprisingly strong. Cinderella sticks out her hard, glass colored shoe as Anna's face is forced down towards it. As much as Anna screams "No" and "Stop" the three girls just continue to laugh.

"Come on. Kiss it!" Cinderella exclaims.

"Yeah! We thought you wanted to kiss a girl. DYKE!"

Anna closes her eyes, Drizzy makes her pucker her lips by squeezing her cheeks as her lips get closer to the shoe. But before her lips touch it, she hears a breaking sound. Drizzy loosens her grip allowing Anna to raise her head and open her eyes. She see's Kristoff standing and staring at the girls looking angry. Next to him is Joan who is holding, and breaking Anastasia's cell phone in her hand.

"I think you three have done enough." Kristoff says slowly and harshly.

Ana looks at them in shock, and anger over her broken phone is also shocked, not even noticing Anna crawl away from them. While Cindy looks like she is gonna burst.

"Umm who do you think you are?" Cindy asks. But her face falls as Joan grabs her by the collar and pulls her in.

"I just broke a phone in half. Get out or i'll break your face and make you as ugly as your friends here. Got it!?" Joan tells the blonde girl, who just nods before Joan releases her. Anna see's them sprint down the hallway. Joan watches them run in amusement while Kristoff walks over and extends his hand to his cousin.

"Here feisty pants."

Anna grabs his hand and pulls herself up. But her face is anything but happy.

"I wasn't really feisty there. So what do you guys have about Elsa?"

"Um yes. Actually that is why we are glad you were able to meet with us today. You still have the twins address?" Kristoff asks.

"Um yes. Why?"

"Well, aside from your past history with each other Elsa also things that you were involved in a recent...event that has happened involving your dick ex-boyfriend and his bitch sister." Joan says.

"What kind of 'event'?" Anna asks.

"We'll explain in the car. Come on let's get moving."

Joan is about to follow her boyfriend and his cousin, but something caught her eyes. A certain red bearded man, wearing goat skin coat, watching her with disdain and motioning her to come closer.

Joan really didn't want to deal with the bastard right now, but she knew that if she didn't it would just bite her in the ass later.

"Uhh you know what. Kris you and Anna go talk to them. I am gonna try to warm Elsa up a bit." Joan says. Not exactly a lie, she can go talk to Elsa about meeting up with Anna a bit.

"Are you sure Joan?" Kristoff asks, not noticing the other man.

"Yeah, she is still a bit upset. I think that it would be better if I tried to reason with Elsa. Then after you tell me what really happened we can arrange for a civilized meeting." Joan explains.

"Sounds good to me. See ya." Anna says before running towards Kristoff car.

Kristoff turns to his girlfriend.

"Are you ok, youve been acting odd lately?"

"I'm fine. Go on we'll meet later." Joan says before giving him a kiss on the lips, before Kristoff walks away blushing. After he leaves Joans smalls drops and she walks across the hall to meet with her "friend."

"Did you feel the air last night? The daughter of winter MUST be here!" He says loudly.

"Are you sure. I mean there is such a thing as naturally occurring weather changes. I mean did you hear last year about that one hot week in the winter? I mean seriously the average temp was 100-"

But Joan is stopped by a hammer being pressed against her neck. Her mouth twitches but her eyes are filled with fire as they gaze into the red bearded mans angry ones.

"Do NOT toy with me wench! You have been neglecting your duties for far too long! First you spend ten years searching in Norway for her even though we TOLD YOU that she had moved away! Then you waste more of our time in Alaska! Colorado! I HAD TO DRAG YOU TOO THIS FORSAKEN CITY MYSELF! The daughter of winter is definitely here and YOU STILL CHOOSE TO MAKE EXCUSES!? I have half a mind to believe you're just stalling!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. But Joan looks at him unshaken. She removes the hammer from her neck and shoves it down before stepping closer towards him. Leaning into his face, standing on her tip-toes.

"And what is the _other_ half of your mind thinking. Aye, Thunder?"

Thunder just squints his eyes at her wondering what Joan is gonna say.

"Because ten years ago what was on your mind was a three way. You, me, and that one Hilda chick."

Thunders eyes widen a bit.

"Oh that's right. It was supposed to be our secret should your dear wife find out. Now I suggest that unless you want your marriage to be in jeopardy, _again_ , since you can't keep your dirty hammer in your pants then I suggest you get off my case and let me do my job. I will tell you if I find the half-giant here but until then get off my case!"

After Joan is done giving her rant, Thunder steps back slowly then turns around and walks away. Not a single word uttered. Joan sighs and thinks to herself.

 _Elsa we gotta get you under control._

* * *

Please review;)

Sorry about the long updates. Want them to be more frequent?


	9. The Meeting

**This is a repost, thank you for editing MidnightNightm3r3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, or x-men. Or princess and the frog. Elsa/Anna/Lewis/Kristoff belong to Disney and Mystique belongs to Marvel/Disney.

FYI the long sentences in Italics are thoughts from whoever that section focuses on. So for this chapter the thoughts are either from Marcy, Anna or Elsa.

* * *

 **The Meeting**

Mr and Mrs. Summers were sitting in their living room on two white sofa chairs as a younger man sits across them in the white couch. In between them is a glass coffee table for which the couple has their drinks on coasters. Mr. Summers has a cup of hot coffee and Mrs. Summers has a mug of hot chocolate. The young man across from them had entered their home about thirty minutes ago. Since then the three of them have been discussing matters concerning the redheads social life.

"Anyways." Mr. Summers continued "I talked to my sister and brother-in-law about the man my daughter has chosen and, while he claims that this Sven is a good kid, I feel that she is hiding things from me."

"You see, were afraid that Anna is only with him to please us. With that incident that happened some time ago we have acknowledged that she hasn't been completely...happy in typical relationships." Mrs. Summers added.

Frederik scoffed at his wife's statement. "She has been _just fine_. The only reason she and him are together is just to piss us off!" He said irritated.

"Sooo." The younger man interrupts. "You said earlier that you suspect this Sven character has...similar prefixes to relationships as Anna once did. Is that correct?"

"My sister refuses to confirm anything, but I can just tell. The way he dresses, the way he speaks. Reminds me of that Wendy fellow that lost me my job!" Frederik said angrily making him squeeze the arm rest in his hand. Mrs. Summers just grunted at her husband's arrogance.

"We want our daughter to be happy and were afraid that this isn't what she wants." Christina said.

"We want our daughter to be GOOD!" Frederik corrects his wife. "She certainly won't be happy when she's burning in hell! Even if the boy is...normal...and Anna is trying to turn around I doubt he will be a good influence on her."

"Well thankfully for us my father has contacts that can dig up some information. I would also recommend keeping a close eye on your daughter."

"You mean...monitor her calls?" Mrs. Summers asked.

"Yes that. And you two can check out the social media pages of your daughter and this Sven guy, maybe browse their photos to see _who_ or _what_ they are with at the right times." The young man continues.

"I've tried looking on their pages, but the boy didn't have much on his account. The earliest on his page was saying that he was dating Anna. No photos, no posts before then." Mr. Summers said.

"Hmmmm. Well I think that proves your suspicions."

"What do you mean?"

"Anna is smart.-sh." The young man said making sure to mumble the last part so the couple didn't hear. "I bet she told Sven to erase all the gay stuff when they started dating since she knows how protective you are of her. I'm afraid we won't know what she is really doing from now on unless someone watches her. Closely"

"Wait a second hold on!" Christina said having heard enough. "Following her around? Spying on her though the internet? This is an invasion of privacy!"

"She is our daughter! We have a responsibility to keep her on the straight and narrow." Frederik said, then he turned to the young man.

"I have always trusted you. You have been a good friend to my daughter ever since she was little. You were her friend, was there for her even when all the others left, and now I need you too be there for her now. No matter what it takes."

With That the young man smiled. Frederik didn't think anything of it, but Christina sunk back in her seat a bit, noticing the young man's wolfish, malevolent smirk.

"I will do my best Mr. Summers. If Anna or her new _boyfriend_ " he said that last part in disgust. "is hiding anything important I will be sure to find out. And we'll make sure you give them what they need."

"Thank you Kevin."

* * *

Marcy was sitting in a lounge chair at her house by the pool, doing what she had been doing all day since she graduated high school. Nothing. Except working on her tan. She was currently wearing a blue and white striped bikini set, in addition to sunglasses and a white hat to casting a shadow to cover her face.

She takes a sip of her margarita then sets it down on the table next to her as she continues doing her research. She's using some of the contacts her father has to do some digging on a certain Elsa Snow. She discovers a few things that one doesn't exactly post online.

-A few months after she was born Elsa moved with her father from Norway to the states.

-At the age of six Elsa had comments from various teachers explaining to her father how Elsa was constantly bullied by her fellow students, mainly because of her lack of interest in playing with other children, freaking out when other students touch her and inability to socialize in meaningful ways.

-At the age of 8, just before being transferred to Weselton, Elsa got into an argument with her teacher resulting in the latter "falling" and receiving a broken arm. She also claimed that the child had "made the floor ice causing her to fall."

" _Ice huh?"_ Marcy thought to herself. That sent a shiver down her spine, remembering what happened last time she saw Elsa. Then she shrugs and goes back to reading.

" _I was just high is all. I did visit Alice for mushrooms just before coming over."_

" _The teacher was pretty old. Probably just went senile."_

Marcy thinks to herself before continuing to read.

-Such notes continued up too when Elsa attended Weselton with her. Although after Weselton there were comments that Elsa was confronting the teachers more but still not much interaction with others aside from a few students.

" _Blah blah blah, nothing I couldn't already have guessed before."_

" _Oh wait. Whats this?"_

-Elsa Snow. Age 15, goes to live with foster parents Kai and Gerda Menzel.

Marcy smiles and becomes curious. She clicks on the link attached to the page and her laptop pulls up a newspaper article a few years old. On it she see's a familiar face, one that she had seen going through pictures of young Elsa. A thin man with blonde hair, a pair of wooden glasses and a thin mustache. Henry Snow, Elsa's father. In the obituary.

"We need to talk." A feminine voice says causing Marcy to startle and look up.

Marcy sees two familiar faces, glaring at her with anger in their eyes. Marcy closes her laptop and sits up straight.

"Well if it ain't my ex-friend Anna.." She says looking at Anna who scowls.

"And your hot cousin Christopher..."

"Its Kristoff!"

"Marcy, Joan told us that you visited Elsa the other day. After Kevin had failed to cheat on me with her, to tell her that I told him to fake interest in her. To break her heart as some kind of sick joke." Anna said, stressing the 'fake interest in her' part. "So. Is she lying or are you lying?" Anna asked in serious tone, which was unusual for her.

"Who the fuck is Joan?"

"Elsa's friend. Kristoff's girlfriend. She was there when you went to talk to Elsa the other day." Anna explained.

"Girlfriend!? Well just to be clear I didn't like her." Marcy said turning to Kristoff.

"Even better than." Kristoff said coldly.

"Well you can certainly do better big boy." Marcy said seductively, sticking her chest out so that Kristoff can see how big she is.

Kristoff couldn't help but look for a brief second, but he snapped out of it and started staring at her face in anger. He knew about all the things Marcy had done to Anna, even before they stopped being "friends" and no amount of-ahem, assets- was going to change how cruel and shallow she is. Especially since he already has a hot girlfriend who can kick ass.

"Playing hard to get huh? Well how's about this. Krissy, i'll tell you whatever you want-IF-you give me a big, fat kiss." Marcy said while smiling. Anna looked at her ex-friend like she wanted to smack her, but before she could say anything Kristoff spoke first.

"Alright."

"WAIT WHAT!? Kristoff!" Anna screams in disbelief.

As Marcy leaned forward in her seat, closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Kristoff kissed his palm, then touched her forehead with the same hand. Marcy opened her eyes upon feeling the touch. But then narrowed then glaring at Kristoff in irritation.

"There I 'gave you' a kiss. Now talk!" Kristoff said harshly.

"What the hell. Yes. Kevin was pissed that both you AND Anna dumped him on the same day, so now he's putting all his time and effort into fucking with you two. Phase one was reminding Elsa what a worthless piece of trash she is."

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Anna snaps, forcing Kristoff to restrain her. "Elsa is the most gorgeous woman on earth!"

Kristoff turned to his cousin, who was too angry to acknowledge his stare, looking at her with shock.

 _Seriously Anna? You haven't even talked to her in like ten years._

"Oh really? When we were little you used to say she was ugly all the time. What were some of the things you said again? Oh right 'Everyone in class says your skin is really gross and they wish you would just go away', 'My grandfather wanted to ask you out because your hair makes you look old', oh and my favorite 'Everybody in gym thinks you're fat and gross. I remember that because she barely ate anything for a week. Seriously she was so skinny." Marcy said, taunting Anna who now had a look of guilt and disgust on her face.

"I only said those things because you told me too. I just wanted to impress you!" Anna screamed.

"Well congrats. You did. And now you're all alone because you're not good enough to hang around me anymore and half the people we know think your a bitch." Marcy says in a taunting voice, staring so deeply into the redheads tearing face she doesn't notice Kristoff pulling the phone out of his pocket.

"Well Kevin needs to come up with another plan because I had my phone on record the whole time." Kristoff said as he pressed the pause button on his phone.

"Got it, now lets show this to Elsa." Anna says as the duo walked away.

"Word of advice Anna. Don't get too close to the freak." Marcy said calling out to Anna. Who then turns her face to her in anger.

"SHE"S NOT A FREAK!" Anna screams.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I still think it was the magic mushrooms I got from Alice, but I still wouldn't recommend getting too close to her. She blew quite the fuse when we were talking."

Kristoff and Anna stare at the girl in confusion. Wondering what exactly happened when she went to visit Elsa the other day. But then Anna just shrugged.

"You lie about everything."

Before walking away and Kristoff followed, on their way out Anna mumbled 'could you maybe edit the _gorgeous_ part I don't want ELsa to think i'm a freak'. Leaving Marcy alone to continue reading Elsa's file.

 _Hey a phone number!_

* * *

"So let me get this straight? Kristoff and Anna went to visit Marcy Hanson just to get me this recording?" Elsa asked Joan who was sitting across from her on her counter back at their apartment. She was holding up her phone, that Joan had sent to her in a text not too long ago.

"Yes. Just listen it ok."

Joan pleased. Elsa reluctantly rolled her eyes and pressed the play button. She put the phone to her ear. And her eyes widened not believing what she was hearing. She heard Marcy address Anna as her _ex_ -friend.

 _EX. Friend. Hmmmmm_

Then she listened to Marcy flirt shamelessly with Kristoff after getting his name wrong.

 _Ughhhh. Marcy-Marcy-Marcy. Wait! Joan!_

"Hey...Joan. Did you listen to this recording by any chance?" Elsa asked after pausing the recording.

"Uh. No. Kristoff and Anna sent it to me by text so I just trusted them and gave it to you. Although they did say that when I get to the 'kissing part' that Kristoff just gave like an air kiss. Why?"

"Uhh. I'll tell you later." Elsa said before pressing 'play' on the phone and putting it back up to her ear.

Then she heard Anna yell at Marcy. Mentioning that Kevin tried to cheat on her with Elsa. That Marcy was lying about her involvement as a 'sick joke.' And asking if she was lying.

 _Ok so Anna DIDN'T have anything to do with it. And she seemed like she cares. And Marcy did say that they weren't friends anymore._

 _Oh please this was probably just staged._

 _It doesn't sound staged..._

Elsa then scowled at hearing Marcy say she didn't like Joan. Then her face twitched in disgust when Marcy said he could do better-i.e. Her.

 _Oh that fucking slut! Joan is ten times the woman you will ever be!_ Elsa screamed in her head.

 _Though I am glad to hear Kristoff defending Joan._

But then, Elsa's face turned red with anger as Marcy offered to tell them what they know. IF Kristoff gave her a kiss. AND HE AGREED!

 _Oh wait. This must be what they meant by "air kiss". Phew..._ And Elsa relaxed her face having faith in her friend. Well boyfriend of friend but close enough.

Elsa then chucked when Kristoff aid that he gave her a kiss in a sarcastic tone. Indicating she was right about it not being direct. Then her eyes widened. She listened attentively as Marcy admitted that Anna dumped Kevin, and that he now wants revenge on both of them.

 _That I can actually believe._

Then Elsa blushed when Anna stated that she was gorgeous.

 _Oh well Anna your kind of cute too..._

 _DON'T YOU DARE SHE'S ANNA!_

The Elsa scowled remembering all the mean things that Anna had said to her when they were children. How she looked old, fat, gross and that she just wanted to go away. For the longest time after that Elsa was convinced she was unattractive, she remembered all those times trying to stay locked in her room out of fear of going to school. Until her dad would come in, sit with her. Aske her what is wrong. Of course Elsa never told him but he was always able to guess that someone said something bad to her and he would say.

" _Elsa. Don't listen to the other children. You are smart, and kind and beautiful. You are an amazing little girl with amazing talents and someday you are going to do great things. So don't let other people tell you-you're not good enough for anything, or pretty enough or smart enough. Because you are."_

And that was all Elsa needed to get back to school. But man, looking back she wished she had told her father the truth before.

Then, getting back to the recording, Elsa listened to Anna's plea that she only said those things to impress Marcy. Granted, she was still taken back by this. But then a surge of pity for Anna bubbled up in her stomach as Marcy taunted her cruelly. Hearing her say that Anna wasn't good enough to be her friend, taunt her about being all alone and saying that half the people she knows thinks she's a bitch now. She could have sworn she heard a girl's upset squeal in the background. Elsa was feeling a lot of things right now. A desire to freeze marcy then smash her frozen body into tiny pieces. But the other...was hugging Anna.

 _No! Dont hug her. She treated us like shit!_

 _That was a long time ago. She seems better now._

And with that. Elsa listened to the rest of the recording. Mostly Kristoff's voice. Then setting the phone down as the stared at it. Sympathetically thinking of Anna.

"There you see Elsa. Anna didn't have anything to do with them!" Joan said.

"Ok fine. So They aren't friends with Anna anymore. But i'll never forget the way they ALL treated me." Elsa said narrowing her eyes and scowling.

"Look Elsa. That was a long time ago. Anna has grown up. I'm sure she isn't the same girl that picked on you all those years ago. Maybe if you just talked to her..."

"Why do you even care so much!?"

"Because you almost caused a snow storm last night because of it!" Joan screamed.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

"The weather report said that almost the entire country had an ' _unexpected decrease in temperature that night. Coldest points were close to freezing_ ' Can you imagine what would have happened if you were just a little angrier?"

Elsa pondered. Perhaps she was letting her emotions get the better of her.

"Look Elsa. It isn't good for you to have all these emotions bottled up. You need to confront Anna and get over this anger you have or else they are never gonna go away. And believe me. If you do not get over your anger, your heart will freeze." Joan said dramatically. And Elsa was thinking.

 _Maybe Joan is right. I mean we were children after all, maybe she has grown up and learned her lesson._

 _You thought Kevin might have changed too. Turns out he's as much a massive jerk as before._

 _True..._

"Hold on, Joan how does Anna feel about this?"

"Well according to Kristoff she's felt terrible ever since you left. She's been dying to see you again and apologize."

"Dying seems a bit over exaggerated." Elsa said flatly.

"Look Elsa. Anna hasn't had a easy life the last few years. Her friends abandoned her. She was dating a massive ass-hat. And from what i've heard she doesn't have the best relationship with her parents either. Look just talk to her alright?"

 _Oh SHE hasn't had an easy life!? Try never having any friends your ENTIRE life! Try constantly being bullied by everyone you meet just because 'you weird' or 'your quiet' or 'you don't look normal'? Try losing the one person in your life that was able to make you feel better about it!_

 _But that was a long time ago. Nobody really bullies you now. And Anna. Imagine having friends and then they all abandon you just because your dad lost his job and she wasn't considered 'popular' anymore. Try having everything then losing it all. And if Anna really has been feeling terrible all these years, that had to have been worse._

 _She did seem really excited to see me..._

"Oh. Ok. I'll talk to her." Elsa said with a small smile.

"Great i'll invite Anna over!" Joan said enthusiastically. Especially noticing the small spots of frost disappearing from the stool Elsa was sitting on.

* * *

Elsa was in her room, sitting on the floor, back leaning against the door as she looked through a large white binder. The binder contained many pictures from her childhood, with her father. There was a picture of her six year old self and her father eating double-chocolate fudge Sundays at some ice-cream place. Next page there was a picture of 13 year old Elsa making a snowman named Olaf (yes Olaf, after Olaf's sandwiches, her favorite restaurant). Then on the next [age was 15 year old Elsa, at the dock with her father, just before his trip. Elsa's eyes teared up a bit, the sky was gray and her father was wearing a life jacket. Behind them on the dock was a boat that didn't look in the best of shape.

 _Do you have to go?_ Elsa remembered asking her father.

 _You'll be fine Elsa. I'll be back in a week I promise._ Her father replied.

She remembered him making that promise. But it wasn't one he kept. Ice was forming against the door from Elsa's back and the floor beneath her was creeping out with ice as flurries began to form around Elsa. Then Elsa felt some pressure on her back, as the door opened just slightly for a voice to come in.

"They are here." Joan said through the cracked door.

"Hold on a sec." Elsa said as she got up. Walking over to her wooden drawer by her bed, which was covered in icy blue sheets and had snowflake patterns on them. Along with three darker blue pillows and was against a plain white wall on a wooden floor. After putting the folder into the top drawer and closing it. She took a deep breath, trying to conceal her emotions, and the flurries went away. Elsa wiped away the water forming on her eyes and turned around to face Joan and began walking towards her.

"Ok i'm ready. But remember if things start getting bad you get Anna out of here before I cause an ice age."

Elsa was able to say just as she was face to face with Joan. Who then just snickered and slapped her on the shoulder.

"Just get out there silly." Joan teased. Elsa chuckled but when Joan turned her back to her Elsa rubbed the part of her arm where Joan smacked her because...damn that hurt.

 _She really doesn't own her own strength._

Walking out of her room, taking a few steps left and entering the living room, Elsa caught Anna standing and talking to Kristoff five feet away from the kitchen table. Then she to her left and see's Elsa. And is left speechless.

 _Woah. Elsa looks as beautiful as she did back at the Barbecue._

Elsa had her hair down in a braid, slumped over her shoulder just as it was before. Anna couldn't help but stare, it looked like a beautiful snowfall twisting down a long-beautiful pale neck and landing on cute slim shoulders. She was wearing a white, crisp t-shirt, it had a v-neck but it didn't show her cleavage (though Anna actually admired the girl's modesty, it was a great difference from Marcy.) Anna really noticed her figure, nice big-but not too big-mounds on her chest, a thin waist that looked like it was smaller than her head (Anna wondered if there was a corset under there). Going down too hips-to-die-for and long sexy legs clothed in black sweat pants that come all the way down to pale-cute bare feet.

"Hey." Anna was able to say as she continued sizing up Elsa. Though Elsa didn't say anything as she was looking at Anna as well.

 _Ok. Still not sure I can trust her but she's certainly beautiful._

Elsa had seen her once before and in dozens of pictures online, but seeing Anna up close and not angry at her really highlighted to Elsa how adorably-beautiful she is. Big green eyes, adorable freckles scattered across her cheeks and nose. Elsa had to admit that smile. It wasn't the same evil and mischievous one she remembered, but actually genuine and cute. Elsa noticed Anna's slim, petite build, shorter than herself by a good four inches, but Elsa thought that she was adorable and cute like that, especially with those stylish braids and beautiful copper colored hair.

 _I honestly don't know people's problem with redheads. They are hot!_ Elsa couldn't help think to herself.

Elsa also liked Anna's sense of style, her baggy green shirt and dark blue colored skirt that showed the right amount of legs going down to a pair of black sneakers.

 _Mmmmm. Those nice, muscular legs._

 _What? No! Elsa don't fall for a girl you just met. Let alone one that you haven't talked to in ten years and that bullied you before. Remember. You hate her!_

 _I wasn't falling for her, I was just acknowledging her pretty she is. I mean I thought Mystique from the X-Men series is hot, even in blue, and I still think that she's a psychotic bitch that I wouldn't cry over if she died! I mean I would cry because she was such a great antagonist but...wait not important. I don't like Anna, yet, I just acknowledge she looks good. End of story. Now talk to her._

"It had been a while Anna Summers." Elsa said unenthusiastically as she narrowed her eyes. Making her way towards the table and sitting down. Anna is nervous and doesn't know what to do now. She gives Elsa a small, awkward wave before Kristoff sits her down in front of Anna. Elsa couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness, but was thankful that Anna was too busy rolling her eyes to notice.

"We are just going to wait outside." Kristoff said as she put down his phone and got up. Joan followed as they walked to the front door, opened it and went outside. As they stood in the hallway of the apartment building they put their ears close to the door so they could hear what is going on.

"Hi." Elsa said.

"Hi-Hi me?" Anna said nervously.

"Umm. I heard that message you sent me." Elsa said making conversation. Then Anna bombarded her with words.

"Elsa I am so sorry ok? I messed up. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did when we were little. I'm sorry I pulled that mean prank on you on your first day. I'm sorry that I never stopped Kevin and Marcy from picking on you and i'm sorry about your mom!"

Being reminded of that last part only worsened Elsa's mood. Her mother was never a good subject. Suddenly the good feelings she had for Anna disappeared for a moment, she was about to make ice, but then she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Anna. I would just like to say that you are not the first. I have had many bullies, before and after you. But you, Kevin and Marcy were the worst." Elsa said calmly but coldly. "I have been picked on my whole life. Because I don't talk to people. Because I used to always wear gloves. Because I looked different. Because I never liked touching people when I was a kid...the list can go on. But The three of you..."

Elsa needed to stop talking for a second because of all the drama building up inside her.

"Most kids have just either ignored me, or teased me a little. Or at least just talk bad about me behind my back. But you and Marcy were the cruelest. Once you told me that _I could just die one day and nobody would care_ " Elsa said mocking Anna's voice, who was left speechless. "Or _Your such a nerd Elsa. Nobody likes you._ "

"Well Marcy was always the one to tell me to say those things. And for the last part I was kind of jealous. I mean you were the smartest person in the whole school and it didn't seem like you were even trying. Me on the other hand. I barely pulled a C average." Anna said looking down in shame. "But I know it was wrong now. And besides I never hurt you like Kevin did. I mean he used to punch you, throw you against lockers, throw you in the trash. Seriously he was a wild animal. Kind of like a wolf Id say..."

"And yet you still hung around him and did nothing but laugh when he did it!"

"I'm sorry ok!? I was a young and stupid kid. I was naive and Kevin and Marcy were the first people to talk to me when I first came to that school. Of course now I know they only used me for popularity but I actually believed that they were my friends and I trusted them. They told me that if I wasn't a winner I was a loser and that picking on you was the only way to show other people I wasn't a loser. I was scared of being not popular ok. Plus they always seemed to be pleased whenever I helped pick on you and told me I did good, plus everyone else would laugh and have a good time so I just never thought about how it was affecting you. But in my defense you never really showed that cared about any of that stuff we did. I mean you never told on us or yelled back or anything."

"Yeah because Kevin said he would make me regret it if I did." Elsa said like it was obvious.

Anna stared at her. Eyes open and completely silent. Processing what she said before speaking.

"That makes a lot more sense."

"Also. I happen to recall a boy named Quasimodo who was 'not exactly a looker'. Kevin in particular called him a 'f-ugly faggot'. I distinctly remember Kevin And Marcy stealing his favorite hat, stomping on it, then YOU telling them to stop and giving him a new one the next day. THEN when they took my homework from me the next day you didn't do squat!" Elsa said angrily.

"Well. I knew how much it really hurt Quasi because he was crying really hard." Anna said uneasily, she knew that wasn't a good enough excuse.

"Elsa please. That day before you left really opened my eyes. When I heard about you not having a mom-sorry-I was shocked. I couldn't have imagined a life without my mother and I was absolutely horrified that my friends were making fun of you for it. And when you broke down and Kevin beat you up I felt utterly terrible. I realized that I was doing the same thing to you this entire time, that I was wrong and that you weren't some cold hearted ice person like marcy convinced me you were but a actual human being." Anna said with tears rolling down your face. Elsa was actually touched by this.

"I was going to say sorry to you the next day and I was even going to give you a gift but by that time you were gone. I've tried to find you, I tried facebook, instagram, twitter but I didn't find any accounts to track you down. And I was too scared to go to my dad because he didn't know about me picking on you and I was afraid of getting in trouble! But I have felt terrible and I have been dying to see you ever since!"

Elsa was speechless. But then she shook her head and snapped out of it.

"And yet you still hung out with..." But Elsa was cut off.

"When I realized they weren't sorry they drove you off I tried to leave them and get new friends. But half the school thought I was mean for what happened to you and wouldn't talk to me, and the other half wouldn't come near me because THEY started bullying me too." Anna said THEY in spite, referring to the Hanson's of course.

"Look Anna..."

 _Stop being such an ice queen! This poor girl is sorry and wants you to forgive her but you just keep finding excuses to stay mad at her. It was A LONG TIME AGO! GROW UP!_

"Are you really sorry?" Elsa asked.

"More than anything." Anna said with pleading eyes. "The little brat that helped make your life hell twelve years ago wasn't the real me. Let me make it up to you. Please."

Elsa looked into her sad, beautiful green eyes. She felt so bad, she couldn't say no to them.

"Ok. Anna. I don't hate you. I can choose to let it go. But i'm not sure I wanna be friends or anything yet. Why don't I just be the friend of the girl your cousin is dating and we will see how it goes from there." Elsa said thinking that was reasonable enough. And Anna smiled.

"That will do. For now. Thank you Elsa." Anna said extending her hand out, far out, in a very awkward manner. Elsa too it and shook.

 _Anna is kind of cute when she is awkward_. Elsa thought.

 _I can't believe how forgiving she is. There is such a warm heart behind the snow queen, yes Joan told me that her nickname is snow queen. Phase two, make her my friend._

* * *

 _I finally got Anna and Elsa to talk and have a nice conversation to break the ice and get them to warm up to each other. Before anyone says that this was rushed or anything like that let me may that Elsa hasn't completely forgiven Anna yet but is deciding to not hate her and be civil because she knows that she has changed, is sorry and it happened a long time ago. Also she expects Anna to earn her forgiveness before they become actual friends. Also though Elsa admits she thinks Anna looks good doesn't mean she is in-love with her yet._

 _Please review._


	10. Let Her In

_**I'm so happy! Thank you all WE BROKE 50 REVIEWS! YEAH!**_

 _ **Lets try for 100 now!**_

 **Also, thank you for editing MidnightNightm3r3.**

 **FYI MidnightNightm3r3 has agree to be my editor and will be proofreading my first few chapters for corrections. So I will be replacing/reposting chapters 1-6 at least.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

* * *

 **Let Her In**

It had been about a week since Elsa and Anna had their little make-up session, the two haven't talked to each other since. Granted, Anna was working on her final paper for her literature course, which was taking up the majority of her time.

Elsa was studying with Joan for their mythology final. Neither of them really needed to study, but it did give them an excuse to hang out at Joan's apartment. Elsa knew all the gods and goddesses like the back of her hand, and Joan, the only other subject she excelled in was history (more specifically the world war two era). Right now the two of them were "studying" their flashcards while munching on chips and telling stories.

"So anyways. It was my second date with Kristoff and he thought it would be romantic to take me on a reindeer ride."

"A reindeer ride?" Elsa asked chuckling abit.

"The man loves reindeers. What can I say. Anyways so we get in the sled-carriage or whatever and the coachman said that one of the reindeer was named Sven. Kristoff was like 'I have a friend named Sven, he's gay', the coachman said he didn't support gay marriage so when he got mad, Kristoff got mad mad too and they started hitting each other…."

"And then let me guess you kicked the guy's ass." Elsa said with a smirk.

"No. I sat on the sidelines and ate popcorn."

Elsa snorted at her friends humor.

"But then he took Kristoff's glove, that's when I stepped in."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say I'm banned for life and the guy had to buy a new carriage... And hip." She added almost as an afterthought.

"You just love breaking things don't you Joan?"

"No I don't!" Joan defended.

"The first time we met you threw a guy so hard he flew ten feet and slammed so hard into his car he made a dent the size of a bowling ball."

"Oh so you didn't want me to stop that guy from touching your Norwegian ass."

"Oh stop." Elsa said pushing her friend playfully as she smirked "I came here when I was a baby. I have never even set foot in Norway."

"Whatever. You got me as your personal body guard though."

"You know Joan. Your pretty strong. Exactly how much can you lift?"

Joan looked at her, shocked that Elsa had asked such a thing. But then she shrugged and stood up, grabbing on to ELsa's arms and making her stand along with her.

"You know….that's a good question. How. Strong. Is-"

Then Joan grabs Elsa on the hips, Elsa turns red upon Joan grabbing her in such a way. A look of bewilderment in her eyes.

"Joan Simpson?" Elsa asks in a doubtful voice.

Joan then lifts Elsa high into the air. Elsa squeals and head smacks on the ceiling but she doesn't care. She's too busy laughing, kicking and screaming.

"Joan, put me down!"

But her face and tone shows that she's actually enjoying it. Joan looks up at her like a child gazing up at a toy she is throwing up into the air. She smiles and says….

"Whatever you say your majesty." Joan says in a mock tone before lowering Elsa down slightly then throwing her up into the air, being careful not to hit the Elsa's head on the ceiling again. Landing back into Joan's arms. Elsa looks at Joan,speechless, her face completely red. The blonde just looks at her with a mocking face and sets her back on the floor. Sitting down as well.

"Easy Elsa. I'm taken remember." Joan says teasingly. "Plus. You know I don't go that way."

"Dont worry I know Joan. And trust me, don't worry we're cool. You're hot, but your not my type." Elsa says cooly, but with a hint of regalness and condescension.

"What is your type Elsa? Redheads with freckles?" Joan says with a grin.

Elsa blushes hard, ice begins to form where she is sitting as the room temperature drops.

"I opened your computer and found some pictures of redheads in swim suits. I even found this one folder marked 'favorites' in your browser that had girls with _a lot_ of freckles." Joan admitted. Elsa crossed her arms and looked away.

"I honestly don't know why people have a problem with freckles. I think they are cute. And redheads are hot as hell." Elsa admitted.

"So, begs the question. Why look at pictures when you know a cute five-foot-four copper-haired girl with loads of freckles?"

"Wait what? How can you even suggest that? Me with Anna Summers, please, I have just barely come to consider her an acquaintance." Elsa spat, her face still crimson.

"I didn't say Anna." Joan sang.

"Whatever. I can choose to not hate her anymore since we are little. But if you think I'm gonna just swoon over her just like that. You're wrong" Elsa shook her head. "And besides she dated Kevin and she has a boyfriend now..."

"Oh the boyfriend is Kristoff's gay friend." Joan said.

"What?" Elsa asked taken back.

"Anna isn't into guys. She just dated Kevin so her parents wouldn't disown her and Sven is posing as her fake boyfriend in public."

"Wait, wait, wait? Anna Summers. Frederik Summers' daughter. The man who was thrown out of office for being homophobic. IS GAY?" Elsa said in disbelief.

"Yeah. He couldn't believe it either. According to Kristoff he's been constantly on her back for the last three or so years because of it. One time Anna tried to kiss a girl and he almost threw her out of the house."

"Oh. That-that's terrible." Was all Elsa could say. Flurries of sadness began to form around her as she entered deep thought. She honestly couldn't believe that some parents would just throw away their own child because they didn't approve of their choice in a partner. Hell, when she realized what she liked when she was fourteen she told her father and he tried to set her up with a girlfriend! Elsa was lucky to have a father like that. And now he's gone. No. Elsa shouldn't be thinking of that right now, it's too sad.

 _No Elsa think of something else. Ok the freezer is frosting over, better calm down quick. The microwave is beeping and digital clock says 10:30. WAIT ten thirty!?_

"Oh damn. I gotta go, Joan I promised Lewis I would be at work early today." Elsa said getting up and rushing out the door.

"Oh speaking of which Anna wants to see you again!" Joan yelled.

"Soon. Bye Joan." Elsa said as she closed the door behind her.

"See ya ice queen."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Lewis!"

Elsa said as she burst through the doors of Olaf's Sandwiches. There Lewis was, minding the cash register. Elsa reaches over and grabs her apron before Lewis speaks.

"You can apologize by serving the redhead at table six." Lewis said handing Elsa a 9 inch long turkey and cheese sandwich.

 _Damn, red-heads! Like that's something I wanted to think about right now._ Elsa growled in her mind.

"Oh, yeah sure thing Lewis." She said in a soft cover.

 _Don't even bring up red-heads. I'm still angry with Joan over Anna. How could she possibly think that me and Anna could be together. I mean I have just barely come to not hate her anymore. WHAT? SHE EXPECTS ME TO MARRY HER JUST LIKE THAT!? NO! Never! I will always remember Anna as just another bully I've had, the person who made my childhood hell. And besides, she'll go as far as to date a complete asshole and get a fake boyfriend just to please her homophobic dad. Never gonna happen. EVER!_

 _Anyways table six._

"Here is your sandwi….." Elsa stops after taking her eyes off the sandwich to look at her customer. A green eyed adorable redhead with tons of freckles and a huge grin across her face.

"Oh hey, Elsa!" Anna squeals.

Elsa's face falls into a frown and glares suspiciously at the girl sitting in front of her.

"How did you know I work here?" Elsa said in a very cold tone.

"What? Oh I didn't know you work here." Anna quickly said raising her hands.

 _Damn, she even looks hot in an apron._ Anna thought as she couldn't resist checking Elsa out.

"I mean, not that it seems like someplace you wouldn't work. No, wait….. not that I'm saying this would be a career choice, like for the rest of your life or something..."

And Anna just kept rambling on. Elsa couldn't help but smile.

 _Stop. Your rambling is too cute. NO! You barely like her remember!?_ Elsa chastised herself

"It's fine Anna." Elsa said stopping the redhead from continuing. She sets the plate with the sandwich down on the table and sits across from her.

"I'm actually just working here for extra money. Plus good experience with people. I think we both know I need that." Elsa said.

"Oh well. Good choice in experience-places. Oh I'm sorry I tend to mix up words when I'm nervous. And ramble. Kind of like I did before...like I'm doing now."

Elsa had to contain her laughter.

"Are you laughing at me?" Anna said in mock offence. Crossing her arms.

"Sorry you're just too-"

 _Don't you dare say cute._

"So what?" Anna asked. Raising an eyebrow.

 _Cute? Hot? Please either one!_

"Anyways. I-uh talked to Joan about you. She told me about your relationship with Kevin." Anna widened her eyes in fear.

"Elsa let me explain!" Anna shouted.

"I know that you only got with Kevin to please your father and that you got with Sven so he doesn't know you are gay." Elsa said calmly.

"Shhh! Don't let people hear you. My father would kill me if word got out of my….abnormality."

Elsa looked at her shocked, she stood up both hands clenching the ends of the table.

"ABNORMALITY! WHO CALLED IT THAT!?" Elsa screams, causing the whole restaurant to look at her briefly. Then they returned to their lunches. When it seemed no one was watching Anna spoke.

"My father did." Anna said shamefully.

"Well my father believed that everyone should be free to be themselves. Not hold anything in. When I was in highschool and I first told my dad about my crush on a girl he..."

"Wait what? Your gay too?" Anna said, with a hint of a smile. Elsa's eyes widened and she mentally pace-palmed herself.

 _Crap I told her. Oh great please tell me she Isn't gonna be a female Jack!_

"Um. Yes Anna. I realized that I didn't feel any attraction towards boys around the age of fourteen. But at seventeen I had my first crush. A girl. Named Elphaba."

"Was she cute?" Anna asked, but inside she helf a small heartbreak that Elsa had feelings for another.

"Well I thought she was. She had a beautiful face but she had a slight...condition. She had a green tint to her." Elsa said looking down.

"So. How were you two acquainted?"

"Well Anna you and your friends..."

"EX-FRIENDS!" Anna clarifies.

"Anyways. You weren't my first bullies and you sure weren't my last. The bullying continued up to high school. Sure I didn't have any Kevin's, but I was still an outcast. Elphie didn't have it much better, she was constantly bullied by this preppy blonde cheerleader named Galinda." Elsa said like she was disgusted with the name.

Anna was listening attentively. This seemed like a similiar situation to hers. Or rather Elsa's when Anna was picking on her.

"Anyways. So me and Elphaba hung out together for a while. We would participate in animal rallies, sing songs…"

"Sing Songs?" Anna chuckled.

"Yes. We used to write songs for fun. Elphie thought of one called 'Defying Gravity'.

"So...when did you fall in love with her?"

"I still like to think it was a crush. But I realized I liked her after the first few weeks. I didn't know how to handle it so I told my dad."

"What did he do?" Anna asked worried about the answer.

 _Threaten her? Disown her? Lock her in her room and tell her to conceal those feelings?_

"He suggested that I ask her out."

"Wait. WHAT!?"

Anna was completely bewildered. _First Sven now Elsa. Does everybody have nicer fathers than me!?_

"Sooo. Uh. Did you?" Anna asked. Slightly worried about the answer.

"I didn't have too. I met with her at a park and before I could tell her anything she told me that she just got asked out by this boy she liked. Frido or something." Elsa said looking away from Anna, trying to clear her head. Immersed in sad thoughts.

Anna was looking at the woman in front of her sympathetically. Oh how this reminded her of the Liz incident. Elsa loved-or liked a girl once and she didn't return the feelings. At least she was spared rejection but still.

"Did you stay friends?" Anna asked with hope in her tone.

"After that I got angry and stormed off. Then I had to stay in my room for a few days because my...uh...emotions were out of control. I hadn't seen Elphaba for weeks and when my dad was finally able to convince me to go back she had moved on." Elsa said tensing up.

"What do you mean move on?"

"I don't know how it happened. But apparently Elphie and Galinda grew close when I was away. They offered me a chance to join them but. I've never been good at forgiveness." Elsa said, glaring at Anna. Who gulped and looked at her with sadness.

 _Oh man. She still doesn't forgive me. And wow, her face, that anger, reminds me of that scary ice lady from my dream. Elsa looks so much like her when she's angry. But no. I have to earn her forgiveness. Somehow._

"Elsa. I'm not saying that you should forgive anyone for the way they treated you. But you can't let anger dictate your life like that. And who knows, maybe someone who USED to be your enemy could grow to be….. a friend." Anna said, hinting how much she wants her to forgive her.

Elsa sighs "I don't know. But it feels good to talk to you Anna. Not sure why."

Anna gave Elsa a small smile and pushed her hand forward on the table, wanting Elsa to take it but she stared at Anna's hand for a while but didn't take it. Anna flinched her hand away trying to hide her mild hurt and Elsa's resistance.

Normally Elsa can't talk about such an emotional subject without causing ice. But looking around she noticed there was no ice there was no ice on the floor, icicles hanging from the table or frost on her seat. She looked at the people; no one was shivering or had goosebumps. Was it because of Anna? Elsa had to admit, it was easy for her to talk to this girl. Maybe it was just her sunny complexion, a warm glow that made the ice around her heart thaw just slightly. Elsa smiles at Anna and takes her hand. Anna's smile grew larger.

 _Yes i'm getting through to her!_

Across the street. Wearing a gray jacket, dark jeans and a baseball cap, Kevin watches the two women from across the street in a window. He couldn't hear anything but he sure as hell could see. And he was picking up certain vibes from the women. He grins evilly knowing what to do next.

* * *

Please review.


	11. A Trip to the Mall

**Thank you for editing MidnightNightm3r3.**

 **I don't own Frozen, all rights belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **A Trip to the Mall**

After Elsa had gotten off from work, she and Anna left Olafs and headed off to the Notre Dame mall to do some shopping. Elsa called Joan and asked her to meet them there, about fifteen minutes later Elsa and Anna were still in the women's clothes department, shopping.

"Hey Elsa what about this?" Anna said holding up a black turtleneck with a large hole cut in the chest area. Elsa's eyes stared strangely at the redhead.

"Um. Not my style. I don't like to show off my chest like that." Elsa said shyly.

"Wait what?" Anna asked before turning the shirt around to face her, upon seeing what Elsa meant she gasped and dropped the article of clothing.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I was looking at it from the back and I didn't see the hole." Anna said as she bent on her knees on the floor to pick the shirt back up. As she rose she could see Elsa with her hand to her lips trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Anna said with faux offense, smiling at the blonde with hands on her hips.

"This shirt is more my style." Elsa said reaching over and holding up a white shirt with a snowman face on it. Against the white background there was the image of a carrot nose, accompanied by coal eyes and mouth. Anna chuckled at her taste.

"You really love snowmen don't you?" Anna asked.

"Snowmen, hot chocolate, snowflakes, snow, ice, anything cold and reminds me of winter." Elsa corrected.

"No kidding. I mean don't get me wrong I like a nice beach day every once in awhile but I used to love playing in the snow as a kid." Anna said bursting with glee.

"Really? Anna Summers loves the snow?" Elsa asked with sarcasm in her tone.

"When I was little, like around five, my parents always used to take me up to the mountains and stay at this nice condo my grandfather owned. I would spend hours sliding down mountains and making snowmen and then going inside for a big mug of hot chocolate." Anna said smiling widely upon remembering the happy childhood memories.

"Sounds fun. Do you still do that now?" Elsa asked.

Anna's face dropped. She looked sad now.

"Uh. No. See when my dad won the election he was always so busy being mayor that we didn't have time for long trips like that. Since I was five the closest I have come to building snowmen was crumbling up white pieces of paper." Anna said sadly.

Elsa stared at the redhead feeling sorry for her.

 _Hmm. Seems like we actually have something in common. We both love snow and chocolate._ Elsa thought.

 _She hasn't had a snow day in a while, maybe I can show her my powers….. Wait what am I thinking!? I have just come to like this girl and showing her my powers will just scare her off. They scare everybody off. Unless your name is-the girl that should be here by now._

"Hey there you guys are!" Anna and Elsa heard a familiar feminine voice call out to them. They turn towards the entrance to the store and see a familiar blonde walking ther way with another maculin blonde.

"Joan!"

"Kristoff!"

Elsa and Anna called out respectively.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late." Kristoff said wrapping his arms around his cousin.

"Hey Snow Queen." Joan said to Elsa.

"Um snow queen?" Anna asked confused.

"Well-um. Her name is snow right? So that's just my nickname for her. I mean she calls me warrior princess because I kick ass." Joan said thinking of an excuse that didn't involve revealing Elsa's secret. Anna nodded accepting this. Relieving both Elsa and Joan.

* * *

For the next hour the group of four walked around the mall. They went to a couple of the stores and bought some new jeans, an occasional shirt or two (either white or blue for Elsa, Anna noted) and Kristoff himself bought a nice thick jacket. Kind of dull looking with its gray color, looked also kind of worn out and rugged but Anna decided not to say anything.

This was actually a great change from before. Back when she used to hang out with Marcy and her group a trip to the mall was vastly different. They would drag Anna to ALL the clothes stores, make her try everything on and criticise her with comments like "that one shows off your legs. Don't get it yours are too stumpy" or "Anna don't get that top your boobs aren't nearly big enough to fill it". And then another one would ask "What is your bra size again Anna?" in a really high pitched sarcastic voice, but she always responded with "An A cup" and for the rest of the trip the other girls would tease her about it. When they weren't teasing Anna they were making fun of everyone else in the stores that didn't fit their level of "hot enough". They were either "too fat", "freakishly tall" or anything else that Anna didn't care about.

" _Elsa is so much more fun than Marcy or Ella."_ Anna thought. " _Why did I even stay with them for so long in the first place. Oh right because if I didn't then they would bully me like they did with everybody else. And yet they STILL tossed me away. Doesn't matter I have Elsa now."_

But then another thought came to Anna's mind that made her doubt herself.

" _Hold on. Sure we had a nice talk about snow and chocolate. You can't base a relationship off of just that. Yeah yeah I know we're not in a relationship now, but that is phase two once I completely earn her forgiveness. Of course I won't know for sure if I want that unless I actually know her. Better start asking personal stuff. Oh but not too personal. Avoid the moms and dads."_

Noticing that Elsa was hanging in the back of the group while Anna was walking along side Joan and Kristoff, Anna decided to slow her walking speed so Elsa could catch up with her. As soon as Anna was right next to the taller girl she decided to start talking.

"So, um Elsa. How exactly do you know Joan? I mean it seems odd to me that you're the best friend of my cousins girlfriend." Anna said slightly laughing.

"Yes I suppose it is." Elsa said composed and serious. "Me and Joan go to Southwood together. We're in the same mythology class."

"Really?" Asked Anna.

"Yes. She came to the campus just a month after I started attending. She noticed me sitting in the back all alone and I guess she felt bad for me so she decided to keep me company. So we started hanging out during class, then after class and now I can't get rid of her."

"Why would you want to get rid of a friend?" Anna asked shocked that Elsa would say such a thing. Anna _needs_ friends. How can Elsa say that like she doesn't care?

"It was a joke Anna of course I like her around." Elsa said.

Anna blushed red with embarrassment. She thought to herself.

" _Great now she thinks I'm stupid. Oh wait. I am stupid! Ok change the subject."_

"So why were you sitting in the back?"

 _Anna asked. She couldn't help but think "With a body like that you had to be the most popular girl on campus!"_

"Because honestly. I don't like many people there. As I said before you weren't my first bully or my last. Throughout my childhood dozens of boys and girls had picked on me, called me names for my lack of social skills. And when I would transfer to a new grade, a new school half of those would exit my life and new jerks would just take their place. But then once I started hitting puberty and my body developed most of the boys that used to say 'Nobody wants you here Elsa!' would say 'Hey Elsa. You. Me. Friday night?' Like I would say yes? Bastards." Elsa said full of disgust. Anna paled and wondered if she had a chance with her.

"But what if someone who asked you out actually regretted it?" Anna asked with hope in her voice.

"Don't push it Anna I just started liking you as a acquaintance." Elsa said coldly.

" _Ok ouch! I guess I can't t Elsa to get over it that easy. Oh I know once she gets to know the new me she might see I'm worth her time!" Anna thought giving her some hope back._

"So mythology huh? You wanna be a mythologist or something?"

" _Did I really say mythologist? Is that even a word!" Anna chastised herself in her head._

"Oh no I just took that course for fun. I actually want to be an architect. Designing buildings." Elsa said grinning. She had always loved building things since she was a child. It was the perfect combination of her artistic skills and her patience. She herself used to use her powers to make small forts of ice in her room and make intricate designs with icicles and snowflakes. Her father always said she was flawless in that aspect.

"Oh wow. I really don't know what I wanna do yet. My dad wants me to go into politics like him but I think I wanna be around children. Do you like children?"

" _Oh my god did you actually ask if she likes children? She already knows you're gay and you're pretty sure she caught you staring at her a couple of times. Don't make it sound like you wanna put a ring on her finger yet!"_

So Anna decide to ask a different question "So what kind of mythology do you like?"

Elsa stared at her for a bit. Thinking " _weirdo". But cute."_

"Norse. My father used to teach me about Norse mythology when I was a child so I already knew most of it. It was really just for credits." Elsa explained.

Anna's eyes widened with excitement. "Norse? Like Thor!? Oh I love Thor he's one of my favorite superheroes!"

"Oh Anna please don't bring the comic Thor around me. They are nothing like actual mythology I can't even stand it." Elsa said shaking her head and waving her hands with disgust.

Anna's eyes widened and stared at the white haired beauty. If she could even call her that anymore considering she just admitted to hating one of her favorite superheroes.

" _Ok this isn't going well" Anna thought "So aside from our love of chocolate, our compatibility is at 0%. HOW CAN SHE NOT LIKE THOR!?"_

"HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE THOR!?" Anna screamed at Elsa. The everyone in the store was looking at her like she was a psycho. Joan, for some reason, stiffened at the mention of the name of the god of thunder. Elsa was taken back by this outburst, but quickly composed herself and spoke with the regal voice of a queen.

"If you come over to my apartment I can give you a lecture on all the reasons why anyone who knows true norse mythology would hate the Thor comics." Elsa said smugly.

"Alright. And I will tell you why they are awesome! Friday at six?" Anna asked.

"Friday at six." Elsa agreed and they shook hands.

* * *

After being dropped off at home by Kristoff, Anna walked up the concrete steps to her front door. A nice two story house that was light gray in color but with a dark green roof. Anna carried the bag in her hand containing the pair of jeans she bought from the store and turns her key into the lock to enter the room. Once inside Anna hears a throat being cleared and turned around to see her mother and father sitting on the couch. Her mother seeming nervous about the ordeal and her father looking at her with disappointment. So basically, nothing new.

"Anna please sit down." Frederik said.

"Uh, you know what? I'm actually tired so..." Anna tried to excuse herself but her father was having none of it.

"Now!" He snapped. Anna sighed and glumly marched her way to one of the seats across from them. She sat in front of her mother but turned to face her father. Wondering what this was about.

"So….whats up?" Anna asked with timidness in her tone.

"Who is she Anna?" Frederik said with dead seriousness.

Anna was taken back by what her father said.

" _Wait what? Does he mean Elsa? He can't know; I never told them!_

""Who?" Anna asked.

Frederiks hands slammed against the coffee table as his wife flinched.

"The girl you're seeing behind our backs god damn it! White hair; blue eyes!" Frederik screamed. The neighbors could have woken up after he finished his sentence he was so loud.

"H-How do you know about Elsa?" Anna's fear turned to anger "Have you been spying on me?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters it that you are, once again, disgracing the family's name with your filthy urges!" Frederik bellowed.

His wife couldn't take another second of her husband's behavior. She was furious.

"FREDERICK AGNARR SUMMERS! YOU WILL NOT TALK TO OUR DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" Christina said standing up. Then Frederik turned to her with anger.

"It's your daughter you should be mad at. She's doing it to us again! Don't tell me you approve?" Frederik asked his wife, She just shook her head in denial.

"It doesn't matter what I want but we do not talk to our daughter like that!" Christina retorted.

"Hello. Your daughter is right here!" Anna screamed getting their attention "And Elsa is just a friend. Actually she is a friend of Kristoff's girlfriend so back off."

"Oh really?" Frederik asked crossing his arms "Then how come you haven't invited your so called boyfriend with you to the mall. Instead it was a double date with you and the three blondes." Frederik said referring to his nephew, his girlfriend and Elsa.

" _Wait I never told them about going to the mall today. How would they know unless..."_

"Holy fuck you were spying on me!?" Anna screamed with enough force to rival her father.

"Anna I didn't approve of it but…..." Christina said but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Well Christina. Please explain why we're doing this." Frederik urged his wife to continue but she was speechless.

"A-HA! You know it's wrong! And you know what? Even if I was dating Elsa she would be better than the guy you two so obviously want me to get back together with!"

"Kevin was a MAN!" Frederik shouted.

"Kevin isn't a MAN dad! He was a psychopath! When he senses weakness in people he attacks without mercy. He's a total jerk and a bully that once picked on a girl when we were kids for a year until she left school and all he said was that he's sorry she left because he wanted to PICK ON HER SOME MORE!" Anna finished her rant. Her mother looked at her like she almost believed her. Her dad on the other hand.

"Anna. I thought I taught you never to lie."

"I am not lying!"

"Then how have we never heard of this before?" Frederick asked not believing a word of what his daughter had told him. Kevin was always a gentleman when he was around.

"Because..." Anna looked down sadly "because I used to help him. And I have been ashamed of that ever since." She turned to her parents again. "The girl I was with today is the girl that we bullied and I am trying to make it up to her, please let me see her again." Anna pleaded. Her father stared at her for a while with a completely unchanged face from before.

Finally his wife spoke. "Ok Anna. I appreciate that you want to make up for past mistakes. But you will have no other relationship with this woman understood?" Christina asked her daughter.

 _Anna angrily thought "You cannot decide that for me! But I have to say 'yes' for now."_

"Ok, thank you mom." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Not like herself at all. "Can I go to my room now?"

* * *

Elsa was back in her bed. She was tossing and turning as the same dream that she has every week plays out in her mind:

 _Elsa is overlooking an icy landscape, seemingly endless. From where she stood on the top of the cliff, there were buildings and homes as far as the eye could see. There were skyscrapers reaching as high as the sky itself! Some homes were the size of hills, with large doors that couldn't possibly be used by a human. Some of the tallest buildings passed the sky and were several miles thick. What truly amazed Elsa was that all the buildings, all the homes, were made out of ice. Pure ice. It was a magnificent sight as the sun came up and the light shined through the buildings like a prism reflecting the light. She could see the burning lights of buildings and homes, that faded into the distance on all sides as the multi-colored sun rays beamed against the ice structures creating a beautiful aurora that she could see nowhere else. And as always Elsa tears at the scene before her and wishes she could stop this thing that destroys everything. Elsa screams "NO!" as the last ball hits just a few miles from the ice city._

 _A boom is heard, the ground Elsa is standing on crumbles. Sliding down she hits the bottom of the cliff. She covers her face with her hands just as the blast of ice and dust comes her way. She can't breath, the force of the wind whipping at her clothes. just like that it passes, a sharp silence settles over the destroyed Ice City._

 _Elsa looks around, her ears ringing from the blast. The sky has turned a dark smokey green. The buildings have crumbled to almost nothing and the debri begins to melt away. She sees dozens of gigantic skeletons scattered allover the place and when she see's some figures walking around in the misty smoke clouding her vision, the figure is coughing and falls to the ground, dead, their blood running towards Elsa's feet as she steps back in fear. But the worst part is, when Elsa looks up at the damaged sky. She sees the face of a woman, her features are covered through a mist of clouds and smoke, but Elsa can tell one thing, she is crying like she had lost everything._

 _The people fade, Elsa is alone again. There's something in the distance, a burst of light. Not from the sun. But an explosion is seen farther ahead. Looking at the sky she sees smoke trains and what looks like flaming balls of metal falling from the sky. As each one hits it creates a powerful blast_

Then Elsa wakes up panting. Her bed almost frozen solid and she gets up to get a glass of water.

* * *

 **Please Review**

 **I Know having Anna say she can't enter a relationship unless she knows the person is OC. But remember this version of Anna already met two people she thought were her friends at an early age only to realize they were awful. So this Anna has more experience with people and is afraid of being hurt again. So please don't judge.**

 **FYI I will be starting a temporary position and I am also taking an online course so there may be some delays with updates.**


	12. Girls Night

**Thank you for editing MidnightNightm3r3.**

 **I don't own Frozen, all rights belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **Girls Night**

It was now 6:19 pm at Anna's house, the Friday before - her second to last week of highschool. Anna was currently pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for Elsa to arrive. Christina was watching her daughter pace from the couch while Frederick was eyeing his daughter suspicious as to why she is so obsessed with this girl.

"Come on where is she?" Anna asked herself in a worried tone.

"Anna I really think you need to focus more on studying than talking to this girl about comic books." Her mother told her.

"Indeed. Also I find it rather concerning that you invited a _girl_ over." Her father added.

"She isnt Liz dad." Anna said annoyed.

 _Jeez one mistake and he holds it over my head for the rest of my life._ Anna thought annoyed by her father's stubbornness.

All three of them turn to the door as the ring of a doorbell goes off. Filling their ears with a soothing hum. Anna perked up and ran to answer the door.

"She's here!" Anna squealed as she looked through the peephole and saw Elsa, standing outside in the dark, under the porch light with a few books in her hand.

Anna opened the door "Elsa, welcome to casa de la Summers." As Elsa walked through the door Anna couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. Not that Anna minded, Elsa looked hotter than usual in them but was wondering why she was wearing such short clothes when it was 65 degrees outside.

"It was nice for you to invite me over." Elsa said turning to Anna. Then she looked at Mrs. Summers and shook her hand. Looking at her in the eyes and smiling.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Summers I'm Elsa."

"Oh Elsa nice to meet you too. Oh and you may call me Christina." Christina said smiling at the blonde. Then Elsa released her hand and turned to Anna's father.

"You must be Mr. Summers. Your name is Frederick right?" Elsa said remembering from when he was the mayor once. She waited for him to take her hand but instead he just stared at her with dead seriousness.

"Yes but you may call me councilman Summers. I couldn't help but notice your short attire. Not very appropriate for the temperature outside is it?" He said.

Elsa looked at herself and noticed what he meant. "Oh well the cold doesn't really bother me and all my jeans are in the wash so all I had was this." Elsa said pulling on the cloth of her shorts. They weren't short-shorts but she was fully aware of of how homophobic he was, and considering that of his closet-gay daughter just invited a girl over to his house Elsa could see how he's suspicious.

"Be that as it may. Just be warned that I can have you arrested at any time if you try anything..."

"DAD JESUS CHRIST!" Anna said cutting her father off and grabbing Elsa's shoulder.

Anna drags the white-haired beauty to her room as, Elsa looks back she see's Anna's mother slapping the former mayor on the back of his head.

Anna finally lets go of Elsa when they are in her room and she slams the door behind her. It was a nice place, Elsa couldn't help but notice some of the posters around her room of comic superheroes. Some villains too. A lot of them, Elsa noticed, had ice powers.

"I'm sorry about my dad. He can be so...ugh!" Anna moaned.

"Um Anna. Who is Liz?s" ELsa asked. Anna turned to her with her, eyes widened.

"I heard you mention her through the door. You said I wasn't her. What did that mean?" ELsa asked. Anna sighed and sat on her bed.

"Oh she was just a girl I had a crush on when I was 15. She's actually the reason my dad is up my ass all the time." Anna sighed not wanting to think about the events that happened that night.

"I notice you have a really big thing for comics." Elsa said observing the room. "Is that a Mr. Freeze poster?"

"Oh yes. I also have other posters for other characters. Killer Frost, Ice from the superhero duo Fire and Ice. I told you I love winter." Anna said.

Elsa blushed a bit.

"So. you like characters with ice powers?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Oh yeah. I have always liked the idea of being able to form ice out of thin air. You know when I was little I used to imagine having that power? I could build snowmen whenever I wanted. Plus it would give me an excuse to have hot coco all the time."

 _I probably could have invited Anna over to play when we were little. We could have been great playmates. If she didn't hang out with_ _them_ _I mean. You know what, Anna seems like a really nice person now. And if she isn't scared of what I can do then….wait, no lets just keep her in the friend zone for now and see what happens. Oh better apologize for what you said at the mall the other day._

"Um Anna. I want you to know that I think of you as more than an acquaintance." Elsa said.

Anna's eyes widened with excitement "Really!?"

Elsa was thinking " _Wow! She really lights up when I say that doesn't she? She's so expressive with her emotions! I like that."_

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't say you were my friend before. I was just..."

"No. No its ok. I understand, I knew it was going to take a while for you to forgive me." Anna said shrugging

" _But I won't forgive YOU for saying the Thor comics suck!"_

At that moment the brief feelings of attraction for the white haired girl was gone and she reminded herself of how little they are alike.

" _Anna get a hold of yourself. You still don't have much in common with her. Except for great taste in sweets and holidays."_

"Ahem! Anyways Elsa, why don't you tell me all the reasons why you don't like Thor?" Anna said sternly, reminding herself of why she brought the taller girl here in the first place.

"Ok Anna. The main problem is….all the characters are awful interpretations." Elsa said simply. Her cold gaze fixed on Anna, half closed and staring at the redhead with a stern solid face.

" _Kind of sexy."_ Anna thought " _Wait what? No! Get a hold of yourself Anna! Then again….are the comics that different from the actual story? I mean of course it is all fiction but I mean the actual main stories that the norse guys wrote._ "

"So. What's so different about the comics Thor than the norse myth Thor?" Anna asked actually interested.

"Well Anna. The main difference is that Thor. Wasn't blonde. He was a redhead."

Anna's face turned blank.

1

2

3

"WAIT WHAT!?" Anna screamed. Elsa couldn't contain the huge grin on her face, she had to admit she found the redheads expressive emotions appealing. " _She's so spontaneous! She can make ME smile. And the only other person I normally smile around is Joan"._ But then she wiped the smile off her face, took a deep breath and composed herself. "Thor was a redhead!? But he was Norwegian right? Aren't all norwegians blonde?"

"Well you see Anna the Norse associated hair colors to personality types. Loki would have been blonde due to his intelligence but Thor was not nearly as virtuous as he is in the comics. Though he still protected humanity from monsters he was arrogant, bloodthirsty and would kill anyone for just being around when he got too angry. Perfect for a headhead. Oh no offense."

When Elsa finished her sentence Anna's heart broke. Not because of what Elsa said about redheads but what she said about Thor. Thor was always her favorite superhero growing up! And hearing how he wasn't such a great guy in "real life" was a real joykiller.

" _No! What could the mighty Thor have done?"_

"I'm glad you asked Anna." Elsa said coldly.

"Huh?" Anna asked. But then she realized she had just spoken her thought outloud.

"Neither Thor nor his father Odin were the great gods that they are portrayed as in your comics. One time Odin willingly ate some stew. Or was it mead? Anyways it was made from the body is the wisest mortal ever born. He WILLINGLY committed cannibalism hoping that he would absorb some of his knowledge." Elsa said shaking her head in pure disgust.

Anna thought " _Odin? Great All-Father Odin? I can't believe that someone who would banish his son to earth to teach him humility would willingly eat someone for KNOWLEDGE!? Wait what am I thinking? From what Elsa had just told me the "'real' Odin would never do that to his son. From what Elsa had just said he would have actually encouraged Thor to be an arrogant brat he was before banishment."_

"And Thor?" Anna asked. She really didn't want her favorite hero tarnished more, but she wanted to understand Elsa.

"Well. There was one myth where he murders a Troll just so he wouldn't have to marry him to his daughter." Elsa said.

"What? Couldn't he have just said no?" Anna asked shocked.

"Yes he could have. But instead he decided to keep him busy with stupid tasks until the sun came up and he turned to stone. Also another thing. In the norse myths the sun and the moon were actually two giants that Odin ordered to have chased across the sky by wolves simply because they were beautiful!" Elsa said exasperated.

Now Anna was full of disgust and rage. " _How could Marvel lie to me like this!? I actually loved these guys! Now I find out they were a bunch of jerks? I bet now she's gonna tell me Loki was actually nice?"_

"Ok Elsa. Since the 'real' Thor and Odin were villians was Loki a good guy?"

Elsa shook her head "No Loki was a dick in mythology too. Although some things I want to point out that are different is that Loki wasn't a frost giant. He was a fire giant. Or jotunn which is the proper word"

 _Fire instead of frost? Thats interesting._

"Also Laufey wasn't his father. That was the name of his mother."

" _Genderbending the parents? That's weird for Marvel to do that?" Anna thought._

"Oh yes and he wasn't Thor's adoptive brother. He was Odin's blood brother." Elsa said emphasising the last part of the sentence.

"Blood brother?" Anna asked confused.

"You know when you swap blood and it makes a promise to treat that person like they are family." Elsa explained.

"Why would Odin do that? I mean I know you just said he was actually a jerk but why swap blood with the fire-giant god of mischief?" Anna asked confused.

"Who knows?" ELsa shrugged "I haven't found any texts that say why. Maybe they did it when they were children? Maybe Loki tricked him? Maybe he did something great for them. Loki actually had a tendency to be helpful when he wasn't screwing the other gods for amusement." Elsa finished.

"Hmm. Reminds me of Kevin." Anna said venomously.

"Why did you even agree to stay friends with him in the first place?" Elsa asked. She had actually been wondering for awhile now, if Anna had actually learned her lesson a long time ago why she stayed with them until they decided to leave her.

"Well you see Elsa. After you left and I told him and his sister how I felt. Awful just clearing up! They did not show any sympathy at all, they only said they were sorry you left because they couldn't hurt you anymore. It was finally then, after a whole year of blindly following them, blindly believing every ounce of crap that came out of their lips that they were terrible people."

Anna said ashamed of herself that it took that long and under those circumstances. She should have noticed a long time ago from the way they treated Elsa, how they treated everyone. But like a naive stupid little girl she believed every word because she was grateful to have friends, because they were nice to her and made her feel good sometimes, and because they told her they were just joking around and didn't mean it. It was then Anna realized they did.

"I tried to talk to them about it. I tried to make them better people. They promised me after a week of bugging them about it that they would stop bullying people. I believed it. For a while. But then I heard from a classmate that they were STILL bullying people, they just did it when I wasn't around and they didn't post things on the internet." Anna said sadly.

Elsa felt pity for the girl as well. She actually believed they were her friends once and they betrayed her. Twice.

"Oh Anna I'm sorry." Elsa said truly meaning it.

"It's ok. Except when I got tired of their lies I tried to leave them and they told me that if I wasn't with them, I was against them. And since I was so scared, or being bullied, because I saw what they did to you, I stayed their 'friend' for years. For years I spent trying to convince myself that I was happy with them when I wasn't. I just liked not being bullied by them, and as soon as my dad wasn't mayor anymore they left me. But you know what I was so ashamed of, despite everything I begged Marcy to take me back, just because I was scared of being bullied. I stayed with Kevin, no matter how horrible a boyfriend he was, just because of my dad. Hell, I'm glad they decided to leave me now. It was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. I just wish I had friends to fall back on." Anna said regretfully.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Being "friends" with people that bully the less popular people puts you in a bad position with them. And getting rejected by the most popular makes you unwanted by everyone else. After Marcy disowned me I didn't really have anyone to talk too besides Kristoff. Sure being Kevin's "girlfriend" helped a bit but no one really payed attention to was like he was king and I was the queen that was just supposed to stay out of his way." Anna said tearry.

Hearing Anna say this made Elsa feel pity in her heart. She has been alone for all this time, rejected by everyone like she had been. Elsa couldn't help herself, now it was her turn. She took a deep breath and spoke, looking down with a sad expression on her face.

"My dad is dead."

"What?" Anna said in shock.

"When I was your age. My father when on a trip to our Norway by sea. He wanted to bring some college students on a trip of a lifetime. Show them some of the things they are studying up close. But there was a storm as soon as they got there and the ship sunk. A lot of parents lost their kids. I lost my father." Elsa said, tears going down her face. But quickly she tried to conceal her emotions. She wasn't sure if Anna noticed, but she just made frost appear around them

" _Conceal! Conceal!" Elsa thinks to herself until she calms down enough to make the frost melt. She was fairly sure Anna hadn't noticed, thankfully._

" _I think." Elsa thought to convince herself._

"Oh Elsa I'm really sorry. So you don't have a dad or a mom?" Anna said truly sorry for Elsa. She was completely alone now.

"Yeah. I never knew my mom. Dad said they met when he was young, she was tall, smart. A little cold, but so beautiful. He actually said I look alot like her." Elsa said.

"REALLY!?" Anna gasped. She would LOVE to meet this woman.

"Anyways. They were together for about a month or two, then she just vanished. Dad didn't know what happened to her. He had no idea for nine months until he went to his door step and found me there. With a note from mommy dearest." Elsa spat the last words with pure sarcasm. "He didn't keep the note but he basically said we had to get out of country. So we moved from Norway to America."

"Oh my gosh. Your mom left you. That's so awful. You know what really made me realize what I was doing to you was wrong is when Kevin and Marcy made fun of you for not having one. I couldn't imagine life without mine." Anna said.

"Yours seems really nice Anna." Elsa said with a small smile.

Anna smiled back "Thank you."

Then Elsa chuckled "You know it's funny. When I was little I used to pretend my mother was Skadi."

Anna narrowed her eyes confused. "Who?"

"Frost giant. Im sure she was at least mentioned in the comics." Elsa said.

"Well I don't know who she is so please tell me." Anna asked. This giant really peaked her interest if Elsa liked her enough to pretend that she was her mom.

"Well, in Norse mythology Skadi was the daughter of the giant Thiazi."

"Tai-zi?" Anna guessed.

"Thi-az-ee" Elsa said pronouncing his name.

"Thi-zee?"

Elsa shook her head "You know what let's just call him Mr.T makes things easier." Elsa decided. Then she continued.

"Ok so Mr. T found Loki and Thor while they were hunting in the woods. When Thor wasn't looking he kidnapped Loki and took him back to his home. Now Loki was a giant coward and he promised Mr.T anything if he just let him go."

"What did he promised him?" Anna asked.

"You see Anna, the Asgardians were not truly immortal. They needed to constantly eat special apples grown by the goddess Idunna to keep themselves from ageing otherwise they would just get older and older. Mr. T demanded that Loki help him kidnap Idunna and all her apples."

"And I'm guessing that since Loki is a selfish coward that's exactly what he did."

Elsa continued "Yep. And without Idunna the gods were getting weaker and weaker. Now of course the gods were angry at Loki for this so they had him go with Thor to get her back. They managed to do so but in the process Thiazi was killed."

"And then….Skadi came after them for revenge?" Anna said with excitement in her voice anticipating what would happen.

"That is correct Anna." Elsa said with a smile. That made Anna feel proud a bit. "But when Skadi had gotten to Asgard the gods did something that makes no sense to me. For them I mean. They offered her compensation for her father's death."

"Wait what?" Anna said confused "From what you have already told me that seems a bit out of character for the gods?"

Elsa shrugged "Who knows. Maybe they decided the daughter shouldn't have to suffer for the sins of the father. Maybe they wanted her on their side. Anyways Skadi promised not to take revenge under two conditions. Her first condition was that she was going to marry Baldr, Odin's other son and the handsomest of the gods. The second request was that they had to maker her laugh."

"So did she marry Baldr and they lived happily ever after?" Anna asked with awe, she loved fairy tales. But the look Elsa gave her made her frown fall.

"Unfortunately not, you see Anna they allowed her to choose her husband but she was only allowed to see their feet. She chose the smoothest pair thinking they were Bladr's but instead they belonged to the sea god Njord." Elsa finished.

" _I should have known." Anna thought sadly to herself._

"I take it, it wasn't a happy marriage." Anna said dully.

"Didn't last two weeks. Now for the second part, making Skadi laugh. This was difficult because she hadn't laughed since her father died. Everyone who tried failed. Until Loki came to her."

"Loki?" Anna asked shocked.

"Yes, like I said he was actually helpful sometimes." Elsa explained.

"What did he do?"

Elsa blushed a bit, refrained from making eye contact with Anna and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "He, uh, tied his privates to a rope and the other end to a goat. Then he played tug-a-war like that."

At this Anna bursted out laughing. She grasped her stomach and rolled on her bed in a ball laughing so hard tears rolled down her face.

Elsa chuckled a bit. She started speaking again after Anna started calming down and wiping her tears "Yes. Skadi thought it was funny too. Anyways so after all that she became the goddess of winter, snow, mountains, skiing, hunting. All stuff I like. Except hunting. Not my thing."

"Well I can see how you would admire her. But I'm a little mad that Loki got off like that and Skadi didn't get Baldr. It seemed like that would make a great fairytale happy ending." Anna said sadly.

"Well their story isn't over. Oh and there is another inconsistency with the the comics that I need to bring up. If the comics followed actual mythology Loki would be a bit, um, tied up." Elsa said. Anna raised her eyebrow confused.

"Why would be he 'tied up'?"

"Well you see Anna. Loki eventually became really jealous of Baldr and wanted to kill him off. Problem was that Baldr's mother made him impervious to everything. Everything except mistletoe."

"Why not mistletoe?" Asked Anna.

"She didn't think it was that important. Anyways so his blind brother Hodur would shoot arrows at him for fun. You now since they didn't hurt him anyways. So Loki gave him an arrow tipped with mistletoe."

"Oh no!" Anna said with her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh yes. So during Baldr's funeral Loki got really drunk. And, not only did he admit to killing Baldr, but he made fun of all the gods and told Skadi his role in her father's death."

Despite the seriousness of Elsa's tone, Anna had a smug look on her face.

"Oh he was so dead wasn't he?" Anna asked eager for an answer.

"Loki fled, it took them a while but Thor found him in the form of a fish. So they brought him to midgard. Earth. Many miles under the earth and decided to punish him for his crimes."

Now Anna was completely interested "Did they kill him?" She asked.

"They decided his punishment should be worse. They transformed one of his sons into a wolf, and had that one kill the other before killing it himself."

Anna's eyes widened.

" _Wait! My dream from a long time ago. Elsa said that Thor was a redhead and Loki was a blonde right? Oh my god the guy that he was speaking too had one eye, just like Odin. Except that Elsa said that Odin just killed one son as a wolf, I saw him kill two wolves! But still. The similarity."_

"After his sons were dead their guts turned into chains and they bound Loki to a giant rock with them."

" _Guts turning to chains? Bounding him to a stone. This is EXACTLY what happened in my dream! But I never heard this story before? How did I dream of something I never heard before? Wait! There was a woman who looked just like Elsa in the dream too. She could make ice! If Skadi was a frost giant and a goddess of winter she could make ice too right? She put a snake over his head."_

"Wha-what did Skadi do?" Anna asked nervously.

"She placed a snake over Loki's head. Constantly dripping venom into his eyes. They say that he would scream so loud the earth would rumble. Heh, actually they believed that Loki's wife would catch the venom with a bowl but every time she would leave to empty it Loki's screams would cause earthquakes. Funny story." Elsa finished the sentence with a small laugh and a smile.

But Anna didn't think it was a silly story. There were too many similarities between the myth and her dream. Too many similarities between the woman of her dream and Elsa. Plus Anna could have sworn the room was colder a while ago when Elsa was upset. And that she could have sworn she saw frost in her peripheral vision for a brief second. She thought it was just her mind playing games, not so sure now.

"Um Elsa. What if they aren't stories?" Anna asked curious about Elsa's mother and who Elsa is more than ever. But Elsa just laughed. " _This girl is just too funny."_

"I may have believed in them when I was really little. But thankfully my dad kept reminding me that there was always a scientific explanation for things. I mean come on Anna. You know that the moon and the sun aren't giants being chased by wolves. You know that lightning is made by clouds not a God's hammer. Oh and the myths also say that the earth was made from the body of a giant. I don't think those are true." Elsa said reassuringly, but Anna could sense doubt in her voice.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Anna relented.

" _But I still think there is more than meets the eye. Maybe the gods aren't real but there must be truth behind the lies. And I know you sense it too Elsa. Well one things for sure I am going to figure you out._

"Hey you know Elsa I really enjoyed spending time with you. You're so smart."

Elsa smiled and said "I really enjoyed this too Anna. Hey I also overheard that you needed to study for something?"

" _Damn this girl has good hearing!"_ Anna thought.

"Yeah. My finals are next week and I suck at geometry." Anna said pouting.

"Oh well geometry is one of my favorite subjects. I can help you study if you want." Elsa asked with willingness in her voice.

" _Maybe it's a good thing we aren't that alike. Anna thought._

"I would love that." Anna said with a sincere smile. Elsa smiled back. And Anna was thinking..

" _We are going to have a great time!"_

* * *

 _At this same time, at the Hanson's mansion. Marcy was in her room trying to drown out the noise with headphones on full blast. Their mother was barely paying attention as she was drinking her 6th glass of wine._

 _Kevin all the while was in his father's study, it was a white painted room with a white carpet floor and two large black windows. On the shelves there were trophies from high school and college for football, wrestling, debate team. Not Kevin's however, they were his father's. The same father who was screaming his son's ears off from his oak desk while his son just stood there half-petrified._

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SPENDING MY MONEY!?" John screamed at his son, who was sweating and stuttering.

""Uh d-dad y-you weren't….."

"Uh d-dad y-you?" Mr. Hanson repeated in a mocking impersonation of his son's voice "Speak up I can barely understand you. Fucking dumbass!" He yelled, which made Kevin step back in fear.

"Sorry dad." Kevin said quickly.

"Sorry doesn't give me back the money you spent. God damn Kevin you spent nearly a thousand dollars paying my people to find out...what the fuck did you even ask them to find anyways?" Just as Kevin was about to speak his father cut him off "No! I don't wanna hear it!" John said shaking his head, his face tense with anger.

"I didn't think it would really matter. I mean we're rich."

"You didn't _think?_ I told you never to assume! Assuming makes an ASS out of YOU! And WE are not rich! I am rich YOU are the dumbass who spends half of what I make on dumb crap. God damn, a thousand dollars for information, ARE YOU STUPID!? ARE YOU THAT FUCKING STUPID!?"

Then John's face turned from anger to disgust as his son looked down and started frowning, his face looking like he was about to cry.

"Hey-HEY! Stop that!" John shouted angrily as he lifted his son's head by the hair to meet his gaze. "You are a Hanson! Hansons don't cry! We are men not mice! Are you a Hanson!?" He asked his son, Kevin gave a small smile and muttered.

"Yes. I'm a Hanson." At that point John began to calm down a bit.

"Alright. Now don't go spending that much money without asking. Now get the fuck out."

As soon as John said those words Kevin walked quickly out of the office. As he walked through the living room he passed his mom sitting on the island table with a empty wine bottle in her hand.

"Hey sorry about that Kevin. You know how irritable your father is. Can you get your mommy some wine?" The mother says to her son. But Kevin just ignores her and continues to walk away angrily.

He gets down the hall to his room. He slams the door behind him. His room is a mess, like his father the walls were white in color with white carpet flooring. Except everywhere there were dirty clothes, underwear, socks, shirts and jeans. There were posters of naked women on all the walls. His bed was blue sheets and next to it was a desk of redwood which his laptop sat on. Looking at the device Kevin pushed his humiliation out of his head and sat down at the desk. He wiped away his face of sorrow and put on a face of determination and anger. He opened it up and pulled up Elsa's file which he had his father's contacts get for him. He skimmed through it looking for any information Marcy may have neglected to tell him. And there he found a section saying that in high school a she served detention with a girl named Snow White because they had a fight. Next thing you now Kevin was searching this Snow White online hoping to find a phone number.

" _Ok Elsa. Time to get fucked!"_

* * *

 **For those of you who think the chapter was too long. Sorry but I had to get this all out there.**

 **Please review**


	13. The Storm

**Thank you for editing MidnightNightm3r3.**

 **I don't own Frozen, all rights belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **The Storm**

Two weeks later.

Anna managed to pass all her classes. She had graduated from John Gordon High with a "B" average. Thanks to Elsa she was able to get a C+ on her geometry exam, Anna thanked the latter with a giant bear hug that almost crushed her, to Joans amusement.

"Well done Anna. We are so proud of you." Frederick said while wrapping his arm around her wife who was smiling at her daughter warmly. Seeing her parents say this to her made Anna feel all warm inside.

It was just a couple hours ago. Anna was standing in line dressed in a light blue graduation gown and one of those college caps with a bright yellow tassel dangling on her right side. Under her cap her hair was tied back in a bun, as per her parents wishes. She had to look presentable of course. Looking up at the bleachers she could see her parents videorecording her standing in line. To his father's left was his sister and brother-in-law who were also recording. To her mother's left there was her "boyfriend" Sven trying to look interested, on the other side of him was Kristoff hollering "GO ANNA!" like a lunatic as his girlfriend Joan shaked her head in a faux embarrassed fashion while smiling at her meat-head boyfriends behavior. But Elsa's presence there caught all of Anna's attention.

Anna appreciated enough that Elsa had agreed to come. She was sitting poised in the stand next to Joan, her legs crossed and one had was in her lap while the other hand was giving Anna a wave and a warm smile. Anna couldn't take her eyes off of her though. She wore her hair up in a bun similar to Anna, sure Anna always preferred it down in a braid, but Elsa would look good bald. Anna also noted that she wore the same dress that Anna saw her in when they first met as adults. She was just sitting there but she gave off a graceful and elegant aurora that Anna thought was too sexy. Anna could almost imagine a life where her parents would approve of such a relationship, where the mistakes that Anna had made in their past had never happened and she had started out with Elsa like they were now. By this time they would probably have been dating for years. She could imagine running off the stand with her diploma into Elsa's arms. Wrapping her arms around Elsa tightly as Elsa wrapped her arms around her. She could imagine them both closing their eyes, grinning widely touching foreheads, then their lips moving into a kiss…..

Then the moment was ruined by a tap on her shoulder.

"It's too bad that were graduating now Anna." Said Cindy from behind her.

"Yeah we're gonna miss you. Who else will we bother?" Said Drizella who was chucking along with her step-sister.

"Well maybe now you too can find a new hobby." Anna said with a calm tone, though it took all her might to resist punching them both in the nose.

"You see that handsome young man up there?" Cinderella said pointing in the stage a few rows above her parents, there was a tall darkhaired man in a white suit standing and clapping next to a shorter older man. "That is my fiance. And he's richer than your ex." Cindy teased. But Anna's mood was only soured by the reminder of Kevin.

"As soon as they are married me and my mom are moving in." Dizzy said proudly. But something caught Anna's attention.

"Just you two?" Anna asked them. "What about Anastasia?"

The two girls mood turned blank.

"Oh mother isn't supporting her anymore. She decided to run off with a, _cooking major_." Dizzy said spitting the last words.

Anna turned around and looked farther behind her where she could see Annastasia behind her sisters. The former girl turned her head around and gave Anna a sad look. Anna took pity and mouthed the words "I forgive you." to Ana, who smiled at the other redheads forgiving gesture.

Right after the people with the last names starting with A-R got their diplomas Anna was next. She walked on stage nervously, almost tripping, gave a small way to the crowd standing there awkwardly until a staff member moved Anna up to get her diploma. Principal Amzy a scary lady who looked like a skeleton with skin, gave Anna her diploma with a small smile and the former raised hers up but then quickly dropped it back down and made her way off the stage, rubbing her head knowing she just made a fool of herself.

Now

Anna was sitting at a table at Olafs. She had changed out of her graduation gown and into a bright green sleeveless dress that cut off at her ankles. Of course her father asked her to keep her hair in a bun to "keep the image", against all of Anna's protests. She was sitting between her father on her right, Sven on her left (who was pretty much engrossed in Kristoff as they were talking). Next to Kristoff was Joan who was going over some world war 2 trivia with Elsa, though the latter was barely listening as she was staring at Anna who was looking similarly at her.

During the past week Elsa had been constantly meeting with Anna, either at her house or Elsa's apartment so that Elsa could teach her a thing or two about geometry. It wasn't an easy task but Elsa enjoyed it. It was during that time that Elsa finally accepted the truth….

She had a crush on Anna.

Aside from the fact that Anna was the perfect image of beauty in Elsa's eyes: copper red hair, dozens of cute little freckles all over her body, mesmerizing green eyes all of which were only highlighted by her personality. That optimistic, cute bubbly and cheery personality that made Anna so much fun to be around. Every time Anna would as a question or ramble on trying to explain herself Elsa couldn't help but laugh, which of course only prompted Anna to do it some more. Of course the redhead wasn't perfect, she was a tad too talkative (though it was also kind of adorable) and Elsa noticed that she was a bit clumsy. Aside from almost tripping a lot and dropping her geometry textbooks every so often, Anna once told Elsa about a time she tried out for the cheerleader squad and….. lets just say that half-a-dozen cheerleaders wound up with casts because of a failed attempt to do the pyramid stance. But hey, nobody's perfect. Elsa herself doesn't like to talk much (unless it's about architecture or mythology) and is normally reserved, so as far as Elsa was concerned Anna was a breath of fresh air.

Similarly Anna was feeling the same way. If Anna didn't have a humongous crush on Elsa before she certainly had one now. Anna was always a sucker for her gorgeous face, icy blue eyes, gorgeous white hair and sexy cheekbones. Not to mention Elsa's, in Anna's words, magnificent chest and hips that she just wanted to cling to. But her body was just the toppings on the ice cream. Elsa was the smartest person she had ever met. Anna was sure that if she had been study buddies with Elsa all semester she would have passed with straight A's. Though normally cool and reserved when Anna was around Elsa seemed to lighten up a bit, she became more playful and fun. A great example was when they had met a Mr. Jack Frost at Elsa's campus when they decided to take a break from studying and grab a bite to eat for dinner. There was a dance off going on outside the cafeteria on the campus lawn and Jack wanted one of those "Two gorgeous girls" to be his partner.

Elsa Text: Hey Anna. How come you didn't invite Jack?

Anna Text: Lol. Very funny Elsa

Elsa Text: Well you two seemed to be quite the item at the dance. XD

Anna Text: Your one to take considering that you're the one that told him to take me to the dance floor with him. :)

Elsa Text: I told you I don't dance. And poor old Jack needed a dance partner :) But hey we had some laughs afterwards. He was pretty springy for a boy XD XD XD!

Anna: It was nice though! I wish we could hang like that all the time :)

The next tect took a while to respond. Anna looked across the table at Elsa's blank face staring at her phone. Then she gave a small smile and began texting again.

Elsa Text: Me Too.

Suddenly Elsa felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a familiar face holding a grilled ham and cheese sandwich.

"Hey Elsa I need you to take this to table five." Lewis said to Elsa who stared at him irritably.

"Lewis I took the day off. I'm attending a friend's graduation party!"

"If you're inside this establishment your working. Tiana is busy so please."

Elsa looked over to Anna who have her a reassuring nod before Elsa stood up. Snatched the plate from Lewis's hand and calmly walked over to table five. There was a man about her age sitting at the table, by himself. He was leaning into his table with his hands rested on the table and holding up his head which was turned to the corner of his seat and staring into nothing. Elsa tapped the table in order to get her customers attention. As he turned to face Elsa she got a better view of his face. He had brown eyes behind thick square glasses. He had dark side-combed hair which swayed to his right side and seemed to be stuck to his scalp with gel. He wore a red plaid shirt that was buttoned all the way to his neck. He looked at Elsa and spoke in a very monotonous voice.

"Yes?" The man said.

"Um I have your sandwich." Elsa said holding out the plate which the customer quickly snatched like a robot locked on target to obtain its objective.

"Thank you." The man said robotically before turning his face to the sandwich and staring at it like his eyes were glued.

Elsa was about to turn and walk away before she noticed how he was eating the sandwich. She saw his hands go for the napkin. He unfolded it and pulled out the fork and knife. Grasping one in each hand he stabbed the fork into the sandwich and used the knife to cut off his crust. After each slice he would stick the pieces of bread into his mouth. Realizing Elsa was still next to him he spoke to Elsa, in a very annoyed tone as if he had told many people this before.

"I like to eat the crust first then the sandwich. Save the best for ;last. Yes I know it's odd but I don't care alright?"

Anybody else would have been offended by that rude remark. But Elsa's eyes lit up remembering someone who had told her that same thing before.

"Dorian?" Elsa said. The customer raised his eyebrow at her confused.

"Eh?"

"Dorian Romanov? It's Elsa Snow." But Dorian was still confused.

"Eh?"

"We were in Mrs. Rademacher's class in high school." Dorian still looked at her confused. "I was the girl that everybody always called 'Freak'." Still not ringing Dorians bells. "Gaston tried to ask me out a hundred times before he moved on to Belle French."

"Whose Gaston?" Dorian asked more confused.

"Gaston Evans. He was basically the most popular guy in school." Elsa said shocked by this guys ignorance. Dorian just closed his eyes, took a deep breath and spoke in a very cool and emotionless tone.

"Look. If we did go to school together then you know that i'm not a very social person."

"Neither was I but I still knew who people were."

"Either way. Elsa Snow. It was nice seeing you. Again apparently." Dorian said before turning back to his food. Elsa walked away quickly and made her way back to her seat and looked back at Anna who was looking at her strangely.

"Um what was that about?" Anna asked in a very low voice across the table.

"Not important." Elsa simply responded.

Then, there is a ding at the entrance. Frederick looked at the entrance and smiled.

"Ah looks like our final guest has arrived." He says excitedly. But Anna is confused and asks..

"What do you mean. Everyone is here. Me, Sven, you, mom, Elsa, Joan, Kristoff, Auntie Ellie and uncle Ted."

But while Anna was talking, everybody else had looked over to see who was heading towards them, at the sight of him Elsa, Kristoff and Joan's faces turned shocked or tense.

"What Anna? Forgot me already?" A familiar masculine voice calls out from behind her. Anna's eyes widen with fear. She slowly turned her head around to see a familiar face smiling joyously at her, but she knows by now that it is just a mask to hide his wickedness.

"K-kevin." Anna mutters.

Elsa reached over and grabs Anna's hand to get her (and herself) to calm down before turning her head to give a frightful look at Kevin.

Kristoff it about to stand up and show him out, but Joan places her arm across his chest and forces him back down. Just before standing up herself and grabbing a fork.

"What is this bastard doing here!?" Joan asked angrily. She had seen pictures of him when Anna and Kristoff were telling her what an awful person/boyfriend he was. As one would expect he was NOT the person she wanted to see anywhere near Elsa or Anna.

"Well Mr. Summers was kind enough to invite me to your graduation Anna."

"Wait what? DAD!?" Anna says turning to her father who was giving back a stern face, not just to Anna, but to everybody else at the table.

"I invited him here in hopes that you two can work out your issues." Frederick said simply.

"Uncle Fred..." But Kristoff was cut off.

"Quiet boy!"

"Dad I told you I don't wanna date him anymore. Please." Anna said scared and annoyed.

"Yeah she's with me now." Sven said trying to defend his "girlfriend" as best as he could.

"Oh really?" Kevin said, his eyes narrowing on the 'couple.' "Seems a little odd that you are allowing your girlfriend to hold hands with a homo then."

"WHAT!?" Frederick said looking disgustingly at Elsa. Who let go on Anna's hand in shock.

"I spoke a while ago with an old friend of the Snow Queen here. Snow White." evin says wickedly.

" _Oh no!" Elsa thinks._

"I asked her why she served detention with Elsa once in high school. And it turns out that they caused some ruckus in the halls arguing about Elsa's sexuality. Anna's new girl pal here is a fag." Kevin says at a mocking tone directed at Elsa. Who was using all her might not to make an icicle burst through his chest. But Frederick couldn't contain his anger. His wife tried to sit him back down but he was red with anger.

"ANNA! DID YOU KNOW THAT THIS WOMAN WAS A FAGGOT!?"

"Dad please."

"YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU!? IS THAT WHY YOU BECAME FRIENDS WITH HER!? IS SHE YOUR WHORE!?"

"If I may…." a robotic voice calls over from a close by table. Everyone falls silent and turns to look at the man who wouldn't even take his eyes off his sandwich yet had the nerve to interrupt their family drama. "The core reason behind homophobia is the belief that women need to be with men for reproductive purposes. However today the world's population is swelling so rapidly that if anything we need _less_ people being born." He took another bite.

"How dare..." But Anna's father was cut off.

"On the other side of the argument there are sperm donors and many new medical technologies that could allow a couple such as them to produce offspring. So I really don't see why your getting so worked up here."

Elsa smiled a bit towards Dorian for defending her. But Fredericks rage was not cooled.

"It is disgusting! The bible says..."

"The bible was written centuries ago from old ideas from the minds of idiots who wanted other idiots to follow their rules by claiming it was the word of god. The truth is we don't even know if there is a god. Or goddess for that matter. So stop being an idiot."

Now Fredericks jaw was hanging.

"You….do you know who I am?"

Dorian turns around to face the council man. He eyes the angry man up and down then speaks in a very nonchalant tone. "No."

"Wha-I am Frederick Summers! I was the mayor of this city back when you were playing tag on the jungle gym!"

"Eh I never played tag. Too much touching." Dorian says simply. Frederick was about to speak again but decides he wasn't worth the effort so he simply sits back down and goes back to staring angrily at his daughter and her 'friend'.

"Look dad. Me and Elsa aren't a thing. I'm with Sven."

"Oh is that so?" Friederick asked looking at Sven who was sitting there with a nervous smile. "You two have been dating for some time now. And I have never seen you kiss."

Anna and Sven both look nervously at each other.

Sven tries to say something "Well um..."

"We just want to make sure it's true love first." Anna says lying through her teeth.

Frederick scowles. "Well they say you can always tell by the first kiss."

"Freddie!" Ellie says sharply at her brother. Disturbed on how he was acting, reminded her too much of their father.

"I will not tolerate this Ellie!" Frederick screams before turning back to Anna. "Anna either kiss this boy now or I will disown you!"

"What!?" Christina screamed.

"Dude!" Kristoff and his father both yelled.

"Dad please." Anna said with tears in her eyes.

"NO! I will not have a lesbian in my family! Show me you aren't or I will throw you to the curb! I will cut you off from your savings and I won't support you any further!" Frederick screamed. Ignoring the pleas of his family, especially his wife and the tears of his daughter. Not to mention the fact that most people were recording this outburst on their phones.

Kevin leaned over to Anna and whispered something in her ear, she closed her tearing eyes and ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. At this moment both Joan and Kristoff got up to face kevin while Elsa, worried about Anna ran after her. But not without giving Kevin a look that said "i'm gonna kill you later." While of course leaving a few icy footsteps behind. Which thankfully everyone was too confused and angered to notice. Except for Lewis who ended up slipping on the ice.

"Listen you bastard! We both know you don't give a fuck about Anna. You're just mad that she dumped you. Everybody gets dumped get over it!" Kristoff yelled barely holding back the urge to pummel this disgusting piece of crap of a man into the dirt. But Kevin just stood there with his arms crossed satisfied with himself.

"Screw this i'm just gonna kick his ass." Joan said taking a few steps closer towards Kevin. Who simply laughed her threats off.

"What are you gonna do? Slip me drugs like you did my sister? Sit back down bi-"

Kevin said raising his hand to grab Joan's chin not taking her as a threat, But before he could finish his sentence she grabs his arm and twists it behind his back.

Kevin winces in pain, getting on his knees as Joan continues to twist his ankle. But Joan, as if he weighed nothing lifted him up while his feelt were still dangling and threw him across the room. Lots of people were impressed and video taping the man being tossed like a football and landing on some families table. Splattering their food and causing Kevin to moan in pain. Joan quickly walked over, dragged him closer to her, as he tried desperately to grab on to the table rim, until he was close enough for her to grab by the neck line and the rim of his pants.

"Sorry about that."

Joan said to the family who just lost their dinner before making her way, with Kevin dangling by her grip, before making her way to the exit.

"Hey! Hey! Let me go you bumb..."

But Kevin didn't get to finish that sentence as Joan had forced him out the building and shoved him forward onto the hard cement. He felt his teeth crack as his jaw made contact with the pavement. He moaned in pain as he sat back up and glared angrily at the blonde like he wanted to kill her. He began to get up but Joan, who was still angry gave a menacing step forward causing Kevin to stumble backwards, back onto the pavement. Seeing how he was obviously intimidated by her Joan smiled triumphantly and turned his back to him and began walking back to her seat. But not before turning her head around and saying…

"If you ever come near Anna or Elsa again I will rip your balls off."

Kevin layed there on the cold cement floor. He could hear the laughter of people in his head, he knew that more than half the restaurant was videotaping him getting thrown around like a rag doll by a skinny blonde a foot shorter than him. He was boiling with anger despite his pain, what if his business partners see? Or worse, what if his dad see's. Now he was hurt, angry and afraid. And he knew who to take it out on.

" _Alright. I'll deal with the little bitches first."_

He thought, before he got back up and started walking, or rather limping, towards the back exit of the establishment.

* * *

Elsa had burst though the girls bathroom, she was calling Anna's name frighteningly, desperate to get an answer. As soon as Elsa stops screaming she heard sobs coming from the bathroom stall. Noticing the door wasn't locked Elsa creeks open the door and see's Anna sitting on the toilet. Her knees up with her arms wrapped around and her head down into her knees crying softly.

"A-anna?" Elsa says quietly approaching her and locking the door behind her.

Anna lifts her head up a bit and looks at Elsa with her crying eyes. "I-I can't take this anymore Elsa. Kevin, my parents..."

"Anna. Listen, you don't have to be with Kevin anymore. And if your parents don't approve then you can stay with Kristoff, i'm sure he will take care of you." Elsa said crouching down to Anna's side, looking up at her as she sobs.

"What did Kevin say to you?" Elsa asked trying to understand.

Anna wipes her tears with some toilet paper. "What?"

"He whispered something in your ear then you ran off. This isn't just about your fathers disapproval is it? Please Anna I want to understand you." Elsa said in a begging tone. Anna took a deep breath and spoke quietly.

"Ok. Kevin said that if my dad wont support me I would ha-have to...to..." Anna couldn't speak. She was crying to hard.

"You would have to what? Anna?" Elsa asked. She wasn't sure she wanted to know but she had to understand Anna.

"He reminded me that if we got back together then he would have some more….fun with me." Anna said ashamed. Elsa's eyes lit up and she spoke tensely.

"Fun? What kind of fun?" She already had a good idea of what Anna meant, but she needed to be sure.

"I'm not into guys Elsa. At all. So when me and Kevin were together he used to kind of...coerce me into sleeping with him." Anna said shamefully, Elsa on the other hand looked like she was about to explode. She clenched her fist and frost began to form on it. "Whenever I said 'no' he would remind me that if I didn't then my dad wouldn't like me anymore. Either that or he would keep kissing me and touching me until I finally relented." Elsa was on the edge of anger.

" _Why that filthy! That's sexual harassment!" Elsa thought. Never before did she hate this man, no, this MONSTER anymore than she does now._

But the worst part is what Anna said next. "A-and more than once. I would wake up in bed and….he would be already inside me."

"WHAT!?" Elsa screamed standing up. She was clenching her hands and grinding her teeth, completely consumed by rage. Anna on the other hand was looking at her shocked. Watching icy mist form down her hands and frost along with icicles form from the floor she was standing on.. Then she hears a bang on the door and Kevin's voice.

"HEY YOU BITCHES GET THE FUCK OUT-"

Elsa had reached her breaking point. Without meaning to she made a burst of cold air, icicles and snow burst in the room and tear apart the stall. That the entire bathroom was frozen solid. Anna was sitting there, spared from Elsa's wrath but completely frozen in shock. Finally Elsa turned around realizing what had just happened, checking to see what became of Kevin. She and Elsa looked over and saw that Kevin was laying on the floor, his back having hit against a sink which was now shattered by the impact of his body and the ice that formed on it. There was also a thin but long icicle lodged into his arm, his eyes were also closed and he had a cut on his forehead, possibly from some metal that burst off the stall or an icicle, which was bleeding down his face and all over his suit. Soon the entire room was flooded with people. Anna's parents, Kristoff, Lewis, everyone inside the restaurant came to see what had happened. But all they saw was Elsa standing there with icy mist coming out of her hands, the entire bathroom frozen solid and Kevin lying on the floor with his back against the wall, blood gushing from his forehead like a waterfall as he lays there. Not moving.

Elsa looked around and saw that almost everyone was taking pictures or using their phones to video record. WHile the other half was too shocked to even move.

Finally Joan came out of the bunch of people and grabbed Elsa by the arm.

"What have you done!?"

"Joan I-"

"You've fucked both of us!"

"Joan what are you.."

Suddenly Joan pulled Elsa, making their way to the back exit.

"We have to leave now. They will find us."

"What who!?"

Was all Elsa could say before Joan pulled her out of the room. Anna watched in shock, not saying a word. Kristoff ran over and cradled Anna. Then he turned her around to look at her face. Frozen with surprise.

"Anna are you ok? What happened!? Anna?"

It took seconds. But Anna was finally able to mutter.

"Elsa..."

Meanwhile, as Joan dragged Elsa into her car, a bright silver colored truck, and the air around them became colder and colder. Joan finally got Elsa into the passenger seat ignoring Elsa's demand for an explanation as she drove off.

While thunder boomed overhead.

* * *

 **Please review**


	14. Thundersnowstorm

**Unfortunately my editor MidnightNightm3r3 is busy and was unable to edit this chapter. So this ones all me.**

 **Except I don't own Frozen or Brave, all rights belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **Thundersnowstorm**

In the parking lot of Olaf's, Anna was pulling Kristoff by the arm towards his dark-green truck. Even though Kristoff himself was already running.

"Come on come on!" Anna was shouting. "We gotta get to Elsa."

"Are you kidding!? Didn't you see her go all ice crazy?" Kristoff said, saken himself by what he had seen happen.

"Well. This is my fault. Its because of me Elsa freaked out like that…..That's why I have to talk to her."

"Anna aren't you at all scared of her?" Kristoff asked.

"...no" said Anna.

"You hesitated." Kristoff pointed out. As much as Anna wanted to deny it, her cousin was right. Sure she still liked Elsa,a lot. But she just saw her nearly kill a man and now it looks like it's about to snow outside because of her!? Not to mention that Anna herself was barely spared from flying icicles herself. A part of her was saying she shouldn't get too close to Elsa, but the rest of Anna was saying " _No! Elsa needs you. You need her too."_ So Anna shook her head and gave her cousin a straight determined face.

"I did not! And besides your girlfriend is with her so drive!" Anna said as she sat in the passenger seat while Kristoff got in the drivers.

"Ok fine. But only because of Joan. Man I hope she's ok." Kristoff said concerned that Elsa would hurt her.

As they drove off they could see sirens from police cars and an ambulance approaching the establishment. In the rear-view mirror Anna saw her father calling angirly for Anna next to her mother and the rest of their family.

* * *

"Elsa you need to calm down!" Joan said turning to Elsa while driving. The latter had been irritably asking Joan what she was doing for the past 20 minutes while the outside kept getting colder and colder. Meanwhile ice was creeping from Elsa's seat and Joan was afraid she was gonna freeze over.

" _Thank god were outside city limits."_ Joan thought as she gazed into the barren land surrounding them, there was nothing but cracked worn out roads and hills with grass and trees. " _This would be less easy if there were people around."_

"No! First you need to tell me what is going on."

"First of all you just froze that entire bathroom solid and if that wasn't bad enough it's probably vira by now!" Joan said irritated.

"Im sure if we give the people back there some lame excuse they would rather believe that than I can shoot ice from my fingers." Elsa said.

"Yes. HUMANS can be easily fooled like that. The people i'm afraid of….. not so much." Joan said sounding nervous while brushing off some frost creeping on her right arm.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked getting more confused. Then Joan took a deep sigh.

"Ok Elsa I think you have the right to know now. But first you need to calm down. Your seat is practically a block of ice now and the car says the temperature outside is 60 degrees. 58 degrees. 56 degrees."

"Ok fine." Elsa said begrudgingly.

She closed her eyes. Repeated the words "Conceal the ice. Conceal the cold." about five times. As she spoke those words she played some of her favorite memories in her head, it was when Elsa was 8, she was playing catch with her father at the park during a nice summer day. Then she was 15, she was at her old room singing "Defying Gravity" with Elphaba, just for fun. With each memory Elsa's mood became happier and the outside was looking warmer as Joan was looking more and more relieved.

"Ok thank you. Now Elsa thanks to your little outburst back there we have to move." Joan said slightly annoyed.

"Oh come on Joan. I'll just tell everyone I had dry ice in my hands and there was a air conditioning error or something. Point is no one's gonna believe that I made that bathroom freeze over just because I was in a mood." Elsa said completely positive, of course no one would believe she actually had ice powers, life wasn't a comic book. People would always believe a silly-scientific explanation over fantasy. Really helped her alot as a child.

"You might be able to convince those _humans_ but there are other beings you should be worried about." Joan said sharply. Elsa narrowed her eyes at that statement.

Joan took a deep sigh. "Elsa I have a confession. I-I already knew about your powers before you showed me. Before we even met. Actually I've been looking for you for quite some time now."

"Why?" Elsa asked shocked and confused. Mostly confused.

"Um where did your father say you got your powers from again?" Joan asked.

"My dad said he wasn't completely sure but he said I must have gotten it from my mother." Elsa said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well that's the other thing Els-" Joan said gripping the steering wheel nervously. Elsa looked at her skeptically as Joan took a deep breath before speaking words that would blow Elsa's mind. "I know who your mom is."

"WAIT WHAT!?" Elsa screamed banging her hand on the arm rest. "Joan you know who my mother is and you never thought to tell me!?" Elsa couldn't believe this. Joan was her best friend, but apparently not if she would keep THIS from her.

"I wanted to tell you Elsa but the less you knew the better. There are people out there...people that sent me to find you that see your powers as a threat." Joan says as she avoids Elsa's gaze. As she moves her eyes the gnances at the sky and her eyes widen as if she's afraid.

"Joan?" Elsa says noticing her friends expression, she looks up at the sky and her jaw drops.

She sees a figure in the sky heading towards them. As It got closer and closer Elsa could see it more clearly, though she could hardly believe it. It was a stormy-gray muscle car, just falling in the air towards them, except it looked move like it was flying at them as it was changing directions, swerving as it came towards them. The closer it got Elsa noticed that it had white streaks of lightning painted on its side and on its hood, the engine which stuck out of the hood roared and had sparks of electricity coming out of it, and a golden hood ornament in the front was shaped like a goat's head. As it landed right in front of them with a thud Joan stopped suddenly to avoid crashing.

" _What the hell is happening?_ " Elsa thought to herself. First she finds out that her "friend" Joan has been keeping secrets from her since the day they met, their whole friendship was possibly a lie and she sitting in front of a flying car. The windows were pitch black so Elsa couldn't see who was inside the vehicle, but then the driver's seat opened.

Out of the car came the largest, beefiest man Elsa had ever see, and that was compared to Kevin and Kristoff. He wore a dark jacket, camo pants and had a grizzly read beard with a look on his face that could make even the bravest of men waiver. Elsa herself made a small amount of frost form under her seat looking at him. Especially when he gripped the hammer that was in his hand and it shifted into a huge mallot, sparks of lightning coming out.

"Speak of the devil." Joan said cooly, though one could tell there was fear in her tone.

"J-Joan. Who is that?" Elsa asked.

"Im sure youve read about him. I mean you know your norse stories. Especially about Chad McThunder-Cock over there."

 _Thor?_ Elsa thinks to herself. But then she skanes her head in denial.

"N-No! It can't be. He's a myth! They are just stories." Elsa said.

"Many stories have some truth to them." Joan said turning to Elsa. But they were both startled by a large band on their hood by a huge hammer as the thunder god stood before them.

"I hope you were bringing her to me wench!" Thor said as he leaned over the car gazing at both women in the window.

"Ill handle this. Stay here." Joans aid unbuckling herself.

"Wait Joan.." Elsa said grabbing for her hand but she wasn't quick enough. Joan stepped outside closed the door and faced the man. She opened her hand and in a flash of bring light appeared a long sword. It was made of gold and had a symbol embedded into the blade. It looked like three triangles mashed together, Elsa recognized it from her studies, it was a Valknut, a symbol of the slain warriors that join Odin in Valhalla, the einherjar.

"Look. She hasn't done anything wrong. Leave her alone ok?" Joan said to the giant man. But he just smeared.

"Nothing wrong?" He asked in disbelief. "This entire country side was close to snowing a few moments ago!"

"And yet she was able to calm herself down before it got to that point. And I will make sure she stays that way. You can leave."

Joan gasped for air as Thor gripped her by the neck. He lifted her up as Joan tried in vain to pull the arm away from her neck. Now Elsa was terrified, this guy was clearly stronger than Joan. He was choking her.

 _No! I have to do something!_

"You know my father doesn't like to take chances and neither do I!"

Suddenly his grip loosened around Joanns neck, and she fell to the ground as a large blast ice ice and cold air blasted the god away. He flew several yards before falling back onto an icy floor. He looks up, more angry than shocked and he sees Elsa standing there, frost coming from her hands giving him a look that said she was serious and ready for a fight.

"You want me come and get me. Leave her out of this." Elsa said trying to hide her fear.

"Elsa no!" Joan said getting her breath back.

Thor stood back on his feet.

"Fine. I'll finish you both off." Thor said as he raised his hammer up into the air, the clouds above started to swirl, air began to blow and Elsa had to cover her arms in front of her face to see clearly. She saw Thor lower her hammer to point at her, then lightning came out of it. Elsa raised her hands in defense. There was a loud boom, smoak in the air. Thor had a huge grin on his face thinking himself victorious, but his face fell as the smoke disappeared. He saw Elsa standing as she was before, covering herself, with half a broken chunk of ice in front of her. Elsa turned around and saw what she had done. Then she faced him more confidently, raising her hands for a fight.

Thor looked more angry than before, he was trembling "I'll kill you! Ice cannot defeat the cloud breaker!"

Suddenly Joan lunged right at him from the side. Before he could fully turn around her first made contact with his face. He fell the the ground and saw both women, standing strong and tall, with Joan pointing her sword right at him and Elsa summoning cold blasts in her hands, both ready for a fight.

Thor's face became one of great anger. He got up and roared, running towards them.

Elsa and Joan jumped out of the way as he passed them. Thor noticed this and quickly turned towards Elsa raising his hammer. Elsa quickly blasted some of her power downward causing her to be shot back a few feet. Once she was at a good distance Elsa raised her hands causing large icicles to shoot from the ground towards the god. But the god of thunder smashed them to pieces with a single swing. So Elsa just made more icicles, and more.

Joan jumped and swung her sword at him, but he blocked it with his hammer. As he went for another swing lightning flashed from his weapon as it hit her sword. Every time it sent a burst of energy down her body. Elsa tried to hurdle large chunks of ice at him with her powers but he was swinging his hammer and bashing them just as quickly as he was blocking Joans sword. Joan goes for a strike in the stomach, Thor quickly evades and turns to the side of her. As he does his hand comes crashing at the back of Joans skull. She grunts in pain as she falls to the ground.

Thor makes another leap towards Elsa but she stomps her foot to the floor, a large snowflake appears at the bottom and a massive ice pillar rises from it. He comes smashing into the pillar and it shatters like glass. Elsa jumps for it, but eases her fall with a blast of her powers downwards. As she descends over him Thor looks up and around. As he does he feels the weight and hardness of a thick golden chain wrapping around his neck. He looks over and sees that Joan is holding the other end. She pulls on it downward and he comes flying towards her. When he reaches her she kneed him in the chest, she elbows him in the head. But he shrugs it off and grabs her by the leg, he lifts himself up and her as well, throwing her over his back. Seeing this Elsa makes a thick layer of snow appear under Joan breaking her fall. As she gets up her chain changes back into a sword.

Just as The Thunderer is about to run towards Joan, Elsa swipes her hand and a wall of spiked icicles appears before him. He turns to move the other way but Elsa makes one appear to the other side of him. Now Thor is annoyed beyond measure. He lifts his hammer up with both hands. The air around them swirls and he kneels to the ground bringing the bottom of his handle down will full force. The gust of air is so strong that Elsa is thrown back several yards as she tries to cover her face from the forceful wind. Even the cars themselves were pushed off the road and tumbled down the hills. Joan manages to hold on by grabbing onto the asphalt, she looks up and sees a huge blast of lightning shooting up into the air from Thunder's hammer. When she looked up she saw Elsa laying on the ground, trying to get back up fifty feet away from her as Thor looks at her angrily. His eyes flickering with electricity and his body glowing. He raises his hammer and aims at Elsa.

"NO!" Joan shouts as she runs in between them. The bolt of lightning hits Joans side and she goes flying right over Elsa's head. The former turns around in shock and see's Joan, wincing in pain grabbing her bleeding, smoking, burnt arm. Elsa could actually see tears going down Joans face as she curled up and grabbed her shoulder, the blast had removed a lot of the skin revealing muscle and some bone gushing with blood. Elsa turned around, standing back up in the process, now more angered and determined than before. As the god shoots another bast from his hammer Elsa matches it with a wave of snow filled air and large icicles.

Elsa was summoning huge blasts of ice and cold air to shield Joan from the thunder god. Elsa stood her ground, using both her hands to push ice blocks the size of mini-vans with thousands of tiny, but sharp and deadly, icicles in between gushes of cold air that was blowing down all surrounding trees in the area. Aimed straight at the thunder god.

However he was also shooting huge bolts of lightning and his own gushes of wind right at Elsa's. He stood firm on the ground, blasting streams of lightning to match Elsa's winter blasts. The ground beneath them was cracking, there was a small tornado encompassing the two that would make a trailer park pray to god.

Elsa looked back at Joan, who was clasping the shoulder where Thunder/Thor had burnt. She watched in amazement as Joan's flesh slowly healed over as she stopped crying. As soon as all the skin was restored Joan stood back onto her feat, tearing off the remains of the her half-burnt shirt off and tying her hair up in a bun. Elsa would have been ogling her sword-wielding, blonde, amazonian best friend in just a pair of white long pants and a white bra showing off her D-cups...if she still wasn't mad and confused with her.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO ME LATER!" Elsa yelled. But there was so much noise that she wasn't sure if Joan actually heard her.

"ELSA I NEED YOU TO STOP!" Joan screamed. Elsa heard that.

"WHAT!?"

"I CAN'T GET TO CLOSE WITH ALL THIS WIND. I NEED TO TO STOP! DUCK! AND STAY DOWN UNTIL I SAY WHEN! NOW!"

Just as Elsa said, she dropped to the hard ground. "OFF" she grunted as her rib cage made contact with the asphalt. She could feel the heat, she saw the light flash on the ground she layed on as a giant bolt of lightning went right over her head. It hit something behind her. Maybe a rock or a tree. The air began to calm and mist began to rise. Thor stepped forward, with an ugly look on his face, scanning through the mist for Elsa. Elsa looked to her left and saw Joan commando crawling her way towards the god. As soon as she was a few feet away she got on her knees, ready to punce. Thankfully the mist was as tall as his chest to he couldn't see her under the mist. Joan turned to Elsa who was mouthing _Are you crazy!?_ To which Joan mouthed _Aim at his hammer._

Joan lunged off the ground and into the air, she called out a warrior cry as she shot up doing a flip over the god's head. He looked up and swung his hammer into the air, just missing her head by an inch.

"NOW!" Joan cried.

Elsa, though still confused and not completely with it, managed to shake herself out of her shock and focus herself enough to stand straight up send a strong ice blast right at the gods hammer. It hit his hand, he released the hammer and clasped his frostbitten hand in pain as the hammer flew into the air away from him. Despite the pain he managed to clench his frozen fist, though it shattered the frozen glove he was wearing on that hand due to the cold and glared at Elsa like he was gonna charge and ram her. But before he could respond he felt a surge of pain, like an elbow had hit the back of his head causing him to fall to the ground, flat on his stomach with his hands spread out in front of him. He groaned in pain as he looked up and saw Joan standing over him with a killer stare, her sword pointed at his forehead. Elsa made her way towards him as well, making sure that her hands were up, fingers pointed at him and flickering with power.

"Elsa freeze the other hand." Joan said hastily. Elsa followed her instructions and shot the other hand which was not frost bitten. Thor bellowed in pain as hs other hand froze over. Though he was still able to move it, Joan placed her boot on it and he groaned in pain again as his hand surged with pain and the other glove shattered as well.

"Stand down! Your gloves are destroyed you can't call your hammer!"

But Thor was too far gone now. His eyes were bloodshot, filled with anger. His mouth was breathing hot air, his lips trembling with rage. Even though both his hands were frostbitten and throbbing, he clasped the ground beneath him, causing small cracks in the pavement. He pushed himself off and got to his knees. Lifting his hands in the air with such force that Joan flew several feet into the air, landing with a hard thud on the ground as the god roared like thunder. So loud that people back in Arendelle were able to hear a faint scream. Seeing him rise to his feet, Elsa raised her hands up and stepped back, she tried to keep as straight face but her eyes said that she was afraid. Thor, stumbled, almost fell a few times, but he slowly made his way towards Elsa. Breathing heavily.

"I can still crush you! You half-jotun abomination! I will-" Before Thor could finish that sentence a green truck swooped passed Elsa and hit him.

Thankfully he was already weak and in pain from the battle, because had he been hit by the truck otherwise he would still be standing, rather than unconscious on the ground from the forceful impact. Elsa studied him, then looked at his belt, which was thick and golden, outlighned with brown and white goatskin. Elsa remembered from the myths Thor owed his tremendous strength to his belt, and Elsa figured that if this really was Thor then it would be wise to remove it. She kneeled over and unbuckled the item from around his waist. Once it was off Elsa wasted no time to cover his unconscious body from neck to toe in a three foot thick layer of ice. Of course the truck now had a huge dent in the front and the driver/passenger seats airbags were activated so Elsa couldn't see who was in the vehicle.

Elsa rushed and opened the door to the driver side. Elsa, saw Kristoff in there, in one piece but with a face full of air bag, moaning, Elsa reached over and unbuckled him, got out of the way as Kristoff fell out and landed with a thud. Moaning in pain. Elsa kneeled down to him and put her hand on his shoulder, But Kristoff flinched and she removed it.

"A-Anna's in the other seat." Kristoff said still in pain. Elsa gasped and quickly ran to the other side. She swung open the door and unbuckled Anna, catching her as she fell from her seat. SHe held her tight, shook her.

"Anna! Anna!"

"Hmmm…." As Anna opened her eyes she saw Elsa's face. Though it was sweaty and her hair was all messed up she still looked like an angel, to Anna at least. "Elsa." Anna said wearily.

"Anna are you ok!?"

"Hmm. Oh yeah i'm fine. I just gotta rest for a bit."

"There's no time!"

Elsa and Anna turned to see Joan with Kristoff slumped being carried in her arms, sitting rather uncomfortably (emotionally). And gazing at the two girls before all four of them looked over at the red haired brute.

"I saw him throw you like that so I panicked." Kristoff said justifying why he hit him. Then he looked over at his dented car. "There goes my insurance." He said glumly.

"I'll replace it! But right now we have to get as far away from him as possible. I got Kristoff, Elsa you take Anna." Joan yelled as Elsa lifted Anna up and rested her on her shoulder. Though both were staring at Joan confused, but Elsa more so angry.

"Joan what the hell is going on! This guy almost killed us!" Elsa said barely containing her rage as the floor beneath her froze over.

"Who was that anyways?" Anna asked looking over at the god.

"Well according to Joan this is Thor." Elsa said sarcastically.

"Wait what? The god of thunder that apparently isn't blonde!?" Anna asked, she still couldn't believe the last part.

"Oh and apparently SHE KNOWS MY MOM!" Elsa said in disbelief.

"WAIT WHAT!? Joan what is happening?" Anna said shocked.

"Ok everybody calm down! There is a diner not too far from here. If we keep walking we can be there in just ten minutes." Joan said.

"No you are going to tell me what is going on now!" Elsa shouted.

"Nah this will be so much easier on a full stomach. Don't worry you can yell at me all the way there." Joan said which made Elsa huff as they made their way. Down the road.

All the way there Elsa was yelling at Joan like "Joan you better tell me what the hell is going on here!" or "Don't you dare ignore me!". But Joan just kept walking and ignoring her. While also ignoring Kristoff's constant requests for her to put him down. "I can walk on my own." he said. "Umm Joan please this is kind of embarrassing." he said. About half way there Elsa had let go of Anna and they were walking besides each other. Along the way Anna had to ask….

"So um. You have powers Elsa. Ice?"

"Ummm...yeah." Elsa said begrudgingly.

"So…..were you hit by a radioactive snowball or something?"

"What no...look I was just born this way ok. For as long as I can remember I have been able to command the power of ice and snow with the wave of my hand."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Aside from Joan everyone I have shown this power too has freaked out and called me a monster. Marcy called me a monster, your cousin freaked out when I was helping him out of the truck, and it's ok Anna, I know your scared too…."

"What? No i'm not!" " _Well kind of." Anna couldn't help but think._

"Anna it's ok I get it. I could have killed you back at that bathroom. I think I killed Kevin."

"Oh no. Kevins fine….knocked out and bleeding but fine. Look Elsa I was just surprised ok, it isn't something you see everyday. Just give me some time to process this." Anna said giving a smile towards Elsa, who gave her a small smile back.

" _Wow. I hope she means that." Elsa thought sadly to herself._

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking Joan put Kristoff down in the parking lot of a "The Dun-Broche Diner". The three blondes and the redhead walked in and were seated by a scottish red-head with curly hair. After taking their seat Joan (and Anna because she was still hungry) ordered a ten oz burger, medium-rare, with pepperjack cheese (though Anna asked for American), lettuce, tomato, pickles and ketchup with a side of fries. Anna also asked for a chocolate milkshake.

When she waitress returned Anna immediately devoured her burger while letting Elsa take come sips of her shake as she glared coldly at Joan. The latter was doing her best to avoid the icy glares from her friend and the confused ones of her boyfriend as she ate her own meal. Kristoff was also sitting uncomfortably in his seat, not just because the woman across from him could make him freeze to death in a second, or that his beloved cousin was sitting right next to her, but also that his girlfriend was keeping secrets from him. The last part was obvious. When Joan was half was through her burger (and Anna finishing her fries) Elsa pulled it away from her.

"Ok you've had your food. Now talk." Elsa said harshly. Joan took a deep sigh and composed herself.

"Elsa. Kristoff. Before I say anything I want you to know that I still cared about both of you."

"Please just talk Joan." Kristoff said getting impatient himself.

"Ok. ummm. How should I say this?" Joan asked herself.

"You can start by telling me how you know who my mom is." Elsa said coldly.

"Uh yeah that first." Anna said agreeing with Elsa.

"And who was that guy you said was Thor?" Kristoff asked.

You know what i'm just gonna dive right in. Elsa you know all those myths and stories about the viking gods and goddesses. Loki, Odin, Thor, all that crap?" Joan went on. "Funny thing. It isn't crap."

"What are you saying?" Elsa asked.

"Look Elsa here is the thing. I am a….enjuri? No. En-her-yar? Oh right. Einherjar." Joan said making Elsa drop her fries.

"A what?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh I know this!" Anna said enthusiastically, guess the Thor comics actually came in handy. "Ok so basically Joan died. On a battlefield. But instead of going to Hela's realm she went to Valhalla and became a ghost-warrior-girl to fight the apocalypse. Right Joan?."

"Yes. Except not Hela." Joan corrected.

"Excuse me?" Anna asked.

"It's just Hel." Joan explained. Anna blushed in embarrassment.

"Wait hold on stop all this nonsense. Joan the norse gods aren't real. They are just myths and legends." Elsa said, her voice filled with denial..

"You can shoot ice from your fingertips. You went up against one of them and you still refuse to believe?" Joan said irritated.

"I believe." Anna said raising her palm. Elsa groaned, but inside her head, she knew it was the truth.

"You still haven't explained why a god was after Elsa and why she can shoot ice!" Kristoff yelled.

"Ok ok. Elsa can shoot ice because her mother was… a frost Jotun." Joan said stretching the last part.

"My father never said anything about my mother being a giant, Joan."

"He probably didn't know, giants have the ability to change their size. At their smallest they can pass for a tall human but they can grow to be as big as mountains. Now you inherited her ice powers, the giant part….not so much." Joan explained.

"Skadi." Anna said abruptly. Joan turned to her in shock.

"What?"

"The goddess of winter. Elsa told me about her once, she's a frost giant. That's why Elsa is so powerful isn't she?" Anna explained and Elsa eyed her waiting for her answer. Joan looked down and spoke.

"Yes. But believe me Elsa you are better off without her. She is an icy bitch." Joan said.

This was a lot for Elsa to process. Of course it did not come as that much of a surprise. Given her abilities, her interest in the norse gods. But she was feeling too many uncomfortable feelings right now. She just found out that she isn't even human, well half-human anyways but still. Her mother was a goddess that abandoned her, and though a part of her wants to believe that her father was clueless her better judgement is telling her that he knew the truth. That's why they moved to America right after Elsa was born. That's why he always told her to not let

anyone see her powers. It wasn't because he was afraid she would hurt anyone, or that he was afraid of her. He was afraid _for_ her.

"Ok Joan, say I belive you, why are the other gods after me?" Elsa asked.

You all know about Ragnarok right?" Joan asked. Elsa and Anna nodded but Kristoff just looked at her strangely. Joan sighed and began to explain.

"Ok. Kristoff. Ragnarok is basically the final battle between the Asgardians and the giants. Legend says that it is supposed to result in all nine realms being obliterated." Jones said and Kristoff lit up.

"Wait! That's why he was after Elsa isn't it! They think Elsa will help?" Kristoff asked and Joan shook her head.

"The first part of Ragnarok is earth experiencing a three year long winter. Once the earth freezes over, Loki will be able to free himself from his bonds\\. The prophecies say that he will lead the giants to Asgard, Hel will accompany with her army of the dead and basically everyone will kill each other." Joan explained.

"Wiat! But i'm not that powerful." Elsa said.

"Your more powerful than you know Elsa. If you were just a tad less stable you could have placed the entire country in early winter. And your powers are still growing. They know that, and they wanted to kill you before it was too late. They were going to send Valkyries after you, but I volunteered, they figured that as a human who had died around that time I could better blend in and find you. But please believe me I never had any intention of hurting you. I just figured that I could keep and eye on you and make sure that it didn't happen. I mean I am immortal so I figured I could just keep you under control for the rest of your life then-" But Joan was cut off.

Elsa had been tensing up hearing that their entire friendship was basically a lie! Like she was on probation and Joan was there to make sure the was a good girl and didn't freeze anyone!?

"So were you ever my friend!? Was I just a assignment to you!?" Elsa screamed.

"Elsa people are staring." Joan said quietly.

"I don't care! I'm out of here." Elsa went to get up but Joan grabbed her hand and held her back.

"You won't survive alone. He will be back and he will NOT be as easy to beat last time. You need me as much as I need you. You know that." Elsa stared at Joan for what felt like forever, with a stare scary enough to scare a bull, but she eventually relented and sat back down.

"So what's the plan? We just keep running for the rest of our lives?" Elsa asked.

"That will be forever in your case." Anna said directly at Joan.

"Well….I have an idea. It's really stupid and might just get us killed but it's the best plan I got." Joan said. Elsa sighed and asked…

"What is it?"

"Well. Dear Odin up there is desperate to stop Ragnarok at any cost right? I bet he would be grateful if we managed to evade yet another prophesied event."

Elsa stared at Joan in confusion. Wondering what she meant. Then after minutes of silence. Stares from all three of her "friends" Joan asked a question with a smug grin on her face.

"Who wants to go fishing?"

* * *

Review please.


	15. Fishing for What?

**Chapter 14.5: Fishing for WHAT!?**

 **I do not own Frozen, all rights belong to Disney. Ok Joan is my OC but I got her name from "Joan of Arc" whose picture Anna talks to in "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?". Also by Disney.**

* * *

"Joan how are fish gonna help us!?" Elsa asked exasperated.

"Yeah I dont think a god's gonna leave us alone for an all-you-can-eat-fish-buffet." Said Anna.

"Wait hold on! Anna it's not leave US alone it's leave Elsa and Joan." Kristoff said, his face straight and his voice tense. Elsa just huffed and Joan looked at him in disbelief.

"Kristoff we have to help them!"

"No Anna. Kristoff is right. This is my problem there is no reason you or anyone else would be hurt in the process." Elsa said, yet there was sadness in her tone.

"Well actually love you became part of this when you hit Thunder-Cock with your truck." When Joan finished talking Kristoff looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Hey you dont have the right to call me that." As he looked away he muttered ' _love...'_ under his breath like a scorn. Joan's eyes widened in shock and looked at him uneasily.

"Kristoff are you ok?" Joan asked.

Kristoff quickly turned his head to face her and started ranting furiously.

"Are you kidding me!? I find out that you have been lying and keeping secrets from me this entire time! Next you make my little cousin a target for fucking gods! And you wonder if im alright!?"

Joan was speechless. Her mouth dropped after Kristoff had finished speaking. She then turned to Elsa who was also looking at her with a similiar expression.

"Guys please. Ok yes I did keep things from you but I promise I was going to tell you guys eventually. Plus everything I told you about myself was true. I just...left out a small part." Joan said nervously.

"A SMALL PART!?" Kristoff said in disbeleif. "I dont think you being an undead warrior goddess is a 'small part'."

"Or that you were sent to kill me." Elsa added. Joan was speechless, for the first time in a long time her mouth was trembling. But thankfully SOMEONE came to her defense.

"Ok enough!" Anna shouted "Kristoff, Elsa, I know you guys are mad. But I think that Joan actually cares about us. She wouldn't be here right now if she didn't. Kristoff! You hit a god with a truck for Joan, dont let this bother you! And Elsa, you are my friend and I won't let you face this without me. And besides I think im supposed too."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Ok time to be honest" Anna thought.

"Lately I have been having these...dreams." Anna said with a squeaky voice. ELsa raised an eyebrow and Anna continued.

"Joan what does Thor look like? About like Thor but with an eyepatch on his right eye. Golden armor and with a long spear." Anna asked. Joan nodded in confirmation.

"Oh I could have guessed that." Elsa said.

"What about how Loki was locked up! Elsa you told me the story. But I dreamt it differently." The she turned to Joan. "I know that Loki was bound by his sons guts, but Elsa said that one was turned into a wolf and killed the other. Is that true or did Odin just kill the two wolves himself?"

Joan widened her eyes. She nodded in confirmation. Sure she wasnt there when it happened but she had heard of what happened from the Valkyries during one of their nights training.

"And Joan. We know Skadi can control ice like Elsa. But what about some of her other powers? In my dream I saw her make a snake out of ice, then it thawed and it was like flesh and blood. She placed it over Loki's head right after the other gods had left."

Anna had finished talking, but Joan was still processing this. Elsa looked at her for answers, but she didnt even meet her eyes. After a few minutes of agonizing silence. Aside from paying the bill. Joan finally straightened her face and looked back up.

"Anna I dont know how you got those visions but I think it is best if you come with us."

Anna smiled brightly and turned to Elsa, who was groaning.

"Oh great now I have to go." Kristoff said slumping inhis seat.

"If either of these two get hurt im blaming you Joan." Elsa said in a cold voice.

"Fair enough." She replied.

"Now Joan. How is fish gonna help us again?" Anna asked.

"Not fish Anna. But it does live in the water." Then Joan turned to Elsa. "Elsa, who are Loki's three children with Andromeda?"

"You mean Angrboda?"

"Whatever who are they and where did they go?" Joan asked. And Elsa took a few seconds to answer.

"Well there is Hel who Odin sent too...well Hell. Then there was Fenrir the wolf who he had chained up. And then there was Jormungand..." Suddenly elsa's eyed widened with fear. She looked at Joan who was smirking. "NO!"

"I know it sounds crazy but I think we have a shot." Joan said.

"What's wrong with Yor-mun-gand?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh I know this one!" Anna said, her voice was high at first but the next part was mellowing out of fear. "He's the world serpent. He stretches across the entire earth and...is so bad not even...Thor could beat him." Around the last part Anna was looking pretty nervous.

"His length is greatly exaggerated." Joan said. "But yes, he is destined to kill Thor during ragnarok. But if we find him and kill him ourselves then maybe Odin will give us a pass." Joan said. Elsa looked at her skeptically.

"You want me to face a giant sea monster!?"

"Well Thor cant beat it without dying himself and since the four of us managed to knock him out I think we can take Jorry." Joan said confidently.

Elsa though to herself. " _Well, I suppose it is my best shot. Plus dying fighting a giant snake is probably better than whatever sick-twisted punishment the gods might have instore for me."_

Sigh. "Alright. So how do we find him?" Elsa asked.

"Well Elsa. The vikings got one thing right. Odin did send a giant serpent to earth. But he didn't land in the ocean. Actually he landed in a freshwater loch. In Scotland. Everyone pack your bags! We're gonna find the Loch Ness Monster!"

* * *

 **I hope you liked this short filler chapter. Just wanted to put in something before the holidays. Plus it makes transitioning to the next chapters smoother. If I don't get to any more soon...see you next year.**


	16. The Hunt Begins

**Thank you for editing MidnightNightm3r3.**

 **I don't own Frozen, all rights belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **The Hunt Begins**

Back at Arendelle

Kevin was lying unconscious in a room at Arendelle General Hospital. His head was wrapped in bandages, his arm with a needle in it as a tube connected to a bag on a pole brings new blood to make up for the some he lost. There is a clip on his finger as a machine next to him measures his pulse. Next to him appears an older man in his mid fifties, stage four balding at the scalp with his dark hair turning gray, he wears a white coat worn by doctors and is carrying a clipboard to take notes. Next to him is a younger man about twenty in glasses and a blue nurse vest.

"You did good bringing him here boy." The doctor said. "But you should have called an ambulance, you could have gotten in trouble for not directly calling the ambulance."

"Mmmmhmmm." Was the younger mans only response. Of course it was in an annoyed tone.

"By the way your mother told me you were at Olaf's before you came here. Did you see any girls. Work the old Dory magic?"

"I saw a girl from my old school….apparently." Dorian replied.

"Apparently?" The doctor asked.

"Well she says we did but I didn't recognize her." Dorian admitted.

"But she recognized you?" The doctor asked curiously yet irritated.

"Dad….Just talked to her is all."

"Son. How many times do we have to have this talk?"

"Uhg! Here we go." Dorian muttered to himself tensley, he knew what was next but he didnt care, he heard it many times before.

"Your never gonna meet people if you don't put yourself out there!" The doctor/Dorians father lectured. "You are twenty-two goddamn years old and a college graduate! You should be able to fuckin talk to people Dori!"

"Sorry dad..." Dorian said mumbling in a tense tone.

"Dont apologize to me. Your the one that is restricting yourself. Your still young the world is your oyster and your so limited! I'm not trying to lecture you….

 _Oh please yes you are._ Dorian thought.

…...What are you going to do when me and your mother dies!? You are going to be fucking alone Dorian!...

 _I can live with that._ Dorian thought to himself irritated.

…...Jesus christ I am so goddamn tired of having this conversation. You know what I give up. I give up. Im done."

 _Oh please this is the tenth time you've said that._ Dorian thought to himself.

And about five more minutes of Dorian being lectured by his father for his lack of social skills. With Dorians father cursing and repeating many of the things he had already said over and over and over again Dorian finally decided to change the topic.

"So how is Kevin?"

"Who?" The doctor asked. "Oh right. He will be fine, no life threatening injuries. Although he suffered a fractured skull and some minor brain damage from the impact. He should wake up in a few days but I don't think he would be the same."

"You think he might have some memory loss?" Dorian asked. His father nodded.

"That. And the trauma could result in increased aggression and violent mood swings."

Dorian turned his head to look at his patient in front of him. He had seen just a glimpse how aggressive and barbaric he was before the accident. He wouldn't be surprised if his father was right, he had seen the state he was in when he brought him over here and he saw some of the CAT scans of Mr. Hansons' brain after bringing him in. He had figured out that the idiot might have some changes in his personality as a result of this he just needed another opinion. Truth be told he was worried about what would happen when he wakes up.

"Alright. We've done all we can. I'll go notify the family." Doctor Romanov made his way to the door, but he stopped when he noticed his son wasn't following. "Aren't you coming along?"

"Uh I think i'll keep an eye on him for a while. Until his family gets here at least." Dorian replied, not taking his eyes off Kevin. Despite the words his face was still and his tone was as robotic as ever. But his father simply smiled.

"Your such a great kid, son." The doctor said before he closed the door, leaving Dorian alone with Kevin unconscious, in front of him.

* * *

Back at the Diner,

Elsa, Joan, Kristoff and Anna paid the bill with their pocket money and started thinking of their next move. They knew they had to get Elsa in Scotland but they had to wonder how they were going to get there. They all unanimously decided that taking a airplane was a bad idea since one of the guys after them could make thunderstorms.

Kristoff suggested that they take Thor's flying car (since his got totaled) but Joan pointed out that the other gods could track them from it and that the god himself was probably breaking free at this moment.

So now they were waiting at the nearest bus stop hoping to get a ride to Corona City where hopefully a friend of Kristoff's could help them out. Kristoff was sitting nicely on the bench, Elsa figured he was still creeped out by her so she was leaning against the "bus stop" sign, while Joan was standing next to Elsa and Anna was sitting next to Kristoff on the bench between them.

Anna looked over at Kristoff and decided it was time to break the deafening silence.

"So Kristoff, are you sure Eugene can help us?"

"First of all he likes to be called 'flynn'. Second, yes, I was just texting with him now, said that we were in trouble and needed to get to Scotland and he said he could hook us up with a ride."

"Wait you told him we were 'in trouble' and he still decided to help us?" Elsa asked.

"Well, the thing is we haven't talked to each other in a while because he….uh….kind of has a record." Kristoff admitted.

"You never told me you had a friend with 'a record'." Joan said.

"Yeah well you never told me that you were dead." Kristoff said tensely.

"You never asked." Joan replied with an annoyed tone, yes she could understand why he and Elsa were upset with her but now this was getting annoying.

"Ok enough!" Anna finally shouted, she was getting annoyed as well. "Look I know that you all feel confused and upset with Joan at the moment but you can't just keep being mad at her like this." Then she turned to Elsa. "Elsa, you forgave me after I bullied you."

"That was a long time ago Anna. You were a kid and you grew up, which is more than _she_ can say." Elsa said eyeing Joan with distrust.

"Ok you know what. It's just us. No gods. So Joan, I think that we would all trust you better if you tell us a little about yourself." Anna said.

"What more could I tell you?" Joan asked still feeling glum.

"Well I think we would all like to know who you are. Like where you were from….originally I mean, obviously we don't mean Asgard. How you died. Where your from..."

"You already said that." Elsa said coldly to Anna. "But yes Joan, I think I we would both start trusting you again once we know the REAL you." Elsa gestured Kristoff, who was nodding in agreement.

Joan took a breath and began to speak. "Alright. Well everything I told you about myself was true. My name is Joan Simpson and I am from Boston. Except, I was born in 1893."

"18. 93?" Elsa asked skeptically.

"Oh my god, I had sex with an old lady." Kristoff said. Joan scowled at the statement.

"Hey this ass wont be sagging for an eternity buddy. Anyways once the Great War started, or world war one as you know it, I got drafted as a nurse. For two years I worked in the hospitals, treating patients, saving lives. Actually I made friends with a WAC named Mulan. Really liked her she was tough as nails. Never let the guys put her down."

"I'm sorry did you call her a _wack_?" Kristoff asked, it seemed odd she would insult someone she considered a friend.

"I mean she was in the Women's Army Corps. Granted, she was a chinese-american so there was some distrust but she managed to do ok. Caught the eye of private Shang, another chinese-american. Fell in love, planned to get hitched after the war was over and asked me to be the bridesmaid. Life was good..."

"So what happened?" Elsa asked, starting to feel sorry for her friend again, especially seeing how she was smiling slightly when telling her story then fell to sadness when Elsa asked her the question.

"It was the last year of the war." Joan said looking away. "There were heavy losses in this town in britain and they asked me to fly down there and help with the losses. So they put me in this small tent in the army base and I started tending to the people there. But then the damn Austrians came out of nowhere and started bombing us. All the other nurses were hiding and I wanted to hide too, but then I remembered something Mulan told me and I said to myself 'No! Fuck these Ass-holes.' So I threw off my stethoscope, picked up a shotgun and charged outside. I did well for someone who hadn't held a shot gun before, if I do say so myself. But then some ass-hat got me in the back of the head, c _oward_." Joan said sneering. "Anyways next thing you know I wake up in this golden room surrounded by some dead friends and some people who I shot, and were all surrounded by these super-buff women in golden chest plates and they were just like 'Were the Valkyries, your in Valhalla and Odin chose your souls to fight in Ragnarok now get to training.' _Bitches_." Once again, sneering the last word.

"What that's it? No 'sorry for your loss' or they didn't try to break it easy to you or anything?" Kristoff asked truly surprised.

"Nope. I had to find everything else out myself so please if you have any more questions please feel free to ask. Elsa I can tell your still skeptical." Joan said looking at Elsa, but before she could speak Anna butted in.

"So Joan now that you've been 'brought back from the dead' are you like them now. Like the gods I mean."

"Well I cant do magic mumbo-jumbo like them if that's what you mean, but this new body is ageless, I have the strength of 100 men, and am invulnerable to almost anything."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "Almost?"

Joan continued. "Well anything humans can make I mean. You can shoot me, stab me, hell even drop a nuke on me and I won't even bleed. But if it's a weapon made by Asgardian steel, or energy from something divine like another einherjar or a god, then it can still harm me. Sure I can heal really fast too, but if it is a really bad wound and I cant heal fast enough then I could end."

"End? You mean die again, right?" Anna asked.

"No, I died once and they put me in this new body, should the day come that it is damaged beyond saving then I don't go to Valhalla, hell or wherever else people go these days I just end. Lights out Joan."

Everyone was looking at Joan with wide eyes. They couldn't imagine that, just ending at that moment. Was it like a dreamless sleep? Like someone hit the pause button and never pressed play? None of them liked that idea.

"Sorry Joan." Elsa said.

Joan shrugged.

"That is the fate of everything if Ragnarok comes, that is why Odin really wants you dead."

"But there's something I still don't understand. I mean yes Elsa is really powerful but what about the other Frost Giants?" Anna asked.

"The other frost giants?" Joan said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, Elsa's mom and the rest of her kind. Why is Odin worried about one girl when there is an entire realm of them?" Anna asked.

Just as the bus pulled up.

"Oh look the bus is here." Joan said hastily, and quickly got up making her way to the transit, but the man in the driver's seat stopped her.

"Halt." He said. "Pay first."

"Will this bus take us to Corona?" Elsa asked.

"It will take you to another stop which will take you to Corona. Two bucks a person."

"I'll handle this guys you already paid for dinner." Anna said handling the driver her credit card, he swiped it but there was a red light and a beep.

"It's empty." He said handling the card back to Anna.

"Wait what!? It can't be I-" Anna stopped suddenly and slumped slightly. "Oh…."

"What?" Joan asked.

"My dad. He said he would cut me off remember, this card wont work anymore." Anna said sadly.

"He did it that fast?" Said Elsa.

"He knows people." Was all Anna could say. She then took out a some "ones" and a "five" from her wallet before putting it back away. "Here." Anna said handling the man her cash.

"Alright, but you gotta do something about her." The driver said pointing at Joan.

"What?"

"Ma'am your not wearing a shirt."

Joan looked down and realized he was right, she was still in just her bra and pants.

"Jesus the restaurant didn't have a no shirt rule."

"Here." Kristoff said handing Joan his sweatshirt, he had a white shirt underneath so he was fine. Now Joan was covered once she put it on.

"Ok come along." The driver said.

"As they made their way on the bus to their seats, Elsa took her seat close to the window, Kristoff sat in front of her. Anna was looking at them deciding who she should sit next too but Joan put her hand on her shoulder.

"If it's ok with you Anna I would like to sit next to you."

"Oh sure Joan." Anna said, though she was surprised by her request.

As they sat in the seats across from Elsa, Anna looked over at her cousin and crush as the vehicle started moving. Kristoff was on his phone (probably talking to Sven) and Elsa was looking out the window like a lonely child. Then Anna turned to Joan.

"So Anna, I managed to get something for you." Joan said as he pulled out a golden belt from under her, or rather Kristoff's, and pulled out a golden belt.

"Where did you get that?" Anna asked. Looking back she could barely remember Joan wearing it when they were walking to the diner and when eating, but of course Anna was busy thinking of other things at the moment to notice a new belt.

"I got it off of Thor." Joan said proudly. "It grants the wearer great strength." She then put the belt in Anna's hands. "I figured you should wear it. Elsa would kill me if you got hurt and unless you weren't paying attention before, NOT looking forward to dying twice."

"Wait so will this make me as strong as you?" Anna asked as her eyes were glued to the belt.

"More or less. When we get to Eugene's place we'll test it out and teach you some moves."

Both women share a giggle at this.

* * *

As this was happening, a tall skinny man with long brown hair was kneeling over Thunder as he hacked away at the ice with a silver hunting knife. He wore a leather suit and pants that looked like tanned skin of humans of various races, along with some goat, cow and horse, stitched together making it look like a plaid suit. Over his shoulders was a shoal of wolves skin, it's paws falling down his chest, and his shoes were an even stranger sight. They were more miss matched than his attire, they didn't even look like each other, they looked like someone took the leftover scraps of shoe souls, buckles, leather, plastic from running shoes and rubber boots, then stuck them all together into a shoe shaped monstrosity. As he was hacking away at the ice his stare was diverting over to Thunder's own shoes (which he removed before hacking) and chucking to himself.

"The great and mighty Thunderer." He says with a sarcastic tone and a smug smile. "Defender of Asgard, slayer of Jotun. Taken down by a Jotun-dwarf and a girl."

"One was the daughter of the winter goddess and the other was an Einherjar. Who by the way has been training for almost a century and knew where to strike!" Thor said defending himself.

"Dress it like anyway you like big bro. But it looks like you've lost your….thunder. HA!" The skinny man said as he backed away one more time at the ice, just enough so that the thunder god could break himself free.

The skinny man stood up, covered his face from the flying ice shards as Thor broke himself free of the ice. He stood up, rubbing his arms for warmth but bent down to grab his shoes. Unfortunately his brother snatched them before he could grab hold.

"HEY!" Thor said trying to reach his shoes, but his brother held them behind him with a smug look on his face.

"Sorry, but your shoes are my payment." He said.

Thor was furious. "I will crush you!"

"How? You can't lift your hammer without your gloves. And without your belt. Me on the other hand…..." Thor then stepped back a little, his face twitching with a hint of fear as the gold knife came to his throat. His brother was smiling like a mad man like he had been itching to cut somebody all day.

Thor swatted his brothers hand away and his face went dead serious again. "Keep the shoes. If you excuse me I need to see the Trolls. Have them make me a new belt, better golves then I will…."

"Be sitting your fat ass on Asgard." The skinny man said cutting Thor off.

"You see father thinks that this defeat is worthy of revenge…...We both know that is my jurisdiction."

"You? HA! I couldn't handle them what makes father think YOU could?" Thor asked, but the look on his brothers face did not falter.

"Because I got help." The skinny one said as he pulled out a whistle from his pocket. It was a dogs whistle, but it was rusted, looked really old. Yet he blew on it and though neither men heard anything a wolves call was heard in the distance. Thor's face paled and turned back to his brother in deep shock.

"HOW! COULD! YOU LET THAT THING FREE!?" Thunder boomed, but his brother just shrugged.

"Dont worry, I got him in a collar. Besides he knows I can always use my shoe."

Thor turned around in a haste. He got into his car, turned it on, it hovered into the air then it flew off into the sky. The skinny brother just looked on with a grin. He was ready for a hunt.

* * *

Please review


	17. Hook-Up, Break-Up!

Thank you for editing MidnightNightm3r3.

All rights belong to Disney

* * *

Hook-Up, Break-Up!

"Are you sure about this guy Kristoff? I mean my apartment was better than this place." Elsa said as she and the others walked up to room 27 of the Snuggly Duckling Inn.

It was a very run down establishment, the pool was green, the white stucco walls were cracked revealing the plaster underneath. The metal rails were rusted and the wooden door looked faded. There was even a outline of the original color where the "7" in "27" should be.

"Look Flynn doesn't make a lot of money but he's a good guy and he said he's willing to help us. Just give him a chance you'll like him."

Kristoff took a few knocks on the door, nothing happened, so he made a few louder knocks. Anna flinched as she heard glass break from behind the door, then they heard a voice calling "What? Coming!" Soon after the door flung open, revealing a lean, brunette haired man with a goatee. He wore a light blue button-up T-shirt (which was unbuttoned) and a white undershirt. He looked at Kristoff and let out a relieving smile.

"Kris-Buddy! Hey."

"Hey Flynn. Thanks so much for letting us stay with you for a bit." Kristoff said.

"Oh no worries, I have nothing better to do. Actually you made great timing my ex-girlfriend just moved out so I….Woah." Flynn said noticing Elsa and Joan next to Kristoff, he smiles at them seductively, to the women's revulsion.

"So Kristoff i'm assuming one of these girls is your lady friend and the other is your cousin."

Kristoff grabs Joan by the shoulder "Flynn, this is Joan. My….. my Joan. The girl next to her is her friend Elsa. She's kind of the reason why we're here."

"And I'm Anna. Im Kristoff's cousin." Anna said peeping her head out from behind Kristoff.

"Oh really?" Flynn askes eyeing Anna. "Sorry I don't see the resemblance. Oh well come in-come in."

Flynn steps aside and allows the four of them to ender his room. Inside is a single untidy bed with a stained mattress and tan sheets, across from it is a black TV. Across the room is a space for a tiled sink, probably a shower, and a mini-fridge across from it. On the floor are beer cans and pizza boxes.

"Sorry about the mess. I didn't have time to clean. This is just a temporary position, works been kind of slow, but soon I'll be out of this dump."

"What is it you do exactly Flynn?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, well, I'm working in a pet store right now, along with some other things. But enough about me, what do you do gorgeous?"

Without a second later Anna grabs Elsa by the arm and pulls her close to her body. And Elsa was resisting the urge to scream as Anna's iron-strong hands gripped her flesh.

'Damn belt!' Elsa thought.

"Elsa is an architect." Anna answers. "She was telling me that on our date the other night."

Hearing Anna say this causes Elsa to blush a deep red and turn to Anna surprised. Flynn's confident smile falls into one of shock and he raises his hands defensively.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't…..You know what why don't I clean up a bit. I'm sure you will want a better living space."

Flynn quickly left the two girls alone to start cleaning up the motel room. As he was shuffling pizza boxes ontop of each other Elsa whispers to Anna.

"Anna! Why did you say we were dating?"

"Do you want him flirting with you? Or us?"

"Fair point."

* * *

Later that evening, Flynn had left to get some Chinese food he had ordered for his "guests". Specifically an order of pork chow mein, potstickers, Mongolian beef, grilled asparagus, and white rice. No msg where they can, courtesy of Anna. Meanwhile Kristoff, Joan, Anna and Elsa were sitting on Flynn's bed thinking about their next move.

"Ok so…" Kristoff began "We have to get Elsa to Scotland asap. Question is…how are we gonna do that. Given that one of the guys after us is a lunatic that can control the weather I take it a plane is out of the question."

"We could take a boat." Joan suggested.

"No! I am not going on a floating death trap!" Elsa said.

"Well we can't drive to Scotland! So boat it is."

Kristoff's phone rang and he pulled it out. He glared at the screen irritated as it continued to ring.

"Ugh! It's my mom. Again."

"Just hang up." Elsa said, but Kristoff was already standing and walking outside.

"I cant she's called five times already-sigh. Hey mom. What? Oh I'm fine im just with Anna. She said she needed the extra support after everything and…..Wait what? What news story? Channel six?"

Kristoff quickly picked up the remote, turned it on, and pressed the "six" button. When he did there was an image of Kevin lying in the hospital and a anchor woman from Arendelle News taking in front of it.

"Kevin Hanson, son of local realtor owner, has experienced a major accident resulting in his administration to Arendelle General Hospital. Doctors say that Mr. Hanson will recover shortly but the damage done to his cerebellum could last a lifetime."

Hearing this Elsa looked away, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort as tiny snowflakes circles around her. Anna placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Elsa. It was mostly my fault."

"Why is it your fault Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"Mr. Hanson received his injuries after an incident at a "Olaf's Sandwiches" restaurant. Witnesses say that Mr. Hanson had been thrown out of the establishment by a friend of his ex-girlfriend."

"Well that's sort of right." Anna said. Elsa humphed.

"They don't even mention that he made you cry."

"Mr. Hanson had re-entered the establishment through the back doorway, going through the women's bathroom right when it exploded with ice. Videos and photos received by witnesses of the event show a young woman identified as Elsa Snow fleeing from the scene."

As soon as her name was spoken, an image of Elsa came up or her with inside the Frozen bathroom. Now Elsa was paling.

"Here we have Kevin's sister Marcy who claims to know about the woman in question." Then appeared Marcy, sitting on her living room couch with a box of tissues next to her. Her eyes were teary and her make-up was smudged across her face.

"Ms. Hanson why don't you tell us of your connection to Elsa Snow."

"Well, um. I'm not proud to say this but-sob-back when me and Kevin were kids, really young kids, we used to play around with her. We just meant to have fun but I think she misinterpreted it as bullying. She left the school about a year later and we didn't see her after that. But lately my deer friend Anna had been talking to her…."

"Oh don't you dare!" Anna said, now she was angry.

"We told her to stay away from her. I mean she seemed like a really messed up girl…"

"Bitch!" Kristoff said under his breath.

"But I think she was still mad at my brother for breaking up with her and she said that we were never friends."

"Wait what!? She said that I SAID we weren't friends! That evil little…."

"Anna calm down!" Elsa said. Now it was her grabbing Anna's shoulder.

"I even tried confronting her to make sure she wouldn't be a bad influence on my friend but she attacked me. The same way she attacked my brother. I don't even know what she did all I knew was that there was ice everywhere!"

Then the anchor woman appeared again, this time with a caption reading "The Snow Queen"

"Forensics are still trying to determine how Elsa Snow, or as some are calling her "The Snow Queen" was capable of performing her ice related acts of terrorism. One theory is that she is using some kind of nitrogen based ice-bombs."

"Nitrogen related ice bombs? That's the most ridiculous thing i've heard of!" Elsa said exasperated.

"Witnesses also show a tall blonde woman leaving with Snow and a male and female both between 18 and 25, one of which is the friend of Marcy Hanson, daughter of councilman Frederick Summers, following the perpetrators. This footage from a local diner shows the four of them conversing. Question is, who is The Snow Queen? A monster, or a poor child that finally snapped. Im Vicky Valentine and this is Arendelle News!"

All four of them were looking at the television is disbelief. Some of them were surprised that people were stupid enough to believe in an ice-based bomb. Others so furious at Marcy they wanted to rip her head off. But they were all moping over the fact that they had to deal with the cops now. Kristoff lowered his head and sighed.

"Mom it's not what you think…Listen Elsa was defending Anna from Kevin. I don't know the whole story myself but I don't think elsa would ever hurt anyone purposely….well we can't go to the police….trust me we just cant….ok, thank you mom. I love you too, goodbye. My mom said she wouldn't say anything to the cops but I don't think we can count on uncle Fred. I also don't see us getting on a boat or a plane with the cops after us."

"I could try contacting some of my friends up above." Joan said pulling out a small hand-held golden mirror. "Maybe see if they could loan me some teleporting items, or maybe invisibility rings."

"Oh who are you gonna get them from? Frodo?" Kristoff said sarcastically. Joan snarled at him.

"Joan Asgard wants to KILL Elsa. You wanna talk to someone up there?" Anna asked.

"I'm tight with some of the other Einherjar, a couple of Valkyries too. Plus Asgard is already looking for us so the worst thing that can happen is they say no."

"Or track us." Elsa said.

"It's our best shot. I'm going to go into the bathroom so they don't know where I am." Joan said making her way to the back. But before she left their sight completely she turned around to face the trio.

"Oh by the way you two should throw away your phones they can track us with them you know."

"The Asgardians?"

"Everyone else." Joan said flatly before completely leaving the three alone. Now Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were left on the bed looking nervously at each other. Elsa then takes out her cell phone, it starts to ice over, but then she lets out a sigh.

"Look. If you two go to the police and tell them I made you come along then you might stay out of trouble."

"What? Elsa no! Were not leaving you!" Anna cried.

"Look Anna. I know that you don't wanna leave Elsa." Kristoff said trying to reason with his cousin. "But this is getting out of hand. I mean the cops are after us. My parents are probably worried sick!"

"Ok fine. You can go home then Im staying!"

"Anna I think you should go with Kristoff." Elsa said. Anna looked at her like she just said 'go to hell.'

"Joan said I should come along!"

"Oh and like I'm supposed to believe Joan now!?" Elsa retorted.

"Yes because she is your best friend!"

"Anna. Look I get that you want to make up for picking on me when we were younger but your life is in danger here! Your entire future could be damaged if we survive." Elsa pleaded but Anna was as stubborn as ever.

"Elsa…I have to tell you something. A part of me does want to leave. I mean we're dealing with gods for crying out loud and honestly I am screaming on the inside at this moment because of it!"

"Then why aren't you!?" Elsa asked "I mean you saw what I can do! I could have killed you back in that restroom. You could have died fighting Thor! I now that you have that belt now but It's too dangerous for you."

"Anna listen to Elsa!" Kristoff said in a stern tone. "Look I know that you have a crush on Elsa…"

"KRISTOFF!" Anna screamed in embarrassment. Elsa herself blushed.

"But you barely know her. You can meet someone else who isn't putting your life at risk and…"

"It isn't just about Elsa! It's also about me…." Anna said sadly, catching both of their attention. Anna takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, turns to Elsa and opens them. Looking straight into hers. "Elsa. I have been a coward, my entire life. When I realized that my friends weren't real friends I was too scared to leave them because I was afraid they would pick on me. When they finally left I was so scared of being alone that I begged them to come back even though they made me miserable. After I kissed Liz and my father became ashamed of me I made myself be with Kevin, let him touch and fuck me even though I was a lesbian! Just to avoid my father's disappointment! And I didn't even have the guts to leave until I had Sven. Well Elsa, whether or not it's a crush, I do care about you. You are one of the only few real friends I have ever had, and I will not let you face hell without me. So you can push me away, put me in an ice cage, even turn me to ice and leave me on some stranger's doorstep but I will find you." Anna then pulled out her cell phone and placed it in elsa's hand along with hers. "And that is my choice! Just please…let me help."

Elsa stared at Anna in disbelief. She was honestly expecting Anna to run away screaming at any moment before. Now here she was willing to stand by her no matter what. Elsa still wanted Anna to leave, for her own sake. But as much as she didn't want to admit it Joan was right. She had these dreams for a reason and maybe they are supposed to stay together. Besides, Anna seems very stubborn, Elsa doubted that there was anything she could do to make her change her mind.

'Especially with her new strength.' Thought Elsa with a smirk

"Well it looks like I don't have a choice." Elsa said as she covered both devices in a layer of frost. A creek was heard and both shattered into snow particles. Then Anna nudged Kristoff to do the same thing. He just looked at her with regret.

"Anna. I-I can't do this. Please just come home."

"Im sorry Kristoff I can't. I have to do this. For Elsa. For me."

"I…..I need to talk to Joan."

Kristoff got up and walked to the shower room. There he saw Joan sitting on the toilet (seat down) looking impatiently at her mirror. She looked up and saw Kristoff.

"Oh hey. Waiting for connection. Dang thing is old, doesn't work like it used too."

"Joan. I need to know what your plan was." Kristoff said. Joan looked up giving him her full attention.

"Well I was supposed to find Elsa. But then I decided to keep her hidden….."

"No I mean about us."

"What do you mean?" Joan asked confused.

"Joan…I really liked you. And I thin you liked me too. But I don't see how we could have had a real relationship. I mean look at you, you're over a hundred and you look my age. Years from now when I would be forty you would still look like this. Fifty you would still be this. And when I am old and dying, you would still be like this. So what was your plan?"

Joan looked at Kristoff sadly, She got up so she could talk to him face to face and did her best to explain.

"Well, with all honesty I really tried not to think about that. All I really knew is that I liked you and I figured that if we really wanted to stay with each other for that long then we would have made it work. I mean I have been with other immortals before and they were kind of borning. You were fun! I just thought that if I loved you enough it wouldn't matter to me if you were old and come on, isn't having a woman that stays hot forever every guys dream!?"

"My dream is growing up with someone special Joan!" Kristoff said, raising his voice slightly. His tone filled with sadness and anger. "Having kids. Raising a family. Living our lives then growing old with one another. I dunno maybe in a home out in the country. With a reindeer farm or something. Just us old together."

"Well….with all honesty Kristoff I don't really wanna be a mother. So if that is what you really want then. I'm sorry I can't give it to you."

The two blondes look at each other longingly. Like their world has been split in two by time and broken dreams. One an immortal that doesn't want to change, one that is human and wants to grow. Their paths had already diverged long before they even met, and it took just now for them to realize it. Kristoff looked at his former love sadly, and he spoke.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone anything. But I can't stay."

"I know." Joan said gazing up at his face. A single tear rolling down hers. This had to be the first time she cried in a long, long time. She leans into the larger man for a hug, he puts his arms around her, then they break. "You're a great guy and I will remember you until ragnarok."

"Same here." Kristoff said sadly before he turned his back and made his way to the door.

Walking across the room he ignores the please of Anna for him to stay. Just as he is about to open the door Flynn comes bursting through it with armfuls of Chinese food boxes.

"Oh Kris, how about you give me a hand buddy?"

"Hey Flynn. I hate to do this to you but I gotta go."

Flynn looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Just keep them on the downlow for a few days and they will leave on their own. Until then…here." Kristoff said reaching into his pocket, he pulls out what is left in his wallet and places it on the counter next to the motel door. Flynn looks back at him.

"Dude I can't accept this."

"Just do it for me ok. I'll make it up to you I promise." Then Kristoff turns to the girls. "I don't want him getting in trouble. So stay for as long as you need but get out soon. And you two!" Kristoff said looking at Elsa and Joan specifically. "Make sure Anna stays safe."

Both women nod as Kristoff leaves the room.

* * *

Please Review


	18. Loyalty

**Thank you for editing MidnightNightm3r3.**

 **I do not own rights to Tangled Frozen, Disney does. But Joan is my OC and everyone else is from Norse myths.**

* * *

 **Loyalty**

It had been a few days since Kristoff left, Anna, Joan and Elsa were still stuck at Flynn's motel room while they were waiting for a response back from Joan's friends above.

The three of them had decided to stay within Flynns motel room to avoid being seen by the cops. Unfortunately since the place smelled like pizza, cologne and beer. Flynn didn't ask questions, all he said was 'I get it. I don't like being in public sometimes either.' He sounded pretty guilty when he said it, but nobody pressured him for details. What right did they with their pickle.

Elsa would normally be sketching on her notepad (and not letting anyone see) or practicing her ice powers in the bathroom. Joan had apparently told her that ice jotun draw their power from the icy world of Niflheim so their ability to "draw forth" ice and snow was virtually limitless and that the amount at a time gets stronger with age. And being the daughter of the winter goddess apparently means she can create LIVING snow. Elsa had been trying for a few days now, no such luck, just tiny snowballs with faces on them that don't move.

Joan herself was doing her training sessions with Anna during the day time when Flynn was at work. Joan was doing a pretty good job, Anna had already learned some basic blocking and kicking techniques, also how to judo flip someone.

* * *

It was still early in the morning, Flynn had left in the middle of the night for "important business". Elsa was sleeping on one of the blow-up mattress Flynn had rolled out for them on the floor. Anna (wearing Thor's belt) was sparing with Joan, blocking each others punches and kicks. Both were sweaty and panting, but Anna could tell Joan was distracted, she had been since Kristoff left, she wasn't putting nearly as much effort in as she could have.

"Ok Anna, I think that's good for today." Joan finally says. "We'll do some more tomorrow, you're really doing good I think we can move on too sword training soon."

"Hey Joan are you ok?" Anna asks.

"What? Oh, yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I mean with Kristoff and all…."

"STOP! No. Kristoff was right, it wouldn't have worked out. I need to check my mirror again." Joan said just before she sprinted to get her mirror from the tv-table and enter the bathroom for privacy.

Anna took a breath she knew Joan wasn't right and she was tearing herself on the inside because of it. But something else distracted Anna at the moment. She heard grunts and looked on the floor to her left. She saw Elsa, on the blow-up mattress.

She had been up all night practicing her own powers down at the pool when no one was around. Creating icicles, blasts of air that could sweep a grown man off their feet. Joan had even told her that she should be able to create living snow, but no such progress has been made. Now Elsa was tossing and turning, muttering 'no' over and over to herself.

" _Oh man Elsa! Should I wake her?" Anna thought to herself. "No! Anna remember what mom said, never wake a person with nightmares. Or was that sleepwalking?"_

The sheets began to freeze over. Icicles were popping the mattress as the floor surrounding her turned to ice. Anna stepped back some spaces as the ice began to creep towards her.

" _Ok, yeah I should wake her before she freezes the motel."_

Anna steps onto Flynn's bed (which was only half-frozen at the moment) and kneels down on the corner. She places her helf foot on Elsa's shoulder and starts budging her.

"Elsa. Hey Elsa, wake up."

Elsa remans asleep, becoming more and more restless, the word 'no' is repeated louder and louder. Soon the ice is covering half the room. Covering the entire bed, ice and frost creeps up Anna's legs and thighs. Anna's pain turns into one last scream.

"ELSA!"

"Wha-?"

Elsa awakens with a startle, she looks around her and notices the room is frozen solid. Then she turns to her right where welts of pain are heard and see's Anna clenching her frosted leg and looking at Elsa painfully.

"Oh my god Anna!?" Elsa screams.

Hearing this Joan comes bursting through the bathroom door. She looks around the room and turns to Elsa.

"Elsa what the fuck!?"

"Im sorry. Here." Elsa waves her palm and the ice recedes. The icicles shrink and disappear. The ice also fades from Anna's leg, her look of pain drops and she looks at her thawed leg in amazement. Twirling it around with a smile. Suddenly Elsa realizes something.

" _Wait why am I sinking?" Elsa thinks to herself, realizing the bed is getting higher up and hearing a whistling sound._

Elsa looks down and realizes that she had punctured the air matress in her sleep and now it was deflating.

"Oh great." Elsa says bitterly to herself.

"Come on up." Anna says gesturing Elsa to sit on the other bed.

"Are you sure?" Elsa says standing up. "I mean I almost turned you into a popsicle." Elsa said even though she was sitting next to Anna. The latter of whom just shrugged it off.

"Oh I know you didn't mean it. Little uneasy about sharing a bed with you now though…." Anna's face dropped realizing what she just implied. "Not that we would be sharing a bed. I mean we could for like a sleep over. Although we're both too old for sleepovers. Aren't we? I mean…."

Elsa's guilt melted. She was desperately trying to hold back laughing at the redhead.

" _Oh Anna, Anna, illegally adorable."_

"...Anyways. What were you dreaming about?" Anna asks.

"Oh. Well actually Joan come here. This is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Um. Ok." Joan says walking over.

Elsa and Anna sit on the mattress while Joan faces them while leaning against the wall. Then Elsa begins speaking.

"Now. For as long as I can remember, every so often I have had these dreams. Really weird dreams. I never really thought much of them but now that I know that giants and gods are real and all I think it's related."

"Ummm. Ok. What are they about?" Joan asks nervously.

"Well first it starts with a gigantic city made entirely out of ice." Elsa begins.

"Oh you know what. Flynn will probably be mad about the mattress I should go get another." Joan says with a nervous tone, she tries to leave but a huge wall of ice appears in front of her. Joan turns around to see Elsa with a dead serious expression.

"Joan you promised to answer ANY questions I have." Elsa said with narrowed eyes. Joan reluctantly sat back down. "Anyways. And then I hear this 'boom' sound. There is a huge explosion over the mountain range. Next thing I know the city is destroyed, the ice crumbles. I hear screams everywhere." Elsa takes a pause before speaking again. After all these years it is still hard for her to describe. "I see figures in the mist. Giant men, women, CHILDREN, falling and dying on the ground. Then I look up at the sky and I see a woman, I thought it was me, but she was crying. And I hear cheers from someone else. Care to explain Joan?"

Joan stayed silent for a few minutes. Both Elsa and Anna were looking at her with wide eyes, awaiting a response. Finally Joan took a deep breath and spoke.

"Ok, Elsa. You deserve to know. I was actually sent here, to earth, once before…." Elsa raised an eyebrow. "When world-war-two started and they started developing nuclear bombs Odin was interested. Odin thought, and he sure was right, that if they could get the plans for one then they could have the dwarves make more, bombard Jotunheim. The blast itself would wipe out the ice Jotun and the earth jotun. And the left-over radiation would poison the fire jotun." Joan said looking away. Elsa was taken back by her friends words. She was about to say something, but Anna beat her too it.

"Joan...did, did you get those plans?"

"He told me they wanted them incase of an attack. They didn't tell me they were going to bomb them right away!" Joan said, her tone full of anger and guilt. "After most of the giants were wiped out a handful that survived attacked Svartalfheim as payback. Now thing about the giants Elsa is that they draw their power from either Niflheim or Muspelheim, so when most of them were killed the few that survived didn't have to share the power they drew. They practically destroyed the place and before a few hundred Dwarves managed to escape to Asgard, Thunder-cock and his dad set off the last bombs. So that's two worlds dead."

Elsa and Anna were looking at Joan in disbelief, they were both feeling a mixture of emotions. Joan had basically admitted to helping commit genocide. She had blood from giants and dwarves alike. But they also felt sadness and pity. They could both tell that she was filled with remorse and pain over her involvement. It was eating her insides, probably adding to the pain she felt when Kristoff left. Elsa wanted to put her arm around her friend. Say she forgives her, tell her it's ok. But Joan straightened her face and began speaking again.

"Anyways so that is why Skadi had you Elsa."

"Wait what?" Elsa exclaims.

" _Oh great now i'm taking after Anna." She thinks._

"Skadi thought that she could recreate the ice-giants by, well, basically making a new Adam and Eve. However since she couldn't exactly ask an Asgardian to help her out, so she tried her luck with humans. Now being the goddess of winter doesn't exactly make you fertile, and even at human size Jotuns and Humans aren't always compatible. Skadi probably had banged a hundred men over the last century. But your dad is the only known one that gave her a child."

"Let me guess." Elsa said, even though the words that came out of her mouth next were hurting her. "She was disappointed that i'm not a giant, a-and that's why she left."

"Oh Elsa. Im sure thats not-" Joan interrupted Anna.

"You inherited many things from Skadi Elsa. But your human sized and you can't make yourself any bigger. After you Skadi just gave up. Im sorry."

Elsa had a pained expression on her face. She didn't know why, she always knew her mother left her. Even when she was a child and her dad would say that she must have left for a reason and that she still loved her. Elsa always knew her mother didn't care. And now she knew that from the beginning she wasn't even a real daughter. Just a guinea pig that Skadi wanted to fuck her own brother to restore her own race. Only to be abandoned without so much as a goodby for not being "fit" enough.

"E-Elsa, i-im s-s-sorry." Anna says, even though she's shivering and her breath is visible.

Elsa composes herself. She wipes away the frozen tears from her eyes and makes the snowflakes floating around her disappear as the room returned to it's normal temperature.

"It's fine Anna. Fuck Skadi. But there's something I don't understand Joan. Actually there are alot of things I don't understand."

'Oh what is it Elsa? You can ask me anything now."

"Well, the main reason I was so hesitant to believe in the whole god's thing was because science has proved a lot of things in the norse stories otherwise. Like we know that the sun and the moon are NOT giants being chased by wolves. I know that earthquakes aren't really caused by Loki screaming. And they say that it's the ice-jotun that cause winter, if that's true why is there still winter!? Is it my mom?"

"Yeah I would actually like to know that too." Anna added.

Joan cracked a small smile.

"Well Esla, some myths are just myths. Here's what really happened." Joan began again. "See thousands of years ago Odin, Thor and bunch of other guys arrived in Norway from their home dimension, realm whatever you want to call it, and showed them their powers. Odin told them a bunch of crap like, that he sculpted the earth from a giant he killed, or that everytime there is lighting that's his son saving them from giant attacks."

"So they lied basically." Anna asked.

"They shared some funny stories, like the time Thor had to dress up as a girl to get his hammer back, my personal favorite. But they did lie about how things came to be a lot. Whenever they discover a new realm Odin tells a small group of people that he created them, sculpted their world from a giant, theirs is the center of all worlds, yada-yada-yada. Once they get their religion started they tell them to conquer and spread "their faith". Earth was the ninth realm they discovered, the last one they were to have conquered. But the vikings didn't do so well as the christians in spreading the faith and Odin ended up leaving the place." Joan explained.

"Wait. So what you're telling me is that the Asgardians aren't actual gods then?" Elsa said.

"What's a god?" Joan asked rhetorically. "The Asgardians are an advanced civilization that can bend the magical energy of the universe in their fingertips. They have sustained themselves for millennia with apples, they can cross realms on a whim, enter the realm of the dead and even bring dead souls back to life. If that isn't a god I don't know what is. Thats why im really hoping they dont find us."

Suddenly Joan's mirror started buzzing, she grabs it from the edge of the mattress and flips the glass side over. Joan had the mirror so close to her face Anna and Elsa had to lean over to see it, without much luck. But Joans face was bright and smiling.

"Guys were in luck!"

* * *

 **A few days ago…**

"Look i'm telling you Elsa is harmless! Mostly." Kristoff said as he was talking to his parents on his cell phone. He was waiting at the bus stop where he, Joan, Elsa and Anna got off and now he was waiting there for his parents to come for him.

"No listen! Elsa didnt kidnap Anna she wanted to go with her!... It isn't what everyone thinks Elsa said it was an accident because Anna told her something….I don't know what it was…..Ok ok we'll talk about it when I get home….Love you too mom, bye."

Suddenly a small dog in a bronze chained collar dashes past Kristoff, it circles around him and starts sniffing.

"Woah there little guy."

Suddenly it backs away and starts growling. It looked pretty menacing with it's silver eyes and black fur, but it was only the size of a pug, so despite the growling Kristoff just thought it was adorable.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you. He's got some wolf in em."

A says from behind Kristoff. He looks around and sees a man in a brk and light blue plaid shirt looking at him with narrow eyes and a friendly smile.

"Oh hey is this your dog? OW!"

Kristoff looks down and sees the dog is starting to bite at his heel abit. Kristoff raises it and tries to shoo the dog away shouting "Hey! I'm not a chew toy. Get away." But the little dog kept jumping. But for some reason, it looked like it was bigger.

"No boy, it isn't the right time." The man says, but the dog just keeps jumping. But suddenly it shrinks back and cowers, whimpering, and the man pulled something out of his jacket and help it up. "Yeah I didn't think so. Now wait!

"Um. What is that?" Kristoff asked pointing to the thing in his hand. It looked like a bunch of garbage scraps blended together.

"This is my lucky shoe." The man said.

"That is NOT a shoe."

"Sure it is! It's just made from the scraps of old shoes. It's kind of a hobby of mine. You see these ones?" The man said pointing at his feet. He is wearing a pair of brown leather boots with fur along the rim. "My brother just gave these to me. I'm gonna add them to this baby one these wear out."

"Ummm. Ok?" Was all Kristoff could say. But he was thinking ' _Weirdo. Whens mom getting here?'_ In fact he was so distracted by the strange man he didn't even notice the shadow of the mutt behind him growing larger.

Suddenly the man's eyes get wider and he pulls out his phone. It is a red flat-phone with a drawing of a battle-ax on it.

"Oh hey I actually have a picture of him. Wanna see it?"

"Um I don't know…."

Suddenly the man had his arm around Kristoff's shoulder.

"Oh come on! I insist."

"Well alri-"

Kristoff was suddenly speechless as he saw the image on the screen. There was the strange man, but he was wearing some kind of animal cloth. The background was golden and shining, a little too faded to see properly though. But what made Kristoff shiver and look at the man next to him with wide eyes filled with fear and dread, was that he had his arm around a scowling, red bearded man. The same on that he had hit with his truck. Thor, the god of Thunder.

"Hi." The strange man, or rather god, said. "I'm Vidar, god of vengeance."

Kristoff took his arm off and tried to run away, but he could only make it a few feet without stopping.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kristoff screamed as he was looking at what was before him.\

It was the same dog that was biting him before. But it wasn't exactly the same as before. It was bigger now, actually it was HUGE! What was once a small dog was a wolf about the size of a lion. Though Kristoff was still looking down at it, it's head now came up to his chest, poking his stomach with its enormous snout barring dozens of razor sharp teeth. Its chains also looked bigger and thicker now, they weren't just wrapped around his neck, but they went across his torso, metal shackles on his enormous paws, and spikes were forming. Actually, there were also probably spikes forming on the inside too because around the paws there was some blood seepage. The wolf also looked more rugged, it had scars across its face and arms. As it breathed its mouth lit up as if there was fire in its lungs. Actually it looked pretty terrifying, it's a good thing Kristoff had already went or else he was sure to have crapped his pants.

"Oh and this is Fenrir." Vidar said, then he turned to the giant wolf. "Now Fen, remember not to make yourself too big or else these chains will hurt more."

"Look Elsa is harmless." Kristoff said even though he was terrified.

"That is for dear old dad to decide. Now where is she?"

The wolf had its enormous snout to Kristoff's back. He jumped back out of pure fear, ok actually because it was old and wet, but mostly fear.

"I-I can't tell you."

Vidar shook his head. Then he pulled out two knives, one gold, the other silver.

"Oh...but you will."

* * *

Elsa, Joan, and Anna were in Flynn's car (a red convertible) as the former was driving. Joan was in the front while Elsa and Anna were in the back. Flynn had the radio blaring some country song while driving on the road, outside the city area and entering the mountain range. Joan was holding a map giving him instructions while Elsa and Anna were trying not to puke from motion sickness.

"Hey so why did this friend of yours ask you to meet them in the mountains again?" Flynn asks Joan while driving.

"Just keep driving Eugene."

"Flynn! I prefer Flynn."

"Well, FLYNN, thank you again." Anna said.

"Hey no prob. So what does this guy have exactly? Passports? Fake-IDs?"

All three women now look at Flynn with suspicion.

" . Saw the news." Flynn admitted. "And Kristoff told me."

"Flynn listen-" Elsa was cut off.

"Hey Kris told me all about this Kevin guy. If you ask me he got what he deserved, but may I ask how did you do it exactly?"

"Oh….um, well you see Flynn…."

"LOOK OUT!" Anna screams.

Flynn steps on their breaks upon seeing the bright lights ahead of them, all four of them move forward as the car comes to a complete stop. Just twenty feet away the road is blocked off, police sirens are blaring. Three policemen and a police woman are standing behind them as one speaks through a megaphone.

"This is the City of Corona Police! Come outside and place your hands on the vehicle!"

"Oh cats!" Anna exclaims.

"Flynn were so sorry they must have figured out we were living with you." Elsa says leaning towards the front he speak to Flynn, who was looking kind of guilty himself.

"Uh...maybe Elsa. But they might also want to arrest me too."

"Why?" Joan asks skeptically.

Flynn rubs the back of his neck and starts sweating a bit.

"Well, ahem, my...uh...job is kind of…..car jacking." Flynn admitted.

"WHAT!?" All three women exclaime.

"Oh come on! You see where I live you now I don't make much money!"

"I can't believe Kristoff would put us in the hands of a criminal!" Joan shouts.

"Come out with your hands up or we will use force!" The policeman says again.

"Screw this. Elsa just freeze them." Joan says.

"WHAT!?" Elsa shouts, appalled her friend would ask her to do such a thing.

"Dont worry! If it is a direct hit you can freeze people without killing them, they will thaw later without even knowing what happened."

"Ok stop! No one is freezing anyone!" Flynn says as he unbuckles his seatbelt. "They are probably after me anyways so I'll take care of this."

"Flynn wait-" Elsa shouts.

"I got this. I'll work the ' _Flynn charm'._ "

"Ew." Joan says.

"Just get down."

With a humph Flynn gets out of his car and puts his hands up in the air as one of the Policemen approaches. The three women put their heads down, all while still peeking through the window.

"Afternoon officer." Flynn says with a cocky charm.

"Where are the others?" The policeman asks frankly.

"Others what others?"

"Dont play with me boy. We know that Elsa Snow has been living with you. She is very dangerous and highly aggressive. We highly recommend you hand her over at once. Do so and maybe the judge will give you a lesser sentence for your twenty-three accounts of grand theft auto."

For a while Flynn says nothing, like he's trying to think of what to say. Elsa and the others look at him in anticipation. Flynn looks back slightly with a face of regret on his face, before turning back to the officer.

"Your right. You want snow…..check in an ice box."

Suddenly the police man grabs Flynn by the arm and twists it behind his back. Flynn groans in pain as he is forced to lye, belly flat on the ground.

"Hey this is police brutality!"

"You have the right to remain silent."

"Flynn!" Elsa screams as she races out of the car. Despite Joan and Anna's pleas.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Elsa shouts, her hands turning into frosted fists.

"Arrest her!" The policeman shouts to the others. Some pull out their cuffs, the other pulls out her cuffs.

Suddenly Joan and Anna get out too.

"Wiat! Please Elsa didn't mean it!" Anna screams.

"Miss Summers. You are safe now." One officer shouts.

"Kevin used to rape me. Elsa probably saved us." Anna tries to reason.

"WHAT!?" Joan screams. "Oh when we get back to Arendelle that asshole is dead!"

"Shoot her!" A different policeman yells. And suddenly all guns are aimed at Joan, they fire.

"NO!" Elsa, Anna and Flynn shout at the same time. But the difference is that when Elsa screamed a giant blast of icy power was expelled from her body. Waves of ice and cold were blasted across the entire landscape. Everything around Elsa was frosted over, the ground was frozen and it started snowing. Over the distance, Elsa could see all of Corona was instantly put in a snowday by her outburst. Looking around her the tree's, the police cars, were all pushed back and frozen over, icicles formed horizontally. But what really made Elsa freak out was that everyrone, save herself was now frozen solid. Not just that, but they were actually turned to ice, even the bullets firing out of their guns had been frozen in place, suspended in the air by a strand of ice attached to their guns. Elsa put her hands to her mouth and moaned in regret. Then she heard a familiar voice that made her feel slightly better.

"E-Elsa w-when I said fr-freeze them I di-didn't mean Anna too. Flynn I can live with th-though." It was Joan, not frozen, but still shivering.

"Joan!" Elsa exclaimed happily. "Why aren't you frozen."

"Einherjar. Remember? And you didn't need to freeze them anyways, I wouldn't have been hurt." Joan then spits into her hand, she shows Elsa the bullet. "See? Went right through me."

"Oh. What have I done?" Elsa says clasping Anna's scared frozen face.

"Don't worry, just think about something happy and everything will thaw over. But we should probably do it once we've gotten out of here. With Anna and Eugene I mean."

Elsa thins back to a happy memory the had, while clasping Anna's ice statue by the head. The remembers what happened just before all this crap started. They were back at Olaf's celebrating Anna's graduation. They were sitting with each other, the past completely behind them, enjoying each others company, laughing and having a great time.

"Elsa?"

Elsa opens her eyes and see that Anna has completely thawed, looking at her confused. She smiles happily.

"Anna! Oh i'm so sorry!" Elsa says embracing Anna in a hug. Elsa smiles from the experience.

"Not that I don't mind the hug but sorry for what?"

"Anna I froze you!"

"You did?" Anna suddenly looks around. "Oh I see. But you will fix this right?" Anna askes.

"Of course I will." Elsa exclaims.

"But after we get where we need to go. So Anna grab your belt your carrying the Eugene-cicle."

* * *

Eugene felt like a big pile of styrofoam in Anna's arm, slumping him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, he didn't even feel that cold. I guess you can thank the belt for that.

Elsa, Joan and Anna had been hiking through the mountain trail for about fifteen minutes. Thirty if you count the walk down the street to get there. Joan was just glad that there were no _thawed_ witnesses. But Elsa didn't feel better about it. Looking around her just made the guilt swell in her gut. Anna noticed the pained look on her face and walks faster to talk to her.

"Elsa are you ok?"

"Anna be honest. Am I a monster?"

Anna looked at her surprised.

"Elsa, I dated a monster for years. Trust me your not one."

"But look what I did!" Elsa says gesturing her surroundings. "I know I can fix this but, the fact that I did this on my own….I can feel the ice I have created, it isn't just encompassing Corona, I can feel it across the entire state. If I hadn't snapped myself out of it I may have even froze the entire country. Maybe Odin's right…..."

"NO!" Joan and Anna shout at the same time.

"Elsa listen. I spared you because I knew you were a good person. You just need to control yourself is all." Joan says.

"I have tried to control myself. My entire life!"

"And you have done great up until now. It's just this entire situation is stressful and I don't blame you!" Anna says. "Once we get the gods off our back were all free." Anna says reassuringly. Elsa still looks upset though.

"Maybe free to take you to a movie?" Anna says.

"Anna your carrying your frozen friend because of me!" Elsa shouts in disbelief.

"Well we agreed not to thaw him yet or he'll freak out!"

"Why aren't YOU freaking out!?" Elsa shouts.

"Because nothing compares to the fear I felt every day not wanting to disappoint my dad and dealing with an abusive boyfriend!" Anna screams, Elsa is taken back. "And that's already happened. You can freeze an entire country and getting stronger? I say 'great, snow day!'"

Then Joan says something. "That's the other reason why i wanted to bring Anna along Elsa. You care about your friends deeply, with your entire being, it seems especially Anna. Sure, she can make you scared or angry enough to make your powers react this way, but they can also help you thaw."

Elsa and Anna smile at one another.

"Neigh!"

"This way!" Joan screams as she dashes rightways.

She moves ahead and Elsa and Anna run to catch up. When they do, they see Joan standing in front of a white, shining winged horse. It's mane glittered like the stars and it had deep back eyes. Petting it was a older man, probably about 50, he looked of Chinese descent and had a large gut. His hair was tied back, black but with streaks of gray, along with a mustache that connected to his sideburns. Joan sure was happy to see him.

"Li!" Joan says embracing the older man in a hug. Anna and Elsa look confused, then Joan turns to face them. "Elsa, Anna this is Li. He's a Einherjar."

"You must be Elsa." Li says looking at Elsa, then he bows. "Your majesty."

"Oh i'm not a princess." Elsa says blushing.

"Nonsense, your mother is a goddess afterall. As far as i'm concerned you're the snow queen."

"So this is a old friend of yours?" Anna askes.

"He's actually the dad of the guy Mulan was marrying. We got along quite nicely after learning that fact." Joan says patting the older man on his gut. He smiles and wraps his arm around her.

"Joan has been like a daughter to me during my time on Valhalla. I would like to help her anyway I can. That's why I brought Ping."

"Ping?" Elsa askes.

"My horse!" Joan exclaims while patting the stallion as it started rubbing it's head against her face. "I named her after Mulan, we called her Ping because she could beat anyone at pong. She can take up to Scotland."

"Joan I thought we agreed not to go by sky." Elsa says.

"Oh don't worry. Winged horses are prized on Asgard. They would never shoot one down. But just to be safe take these rings." Li says pulling out three golden rings from his pocket. "They will make you unnoticeable to the eye and undetectable by anything else. But don't wear it for too long or else you might lose your mind." Li warns.

"Oh, kind of like "Lord of the Rings"." Anna exclaimes. Li looks at her in confusion.

"Lord of the what?"

"Nevermind," Joan says. "Thanks Li."

""Im sorry I only brought three. Li says while looking at the frozen man Anna had just put down so she can get on the horse with the others.

"Oh don't worry, he didn't sign up for this anyways. Will you look after him until he unfreezes?" Joan askes. Li nods, and they take off.

Elsa was feeling many things as the horse took them off the ground, fear, excitement, adrenaline. Joan was explaining that these horses have a special metal horse-shoe that is enchanted to make them lighter, but Elsa was not hearing any of this. Looking down she saw how beautiful the landscape was, wishing she had her pad of paper so she could draw it, even if it was frozen over….

" _Oh, right!" Elsa remembers._

Anna has her arms around Elsa's waist just as Elsa has her own around Joanns, Anna pulls herself closer to Elsa, not wanting to be dropped. She places her warm check against her back, ti feels good. Elsa looks behind her and sees that Anna is smiling. That's just enough warmth to make Elsa thaw.

The forest and the city all evaporate it's frost as the trio ride off into the sunset.

* * *

Review.

BTW I don't own Lord of the Rings, obviously.


	19. Dreamscape

**Thank you for editing MidnightNightm3r3.**

 **I do not own rights to Frozen, Disney does. But Joan is my OC and everyone else is from Norse myths.**

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

 _7 year old Anna was looking across the lunchroom at 9 year old Elsa. It had been a day since their first meeting where Anna publically humiliated her. Now Elsa was sitting all by herself eating what Anna assumed to be a PB &J sandwich, completely ignoring everyone else, giving off the aura that she didn't want to be disturbed. Yet for some reason Anna couldn't take her eyes off her. Suddenly Anna flinches as she feels a slap against her back._

" _Hey Anna." Marcy exclaims._

" _Oh...hey Marcy. Hey Kevin."_

" _Whatcha lookin at?" Kevin asks._

" _Staring at the freak?"_

" _I was thinking I should apologize." Anna admits._

 _The twins look appalled._

" _What!? Why?" Kevin asks the same way one would ask 'why did you kill my puppy.'_

" _Anna what you did was hilarious! You should be proud of yourself." Marcy said._

" _I mean it's just that, Elsa never did anything to me and mom always told me to be nice to people."_

" _Listen Anna, your only supposed to be nice in public. When your by yourself you can do whatever you want."_

 _Kevin nodes agreeing with his sister. "Yeah. Like, just the other day dad donated some money to this homeless shelter."_

" _Oh yeah. I think my dad showed me that in the paper." Anna says._

" _And then when we were by ourselves dad told us 'homeless people are disgusting' blah blah blah, and when one approached him personally for money you know what he did? He swatted him away with a newspaper and told us not to tell anyone, said it would ruin his image."_

" _Thats horrible." Anna says._

" _It's the way the world works Anna." Marcy says. "You be nice in public then when the camera's are away you can be whatever you want."_

" _But I still hurt her for no reason."_

" _Anna it's just good fun." Kevin says with a smile and a calming voice. Then Maryc puts her arm around Anna._

" _Yeah, she knows you were just teasing. Nothing much. I mean she hasn't told on you right?"_

" _Well….no." Anna admits._

 _Then Anna starts thinking- 'Yeah it's true. She never did tell the principle. I mustn't have really bothered her if she didn't tell on me, right? And besides Kevin and Marcy said it's alright, they are my friends they would never lie to me.'_

" _Great! And you know what Anna, what you did the other day made everyone laugh. It can't be wrong if everyone else laughed, right? Your happy, the schools happy, and she doesn't care so what's the problem?" Marcy asks, anticipating my answer._

 _Anna thinks again- 'Well…..everyone else did laugh. I mean if it was really wrong then someone else would have told on me other than Elsa.'_

' _Wait? But I saw her run into the bathroom after I sprayed her. She looked so upset.'_

' _Wait? No, Kevin said she just had to go really bad. Hmmm, maybe she did.'_

" _Yeah. I guess your right." Anna says but her face remained the same. "But I have other issues too. Like this math test I got a D- on. Daddy's gonna kill me."_

" _Hey. You know what always makes ME feel better when I know my dad's not gonna be happy with me. Insult someone. It makes you feel better about yourself." Kevin says._

" _But I dont wanna hurt anyone's feelings." Anna said._

" _Well why don't you say something to the albino-freak over there.. I mean you know she won't care. Hmph, brainiac probably got an A on her test and she didn't even bother to help you, I think that deserves punishment." Marcy says with a wicked tone._

" _Yeah Anna! Go up to her and tell her that she's a huge nerd!" Kevin shouts wanting action._

" _But, you said I wouldn't have to do anything else to her."_

" _Yeah….she's right Kevin….Or maybe little Anna is just to stupid to come up with a good insult." Marcy teases. Smirking evilly._

" _What!?" Anna shouts insulted. "No im not!"_

" _I mean I could go up to her and say something like 'hey ice queen! Where are all your friends? Hiding?' but I guess you need to be smart enough to get an A in math to think of something like that._

 _Now Anna was hurt and angry. She could think of something nasty like that. And she was going to!_

" _I'll be right back." Anna said angrily before making her way over to Elsa._

Suddenly Anna wakes up with a gasp. She is looking down at the ground, or more like the ocean beneath her. She was just dreaming, playing back a memory from her past. She was 18 now, having rested her head and fallen asleep on the back of her former victim as they flew on a magic horse by a dead-girl.

She leans her head forward, Joan is occupied flying Ping (the horse), not taking her eyes off the horizon, while Elsa herself was fast asleep with her arms around Joans waist. She looked so calm and peaceful when asleep. Not like Anna who usually wakes up with a monsterous case of bedhead.

Anna's face frowns abit. That dream had reminded her of all the mistakes she had made in her life. She was so stupid to think that Kevin and Marcy were her friends. To just do anything they asked because they told them it was fine. When all they made her do was cause the most amazing woman who ever walked the earth pain. Anna released her arms from around Elsa. She didn't think she had the right to touch her.

' _No wait it's ok." Anna thinks to herself. 'Things have changed. Elsa knows you've changed. You've done all this for her. She's sure to have forgiven you. And once this is over we can…'_

' _We can what?" Another part of Anna's brain thought. 'Sure you know that Elsa is gay, but that doesn't mean she wants to date you! I mean Joan has been her friend a lot longer than you have. And look how tight Elsa has her arm around her.'_

' _But Joan isn't gay, she dated Kristoff.'_

' _SHe could be bi, you don't know. Besides we both know Joan is WAY hotter than you.'_

 _Anna was getting depressed again. Even if Elsa and Joan stayed just friends. She had to make sure Elsa actually liked her before doing anything stupid._

' _Don't want another Liz incident.'_

 _Anna looks over at Elsa's face again, Still sound asleep._

' _Hmm. I wonder what she's dreaming about?_

* * *

Elsa isn't quite sure where she is. She feels like she's standing on a ground of some sort, but when she looks down all she sees is clouds and stars, above her is the same, yet she cannot see an inch in front of her nose due to all the fog. The air smells of vanilla and…..popcorn?

Elsa continues to walk through the mist, her arms extended, feeling all around her, looking for something to grab onto. As she walked the smell of popcorn was getting stronger. Elsa could almost taste it in her mouth, all buttery and salty. Reminds her of when she would go to the park with her dad.

Suddenly Elsa felt different. She didn't know what, but something was wrong. She swiped the mist away from around her and she looked down. She realized she was now much shorter than before. Elsa gasped, she touched her face, it wide rounder and had baby cheeks, just like the did when she was a little kid. Actually looking down again Elsa realized that she was dressed like a kid too, blue dress, long white socks with back strap-on shoes. She even had the same black bandana she used to wear. Suddenly her hand hit something.

It was the metal rail to a park bench. Elsa moved in closer, it WAS a park bench, it had a wooden seat and everything. Looking on the ground Elsa saw four pigeons picking the popcorn that the owner of the brown leather shoes was throwing on the ground. Elsa followed the owner of the shoes all the way up the green jean pant-legs, to where a pair of hairy, lean yet muscular arms were holding a bag of popcorn while the other threw some to the ground. She continued gazing up his button-up purple t-shirt until she looked upon a familiar, smiling face. He was a blonde man, his hair combed over to the left, clean shaven except for a thin mustache.

Her father.

Except he wasn't quite the same as before, he had a light yellow glow to him, and he almost looked transparent.

"D-Dad?" Elsa managed to say, she was speechless. Her dead father was sitting right in front of her.

' _Oh, maybe i'm just dreaming.' Elsa though sadly extinguishing her feelings._

"You are." Henry said.

"Im what?"

"You are dreaming But im really here, I heard you've been having problems lately and I came to give you some fatherly advice. Come take a seat, have some popcorn."

Elsa grabbed the edge of the bench, she lifted her little knee onto the seat and pulled the rest of her up. She sat close to her father, who handed her his bag of popcorn. Elsa reached in and took a few bites, it was just as delicious as the kind she used to eat with her dad as a kid. Going to the park with him after school feeding the pigeons. She looked over to her father, he raises his hand up and the mist swirls around it. The mist joins together and forms a soda bottle, rootbeer to be precise. Elsa looks at him shocked.

"You can have anything you want here. Except it's made out of mist." Henry screws off the top cap and takes a sip of the soda. "Tastes the same though." The he released the bottle and it fell to the ground. Dissolving back into the mist from whence it came. "Now Elsa. I understand you have been having some trouble coping with everything that has been happening lately. I mean with your mother, the gods after you, Anna."

"Did you know?" Elsa asks. "About Skadi."

Henry took a sigh.

"I had graduated from college, gotten my teaching degree. I could have taken any job in America, but for some reason I was drawn to Norway. I was there for a couple of days when I met her. She told me that her name was Nora Menzel, a translator for visiting tourists. We both liked talking about mythology and she was the most stunning woman I had ever seen. She was quite taller than me but beautiful nonetheless, actually you look alot like her."

"Dad. Please don't say that again." Elsa _really_ wasn't liking the woman who gave birth to her at the moment.

"Anyways, she approached me, we talked for awhile, went on a few dates. Then one morning I woke up and she was gone. She left a note, actually I have it right here."

Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to his daughter, Elsa opened it and read it outloud.

Henry,

Though I did enjoy our time together, it must now come to an end.

You may not believe this, but I am actually Skadi, the goddess of Winter.

My kind, the Jotun have gone extinct.

For over a century I have tried to help repopulate my kind by laying with humankind, but you are the first to implant me.

Now I must return to Jotunheim to raise our child and repopulate my kind.

I am sorry Henry, you are a kind, wonderful man, but I see no point in continuing a relationship with a being who I will long outlive.

It really is easier for the both of us.

I wish you good luck.

-Nora

"Now at first I thought it was just her playing some joke on me. Making the break up easier, but when you showed up on my doorstep making snowflakes fly in the air, I knew it was the truth."

"Why didnt you tell me?"

"Im sorry Elsa. Your mother left another note with you saying that the other gods were angered by your birth and that it was best to keep you a secret. I thought it would be easier if you thought you were a full blood human. I was going to tell you when you were older, but I guess I should have told you sooner."

Henry said looking down in shame. Elsa put her hand on her father's knee, smiled at him.

"You were the best father ever. I was lucky to have you."

"And now it's time for some real fatherly advice. Dating." Henry said. "I've seen how you and Anna look at each other."

"So?"

"She really likes you, I know you really like her. So what's holding you back?"

"Right now, how about the fact that i'm barely human, gods want to kill me and were on our way right now to kill a giant snake in the hope that they will have mercy." Elsa shouts. Henry nodes.

"Ok. Now why are you REALLY hesitant."

Elsa sighed, her father could always tell something was wrong. Even when she didn't tell him about her being bullied and tried to hide her sadness he would always ask her what was bothering her.

"Look, before she was with me, she was dating this really bad guy."

"Ok." Henry nodes.

"She was only with him because her father was a homophobe. He used to insult her, treat her like crap, even rape her. And i'm afraid she's just clinging onto me because of it."

Henry grabs her shoulder, looks at her in the eyes. And speaks.

"Elsa, Anna cares deeply about you. Yes some of it is driven by guilt of the past, and maybe having a wonderful girl such as you is a huge relief from dating the man you described, but that doesn't change the fact that there is something there. If you like her and she likes you then ask her out. If these feelings you have stay their and grow stronger over time, then you know it's true love. Just give her a chance."

Elsa grabbed his hand, with her now adult one. She looks at him, now at eye level and their mature eyes meet.

"Ok. I will." Adult Elsa says. She gives her father a light smile who releases her hand.

"Your going to be waking up soon. Listen, all children of Loki are shape shifters. A giant serpent is just it's favorite form to take." Henry warns.

"What do you mean?"

"Look for the red cobra."

"Red cobra?"

"Whitebridge! Go to Whitebridge!"

"Whitebridge? Ok, got it."

"Oh and one more thing, beware the four eyed demon!"

"Four eyed…? What are you talking about?"

Suddenly everything went black.

Elsa opens her eyes. She was still on the horse. Anna and Joan were still with her. Now they were approaching the land. Elsa could see Big Ben in the distance, they were approaching London.

"Elsa your up!" Anna squeals.

"Yeah im up." Elsa then turns to Joan.

"Joan why are we on London I thought we were going to Scotland."

Joan turns around to face her, her eyes are bagged and drowsy.

"We've been flying all night. Me and Ping are exhausted." The horse grunted in agreement. "Were going to take a quick break. Take a few hours to sleep, have a bite to eat. Then we'll be on our way." Joan said yawning at the end.

Anna turns to Elsa. "You know i've always wanted to go to London. Maybe while Joan is resting you and I could….sight see?" Anna asks hoping to get a good answer.

Elsa gives her a smug smirk. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Wait what!? No! I mean, why would you ask that? What's a date? I mean do you want to? I mean I will if you want to, Im not desperate or any….."

"Yes Anna. I will go on a date with you."

Anna's face freezes, her cheeks blush deep. A small smile breaks from her lips and she squeals.

"GREAT!"

* * *

 _Please Review_


	20. A Perfect Date

**A Perfect Date**

 **I do not own Frozen, all rights belong to Disney.**

 **I regret to inform all of you that my beta reader had decided she can no longer edit my chapters before I submit them. But please, all of you, feel free to comment and provide your own feedback and suggestions. I am always open to criticism.**

* * *

"Wow, so this is London."

Anna says in bewilderment as she and her companions descend from the sky on the back of the winged horse Ping. She and Elsa were looking at the city with wide eyes, seeing all the tiny people, enormous Big Ben, A gigantic ferris wheel (which Anna was DEFINITELY going to go on with Elsa). And a McDonalds. Which caught Anna's eyes the most, or rather her stomach the most.

"It's beautiful." Elsa says also admiring the view, also wishing she had her architecture binder to help her capture the buildings style.

"Let's head down." Joan says pointing her finger downward, signaling Ping to descend towards the harbor.

"Hey wait, won't people see a flying horse?" Ask Elsa concerned..

"Oh don't worry." Joan says reaching into her pocket, she pulls out one of the rings that Li had given her. "I will just put this on Pings ear so no one will notice us."

Joan slips the ring around Pings left ear, once it slides on Joan smiles. Elsa and Anna look at each other confused. They look at their hands, they look at each other, they can both see each other perfectly.

"Um Joan, I can still see myself. And you. And Anna." Elsa says poking Joans shoulder.

"Oh well the ring doesn't make you invisible-invisible. It just creates a bubble that prevents anyone outside from seeing you. Like it cuts and edits you out of their vision." Joan explains.

"Why can't it just make you actually invisible?"

"Well Anna, if you were actually invisible then you wouldn't be able to see." Joan says as if it were obvious. "Now these rings also make it so that no one on the outside can hear you. But they will if they get too close."

"How close?" Elsa asks curiously.

"The bubble is about three feet around." Joan says just as they get closer to the docks.

True to her word nobody saw them. Sailors, children, ice cream vendors, they just carried out their business as if they weren't even there. Ping lands on a dock behind a large rusted old fishing boat, nobody was there so Joan was able to remove the ring without any fuss. Elsa and Anna get off, stretch their arms in the air, touch their toes, say how good it feels to be on the ground again. But Joan remains on her pet.

"Ok guys here's the deal. I will let you guys sightsee for a few hours. So use this time to go to the bathroom. Buy new clothes. Have a good breakfast. But at 12:00 you need to be back here to take off. I am going to fly around with Ping some more to look for food for him."

"But Joan. What are you going to eat?" Asks Elsa.

Joan just shrugs.

"Just buy me fish-in-ships or something, i'll eat during flight."

"But Joan we dont have any money. Well I still have a few dollars in my wallet but doesn't Britain use pounds?" Anna asks, pulling out her wallet and looking sadly at the little money she had left in it. And of course she couldn't use her card anymore.

"Relax Anna." Elsa says passively. "We can just take a few dollars out of my account. It should transfer over."

"Good, problem solved. Now go on, enjoy yourselves." Joan says before patting Ping on the side of the face, telling him to take off.

Anna and Elsa stepped out from behind the boat, they were not invisible anymore, but no one seemed to think anything of them. Anna turned to Elsa.

"So Elsa. I think I saw a McDonalds that way." She said pointing left.

Elsa smiles and says "Lead the way."

After walking through the streets of London for a few minutes Anna and Elsa arrived at the London version of a McDonalds. It was similar to a regular McDonald's but the menu was slightly different. It had something called a "Bacon Roll." Anna decided to try it, it was just like a sandwich, except it's main ingredients were bacon and ketchup. Elsa decided to order a healthier choice, a Fruit-N-Yogurt. Thankfully as Elsa said the cashier was able to use her card without an issue.

Once Elsa and Anna ordered they sat down at a booth close to the window.

"So Elsa. Do you really think we have a chance against Jory?" Anna asked.

Elsa, who had been looking outside when Anna asked that, turned around and looked at her confused.

"Jory?" Elsa asked.

"Jory. Nessie. Whatever he goes by now the days. Or, she goes by. Hey is it supposed to be a "he" or a "she"?" Anna asked referring to Jormungand.

"Well...I have heard both. Listen Anna right now I just wanna have some free things me with you. Ok? We can worry about gods and monsters when we get to Scotland." Elsa replied.

Just then the waitress comes and hands the girls their respective orders. Anna looks at with with a large smile and drooling lips.

"Thank yo-" Elsa tries to say to the waitress but she walks off as soon as the girls have their food.

"Well she was rude." Anna says.

Elsa takes a bite of her fruit.

"Anyways Anna. Assuming things don't go as planned, I want us to have a nice date."

"Ok. But I hope Kristoff is ok. And Flynn." Anna says thinking about her cousin and cousins friend.

"Don't worry. Kristoff is with his family and we left Flynn with Joan's friend." Elsa says confidently.

"But Joan's friend works for Asgard."

"If Joan trusts him so do I." Elsa said.

"Well to be fair you didn't trust Joan for a while." Anna pointed out.

"I also didn't trust you and now look. We're on a date."

"Yeah. Thanks." Anna said blushing.

"Now Anna, just to break the ice. What is it that attracts you to me?" Elsa asks smiling and raising a brow.

"What isn't there to be attracted to? Your gorgeous, your smart and your just the sweetest most warmest person ever! When your not mad I mean."

Elsa chuckled.

"Wow, me and warm in the same sentence? That's a first."

"So Elsa, what do you like about me?"

"Well I like redheads with freckles."

Elsa takes another bite of her yogurt as Anna stares at her. A minute passes and Elsa takes another bite while Anna just looks at her asking if she was serious.

"Is that it?" Anna finally asks, smiling nervously.

Elsa lets out a small smile.

"But what really made me like you was your cheery attitude. Your just so happy and preppy . You could make anyone smile." Elsa said truly meaning it.

Anna scratched the back of her head.

"Kevin said I talk too much."

"Well I like that you ramble. I think it's adorable." Said Elsa taking another bite of fruit.

"Really? Well then maybe I should ramble some more then?"

"No, you do enough as it is. I think everyone else would agree." Says Elsa smirking.

"Excuse me?" Asks Anna indignantly.

Anna was about to protest some more but Elsa stuck a piece pineapple in her mouth with her fork. Elsa laughs slightly as Anna stares at her with narrow eyes and a smirking, chewing mouth.

After eating the two girls decided to tour the streets of London. Since they were "dating" now Anna would occasionally lean her head into Elsa's shoulder, not too hard since Elsa was quite a bit taller than her. Elsa chuckled a little bit, even though she was a little disturbed the the stare's they were receiving. It was just a few, but still.

"It's a shame Joan couldn't have stopped in France. I always wanted to see The Louvre." Elsa said making conversation.

"You like art?" Anna asked perking up.

"I like to draw every now and then. I wanted to be an artist when I was young but my dad told me that I should pursue a more stable career." Explained Elsa nonchalantly.

"Well that's not right. You should be an artist if you really want to." Anna said gazing up at Elsa. But she seemed indifferent to it.

"Nah, I like designing buildings. It's fun. Plus I can still draw in my spare time."

Now Anna released Elsa and stepped back, causing them both to stop looking. Anna looked at her septically.

"Really? Well I haven't seen you draw anything." Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." Elsa pulled some folded pieces of paper out of her pocket. They were wrinkled a bit and of the yellow lined variety. "I did do some rough sketches back at the motel but they aren't my best work."

"Well I still wanna see them. Anna said reaching for the papers, but Elsa held them above her head.

"No." Elsa said.

But Anna still kept trying to reach them like a little girl trying to snatch a toy from her older sister. She was even jumping a bit, causing most of the people walking by the look at them briefly like 'what the hell?'

"Oh come on! What is your boss going to say when you wont show him your drawings?"

"My building designs are different." Elsa defended.

"Why?"

"Because these are personal."

Anna looked at her seeming defeated. "Ok...oh hey Joan's waving to us."

"What?" Anna quickly snatched the paper form her hand when she lowered it. "Hey!"

Anna opened up the papers and flipped through the drawings Elsa had done. They were drawn in motel pen ink and smudged from the movement of her hand, as well as the wrinkling of the paper, but they were still in relatively good condition. Anna was impressed, sure Elsa could have made them neater but that is hardly her fault. Aside from that the quality of the drawings was really good. She saw an image of her and Joan sparing at the pool area. Small sketches of Joan throwing punches and Anna blocking. Anna trying to kick and being thrown to the ground. If you put them together you would have a flip book. There was Joan flexing, wearing a bra (probably posed for Elsa). Anna was actually a little jealous of how detailed Elsa made Joans figure compared to her other drawings, especially her muscular arms and the "bra" area. There was Flynn drinking a 'Corona' beer can. She saw a picture of Kristoff sleeping on the motel bed, a magazine in his face. It seemed slightly less detailed from the others, probably because Elsa had to freestyle since Kristoff wasn't actually there. And then there was another picture that made Anna blush.

"Wow Elsa. These are all really good."

"The outlines are smudged. I didn't do proper shading and I think I did Flynn's nose wrong." Elsa said critiquing herself.

"Well these are still really good." Then Anna gave a mischievous smile and lifted up the one that made her blush. "Is this supposed to be me?"

"ANNA GIVE THAT ONE BACK!" Elsa yelled, but now Anna was holding it away from her. Elsa was so embarassed, a small amount of ice even formed at her heels.

"Is this me getting out of the shower?" Anna said pointing out the face that she was naked in the drawing. There was a towel around her waist and her hands were behind her head, her chest was stuck out, her hair free falling down to cover her nipples. Her eyes closed and biting her bottom lip like you would see in a romantic movie right before they cut off the bed scene. Anna looked at her breasts in the drawing and saw that Elsa had actually drawn a pair that was closer to her actual size, then erased them and drew new ones.

"Ok that's enough." Elsa said blushing.

"I think it is...is it me or did you make my breasts bigger?" Anna put the picture of her next to the one of Joan to compare. "They look even bigger than Joans? And there's a drawing next to it of my butt. Elsa you perv." Anna said with a big stupid grin handing Elsa back the pictures. Which Elsa promptly snatched back.

"You were standing right in front of me for half a hour. Did you want me to notice!?"

"Maybe...oh hey look there's a visitors center. We can get you a pad of paper and you can draw me with clothes on!"

Inside the gift shop Anna was checking out the nick-nacks.

"Hey look! It's snowing on Big Ben!" Anna said showing Elsa a snow globe with the large clock in it. Elsa was looking at cameras for sale. She chose a small blue one with a wrist strap.

"I can make that happen for real."

"Well I'm buying it anyways. Along with your pad of paper." Anna said stubbornly insisting on the drawing part.

"I will look for the proper drawing pencils and coloring pencils." Elsa said as the turned her back and continued looking.

Anna looks over and sees a small roatissory glass case for jewelry by the cashier. It had necklaces and earrings, pearls and diamonds, but just one pair caught Anna's eyes. It was a pair of small snowflake shaped earrings. Anna quickly made her way to the cashier and slammed the money from her own wallet on the cashier, this was something she was going to pay with herself.

"Sir, I must have those earrings!" Anna says to cashier as he looks at the money Anna had given him. He looks at her septically, then at the earings.

"Aw these? It's not even winter?" The cashier points out.

"Then why do you have snow globes?" Anna says in a very un-amused tone, very different for her. "How much?"

"£15."

Anna had no idea what that meant. The cashier groaned.

"Ugh...$21 US currency."

"21 dollars for these tiny things!?" Anna shouted in disbelief.

"That's 20 pounds with the snow globe."

Soon after Elsa and Anna were walking out of the gift shop. Elsa had decided to just buy the camera which was £13, or $18, she was glad that Anna didn't push her to buy the pad of paper and pencils, which would have cleared out their money.

"Wow that guy was expensive. So Anna like your snow globe?" Elsa asks walking next to Anna.

"Oh I didn't get it." Anna answers.

"Then what's in the bag?" Elsa asks pointing at the plastic bag Anna had been carrying in her left arm.

Anna was about to pull out the gift, but Anna saw the London eye, the line wasn't that long and they still had some money left.

"Hold on. Every good date had a Ferris wheel in it." Anna said pointing at the 443 foot beauty.

"Anna, that's the London eye." Elsa said.

"Then were going on the London eye."

Anna grabbed Elsa and ran to the line. It was still quite long so they were standing for a few minutes. Elsa used this time to take some pictures, she took a picture of Big Ben, a picture of Anna squishing Big Ben with her fingers. Them making funny faces in line, the other line members funny faces. Then finally a woman in blue greeted them at the ticket booth.

"Hello, we would like two tickets please." Elsa says handing the vendor her money. The woman counts the pounds in her hands, them looks at Elsa still smiling friendly.

"£27.00 adults, £22 for children."

"WAIT WHAT!?" Both women screamed. They did NOT have that much money on them right now.

"Are you serious?" Anna asked.

"No, so will that be £54 or £44 total?"

"Ok, well can I run to the money machine? It will take a few minutes." Elsa asked.

"Elsa no, we dont have too." Anna said not wanting Elsa to spend too much money on her.

Elsa leaned in to Anna's ear and whispered. " _I want this to be fulfilling Anna. Besides we might not have another chance."_ Anna hoped she was referring to them never coming to London again. But she knew she didn't mean it like that….

"If you want you can buy your tickets now and pay when you get off."

"Can you do that?" Asks Anna.

"Just promise ok?"

Both women agreed.

"Alright, enjoy your ride." The vendor said.

Anna and Elsa had been on the wheel for 25 minutes, and they were only half way up. Anna was actually pretty scared realizing just how high up they were going, but Elsa held her hand and made everything feel better. They were so high up even the buildings looked like tiny legos, the people looked like ants, Anna loved the view, so did Elsa who was taking pictures of the landscape. The wheel stops a quarter of the way down. As soon as it stops, Anna feels the bag touch her leg.

"Oh Elsa. I almost forgot." Anna reached into the bag and pulled out the earrings. "Ta-Da. Woah." Anna almost drops the earrings and, thankfully, catches them in time. She presents them to Elsa. Elsa touches the snowflake shaped earrings in her hands.

"Oh Anna I love them. But you didn't need to buy me earrings."

"These are the same kind I had when I was younger. Actually I was going to give them to you as an apology gift before you left." Anna admitted.

"Oh Anna I'm sorry. Guess I should have stayed. We might have been friends." Elsa said putting the earrings on.

"Nah. I thought that would happen. But when I think about it I am pretty sure as long as the twins were around I would have messed up." Anna admitted.

"Well, the past is in the past. Let's focus on the future. So, were on a ferris wheel, you gonna kiss me?"

Anna's eyes widened. Elsa was actually telling her to kiss her! Anna didn't waste any time, Anna pucked her lips, leaned into Elsa's gorgeous face and pressed her lips against Elsa's own. The feeling was mutually extraordinary. Anna had not felt better before in her life, it was so much better than she felt when she kissed Liz, and it was miles away from when she 'had' to kiss Kevin. This felt real, passionate, like this is what Anna had been looking for her whole life. Elsa felt a similar feeling, it was like fireworks were going off as they kissed. A shock of feeling spread from her lips down her body, tingling her spine, fluttering her stomach and her heart beating like a bongo. It was better than her dreams, better than her past girlfriends. It was special.

They lost track of how long they had been kissing, they just wanted to stay in this embrace forever, not think about abandoned parents, or dead parents. Gods and monsters, bullies or betrayed friends. They didn't want to think about pain and fears of the future anymore, just stay in this wonderful moment. But they hear a voice that breaks it.

"Um excuse me. It's our turn." A male voice calls out.

Anna and Elsa open their eyes and realize they were at the bottom of the ride. People were looking at them and wanting them to get out. Elsa and Anna hastily did.

"Sorry."

After paying the vendor Elsa and Anna spent some left over money on ice cream cones. They got the same thing, chocolate on a waffle cone. They looked at Big Ben and saw it was 11:30, they still had some time before noon. So they decided to take a stroll through Kensington garden. Elsa was taking pictures of Anna as she stood next to a statue of Peter Pan.

"You wanna know why I chose this place?" Anna asked as Elsa continued snapping pictures.

"Is it from a story you liked?" Elsa asked rhetorically.

"Peter Pan was the best. So beat the movie." Anna said.

"And here I thought you only read comics."

"Oh no, I'm a total bookworm. Ask my parents I read just about every book in the library. Some twice." Said Anna enthusiastically.

"I love reading too, almost as much as drawing. What are your favorites?" Asks a excited Elsa.

"Fantasy mostly. Anna responds. "Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Twilight, just about every fairy tale with a handsome prince."

"I like mythology. Not just The Prose Edda, I have also read The Iliad, the Odyssey. I also liked 20,000 Leagues under the sea, and I have read the ORIGINAL Wizard of Oz." Elsa said, emphasising that she read the book not the movie Oz.

"Well I like Peter Pan. Never grow up!"

"Don't move." Elsa said taking more pictures. "Speaking of growing up what kind of job do you want?"

"Well seeing how my dad cut off my savings I don't see that happening." Anna replied sadly. "Of course he wanted me to go to law school, become a lawyer, maybe a politician like him. But I really wanna be a teacher."

"Teacher huh?" Elsa asks.

"Yeah. I love kids."

"Well Anna I promise you, once we get home, assuming we don't die or get arrested I will convince your dad to give you your savings back…..And now...I….am…..done! Here you are." Elsa said handing Anna her camera, Anna looks through the photos on the preview screen.

"It could be better." Elsa said critiquing herself, again.

"Hey what time is it?" Anna asks.

They both look over at Big Ben, they see it is almost 12, just four minutes before.

"Yeah we should head back now." Anna said.

"No wait, we gotta get Joan fish and chips first." Elsa reminded her.

Anna and Elsa, lockeing each others arms, made their way out of the garden, heading back to the docks where Elsa said they would meet. Smiling happily not thinking this day could get any better.

* * *

Please review


	21. Choosers of the Fallen

**I dont own Frozen, Disney does.**

* * *

 **Choosers of the Fallen**

After flying around for half a hour over the city of London, Joan spotted a stable by this lone ranch in the hills. There was nobody there at the moment, the owners were either gone or inside the house. Joan took this as the opportunity to land down and bring Ping inside for some hay. Ping spent the next two hours drinking water, socializing with the horses and eating the other horses hay. RIght now Ping had devoured almost half of the hay as Joan was kneeling beside him and rubbing his head.

"That's it girl, eat up. We have a long trip ahead of us."

"Neighhhhh!" Ping screams, shaking his head and getting riled up.

"Woah woah girl what's wrong!?"

Joan says stroking the winged horses mane. Trying to get him to calm down. She immediately knows what's wrong when she hears a feminine voice from behind her. And the clanking of metal.

"Joan Simpson! you have defied the will of the gods!"

Joan turns around and, unfortunately, sees a familiar face.

 _Oh great. Joan thinks._

The woman standing in between the stable doors was tall and athletic, very similar to Joan. Except she was slightly taller and bulkier. Her long blonde hair fell down her back in a French braid, on each side of her head was a pair of small, silver wings attached to a metal band that went around her head, and she had a pair of golden eyes that looked like they were scanning her too see how to take her down. She wore a golden chest plate which connected to a silver and gold skirt falling down to her knees. And on her left was a meter long golden sword with a silver skull shaped end at its black leather handle.

Her name was Bulda. She was a Valkyrie.

"Leave me alone, Bulda." Joan said bitterly.

Bulda stepped closer. Ping was getting more and more anxious with each step. Joan had to stand up to grab hold of him again.

"I have been sent by Lord Thor to bring you back to Asgard, dead or alive.."

"Oh I'm so scared." Joan says sarcastically while continuing to pet Ping, not even looking at the Valkyrie. "Well I'll tell you what. You can try...after I'm done with something."

Before Joan knew it Bulda had her hand around her arm. Squeezing it tight.

"You are going back to Asgard now!" Bulda said sternly. Joan got a spark of fire in her eyes.

"Let go of me!"

Joan throws a punch with her other arm. It smashes against Buldas face and causes her to fly backwards releasing Joan's arm. Flying through the air several feet she smashes through the ranch doors, breaking one in half.

Bulda stayed silent for a moment. Not moving an inch from where she layed on the ground. Joan just stands there, waiting for a response while holding her sword out, holding it up defensively.

Bulda stands up straight. She brushes off her shoulder which was covered in tiny pieces of wood and dirt. She wides the strain of blood oozing from her nostril and she opens her golden eyes which are glaring with rage at Joan.

"Dead it is." Bulda says pulling out her sword.

 _Clang!_

"Yeah, this is gonna be destructive."

With a swipe of her sword Joan slashed the locks on the stable on the right of her. Allowing a large chestnut stallion to run free out of the stables. It dashed past Bulda who, even though the horse brushed against her, didn't budge an inch. Then Joan slashed the lock to the stable on the left of her. Allowing a white mare to zoom out and follow its friend, brushing up against Bulda's shoulder. Still no movement.

"That's it pony's get out of here!" Joan said getting on the back of Ping who was huffing at Bulda.

"You always did have a soft spot for animals didn't you?" Bulda says snapping her fingers.

From behind her plopped down a winged stallion. This one was black, much larger than Ping and was missing an eye. It lowers its head submissively and Bulda slid her body over its neck. The stallion lifts its head up and brings Bulda onto the satchell.

"Oh, I've missed our fights!" Joan says gripping her sword tightly.

"I'm going to bring you to the All-Father in pieces."

"Hai-yah!"

The einherjar and the valkyrie charge their horses at each other. Both their swords raised, aimed at the others bodies. Their horses jolt passed each other as the front half of Pings body exits the ranch. As the women clang their swords. Inches away from each other's face, sparks shoot from the blades.

Joan and Bulda are untouched. But the force of their strike blasts the front half of the ranch into pieces and the grass beneath them is set ablaze.

The horses continue trampling until Joan is where Bulda started and Bulda has crashed through what was left of the ranch. They turn around to face each other again.

"Why are you even helping her!?" Bulda asks. "If she freezes the earth Asgard is doomed, you among us!"

"We don't even know if Elsa will!" Joan retorts.

"She's a filthy Jotun! Good riddance anyways!"

Now Joan was furious. Without even thinking she charges on Ping at Bulda. Bulda charges up her sword as she rushed her steed towards Joan. This time things go differently.

Just as Bulda swings her sword at Joan's head, she ducks. Then just after Bulda is behind Joan the latter kicks her foot up into the air and lands it behind the valkyries head. Joan falls over the side of her horse, is dragged a bit until Ping stops. But she looks over proudly at Bulda laying face first on the black ground of burning grass. Bulda stands one more. She brushes her shirt off from the charcoal and fire. She is done messing around.

Bulda banged her chest plate. A current of light moves from her heart, up her neck and to her metal head wings. The wings glow with a bright light.

Bulda jumps towards Joan, screaming. Her sword is burning with yellow flames and her wings are flapping, sending her even faster.

Just a second passes and Joan nearly dodges. Ping runs away and Joan is left barely standing. Her shoulder is cut and she's trying to stop the bleeding with her other arm.

" _Damn Asgardian gold!"_ Joan thinks.

"Neighhh!"

"Go Ping!" Joan shouts "Get out of WOAH!"

Joan just raised her sword and turns around as Bulda flies from behind. Joan is able to stop the blade from making contact with her body just in time but Joan nearly falls back from the force. She looks up and sees Ping flying away.

"Go find Elsa! Get her too...AGH!"

Joan grunts as a golden sword slashed across her face. Blood runs down her cheek as a large scar forms on Joan's face. She tries to ignore it and looks around to find her opponent. She does... just as she reached her.

AGHHHHH!

Joan winces in unbearable pain. She feels like a massive spike has been thrust into her abdomen. She can only look straight ahead, where she sees Buldas smug face. Despite her fear Joan looks down. And sees Bulda's sword impaling her belly. Bulda released her grip on the sword and Joan falls to her knees. She grabs the smoking blade, even though the heat it still emits stings.

Barely conscious she looks up and sees Bulda standing over her beaming with pride. Joan snarled.

"You only won because of your goofy hat." Joan spat.

"A warrior's tools are only as great as those that wield them." Bulda says in a taunting fashion, kneeling abit.

"If Thunder-Dick was such a man he would have come himself."

Suddenly Joan feels an enormous jolt of pain on the side of her head. She falls down on her left, the entire right side of her head is throbbing with immense pain. She feels a rush of blood go over her eyelids, down her mouth and drip in the ground before her.

She cannot hear anything besides a faint ringing sound. Joan wants to just lay on the ground until this massive headache was over. But she willed herself to open her eyes.

She opens her lids, her vision is still very hazy. But she is able to see an object in front of her. Joan squints trying to make it out.

Was it a rock?

An anchor?

No it's a hammer!

A familiar looking hammer at that. Joan would have felt more afraid but she had too big a headache for that.

The hammer moves and flies away from Joan. A large shadow approaches her and when it gets close enough, Joan is able to see a shoe. It was a lagger boot, the same kind you would still get on Asgard. Another foot moves into her vision, the other lifts up and places itself on Joan's chest. She grunts in pain as the sole made contact with her wounded, bleeding skin. The shoe pushes and rolls her into her back. Once her vision recovers enough she is able to recognize a red bearded face.

It was Thunder.

He had a new, shiny pair of gloves and a new belt. Didn't really match with the old hammer but Joan wasn't in the mood to bring it up.

"I am a man!" The god yells "I just figured I could use some assistance. Had I known your ice-wench wasn't with you I could have easily taken you myself."

Thor looked over at Bulda, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden Apple. He casually tossed it into her hands and she took a bite. As soon as she did she began to glow. Her cuts had stopped bleeding and she was able to stand on her legs again. The apples of Iduna had healed her. And now Joan was horribly injured and standing in front of two very strong and angry opponents.

Joan was expecting Thor to slam the hammer down, end Joan once and for all. Joan tries to be brave, not to beg for her life like a coward and just be ready to accept her end. Telling herself it won't be so bad, Elsa will be safe, Anna will take care of her, Kristoff will find a new girl and she...well maybe if she's gone she won't feel pain?

But the last thing Joan saw, was Thor's giant foot kicking against her head.

* * *

Please review.


	22. The Trial

**We finally made it to 100 reviews! Yay! Now let's aim for 150!**

 **Judgment Day/The Trial**

* * *

"Joan! We got your fish and chips!" Anna was yelling holding up the greasy food tray.

Anna and Elsa had just made it back to the docs and were looking for their friend. As Anna was shouting and making a scene Elsa was looking around the boats. Meanwhile every other person around them was thinking, _"What is with these wired Americans?"_

"Anna I don't see Joan anywhere." Elsa says.

"Maybe, she isn't done feeding Ping yet." Anna said not being able to resist putting a single dry in her mouth.

"I'm a little worried, it isn't like Joan to be late for something. I mean it's already 20 past noon."

AGHHH-AHHA!

A loud scream is heard from out of nowhere. Everyone at the docks jerk in surprise upon hearing the scream. But none were more scared and surprised than Anna. She faces her new girlfriend worryingly.

"Elsa! That's Kristoff's scream!"

"What? No, that can't be right! Kristoff is back in..."

Elsa is cut off by another scream.

"AGHHHHH-AHHA!"

"Definitely Kristoff!"

"It came from that big boat over there!" Said an old man as he pointed at the massive white yacht in the harbor. On it's side were golden letters that spelled out "Thin Wood", which disturbed Elsa for some reason. As Anna and Elsa looked at it the screams became louder.

"Let's go!"

Anna shouts ready to run over but Elsa grabs her by the arm.

"Elsa let go of me we have to save Kristoff."

"Anna think! Why would Kristoff be here? They are using him as bait to lure us in." Elsa explains.

"Well we can't just let Kristoff get hurt!"

"I know but we can't just go barging in! We need a plan."

The screaming stops abruptly, but it just makes Anna more worried.

"The plan is save Kristoff!" Anna said jolting her arm, breaking free of Elsa's grip.

"Anna wait! Think about this!"

Elsa calls out to Anna who is sprinting to the ship.

Elsa sighs, she stays where she stands for a moment, then runs after her.

Anna gets to the ship, but there is no walkway connecting the doc to the ship.

Anna tries jumping up thinking that Thor's belt would make her leg muscles strong enough to leap high. Apparently that wasn't the case.

"Hold up Anna." Elsa said catching up to Anna. Stopping next to the jumping redhead. "Anna, let's try this."

With the wave of her hand a blast of ice shot from Elsa's palm. The power released created a frosty stairway with armrests. Wasn't exactly pretty, but one Elsa took the first step it hardened into pure, beautiful ice. As she walked up the staircase, dragging her hands across the rails Anna followed behind her. She would have marveled at the flawless ice stairs Elsa was making but right now she was preoccupied on rescuing Kristoff.

Once they reached the top Anna started running around the wooden deck. Shouting "Kristoff" frantically while throwing life jackets overboard. Like a little girl trying to find her favorite doll. Elsa calmly got on her knees; she lowered the side of her face to the ground, connecting her ear to the wood. She hears loud breathing.

"Anna! He's below deck!" Elsa shouts.

Anna stops. Her face becomes more serious. She gets on her own knees and forces her fingers between the planks of wood. They looked new and thick, yet the bent and cracked with Anna's mighty fingers (please don't take that the wrong way). Anna ripped the boards of like it was nothing, removing a large chunk of wood. The hole wasn't perfect but it was large enough for two girls to get through. Anna jumps right in. Elsa goes really fat after her.

They land right in their feet.

"You know we could have taken the stairs." Says Elsa.

"Look!"

Anna points to a small, dark corner of the room. There they see Kristoff lying with his back against the wall and his head slumped. He was naked except for his underwear, which was stained red. The rest of his body was covered in bloody cuts, burns and a large gushing wound on his arm with hat looked like a massive bite mark. His nose was also broken and he had a dirty rag in his mouth, breathing heavily.

"Kristoff!" Anna and Elsa scream in horror, they rush over to Kristoff and kneel beside him. As Elsa ices his wounds Anna removes the rag from his mouth.

"Kristoff are you ok? I mean no your not ok but are you going to be!?"

"Kristoff I'm sorry, this is all my fault. Oh, I never should have let you guys get involved." Elsa said, really hating herself at the moment.

"No Elsa this isn't your fault, come on help me get Kristoff out of here."

"G-Guys...it's a..." Kristoff tried to speak but he was in too much pain to get more than those few words out.

But Anna and Elsa understood what he was tying to say, when two figures emerged from the darkness. One was a tall man wearing a pair of sunglasses, he had long brown hair, a blue plaid shirt, and pants that Elsa didn't even want to know what it was made of. All of which had spots of red on them. In his hands each had a knife, one gold, the other silver, both dripping with blood and a sadistic smile on his face.

Next to him was a gigantic black wolf. As it growled and stared ferociously at Elsa smoke seemed to come from its mouth, and it looked like it was growing even larger. Soon it was as big as the tall man, now bigger.

"It's a trap!" Elsa shouts raising her arms up for a fight. Anna tightens the belt around her waist, hoping it'll make her stronger.

The man waves like a child eagerly greeting a stranger.

"Hi, I'm Vidar, this is Fenrir. Sorry about Christopher we needed bait."

Elsa's eyes widen in horror. As do Anna's.

"Vidar. The God of Vengeance." Elsa says tensing.

"Fenris the wolf, Loki's son." Said Anna recognizing him from the comics.

The wolf roars a loud, ship-shaking roar. One that causes Anna and Elsa to stumble, trying to keep their balance.

"ROOOAAAARRRRR!"

"His name is Fenrir, he hates it when people call him Fenris. Calm down puppy." Vidar said in a mocking tone.

"Now, Elsa is it? -" Vidar says "Contrary to what everyone thinks I'M Odin's strongest son and I've got the big bad wolf on my side. So how's about this, you surrender and we will spare _their_ lives." The god says gesturing to Anna and Kristoff.

But before Elsa can respond Anna steps forward. Fist raised.

"Were not leaving Elsa!"

Anna throws her punch at Vidar, but the got catches it. Anna struggles to move her fist forward, or back, or even break free. Vidar actually looks like he's putting in effort too to prevent it from moving. He looks down at her waist. Then he chuckles.

"You know, big brother told me someone took his belt. I must say, you're almost as strong as him."

Then Vidar pulls back and throws Anna accords the room. She tumbles and stops back on the floor.

"Anna!" Elsa screams, her worry turns to anger. She looks at the god with his back turned and shoots.

Elsa fires her magic at the wolf full blast. His fur moves in the wind, frosting over, the while inside of the ship was becoming iced over. Nearly everything past the wolf is frozen except Anna and Vidar fist fighting in the background. Strange thing is that steam seemed to be emitting from the wolf, as Elsa pushed and turned the magic up Fenrir was being pushed back, actually struggling. Some of his skin was actually looking singed, like it was burning off. Fenrir was roaring in pain, actually shrinking a little.

 _"_ _Wait what, i'm actually hurting him? Elsa thinks. "Then again, Loki was a FIRE giant, so maybe because I'm ice..."_

But before Elsa could finish her thought Fenrir releases a large blast of fire from his mouth. It collides like Elsa's ice like a flame-thrower. They seem evenly matched at first, but then she catches Vidar side-step Anna, while slashing her side with his silver knife, causing the belt to slide off as she yelps in pain. Falling onto her knee's as the mad god stands over her.

"NO!" Elsa screams, loosing focus on what she is dealing with at the moment, just long enough for the wolf to get the upper hand. One massive blast of fire that was powerful enough to knock Elsa back against the wall of the ship.

"Gah!"

Elsa moans hitting the hard metal wall of the ship. She falls down next to Kristoff. Wincing at the first degree burns on her hands. The wolf walks closer, "warming up" for another blast.

"No!" Anna screams seeing the wolf approach the woman she lo… really likes. Anna gets back on her feet and lunges at the god. But she isn't as strong without the belt.

Anna gasps as Vidar side steps her, extending his leg out and tripping her in the process. Causing Anna to fall face-first on the wooden ground. Just as Anna is pulling herself back up, Vidar hits the back of Anna's head with his heal, knocking her out.

Vidar stares proudly at his vanquished foe and picks the redhead up in his arms.

"P-please. Elsa hasn't done anything. Anna either. Just leave them alone." Kristoff begs as Vidar places his cousin next to Elsa, resting her head on Kristoff''s lap.

"Don't worry boy" Vidar says grinning wickedly.

Fenrir opens his mouth wider, no flames this time, but he was licking his teeth like he was ready for a meal. He looks at Kristoff first, the latter shivers in fear. Kristoff closes his eyes and holds Anna tight as the wolf lunges forward. Nothing happens. Kristoff opens his eyes and sees a swirling, fading light of multiple colors, like a rainbow, where the wolf used to be. Then the rainbow vanishes.

"What the?" Kristoff asks himself. Then he looks at Elsa.

"It was a rainbow…." Elsa turns to Vidar. "Was that, the Bifrost?"

"Connects my realm to this one. I just put the dog back in his cage. Your welcome." Vidar explains cheery as usual.

"Why?" Elsa asks confused.

"Well, when Kris here was talking about your plan to kill Jormungandr in hopes Odin will leave you alone it got me thinking." Says Vidar. "So I thought, I Take you guys back to Asgard. Plead your case to Dad and see what he thinks."

"Wait what? Really?" Kristoff asks surprised, and happy.

"Yeah I figured worst case scenario Odin doesn't agree and tells me to kill our little snow princess in front of him. Best case he agrees and I get to rub it in my brothers face that I helped kill the beast destined to kill him."

"Of course..." Kristoff thinks.

"So, let's just get all you back to Asgard."

Vidar says before turning around and walking off.

"Wait aren't you going to get us?" Elsa said lifting Anna up and holding her in her arms. Resting the latter's head on her shoulder.

Vidar turns his head around half way through the door.

"Oh no, ill just carry you all outside along with the ship. I borrowed it from Freyr."

He says before stepping out completely.

"Freyr?" Kristoff ponders confused.

"Oh..." is Elsa's only response.

"Why oh?" Kristoff asks.

"Kristoff things might get snug." Elsa explains.

"What do you mean?..."

Just then Kristoff heard the wood creeping. Elsa and Kristoff''s bodies both felt tingly. Like they were being compressed, something was changing but he couldn't tell what.

Outside people were looking on in marvel as the yacht shrank in size. They were already shocked when ice started sprouting out of the ship, and it started to snow a bit on the doc. But the ship was getting smaller and smaller as Vidar kneeled down on the dock. Once the ship was done shrinking he reached down and picked up the ship, now the size of a toy.

He stands up and turns to the shocked crowd. Vidar chuckles.

"What? You never saw a shrinking ship before?"

He asks before waving his hand and disappearing in a rainbow of light.

People were gasping, murmuring and texting what they had seen on their cell phones.

Of course they were all even more shocked when Ping plops down from the sky on the dock. The flying horse turns his head looking for Elsa and Anna. But only gets confused faces.

* * *

Neither Elsa nor Kristoff saw much, being stuck in the ships basement and all. The only thing that allowed them to gauge what was going on was the rocking of the ship and the voices they had heard.

Elsa was continuing to ice up Kristoff's wounds while he was holding Anna.

"Hey Elsa...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. If I didn't then this psycho wouldn't have found me and you would be in Scotland right now." Kristoff says ashamed.

"No Kristoff, this is my fault. I never should have let you or Anna get involved. This was between me, and them. Oh, and Joan."

"Joan? How is she?" Kristoff asks, he had been thinking of Joan the entire time he was being tortured. Wishing she would come save him. Seeing her beautiful face. Just making him feel better with her presence.

"She was heartbroken the first couple of days but then she got over it, mostly."

Kristoff slumped his head, turning away from Elsa. A part of him felt ashamed, another part of him felt guilty, the rest of him was just sad.

"I hope she's ok."

Elsa slumped her head down now, sadly.

"Me too."

Suddenly the ship started rocking harder.

"Whoa... Whoa."

All three bodies were thrown up into the air slightly then came crashing back down on their butts.

"Owe!" Elsa and Kristoff said at the same time.

"Ah...geese..." Anna said, waking up now. "Why does my nose hurt?" She said rubbing it. Then clasping her leg in pain where it was cut.

"Anna your awake!" Elsa said cheery as Kristoff wrapped his arms around his cousin.

The ship stopped moving. Elsa, Kristoff and Anna were all worried on what was going to happen next. Suddenly all three felt s tingling sensation. To the first two it felt familiar, but also different. Now the sensation felt more like they were balloons filling up with air.

When it stopped they heard footsteps above them. Looking up at the hole Anna made they could see a figure, but it was a little hard to make out but it looked brown.

The figure moved and stopped at the door. When it opened neither of them could believe what it they were seeing. They were two men holding shackles and wearing worn-out ratty clothing. Both men were short, probably about three feet tall at most. They had round bodies and meaty arms, with skin the shade of a penny. The one on the right had a long black beard, the others was greyer. Their shoes were also quite large, probably the side of Kristoff''s foot, and steel toed. Elsa recognized them as dwarves, Kristoff was able to make a logical guess as well.

"Get on your feet, were here to escort you to your cells." The grey haired dwarf said very irritably.

"You will have company while you are waiting." The younger one said in a very monotone voice.

"I'll get the maidens, you get the oaf." The older dwarf said referring to Kristoff.

The older dwarf slapped a pair of metal shackles on Elsa. They were different than the shackles that went on Kristoff and Anna. Hers completely covered her hands. Elsa and Anna both kicked as the dwarf slumped her and Anna over his shoulders. But they were both still pretty weak and Elsa couldn't even use her powers for some reason.

 _"_ _Probably the shackles?"_

The younger dwarf picked Kristoff up under the arms and dragged him across the floor.

All three were amazed when the dwarves brought them outside the ship. They were no longer in a harbor, now the ship was resting on some stands inside a large bunker. To their right there were dwarves nailing in new boards on the ships deck, looking irritably at Anna. At the base they saw Thor's muscle car, a limo with swans painted on the side, another limo right next to it had a front ornament resembling the head of a boar. And there were many other vehicles lined up along the pathway.

80's bugs, old 40's cars, all the way at the end were chariots that looked like they hadn't been touched in hundreds, thousands of years.

When they got at the ground level they got a better view of the supervisor. He was much taller than the dwarves, he looked human except his ears were pointed and his skin was extremely white and long. His eyes were also a silver-white color that matched the buttons on his white-button up shirt perfectly.

"Hey Dopey! Chop-chop! Lord Freyr wants the hole in the Skidbladnir done pronto!" The manager yelled to the dwarves top of the ship.

As Anna and Elsa were being carried by the dwarf they heard their captor growl a bit and mumbled "I hate elves."

They made it outside of the bunker. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff's jaws all dropped. They gazed up at a gigantic castle. Made out of shiny gray stones that reached all the way to the clouds. It spread miles and miles across ending at a massive wall surrounding it all. At the ground there was tall trees, some of which reached to where Anna and Elsa were, and they were at least 50 feet up. There were squirrels on the trees the size of monkeys and up in the sky Anna could see a dozen pings flying in the air, some of which had women on their backs.

"Welcome to Asgard." The dwarf carrying Kristoff said, amused at their faces.

"I'm gonna cry..." Kristoff said gazing at the beautiful scenery.

"Go ahead. I won't judge." Says Anna.

But the next place they went want so pretty. All the way at the other side of the walkway was a rusty metal gate in the shadow of one of the castles towers. Guarding it was two massive women with long blonde hair on each side in gold armor and holding gold swords like Joan's. They step aside when they see them and let the wooden man approach the door. The door was eight feet tall and five feet wide with bolts the size of chocolate chip cookies and a lock as big as a crab.

The younger dwarf man pulled out a large key and slipped it into the keyhole. He turned the key and it sounds like fifteen rusty locks turn. He steps back and the door creeks open. Elsa and Anna's eyes widen when they see what is inside.

They see Joan beaten and bruised, chained by the arms to the stonewall. She looks shocked upon seeing Elsa and Anna.

"Joan!" They say at the same time.

"Joan?" Kristoff asks as he is still facing the other way, until the dwarf picks him back up and forces him into the cell.

"In ya go." The dwarf says before throwing Anna and Elsa in, causing them to grunt as they land on their bellies.

"You will be put on trial in a hour, may Ymir have mercy on your souls." Says the dwarf before closing the door.

"Joan? When did you get here? Anna asks as Kristoff runs over to her.

"Thunder-Dick and a bitchy valkarie kicked my ass when I went with Ping." Joan mumbled, " _Dumb hat_..."

 _"_ Joan!" Kristoff said running over to her. Even though he is still in pain, he manages enough strength to run over to her. He collapses on her lap and kneels up to grab each side of her face and kneel in front of her.

"Krist-" Joan is interrupted when her lips meet with Kristoff's. He briefly releases before doing it again several fast times. Despite the pain she was in and worry on his face, Joan couldn't help but notice Kristoff's half naked body sitting over her.

"Joan! I'm sorry! God I thought you were dead!"

"Oh please don't say GODS around me." A familiar voice calls from the opposite side of the room across from Joan. Though it is dark Elsa is still able to make out who said it.

"Flynn?"

"Yeah it's me." He says in a sarcastic tone as he rattles his own chains around.

"Wha-why are you here? We left you with Li?" Anna asks.

Flynn looks at Joan.

"Do you wanna tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Asks Kristoff.

Joan sighs.

"Li sold me out..."

"What!?" Asks Elsa angrily.

"Thor offered to reunite him with his son if he told him where we were going. And then once they found me and woke me up Thor pushed him into Helheim. Bastard."

"Oh don't feel bad for him!" Flynn said in a ridiculous tone. Then he turned to Elsa. "Oh and Joan told me everything, you could have told me that gods wanted to kill you because your moms a giant-goddess-thing!" Then he turns to Kristoff.

"And YOU! How could you leave them with me!? I thought we were friends!"

"You weren't supposed to get in the middle of all this crap." Kristoff said trying to defend his actions.

"You left me with a witch! And now we're all locked up in god jail. See, this is why I stopped talking too you!"

Kristoff looked at Flynn somewhat shocked, but his eyes were angrily fixated on the other man.

"Oh, you stopped talking to ME!? No, I stopped talking too you because you were a criminal! You were always getting in trouble, putting yourself in jail and dragging me with you!" Kristoff yelled pointing at Flynn.

"Oh boohoo, your not even in chains!" Flynn shot back.

"Will you two stop!" Elsa shouted. "This isn't about either of you! I'm the one the Asgardian's are scared of and it's my fault your all here. I'm sorry. But I promise I won't let anything more happen to you."

They all turn their heads when they hear the locks turn again.

The door creeks back open and the light comes in. Joan scowls upon seeing who is in the doorway.

"Oh great it's you..." Joan says venomously.

It was Bulda, followed by seven dwarves, each with a different color beanie. Bulda looks at the dwarves ignoring Joan's comment.

"Grab them all, if they aren't the accused they are accomplices." Bulda says ordering the tiny men that only came up to her waist.

And so all the dwarves moved in. Unlocking the chains on Joan and Flynn but holding spears up to their necks. Some of the others forced Elsa and Anna on their feet before putting spears to their necks too.

"Alright women-folk. GET OUT!" The grumpy one with the white beard said before poking the back of Elsa's neck.

"Ow! We're going, we're going."

Elsa was the first to walk out the door, the little man continuing to point the spear behind her. Following her are Anna, Joan, Kristoff and Flynn. In her peripheral vision Elsa can see Joan glaring angrily at the woman she called Bulda as they continue walking.

Once outside the dwarves made them walk to the side of the tower. The one with the purple hat pushes a button and the golden door slides open like an elevator.

The dwarves poke their necks again to force them inside the small space in the elevator. Thankfully it was a short trip up because everyone was cramped.

Once the door slides back open they all walk down a golden hall and a white marble tiled floor. The ceiling was painted to resemble the cloudy sky and massive golden pillars shot up along the edges of the walkway. In-between the pillars there were massive statues about twenty feet tall. Elsa had guessed the one with the eye patch, holding a raven on his right arm and a spear in the other was Odin. Which probably meant that the two similar looking men on each side of him were his brothers Vili and Ve and the two parallel to them were probably their father Bor and mother Bestla.

Going farther down the hall they saw a familiar looking statue holding a massive hammer up, definitely Thor. And Parallel to Thor was a statue of a man in a long baggy shirt, long hair, pointy elf-like shoes and a goatee complimenting his mischievous smile. Of course this statue looked all rusted, as if no one had done maintenance on it in a while. Anna recognized him from her dreams; it was a statue of Loki, the trickster god.

They made it to a massive door that stretched all the way to the ceiling and it opened down the middle.

Inside was a massive throne room. Sitting on gargantuan thrones were nine Giants. They were strangers but Elsa and Anna were both able to guess who they were. The one in the middle with the largest chair Anna recognized from comics, Elsa from reading her stories. He was Odin the king of the Norse gods, the All-Father, staring down upon them with his one good eye, grasping his spear and had a red beard with gray streaks on his stern face. He wore a gray business suit but still wore a horned Viking like helmet.

To the left of him was Thor, the Thunderer. Glaring at them all with equal contempt wearing the same black jacket as he did when he was on earth.

On his left was a familiar face waving at them, Vidar.

Next to Thor we're two blondes who looked alike. Probably twins, they were both very attractive with their long blond hairs and fair skin. With blue eyes similar to Elsa's. The woman wore red lipstick and eyeliner, A diamond tiara, a golden necklace and a pink sparkling silk dress that clearly showed her large assets. The man next to her had similar physical features except he was taller with a scruffy beard. He had a more broad and muscular build and wore a white dress shirt unbuttoned so we could see the black t-shirt underneath. Elsa was able to guess they were Freya and Freyr. The goddess of love and the god of fertility respectively.

Between Odin and Vidar Anna and Elsa guessed was Frigg, queen of the gods (or Frigga from Anna's perspective). She wore a white dress similar to Freya's but a bit more conservative, with a smaller cleavage hole and sleeves, yet still having bare shoulders. On her head was a tall gold crown that looked like a cylinder. She also wore a bit less makeup and had an older look compared to Freya but was beautiful none-the-less.

Next to Vidar was a young looking woman, probably in her late teens or early twenties, with long golden hair in curls. She wore a long loose white dress and had a bowl of golden apples on her lap. He was Idunn the goddess of youth.

And next to Idunn was a taller man with long black hair and a short black beard. There was a scar going over his right eye, but it was still functional. He also wore a jacket resembling that of a civil war captain and was missing his right hand. He was Tyr, the god of war, well second god of war next to Odin.

But what really caught everyone's eye was the woman sitting against the wall where they had come in. She wasn't on a throne like the others; it was a stool, like she was on trial too. She looked like a 20ft version of Elsa, except her hair was tied back in a bun, her eyes, which were a darker shade of blue, met Elsa's. Though all the latter could see was a surprised, cold gaze. She also wore a thick, white winter coat and a Russian white-mink hat along with a pair of blue gloves and black winter boots that came up to her knees.

Elsa alone stood before them, still in chains while the dwarves held the others back. Nervously she approached the gods and glanced nervously at the silent woman who looked just like her. She knew who she was. They both did.

"Hello….. _Daughter_." She said, as if she was not even sure of her name.

"Hello, Skadi." Elsa said somewhat coldly.

"Young lady, did your father not teach you to greet your host first?" Odin asked annoyed.

Elsa turned to face them.

"Leave Elsa alone! She hasn't done anything!"

"Anna quiet!" Kristoff shouts.

"Oh really?" Thor says irritably as Vidar chuckles.

"Elsa Menzel Snow, Skadi Thjazisdottir, you both stand accused!" Odin began as he looked directly at Skadi. "You are being held accountable for bringing Ms. Snow into existence, she endangers all of us to the possibility of Fimbulwinter and Ragnarok." Then he turned to Elsa. "And you, we have been watching you and most of us, myself included, think it safer to send your soul to Helheim before you can."

"Oh Odin, can't we just give her some gloves or something. She's a child." Idunn asked sympathetically.

Elsa wanted to say 'I'm 21!' But that didn't seem smart at the moment.

"We _could_ let the girl live, but her friend ruined my ship! I say put HER on trial." Freyr shouted pointing at Anna. Who responded by sticking her tongue out.

"Now All-Father, did I bore this young woman here? Yes. I just didn't want to be the last of the Jotun."

"What are you talking about?" Asks Freyr to his former step-mother. "Your not the last of the Jotun, what about my wife? You know her, you were at our wedding you brought us the fine china."

"Ok let me rephrase that….I wanted to make NEW jotuns that would continue to repopulate. I honestly didn't think you would be so upset All Father, I mean any race born to me would surely be sworn never to harm Asgard...plus Elsa here is only _one_ , and a runt at that, so what harm could she possibly cause?" Skadi asks _._

 _"_ Tyr, show the evidence." Odin commands.

The one handed god reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small stone. He holds it in his hand and waves his other over it.

"What is that?" Kristoff whispers to Joan.

"A magic rock, specifically used by trolls to take or record memories." Joan whispers back.

Tyr waves his hand over the stone and a cloud appears over it.

The cloud shows an image of Elsa as a baby, being coddled by her nanny. Though her face is not shown as it is focusing on Elsa.

"After we found your location we visited several people from your youth and _borrowed_ their memories of you." Odin explained.

"Even as a newborn you displayed great power. A normal Jotun develops their power over ice in adolescence, but you..."

The image shows baby Elsa sneezing on her carrier. A burst of blue energy shoots from her nostrils and the nanny's arms are covered in frost.

 _"_ _Ahhh!" The nanny screams. Dropping Elsa. Baby Elsa screams laying on the floor as the nanny freaks out shouting "my arms! What the fuck!? What the fuck are you kid!?"_

"….Your power developed in the cradle." Odin says looking at her blankly.

Skadi looks over at Elsa surprised. The last thing she expected was for such a small HALF-Jotun to be so powerful. Perhaps she underestimated her.

The cloud shifts to the viewpoint of a woman with super skinny arms and a Dalmatian watch, reluctantly, teaching math to a group of students. Sitting in the middle front was a young Elsa paying active attention and taking notes. Everyone around Elsa was scooter away from her and not paying any attention at all, some even sleeping.

 _"_ _Ok so which one of you brats is going to solve this equation?" Asks the teacher._

 _Little Elsa raises her hand. The teacher groans._

 _"_ _Ms. DeVil, you didn't give the radius of the cylinder." Says Elsa._

 _"_ _So?" Ms. DeVil asks irritably crossing her arms. Glancing at her watch._

 _"_ _Well, were supposed to find the volume. The volume of a cylinder is Pi times the radius-squared times the height. Since you drew a man next to the building I can assume the height is about 25 feet tall, assuming the man is six feet, but since the circle at the top of the cylinder is drawn so...obscure, I can't gauge the radius. Also if you can give is the actual height of the cylinder that would be better." Elsa says._

 _"_ _NERD!" Some boy in the class moans, the rest of the class cracks up as Elsa sinks in her seat embarrassed._

 _Ms. DeVil approaches Elsa's desk. She slams her hands on the desk. Shocking Elsa._

 _"_ _Darling, this is the third question you have asked in the last half-hour." The teacher said sternly._

 _"_ _I-I just want to make sure I understand everything. And with all honesty your not giving that much detail in your questions."_

 _After Elsa said that Elsa got a spitball on her cheek as the room laughed again._

 _"_ _Are you saying I'm not a good teacher?" She Asks irritated._

 _"_ _Uh...well..."_

 _Was all Elsa coming kid day before ms. DeVil grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the classroom._

 _"_ _Come with me brat." said harshly as the rest of the room laughed and pointed fingers._

 _Elsa was tugging and trying to break free as the teacher continued to drag her down the hall._

 _"_ _Please let me go!" Elsa begged._

 _"_ _Listen here brainiac. You think I wanted to be a teacher when I was your age?" Ms. DeVil asked. "No. I wanted to be famous, but instead I'm stuck in this dreadful school with...children...and the last thing I need are brats like you who think they know more than me! Now you ur going to the principals office!"_

 _"_ _Let go of my arm!" Elsa said tugging in pain._

Elsa winced at the memory. Anna wanted to dump the teacher in a ditch. Flynn also felt sympathy for Elsa, he had a few awful teachers in his day.

"As Ms. Snow got older her powers continued to grow." Continues Odin.

 _"_ _Let Go!" Young Elsa screams._

 _As she does the floor under them freezes over._

 _"_ _Ahhh!"_

 _Ms. DeVil slips and falls down, releasing Elsa._

 _Ms. DeVil looks around scared. She sees lockers freezing over. Icicles formed around Elsa. Realizing this Elsa closes her eyes and chants "conceal, conceal" multiple times until the ice fades away._

 _But Ms. DeVil's vision turns black._

"Her teacher only fainted. _Unfortunately_." Odin said. "However after this event Ms. Snow was transferred to a different school. Where she proved less capable of controlling her emotions and her powers."

Next in the cloud shows a familiar scene to both Anna and Elsa. It was Elsa attacking Marcy just before she left Weselton.

Anna shifts uneasily.

"And I have seen no improvement since then." Odin says as more images are shown.

There is Elsa displaying her abilities to a dark haired girl with a green tint, by creating snowflakes. The green girl smiles, leans over and kisses Elsa.

Elsa smiled slightly at the reminder of Elphie. Anna pouted jealously.

Then there was Elsa in her room curled up in a ball after her father died. The entire room was iced over with pre-formed icicles growing bigger as snowflakes swirled around her and fell from the sky.

There was Elsa with an older man and woman, probably her foster parents, at a dinner table. The woman talks about how she wishes it wasn't so hot today and Elsa waving her hand. Suddenly the thermometer on the wall lowers a bit.

There was Elsa standing over a frightened Marcy, calling her a monster as she was being encased in ice.

Present Elsa lowers her head ashamed at the memory.

Then there was Anna with Elsa in the bathroom stall before all this crap started. Anna was telling Elsa her horrible experiences with Kevin and Elsa blasting the stall apart out of sheer anger and disgust. Then we see the injured Kevin.

The image disappears. Odin speaks again.

"That burst of anger is what alerted you of your location. You nearly caused it to snow across the entire country had you not been able to control yourself in time."

"But she did!" Anna shouts in defense.

"However, the man you saw there. Kevin Hansen, faced horrible injuries, mental and physical, from Ms. Snow." Odin said to the other gods.

They murmured and whispered amongst each other. Thor was gripping his hammer ready to smite someone. Vidar was playing games on his phone.

Frigg spoke now. "He suffered terrible mental damage in his cerebral cortex. He's a blank slate, reduced to playing with toys in the hospitals care facility and eating applesauce." She said nonchalantly.

"Kevin deserves it! He was a selfish, misogynistic, frozen-hearted bastard! And he raped me!" Anna shouts.

All the male gods look at one another. They exchange looks them look at Anna dumbfounded.

"So..?"

All the females groan.

"Well, I think we've seen enough. Time to execute." Thor said eagerly.

"Hold on, the defense hasn't made a statement yet." Tyr points out.

"Yes, it is only fair." Says Freyr.

Idun also nods in agreement.

"Alright. Do you have anything to say Ms. Snow?" Asks Odin.

Elsa clears her throat. She faces Odin and speaks.

"You are right about me, I am dangerous." Elsa says simply.

"What are you doing your going to kill both of us!?" Skadi whispers loudly to Elsa.

"However, I have no intention of causing Ragnarok." Elsa says.

"It doesn't matter what your intentions are. The more powerful you get the more likely you are to slip up!" Freya says exasperated.

"I have messed up in the past. I am human after all. But I am also a human who managed to beat the god of thunder, your greatest son...,"

Thor stares angrily at Elsa.

"I was able to wound the great Fenrir..."

Odin raises an eyebrow wondering where she is going with this.

"And this whole time where you wanted me dead, I was trying to do something for all of you."

"And what would that be?" Asks Freyr.

Elsa turned to Vidar.

"I thought you should tell them." He said.

"Tell us what?" Asks Odin.

"Me, Joan and Anna were on our way to kill the midgard serpent." Elsa says.

"What!?" Thor screams. All the gods murmur amongst themselves until Odin shouts for their silence.

"And for what reasons Ms. Snow?" Odin asks.

"Well...I was hoping that if I did something for you, you would just leave me be." Elsa says somewhat unsure.

Thor bursts out laughing, as does Freya.

"You think we would let one monster live just for killing another?" Thor asks wiping a tear.

"Please. You would be dead in seconds." Says Freya.

"Ms. Snow leave the room, me and the other gods have to discuss this." Odin says.

As Elsa left to leave the courtroom Skadi followed behind her. With each step she shrunk until she was only a head taller than Kristoff. Idunn picks up an apple from her basket, to her about the size of a grape and tosses it across the room, rolling past Elsa and landing in front of the beaten and bloody Kristoff and Joan. Anna and Joan glare at Skadi as she approached them while shielding Elsa. As the door closes Kristoff sticks his head out.

"Hey can I get some pants..."

The gate closes.

* * *

Everyone stood awkwardly in the hallway waiting for the gods to come to a decision. Elsa had her back turned to her motherland was engrossing herself with Anna. Joan, Flynn and Kristoff were splitting the apple Idunn gave them to heal their wounds. Of course Joan only needed a small slice because her natural healing factor would take care of the rest. After they had been mostly healed Flynn and Joan, well mostly Flynn since Joan was 'distracted', were helping Kristoff get dressed. Flynn gave him his jacket, though it was several sizes too small so he wrapped it around his waist. Joan had also given him her stretchy turtleneck. It was a snug fit, was probably now stretched beyond use again but it managed to cover Kristoff, aside from the forearms and his bellybutton. Plus Joan had to rip the neckline to keep him from choking. And Flynn was going his best to avoid looking at Joan now for obvious reasons. And after standing around them all in awkward silence for almost an hour Skadi finally decided to make small talk.

"So Elsa. How's your father?" Skadi asks awkwardly.

Elsa stops talking to Anna for a minute and turns to the goddess. Her mother. Elsa puts on a cold mask to conceal her true feelings and answers in an emotionless tone.

"He's dead. Died oversea a few years ago."

Skadi's eyes widen in shock.

"I am sorry. He was a good man." She responds sympathetically,

"And I was put in foster care because I didn't have anyone else..." Elsa said bitterly, her facade cracking.

"Elsa..." Anna tries to put her hand on Elsa's shoulder but she swats it away.

"I spent my entire life thinking I was a freak because of you."

"Well that is unfortunate. Indeed your childhood was awful." Skadi says like it was not a big deal.

"Let me tell you what's awful, growing up without a mother!" Elsa yells. Thankfully she still had her shackles on. " "Oh please, I grew up without a mother and I came out just fine." Skadi says as if she was talking to an unreasonable child.

Now Elsa was at her boiling point. She couldn't believe how ice-hearted this woman was.

"I had to learn to control my powers on my own! You threw me away the second I was born, you didn't even bother to visit, not once!"

Skadi crosses her arms, not liking her attitude.

"You know what Elsa, back in my day when a child was born as small as you they would be left to die. I brought you too your father and guess what, I actually tried to keep them from finding you this entire time. You should thank me."

Both Anna and Elsa look furious at the goddess. Now Joan steps forward to speak. Tilting her head up to look at her face.

"Elsa has no reason to thank you, you cold hearted, self-centered bitch!." Joan shouts at the goddess, jabbing her furiously in the chest with each word.

Skadi bends down to look Joan in the face.

"Do not touch me einherjar." Skadi says in a cold tone. But her eyes were sparked with anger.

Before all hell could break loose the doors to the courtroom open. The gods, now human size, well tall human at least, entered the hallway and approached the group. Odin was in front and Elsa stood foreward. They stopped in front of one another; Idun waved her hand and removed Elsa's shackles. Odin spoke.

"We have come to a decision. We will send you to Whitebridge, that's the last place we report seeing Jormungandr. You will go down there and kill the beast. Do so and we will reward you with your life." Odin says to Elsa.

But Elsa knew she needed to be sure he would keep his word, she knew how tricky the Norse gods could be.

"Do you swear on Gungnir?" Elsa asks, knowing a swear on the All-Fathers spear is unbreakable.

Odin clasps said spear tightly.

"I swear." The chief god says begrudgingly.

"Father, send me down with her! Slaying the beast is MY destiny." Thor asks, almost sounding like he was begging.

"Your fate is too die killing it." Vidar reminds him. "Send me Dad, after all, I am the one who brought her here, not him." Vidar says looking smugly at the growling Thor.

"I would really rather take Joan or Anna." Chips in Elsa.

"No!" Odin yells before pointing at Joan. "The einherjar is a traitor. Though I suppose you may take the mortal, now that my son has reclaimed his belt from her she will serve no great benefit. However, I will send my great grand-daughter to aid you."

Odin whistles and Bulda steps foreword. She passes by Thor and the two smile at each other. The thunder god even hands her his prized hammer Mjolnir as she goes to stand next to Elsa.

"I don't trust her." Elsa says looking at the valkarie.

"Yeah me neither." Says Anna crossing her arms.

"Too bad. Either take my granddaughter or bust." Replies Thor harshly.

"Now, Elsa Snow. Our deal is that the serpent dies from _your_ hands. Understood?" Odin asks, Elsa noticed that he stretched the word 'your'.

Elsa thinks for a moment.

 _This girl did take down Joan. Plus she's Thor's granddaughter I sure can't trust her._ _Odin specifically said by MY hand, so they are definitely planning something by having her come with me._ _Although I could definitely use the extra muscle and since Anna isn't strong anymore this could be an issue. I can't have her getting hurt._ _Hmmm. Joan did mention that her hat is what allowed her to beat her..._

"Ok, but I want Bulda to give Anna her wings." Elsa says pointing at the metal cap on her head bearing said wings.

All the immortals look at her shocked. Except for Joan who gets a huge grin.

"What?" Asks a dumbfound Odin.

"You heard her." Skadi says trying to be helpful.

"I don't want Anna getting hurt. If things go down hill I want her to be able to run away."

"Elsa I won't..." Anna tried to say that she would never run away from Elsa. But Elsa placing her hand over her mouth stops her mid-sentence.

"Bulda already has Mjolnir. She will be fine."

"Absolutely not!" Shouts Thor.

"Fine." Bulda says just as quickly as Thor finishes. "It's not like I need it anyways." Bulda said as she slipped the winged cap off her head and shoved it into Anna's hands.

 _"_ _Rude." Anna thinks to herself._

"Now that that's settled, be gone!"

Odin yells. And with the wave of his hand a swirl of rainbow colors engulfed the three women and they were gone.

* * *

 **Please review.**

 **BTW, before anyone says that Thor didn't have a granddaughter named Bulda, she is my original character. The idea is that the gods didn't stop having children just because humans stopped recording it.**

 **So just to clear the ice, Bulda is the daughter of Thrud. Whose her father?**

 **Not saying yet.**

 **See you next time.**


	23. The Midgard Serpent

_I'm sorry for the late update. I have been busy. I'll try to update more frequently in the future._

 _As usual, Elsa and Anna belong to Disney, not me._

 _Although Bulda is my OC and any references to Norse gods and monsters including Thor and Jormungandr belong to their mythology._

 _Oh and by the way I went on a translator website to help with my Scottish accents, so please don't judge too too harshly._

* * *

 **The Midgard Serpent**

As soon as Odin dismissed them, Elsa, Anna and Bulda were shrouded in the colorful magic of the Bifrost. When the rainbow had faded the three girls were in some kind of alley. The walls were cracked brick, there were spilt over trashcans and the floor smelt like beer and pee.

"Here we are, Whitebridge, Scotland. Last known location of the Midgard serpent." Bulda says to Elsa and Anna, who had been covering their noses from the stench.

Elsa looked at Bulda with wide eyes, then she remembered the dream she had of her father. What he had told her about the child of Loki.

 _"_ _Whitebridge",_ _"_ _Red Cobra",_ _"_ _Beware the four eyed demon."_

"Hey, why is it so warm here? I mean it's fall shouldn't Scotland be quite chilly this time of year?" Anna asks.

"Oh, no actually we're in spring now." Bulda responds.

"Wait what!" Elsa and Anna say at the same time.

"You made yourself quite noticeable before arriving on Asgard." Bulda said. "We figured that the people of this village would have heard of a woman from america freezing a restaurant and then disappearing in a shrinking ship. To have You suddenly appear in Whitebridge would have made you noticeable to the serpent. So we decided to send you almost a year later when, hopefully, your tales have faded from its mind."

"Oh my god! My new semesters probably started already!" Elsa said realizing she probably missed a whole semester of college.

Bulda elbowed her inj the gut. Causing Elsa to grunt and bent over.

"Jotunn stop that, we're trying to PREVENT Ragnarok, remember?" Bulda said pointing at the ice forming under her.

"Oh my god, a whole year. I've been missing for a year!" Anna said panicking, wondering what everyone had thought happened to her, or Kristoff for that matter.

"You two have worse things to worry about unless we find and kill that monster. Otherwise I'll be happy to substitute." Bulda said looking at Elsa, who squints in return.

"Oh yeah!" Anna starts "Well if you guys are so scared then why don't you just go under the earth and kill Loki instead of picking on poor Elsa? Huh! I mean he's the REAL cause of the end of the world and you guys just leave him down there!"

"It is the All-Fathers decree that he remain alive." Bulda explained.

Oh yeah! Why?" Elsa asks.

"We do not question the All-Father. He knows best. Now let's talk about the serpent. The serpent has made a name for itself taking a few dips in the loch, getting noticed and becoming a local folk legend. But Jormungandr, like its father Loki, can take many forms. It can be a cat, a man, maybe even a woman. So I think the best option we have is splitting up. Look for anything or anyone who seems suspicious. Then report to the rest of us with these."

Bulda pulls out three tiny mirrors from her pocket and hands them the Anna and Elsa. They looked like Joan's, except they were shinier and had diamonds encrusted in its rims.

"These mirrors will serve as communication devices." Bulda says. "Simply open them up, speak unto them and the others will receive."

"We know how they work, Joan has one." Anna says.

"I also recommend that you each take these."

Bulda gives Anna and Elsa each a tiny bottle. Each one is so small they can hold three in the palm of their hands at once. They were sealed at the top with wooden corks and inside of it was clear liquid.

"So what we drink this and shrink?" Anna asks confused.

"No, when you see the serpent, splash this potion on it. It will trap any Jotunn in whatever form it is in and negate its connection to the realms of fire or ice. Atleast for a few hours."

"Uh, I don't see how much this will be of help if it is in giant snake form." Anna points out.

"If your too scared I can send you back to Asgard." Retorts Bulda.

"I'm not leaving Elsa alone with you."

"You seem alittle too attached for someone whose only been dating this girl for a couple of days." Bulda points out skeptically.

"Maybe that's just the kind of person I am." Anna says. "I just care deeply about people, especially my friends."

Bulda chuckles making Anna twitch her nose in disgust.

"Really? That's not what I saw from the stones."

"Enough! Just start looking for it, there's something I have to tell Anna first." Elsa says coming between them. Bulda scowls, she doesnt like the Jotunn giving her orders.

"Don't be long."

Bulda goes on and walks out of the ally, she makes a right into the crowd and stops along side the wall. Elsa turns to Anna.

"Elsa what is it?"

"Anna, there's something I need to tell you. Before we got to London, I had a dream and my dad was there. He spoke to me about Jormungandr."

"Um. Elsa your father's dead, it was just your imagination."

"That's what I was thinking too, but he told me some things. He told me that all children of Loki are shape changers and too look for it in Whitebridge. I hadn't even heard of this place before he said it."

"Ok... that's strange.' Anna had to admit it didn't sound coincidental.

"He also said to look for a red cobra. Whatever that means."

"I'll keep my eyes out."

"Great. Check the loch I'll check the village with Bulda."

"Hold on Elsa, shouldn't we tell Bulda?"

"Are you kidding? The gods are known for screwing people over, our best bet is to take care of it ourselves. So when one of us fins it we just call each other. Ok?"

"….Alright, see you later. Love you."

Before Anna could run off Elsa grabs her by the shoulder and turns her back around.

"Oh, uh Anna, we've had one actual date. Its alittle too early to say _that word_ don't you thing?"

Anna frowned a bit.

"Oh well, I just thought, you know London, the Ferris wheel."

Elsa rubs the back of her head and speaks shamefully.

"With all honesty Anna I was afraid we might not make it to Scotland so I just decided to go with my gut on our date. I mean thinking back I may have gone a little too far too fast. I mean I still want to date you, just…. You get it right?"

Anna couldn't help but feel disappointed. She tilted her head down and avoided looking at the white-haired beauty. She just took the winged cap off her head and put it in her side pocket.

"Oh, yeah right. What I mean is I love you like a sister! Ew no never-mind not like a sister, more like a best friend I find attractive." Anna said trying to lie.

"Anna…"

"I should get going."

* * *

Anna walked (very quickly) to down the street and made her way to the Loch. Walking alone its coast hoping to catch a glimpse of any "sea creatures".

Except that Anna's eyes were glued to the ground and she was thinking of other things. First of all she was scolding herself for probably screwing things up with Elsa.

 _"_ _What was I thinking telling her I love her!? Am I seriously that desperate?"_

Sure she had done all of this for Elsa, she knew she cared deeply about her, but Anna was also sure she would do the same thing if it was Kristoff or Joan in Elsa's position. It didn't necessarily mean she loved her like _that_.

 _"_ _Do I even know what it feel like? I mean the closest I've ever had was a one sided crush. Though I know I am crushing HARD on Elsa, I probably freaked her out with the L-word. Maybe I should have waited a while, just to make sure its like love-love not friend-love."_

Aside from that Anna was also stuck thinking of other things. Like the fact that she had been gone for a day in some other realm, but here it was almost a year later. She, Elsa, Kristoff, Flynn and Joan. They had all been missing on this world for months. Did anyone try looking for them? How was auntie and uncle dealing with Kristoff's disappearance? What about her own parents? Did they even care? Probably not.

… _Oughfff!_

Suddenly Anna hits something. She is knocked to the sandy ground and lands on her butt.

"Ow!"

She looks up and saw what, or rather who, she had hit. It was a man wearing sunglasses and a black sleeveless top. He had large bulging arms and abs she could see through his shirt. He also had short blonde hair and a mean scowl. He actually reminded her a lot of Kevin. She didn't like it. It scared her. The scary man looked furiously at Anna.

"Oye, watch whaur yer gaun, bampot!" He yelled.

"Sorry..." Anna really wished she still had the magic super strength belt right now.

"Ye better be. Ah don't like lasses throwing themselves at me unless they're o' legal age."

"I'm 18."

The man laughed.

"Seriously? Bit you're so skinny. Ah thought ye wur lik' fourteen."

Suddenly someone grabs the jerks ear and twists it, hard.

"Oye jackass, that's enough." A woman's voice yells.

Anna looks over at her savior. She was a woman about her age. She had a boyish face and looked to be about an inch or so taller than her, but definitely shorter than Elsa. She had a ring on her bottom lip and chunks of her short, dark, side-swept hair dyed blue. She wore a blue t-shirt and a red kilt with flip-flops. Anna had to admit she was kind of cute, but not her type. Though Anna was still grateful.

The large man smacked the woman's arm add his ear and growled at her. Anna wanted to jump in and help, but the woman just stood there smugly smiling at him. Unfazed.

"Bade oot o' this, Kitty!" The man yells at the woman.

The woman (apparently named Kitty) responds with "Why? Ye wur th' one wha hit her, now ah think ye shuid apologize."

"You aren't th' boss o' me."

"No, bit ah kin ban ye fae mah boozer, whaur else wid ye gang tae git rubbered?"

Anna had no idea what 'rubbered' meant but she was glad Kitty got the man to shut up. The man scowls for a moment, glaring at the woman, the later of which just crosses her arms with a proud grin on her face. Then he turns to Anna who is still on the ground.

"Sorry." He says bitterly and completely without meaning.

"Meh, guid enough, noo git out." Kitty tells the dog, the later of which walks away grumbling to himself.

"Uh thanks." Anna says.

"Dont sweat it. 'Ere let me hulp ye up." Kitty says extending her arm and kneeling down abit. Anna happily grabs her hand and lifts herself up.

"Ye awright?"

"Better now. I'm Anna by the way."

"Kitty. Aye ye don't sound lik' yer fae aroond here." Kitty said referring to her accent, definitely wasn't Scottish like hers.

"Oh I'm from America. I'm here with my girlfriend. I mean my friend, whose a girl."

"What's th' difference?" Kitty asks.

"Well with honesty I think I just blew it."

"Why dae ye say that?" Kitty asks.

"Well….we kinda just had our first date recently, and just a minute ago I said the L-word…." Anna was immediately stopped.

"WHAT!? NO, NO, YE DON'T SAY TH' L-WORD TIL LEAST A MUNTH! ATLEAST!"

"Yeah I…."

"What ye did wis drap a brick in ferent of a scared dog. Noo that pup gonnae run!"

"Ok I get it!"

"So aside fae scaring awa' yer lassie whit urr ye daein here?"

"It'll sound silly if I tell you." Anna admitted.

"Try me."

"I, came here hoping...to find the Loch-Ness Monster."

 _"_ _Not a lie but not 100% the truth either."_

"HA!" Kitty laughed. "Ye actually believe that auld mince?"

"This has nothing to do with garlic. I actually have evidence that there might be _something_ in the Loch."

"Well, ah sure as hawp ye don't prove yer self right." Kitty says gazing out at the water.

"Why not? People have wanted to know for years if there is actually a Loch Ness monster or not."

"Oh please fowk don't want proof, thay jiust wantae imagine that thare micht be somethin odd gaun oan. If fowk knew fur sure thare wis a cratur in th' loch thay wouldn't come 'ere wi' cameras they'd run screaming." Kitty said somewhat bitterly.

"Well...I think some people would be excited to see their fantasy's come too life." Anna said in a lighter tone.

Kitty faces Anna again; she gives her a small smirk.

"Ye know, ah lik' ye. Where's this lassie o' yours?"

"Oh she's in town with a friend of ours. Well not really a friend, more like a scary acquaintance." Anna said, still not liking that Bulda was with her.

"Is this acquaintance another lass?" Kitty asks raising an eye-brow.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well ah don't think leaving thaim alone is smart."

"Oh stop."

"Heh, a'richt, I'm gaun fur a swim. See ye aroond Anna, mibbie ye wull find yer monster."

Kitty was getting ready to swim, taking off her shirt revealing a black swimming top underneath.

"Oh hey Kitty, do you happen to know of any, oh I don't know, red shakes or cobras in the general area?" Anna asks.

"Well ah wirk at a boozer called "Red Cobra." Does that hulp?"

 _"_ _Red Cobra is a bar?" Perfect!_

"I think that will work, um can you give me the address?"

* * *

Elsa and Bulda had been walking around the village for quite some time. Elsa was wondering about her future with Anna, where they were going to go from here. Elsa actually had some confidence that she was going to survive this ordeal. Back in London when she was with Anna, her father had convinced her in her dream to let Anna in more. Elsa was scared, but she reasoned that she might not get another chance at a date with her so she had to push her anxiety aside. She even kissed her! And they hadn't actually been dating that long. Are they even dating now? She was sure Anna thought so, but Elsa was thinking she might have gone too far too fast. What if they survive this and Elsa wants to ask Anna to slow down, how will she feel about that? But Elsa was trying not to think about that right now. Right now she had the make sure Bulda didn't strangle every alley cat they same across or put any knives to any MORE people's throats.

Elsa was currently trying to pry a old woman's cat out of the psycho Valkaries fingers right now.

"My kitty!" The old woman screamed.

"Bulda, Jormungandr would not be an old ladies house cat. Let it go." Elsa said with both her hands on the Valkaries forearm, trying too loosen her grip.

Bulda gives Elsa a skeptical look before finally releasing. The cat screeches as it lands on its feet and runs towards its owner. The old lady kneels down to pick it up saying "My kitty" and runs away with it. People around them stare.

"Uh. My friend here is very high…and allergic to cats. Go on about your day." Elsa says trying to get the people around them to walk away. As soon as no ones paying attention she turns to Bulda.

"You know that woman said her name was Ellie." Bulda said defending herself.

"Hey you know what I have an idea. How's about instead of going around and strangling random animals on the street like a lunatic we have Odin's ravens search around and see if they can find anything? Huh?" Elsa asked, Odin's Ravens Huginn and Muninn, were known to fly through Midgard and report everything they see to Odin.

"Unfortunately not." Bulda says "Soon after the near extinction of the Jotunns the All-Fathers ravens were found slaughtered in their cages. I accused your worthless Einherjar friend of doing the deed but I had no proof."

"Hey! Dont talk about Joan like that!" Elsa shouted.

"She was supposed to kill you, but instead she decided to do your nails and have pillow fights. She is weak." Says Bulda with a sour tone.

"Ok first of all, Joan would rather die then put on nail paint. Second of all, the reason she didn't kill me is because she isn't a psychotic killing machine like some other people I know."

Bulda huffed like " _Phfft!",_ "You wouldn't last a day as a Valkarie."

A noise comes from Elsa's and Bulda's pockets. It sounds like someone was trying to talk, but it was very muffled and incomprehensible. They both figured that Anna was trying to talk on the mirrors. They pull out their mirrors from their pockets and open them up. They see Anna's face in the glass.

"Anna?"

"Did you find the serpent?" Bulda asks in a demanding tone.

"Uh no, not really...actually Bulda I would like to talk to Elsa privately." Anna says.

"Whatever you have to say you can say to the both of us." Says Bulda harshly.

"Um, ok. I wanted to tell you guys about a new bar I heard of called the RED COBRA. Its on Williamson Street at the corner of Boston Road."

"Ugh! Human this is an important mission."

"Uh...actually Bulda. I think I'm going to go there later with Anna. Just to check it out." Elsa says, getting a good idea of what her dream had meant.

"Is that so?" Bulda asks skeptically, she thinks for a minute before looking at both of them. "Alright then I'll go with you."

"Uh wait that isn't necessary!" Anna shouts in the mirror trying to dissuade her.

"Oh well, I am thirsty. What's the harm, unless I mean your trying to hide something." Bulda questions.

 _Elsa thinks: "Dang she's good."_

"What no."

 _Yes_

"Alright then I'm going. Actually lets go now." Bulda says smugly.

"Ugh!"

"Alright then ill go with you." Anna says in the mirror.

"No, no, you need to stay by the Loch to see if you can find the monster. Me and Elsa will go there now for a short break, you can come in later. Unless there's a reason for going to this bar beyond having a drink." Bulda questions suspiciously.

 _"_ _Well this isn't going as I had hoped." Thinks Elsa._

"Alright Bulda lets go, Anna you stay where you are."

"Bu-"

Elsa covers the glass.

"Lets go."

As Elsa and Bulda walk along to find the bar, Elsa holds up her mirror and whispers to Anna "meet us there and wait outside. Don't let her see you."

A while later Elsa and Bulda were standing in front of a small gate surrounding the bar. The main establishment was made of decorative red bricks with a stained glass doorway in the middle. Above it was a sign that said "Red Cobra Boozer" with an image of a red cobras head on the left. Around the bar were metal patio tables with umbrellas, there were people sitting down and drinking beer.

"Well here we are." Bulda says.

"Actually Bulda I think we should get back to searching."

 _"_ _Then Anna can sneak in and find Nessie herself."_

"Ok fine then, YOU can go, I will get a drink." Bulda says smugly before walking through the gate, Elsa begrudgingly follows her.

Elsa and Bulda walk into a bar. It was a fine establishment. The walls and the flooring were made of wood; there was an image of a cobra on the wall in long bright red light-bulbs. They look around and see a bunch of dudes drinking. Some brawling. At the far back there is a long bar table with dozens of stools seated at it. Though hardly anyone is there except a old man sleeping next to a bowl of peanuts and the bartender cleaning glasses with a rag.

He had a bald head, green eyes, tattooed on his forehead was another set of eyes that looked almost reptilian. He was heavy-set but quite tall, somewhere over six feet. He had a scruffy blonde beard and rolled up sleeves. On his right arm was a tattoo of the bars logo, a red cobra, on his left arm there was a tattoo of a wolf. And when he turned around to get another guy a glass Elsa could see the tattooed image of the stereotypical Loch-Ness monster swimming. Elsa was thinking…

 _Whitebridge, Scotland-Check_

 _Red Cobra-Check_

 _Four eyes-Check_

 _Loch Ness Monster-Check_

 _Wolf- A symbol of Loki_

 _Blonde-Same as Loki_

 _Result: This was probably Jormungandr._

Bulda and Elsa walk over to the table, they sit down in the two seats right in front of the bartender and they both eye him with interest. The bartender takes notice and chuckles.

"Can I help ye lassies?" He asks.

"You smell funny." Bulda says bluntly.

"Heh, yeah ah get that a lot. Mah names Yorden."

 _"_ _Yorden…" Elsa thinks. "Like how Jormungandr is pronounced_ _YOR-Mun-Gand."_

"Bulda. So do you own this bar or do you just work here?" She asks.

"All mine." Yorden says proudly. "Built it with mah own hands, metaphorically I mean."

"You don't sound Scottish." Elsa puts in.

"Neither do you. But yeah, I'm not really from around here. I'm from up north more if you know what I mean."

"Like Norway?" Asks Bulda.

"Yeah, from around there."

"What about your family?" Asks Elsa.

"Ah well, to be honest I don't have much family back home. Dads in jail, so is my brother. I have a sister but we don't really talk."

 _Sounds like Jormungandr._

Elsa turns her head and see's Anna standing by the window, she gives her a thumbs up. Elsa sends one back while Bulda is busy talking to "Yorden." She asks for two shots of whisky but also says that she needs to use the restroom.

"Come on Elsa." Bulda says getting up and dragging Elsa to the restroom. Elsa doesn't resist much, she just sends Anna a signal. Waving her hand, pointing her finger at the counter. Anna see's the man at the counter and gets the message. Anna pulls out the bottle that Bulda had given her with the potion, Elsa gives her a thumbs up in return. Anna takes the wings out of her pocket and holds them behind her back as she makes her way inside and Bulda enters the restroom with Elsa.

There's no one inside but them, which made Elsa kind of nervous.

"I bet all my gold that man is Jormungandr." Bulda says.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking." Agrees Elsa.

"His scent also smells like that of a fire Jotunn. Like ash and hot air. It is alittle faint but I assume humanity's rubbed off on him over the years."

"So, Bulda, we need to come up with a plan. And I mean really take our time developing one."

"A plan you say?" Bulda says pulling Mjolnir out of her pocket. The Smasher was the size of a key chain but with a small squeeze the hammer returned to its regular size in her hand. "Seems to me like you already have one, keep me here while you send your pig-tailed friend to take care of the serpent for you."

"Wait you knew about…."

Before Elsa could finish Bulda had already bashed the leather handle of the hammer to the size of Elsa's head.

A sharp pain surged through her cranium, it was like she was being electrocuted and pulverized at the same time. Her teeth hummed, her entire left side of her head ached and everything was becoming fuzzy. And dark. She was already unconscious before her knees hit the floor.

* * *

"Waky-waky." Bulda's voice calls.

Elsa shifts as she slowly regains consciousness. She feels warmth on her face. She opens her eyes and her vision is fuzzy, but she begins to make out what she sees. It is dawn and Elsa is rested against an ally wall on Williamson Street. There is a blazing light coming from the road. She looks over a bit and sees Bulda smiling proudly above her. Elsa raised her hands furiously, trying to blast her, but nothing happened.

"I took the liberty of slipping you the anti-magic potion after knocking you out. Thankfully by the time I made it out Anna had already given the beast her sample of the potion for my job was easier."

Bulda leans over to the trashcan next to Elsa. She opens the lid, reaches in and pulls out...

"Oh my god!" Elsa screams.

It was a severed head. Bulda was holding it by the bald scalp; blood was dripping from its neck. Elsa was able to make out the face, which was frozen in terror, Yorden.

"You decapitated him!?"

"I actually smashed a hole in its chest with Mjolnir, then I used a kitchen knife behind the desk to sever it, makes a good souvenir wouldn't you agree?"

"Where's Anna?" Elsa asks worried.

"Oh she's fine, she got loaded onto am ambulance along with some other survivors."

"Survivors? Survivors of what?"

Bulda steps aside allowing Elsa to see the source of the light behind her. It was the Red Cobra, covered in blazing fire. People were gathered all over, police vehicles were trying to get everyone away while fire trucks were trying to douse the fire. Elsa was watching it in horror.

"I couldn't have any witnesses so I set the place on fire with gramps lucky hammer."

Elsa turned her head back slowly to Bulda, her eyes were filled with disgust and rage. She set and entire building on fire, probably killed several innocent people, just so no one would say what they saw?

"You-your a monster!" Elsa spat, but Bulda was unfazed.

"I'm not a monster, Jormungandr was and so are you. Now, the deal was that the beast was to be killed by YOUR hands. So since she was killed by mine, the deal is negated."

"That was the plan all along, wasnt it?" Elsa knew she couldn't trust her. Or _them_ for that matter.

"Two monsters one stone. Now I could just bring you back to Asgard but the human authorities are looking for a blonde girl who just walked out of the fire with a severed head so..."

Bulda flings the head onto Elsa's lap. Elsa just as quickly flings it off her and tries to wipe the blood off her shirt.

"Bye."

And just like that, Bulda is gone, disappeared in the Bifrost. No one saw that, but as soon as Bulda was gone everyone saw Elsa. People started shouting.

"Hey look there's a girl in there!" "Is she ok?" "Forget HER she has a head!" "It's HER!"

Elsa didn't even resist when the police grabbed her by the arms and dragged her into their vehicle. She saw no point to it. She lost. The gods got what they wanted; so many people were either injured or dead. Anna probably hated her right now, if she was still awake. Her friends were probably going to be prisoners forever and every ounce of her being was screaming

 _"_ _This is your fault! This is your fault! Why couldn't you have been normal!?"_

Her eyes regained glued to the floor, whether it was the floor of a police car she was forced into, a cell at the station, or even in the questioning room.

"It's a simple quaistion! Did ye dae it!? AYE OR NO!?"

That is what the chief had been yelling at Elsa about for the last 15 minutes. But Elsa couldn't bring herself too look at him in the eye, let alone speak.

"Chief ah think yer scaring 'er." Said the other officer in the room. I guess you could say he was the "good cop" in this situation.

"Scaring 'er? She's bin unresponsive sin we found 'er!?" The chief said before he turned back to Elsa and banged his hands on the desk she was handcuffed too. "Why did ye dae it!?"

Elsa says nothing. She just thinks of Anna.

"Awright, fine lassie. Bit we ken wha ye are. Yer that Elsa Snow that wis caught fleeing wi' an American criminal lest year efter a'maist killing a jimmy. Yer gaun back tae America tae face trial foremaist thing tomorrow."

With that both officers left the room. Leaving Elsa alone to wallow in self-pity. Bulda or Odin was probably going to kill her after spending a couple of days in prison. Or leave her in a cell to wallow for the rest of her life. Either way she knew where she was going to end up eventually. Even when Elsa looked at the frost forming on her hand cuffs, making her realize the potion had worn off she had no will to try to escape. Or even break the cuffs off so her hands would be more comfortable.

Elsa raises her head slightly and turns to the door. She hears strange voices coming from the door. Crashing, breaking sounds, people yelling "miss you cant go back there" before falling silent.

Elsa becomes startled when a strange woman comes bursting into the room. She didn't look like an officer, she was soaking wet and had blue chunks in her black hair. She eyes Elsa furiously before stomping over to her. She slams her left hand on the counter before using her right to grab Elsa by the shirt. Forcing Elsa's head up to meet in each other's eyes.

"AYE! Elsa Snow! You're th' one that murdurred Yori?" The strange woman asks. Elsa was actually startled by her sparking eyes and forked tongue.

 _"_ _Hold on a second? Does she have a forked tongue?"_

"Uh, who are you?" Elsa asked afraid.

The woman raises her left hand to strangle Elsa. She clasps for air and breaks the cuffs off, using her hands to pry the woman's arm from around her neck, but the strange woman is too strong.

"I'm th' lassie wha's mukker ye juist murdurred 'n' wha's boozer ye juist burned doon! 'N' yer dead!"

Elsa causes some ice to form on the threatening girls arm. It sizzles where the ice touches her skin and she groans in pain. Like Fenrir did.

She screams and she flings Elsa to the floor. Elsa looks up terrified of what transpires in front of her. The girls skin turns to blue scales. Her eyes become yellow and reptilian as her mouth, now filled with dozens of fangs, emits smoke. She gets bigger as her arms and legs shrivel into nothing. In place of her legs grows a snake-like tail and her face morphs into a giant dragon-like head with horns and a fin on her back. Her head touches and cracks the ceiling and her large (and still growing) serpentine body wraps around itself. As the giant serpent that was a woman before gazes at Elsa with full intent to kill one word escaped Elsa's trembling mouth.

"Jormungandr."

And the serpent releases a massive blast of fire from its mouth.

* * *

 **Hi LockAndKey989 here.**

 **Now I know what your thinking. Anna has been pretty much unhelpful during the story. She's lost to Vidar despite having Thor's belt; she got knocked out by Bulda despite having her wings. But that will change next chapter I promise you.**

 **Also sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger, I'm a stinker XD.**

 **Also I have artwork for this story on my deviantart account, including a pic of Kitty. You can check it out, just to too , type in the search bar lockandkey989, and you will see some of my work.**

 **As for certain words you may not have understood:**

 **Rubbered-drunk**

 **Mince-rubbish**

 **Boozer-bar**

 **Jimmy-man**

 **Mukker-friend**

 **I am also considering doing a prequel to this story focusing on Odin and Loki, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review**


	24. Its All Over

**All rights belong to Disney.**

 **Sorry about taking this chapter down and then reposting it. When I posted this chapter it was really late at night and I honestly didnt have the will power to properly read over what I had written. So the next day I decided it would be better to just take it down then make a few edits.**

 **I also got help from another fanfiction writer Tania Hylian (great writer btw) to help review what I had written.**

 **Ive made some changes, hope you like.**

 **This is a repost.**

* * *

 **Its All Over**

Anna shifts and turns in her hospital bed as she regains consciousness. She remembers exactly what put her there in the first place.

She had been at the Red Cobra, Elsa told her, or hand signed her, to go to the front counter. She did so and took a seat in front of-what was his name Jorden? Anyways she started talking to him, he didn't seem very monstrous to her. In fact she was debating whether or not she should go through. Next thing she knew Bulda, granddaughter of Thor, was taking a seat next to her, Mjolnir growing to smashing size in her hand on her lap. She asked the Valkyrie where Elsa was, then Bulda tried to hit her with the hammer. She ducked and got out of her seat. She tried to put the winged cap on her head which was supposed to make her stronger but between the screaming people and her own clumsiness she was unable to do so before being shocked by lightning. Thankfully it was more like being shocked by a tazer than a lightning bolt. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Bulda throwing the hammer through the bartender from his back as he tried to run away.

" _Are you serious Anna!? You had the freaking cap in your hands and you still got knocked out!? GOD YOUR USELESS!"_

Is that her conscious immediately told her as she remembered. Then she started remembering all the other times she had been useless. Elsa was able to hold off Fenrir, the ever growing fire-Jotunn wolf that's supposed to kill Odin, Anna couldn't even handle Vidar.

She had been no help to Elsa and as she's here lying in bed Elsa is probably being executed by now. Then she hears clipping sounds by the window. She rolls over and see's a familiar horse with wings licking the glass.

"Ping?"

Anna gets out of bed and walks over to the window. She then opens the window and allows Ping to lick her hand.

"Hey girl what are you doing here?" Anna asks the winged horse. "Last time I saw you was in London. Course that was a while ago. Did you come here on your own to wait for us? Hmm, I wonder how you managed to avoid being seen this whole time."

Neighhhh

Ping turned his head away and Anna was able to see out the window. It had gotten close to dark now but she could see a blazing light from the distance. It looked like a fire except it was there one second gone the next. In Between the moments of blazing light was a blue glow that looked familiarly like Elsa's ice blasts. Every time one came the air felt colder, while the other blasts seemed to make the air warmer.

" _Elsa needs me."_

Anna makes her way to the chair that was in front of her bed. It had the clothes she was wearing lated on it. Anna reached into her pants pocket and tries to find the winged cap she had before Bulda knocked her out. But Anna didn't feel it, she probably took it when Anna was unconscious. But she felt something else. Something leathery, and pulled it out.

Anna was shocked with what she found. It looked like Thor's belt, the one that gave her strength before it was taken from her when they were taken to Asgard. Except it was icy blue. Anna thought to herself confused:

" _It looks like Thors belt, I mean it can't be it's blue, but I feel stronger just touching it. But how? I doubt Bulda left it for me there."_

Tied to the end of it was a small silver knife. It had an engraving in the blade, looked like a snowflake. The kind Elsa can make.

"What's this?"

The second Anna touched the knife it grew into a sword, the tip fell to the ground and a white streak formed in her hair, going down her lift braid. When Anna put the belt around her waist it felt as light as paper. Although the gap in the floor said otherwise. Strange thing was, the sword didn't just make a cut in the paved floor, there also seemed to be frost creeping up from it. The sword itself had a misty presence surrounding it.

Anna wanted to ask herself how this got here, but the roar coming from the outside told Anna it was time to help Elsa now and ask questions later.

By the time the nurses came in to escort Ana out of the hospital along with the rest of the patients Anna was already on Ping flying through the air with the sword in her hand.

* * *

Just about everyone had evacuated the area. After the police station blew up everyone just started running. Hardly anyone saw the gigantic snake emerging out of it, or the white haired woman trying to fend it off with icicles appearing from her hands.

Elsa stood her ground, which was 2 feet of snow beneath her. Her arms raised with spikes of ice as big as logs circling her. Trees and wooden benches around them were on fire as the Midgard serpent approached. Elsa had managed to get a new good hits in, the seethed flesh around the neck of the serpent, as well as a puncture wound from an icicle was proof. But fighting the serpent was far different than the wolf. The wolf was just straight on attack, the serpent waited and looked for a right moment to strike.

Right now it was moving it's head back and forth to see Elsa on both sides. Then as soon as Elsa was looking more to the right, it quickly went left and blew fire towards her. Elsa managed to just just in time, creating a gush of wind under her for propulsion. Elsa fired one of her icicles at the serpent, but it quickly dodges. Snakes are fast you know.

As Elsa tries to get up from the pile of snow she had fallen in the serpent throws its fire light at her. Like she did at the station, Elsa is able to cover herself in a dome of ice just in time. Keep it from melting with her magic. But it falls apart as soon as the serpent stops exhaling and around Elsa is puddles of water.

Elsa looks up in horror as the serpent increases its massive size even more. Taking up the entire street. Elsa went back to saying her prayers, she was doomed. No one could help her now. Well she could think of a few gods who could but she knew that wasn't gonna happen. Some human officers tried to shoot as the serpent when it was smaller but even then the serpent just smacked them all away with its mighty tail. I guess you could say that Elsa was the only person it was interested in killing.

As the serpent raised its head and barred its venom dripping teeth, Elsa caught something behind it.

"ELSA!"

"Anna!?"

It was Anna on Joan's flying horse Ping, carrying a strange sword in her hands as she charged at the serpent from behind.

For some reason the serpent was taken back when Elsa shouted Anna's name and turned its head around. When it did Anna was already close enough to hash the monster in the nose.

"AAGGHH!"

The serpent screamed spewing venom and fire everywhere as Ping flew right past it. They made a circle and Anna was cheering YEAH YEAH!

"Anna be careful!"

"When am I not?"

"Do you want a list?"

"I-Woah. "

Anna and Ping dive downwards to avoid a blaze of fire aimed at them. They zip around its neck and fly off to the right. As the serpent turns its head to fire at them, Elsa throws her arm and sends another spike into its neck.

"AAGGHGH!"

The serpent screams some more. The spike melts but it stays lodged in its neck the entire time.

The serpent tries to shoot fire at Elsa but it doesn't reach her. They are smaller weaker flames, they don't fully recover until the icicle was out of its neck.

 _This isn't working_! Elsa thinks _I need to get closer._

While she's thinking Anna grabs her by the collar and pulls her up in front of her on the flying horse as they fly by. Pings hooves briefly scrape against the street, causing some sparks on his horse-shoes before elevating back up. As they headed towards the clouds Elsa yelled to Anna.

"We have to go back!"

"Are you crazy!?"

"Anna, Bulda killed the wrong person. Once they realize that we will be hunted again. We have to complete our side of the deal."

"Elsa, we couldn't even beat Vidar and the wolf and this thing is way bigger!"

"And it's going to keep getting bigger and destroying everything until we stop it! What about Joan!? Kristoff? Flynn?"

Hearing this face made Anna straighten her face and nod. Now was not the time to be a coward. And Anna was done being a coward, her experiences with Elsa and was proof of that. Plus, the idea of having the blonde by her was enough to make her do anything.

"Alright. You have a plan?"

"I can hurt it with my powers but it just heals over. I think I need to get closer. How did you hurt it."

Anna shows Elsa her blade.

"I found this sword after I woke up. I have no idea where it's from but it seems icy, like you."

Elsa looks down and notices the belt around Anna's hips.

"Is that Thor's?"

"Yeah, it came with the sword."

Elsa thought for a moment. It had to be HER that killed the serpent, Odin made that very clear. Plus the sword seemed to harm it well. Elda looks down at the snake spewing venom into the sky from a distance, the wound on its eye hasn't healed much. Maybe her powers plus the sword would be enough. But how could she get that close? She could jump but she would just be roasted in midair. She could...No she couldn't ask that of Anna.

"Elsa what is it?" Anna asks.

"What's what?"

"You have that look on your face, the _I'm nervous but have an idea_ look."

"Ugh, fine, I think I can kill it but I need to to stay still."

Anna gave a smile.

"Well, Thor can lift it right?"

Anna looked down at the ground. It was quite a drop, but this was her chance to be useful for Elsa.

"Elsa I need you to make a lot of powdery snow down there."

Anna said handing Elsa her sword and turning to the side of the saddle.

"What!?" Elsa asked knowing full well that Anna was asking.

"And I mean a lot, like 100 feet."

"Anna no..." Elsa screamed

But Anna had already jumped. As she fell, screaming all the way down Elsa threw both her arms downward and threw on her power at full blast. Anna braces for impact, and landed safely, chest high in snow. Taking up a whole alley was a gigantic pile of snow spilling over into the streets. So high the roofs of the buildings forming the ally were covered, and Anna had landed safely in the middle of it all. Anna opens her eyes and chuckles climbing out.

"Safe landing. Woah!"

Anna looks up to see the serpent growling and looking right at her. Anna looked up nervously but determined to fight. She raised her arms and stood her ground. Even though she was sinking into it.

The serpent narrowed its eyes while looking at Anna. It growled but didn't look like it was going to attack.

Anna wondered why while looking at the serpent up and down. Before either could make an action the serpent wailed in pain once more.

AGGHHH!

As Elsa sent another large blast against the serpents back. As the serpent turned around to attack Elsa, Anna waddled her way over to the roof of the next building over.

Ping swerved left and right to escape the fiery blasts. As the serpents back was turned Anna ran towards the serpent at full speed. Tearing off her hospital gown in the process. Despite the fact that Anna didn't have the winged cap anymore she seemed to be going faster than normal, like her leg muscles got stronger too. Anna tested that theory and jumped towards the serpent. She went at least fifty feet into the air, soaring towards the gigantic snakes scaly back. Once she was just ten feet away, Anna locked her hands together and raised her fist above her head. She slammed it against the serpent's spine with as much power as she could. It hurt like hell, sent Anna flying back into the snow pile. But when she made contact with the serpent she heard a crack.

The serpent stopped breathing fire as it felt a strong, forcefully shattering pain coming from its spine. It's whole body felt numb except for that one stop when it felt like a bone was shattered into a million pieces. It fell forward and slammed on the street. Several cars hadn't been spared.

Seeing this Elsa ordered Ping to fly down. It zoomed towards the snake as it began to get back up. On the way Elsa was mentally preparing herself, trying to make herself angry enough to block out her fear. Once Elsa was about 20 feet away she ordered Ping to fly up just as she adjusted her seat and threw herself off. She was approaching the serpent as quickly as it was raising its head. Elsa clasped the sword by the handle with both hands, pointing its sharp end downward at the snakes skull. Then Elsa sent a spiral of her power down it, exhorting as much as she can, just as the blade started piercing the serpents Scalp.

It squealed in pain as it froze over. From its head down its back to the top of its tail Jormungandr froze over. Boy just that but it was turning into solid ice. Elsa squared firm on the serpent's head, still grasping the sword that was halfway into the giant snakes skull. Which was now starting to crack.

Once the whole snake was completely frozen it's entire body began cracking. Parts were breaking off. The head along with Elsa had fallen off and shattered into ice cubes on impact.

"Elsa!"

Anna yelled as she rushed over. She saw Elsa emerge from the ice completely fine. Still holding the sword with her left hand and with a look of complete was so busy trying to catch her breath she didn't even flinch when Anna wrapped her arms around and squeezed. Even though it was crushing her.

"Elsa I'm so glad your ok!"

"Anna I love you."

Elsa realized what she just said the minute she said it. But dang it felt so right.

Anna pulls back and looks at Elsa in shock, but it soon melts into a smile. A relieved, sincere, adoring smile. Elsa looks down at her and smiles back. Elsa leans down and puckers her lips. Anna leans in doing the same. Their lips are about touch. And then...

"I still can't believe you mistook a mortal human for a Jotunn!? What kind of ale were you drinking Lass?" A rugged male voice called out from a blur of colors forming 20 feet across from Anna and Elsa. Both women immediately turned and stood their ground.

Out of the misty rainbow came Bulda now with a iron battle-Axe in hand. Followed by her grandfather Thor, who was now wielding Mjolnir, along with two other men, they greatly looked like Thor but they had long brown hair and carried swords. They looked so much like each other they were sure to be twins.

"Hey if you had seen him you would have thought so too. Now let's just find it before..."

Bulda stopped when she looked in front of her and saw Elsa and Anna. Knee deep in ice cubes. In fact several blocks were filled with ice cubes. One of the men kneeled down and pulled out a piece of ice from the icy rubble. It was about the size of a kitchen knife, and shaped like a giant fang.

"Nooo..." Bulda whimpered to herself as Elsa stepped forward with the sword in hand.

"Yeah, me and Anna found the real Jormungandr. And then I killed it with my own hand." Elsa said looking at Bulda's defeated face with complete loathing and seriousness. "Now go back to Asgard, tell the All-Father to leave me alone and give me back my friends. You got it?"

One of the men stepped forward.

"Hey you can't talk to my niece like that!" One of the twins said. The other then stepped forward and drew his sword.

"We are Magni and Modi, sons of Thor, Great and Brave you puny..."

Without even blinking Elsa swiped her sword in front of her. As soon as it hit the "Great" Son of Thor's sword it frosted over and shattered. The man flinched and jumped back while the other twin retained his fearless demeanor. Simply deepening his scowl at Elsa.

"I just killed The Midgard Serpent, as I recall its was supposed to kill him." Elsa said pointing at Thor, who was looking at her with wide eyes. "So how's about a thank you?"

The "Brave" twin was about to step forward, but Bulda grabbed his arm as Thor grabbed his shoulder. He looked at his father confused.

"No son." Then he looked to Elsa. "Come daughter of winter. I shall take you to Asgard for the All-Father's blessing." Thor says extending his palm out.

Elsa looks at it unwavering.

"No tricks?" Elsa asks.

"Who do I look like Loki?"

"You better take this." Anna says as she hands Elsa her belt. Elsa quickly takes it and puts it around her waist.

Elsa touched Thor's hand and they vanish through the Bifrost.

Anna looks over at Bulda and her uncles, the one who flinched was looking at her with a grin, the other was looking away and Bulda was looking at her like an idiot.

"What?" Anna asks.

"You do realize your naked right?"

Anna looks down and instantly panics. She tries to cover her bare form. She just remembered she ripped off her hospital gown, she was still in her underwear but still.

"Eek! Get out!" Anna yelled.

And with that Bulda waved her hand making the three of them disappear. Anna, though with her legs burning and shivering from the ice starts heading back over to Ping.

"Alright Ping, take me back to my clothes."

As Anna was speaking to it the winged horse turned its head to the middle of the ice-rubble. It jumped up and flew over to the top of the hill.

"Ping! Ping what are you doing?"

She yelled as the horse began digging through the ice cubes. Her legs and neck were deep in the pile with her body still on the surface. Anna decided to get out of the ice and into the street.

"Ping! Come on! It's cold. There's nothing in there except ice and snake-"

Then Ping raised her head out of the ice mound and held up something in its teeth. It was very small and furry. Ping flew back to Anna and she took what Ping has found in its arms. Anna looked at it shocked. It was a cat. A medium sized, dark hairs cat with blue chunks. It had frost on its fur and it seemed to be shivering. Anna felt it's skin, it was really fold, it's eyes weren't even open. It was probably going to die of frostbite any minute now.

"Oh my god! Ok Ping first we gotta get this cat come warmth. I think there's still some fire over there."

* * *

Elsa arrived back in the Asgardian throne room. The gods were all looking shocked to see her. Elsa noticed that they were all wearing different attire. For example, Odin was wearing a winged cap like Bulda as opposed to his helmet and his suit was a lighter blue. Of course for them it had been months since she was last here so that would explain it. On her left was her so-called mother Skadi in a more modest white, knee high dress. Bulda, Thor and his sons were on Elsa's left shamefully.

Vidar was in his giant form like most of the other gods with his scrap-shoes kicked up on a giant stool.

"So, how'd round two go?" Vidar asked his brother Thor and his descendants mockingly.

They all moan.

 _"Oh I hate him." Bulda mumbles to Thor._

 _"You know what's worse, even if Ragnarok passes, he's supposed to live." Thor mumbles back._

"Elsa Snow..." Odin says standing up in his seat. "How are you alive?" He asks truly surprised.

"Thankfully I had Anna to help me All-Father." Elsa says in a bitter tone.

"But still, a half-Jotun and full mortal destroying Jormungandr!?" Freya asks as her brother looks strangely at Elsa's sword.

"Where did you get that?" Freyr asks.

"Anna had it, it came with the belt I'm wearing. She didn't know where they came from."

Skadi clears her throat.

"Well let me tell you pumpkin. I thought what you said about me being a bad parent and, after seeing you and your girlfriend in trouble, send you some support." Skadi says to Elsa.

Elsa looks at her skeptically.

"Really? You sent Anna the belt?"

"Just say thank you." Skadi says.

"Ugh. Fine, thank you."

Skadi gives Elsa a shallow smile.

"Your so very welcome. Just make sure you give me grandchildren. Big ones preferably."

"Hold on we're really going to just let her live?" Thor asks. "She was powerful enough before but she's even more dangerous now."

"Thor the deal was we let her live if she gets rid of Jormungandr for us." Idunna reminds him. "And she did."

"Technically the deal was by her hand not her moms sword." Says Freya.

"No!" Tyr shouts. "She killed the Jotunn with her hands even if it was holding a sword. We must honor our agreement."

"She is a very powerful being indeed my son." Odin says to Thor before turning his attention to Elsa. "Elsa, daughter of Skadi..."

"Daughter of Henry." Vidar corrected.

"Elsa Snow!" Elsa corrects.

"Elsa Snow. You have earned your life either way, but Asgard will always consider you a threat. So instead I offer you a chance." Odin says getting off his throne. Raising his arms up. "I offer you a place as one of the Aesir. You will be granted access to the apples of youth. Be given immortality. Be a goddess with power even greater than you have now. All you have to do is forsake your old life and swear on my spear to serve Asgard until Ragnarok take it or death takes you."

Elsa looks up at the Elder god and remains silent. Thinking. Skadi looks over at her daughter wondering what she will decide. After about 30 seconds Elsa makes her decision. Her face falls into an angry frown.

"Are you serious!? Why would I want to give up my entire life for the ass-hats who tried to kill me!?" Elsa shouts. "Just give me back my friends and i'm out of here."

Odin looks at her slightly disappointed. "Fine. Your loss." With that Odin snaps his fingers.

The doors to the He throne room open and Elsa sees her and Anna's friends. There is Kristoff, Flynn and Joan. They were all now clean and wearing old viking like clothes made of ox hide and iron buttons. They didnt exactly look like they were living in luxury on Asgard but Elsa was glad it didnt look like they were in a prison either. They notice Elsa and smile.

"Elsa!" Joan shouts as they all run over to her.

Joan picks up Elsa and turns her in a circle. Kristoff hugs them both and Flynn puts his hand on her shoulder. "Good to have you back." Flynn says.

The other two bombard her with questions. "Where's Anna!" "Where have you been all this time it's been months!?" "What s it over!?"

Elsa responded with "She's fine, in Scotland." "Time travel." "And yes it's, FINALLY over." "Come on let's go home."

"Hold on. You and The mortals can go. But the traitor stays." Bulda says.

"What!? No Joan isn't staying with you guys!" Kristoff shouts standing in front of Joan.

"She will go to Helheim to be with the rest of the dishonored dead." Odin says raising his spear. The ground shakes beneath them as Joan and Kristoff hold each other. Then Elsa speaks up.

"Wait!"

"We've already agreed to let you live Jotunn. So it's either you or her." Vidar says.

"You guys are so afraid that I will freeze the world. Well I have a lesser chance of doing that if Joan is with me."

"What do you mean?" Odin asks.

"All the time I knew her Joan was the closest person to me. She was able to make me feel better when I was upset. Talk me into forgiving someone. If it wasn't for her I might have frozen everything a long time ago. So please, just help us all here." Elsa pleads.

Odin looks around the room. Thor and his children/granddaughter are shaking their heads for "no." Idunna and Tyr were nodding their heads for "yes." His wife had her hands raised and shrugged not knowing and Vidar gave a "meh" sign rocking his hand.

Odin places his spear down and the castle settles.

"Ok fine. Joan Simpson. You are allowed to remain on earth for as long as the daughter of winter is alive. But as soon as her soul enters Helheim then you shall too. Now begone!"

"Wait!" Skadi says. She turns to Elsa and hands her a stone. Looks like the kind they used to project her life to the gods last time she was here. "This will help put your life back together. Simply touch this to the ground and all other-worldly memory of you will be erased from the minds of those standing on the earth."

Elsa looks at it in shock. She would definitely need that.

"Wait, So no one will remember what happened down there with Jormungandr? What about Kevin?" Elsa asks.

"Well he was injured by your magic. So yeah, they will forget your involvement as well. Their minds will create new memories to forget you and rationalize the events that occurred. No ice, no flying horses, no giant snakes, no you. Consider this 21 years of child support."

Elsa quickly takes the stone in her hands at looks at Skadi thankfully. But Elsa just realized the tone her mother had given her. Basically she would not be expecting much back from her in the future. And with that, all three mortals and Joan were covered in Bifrost and disappeared.

* * *

The four of them were back in Scotland. No time had passed since Elsa was gone. Which she considered a relief. She didn't need more time away. Elsa smiles looking at the giant mounds of ice she made and then sees a couple of shadows from behind a frosted over police car. One of which looks like a horse.

"Ping!" Joan cries.

"Anna." Elsa screams.

They all run over. Behind the car they see Ping standing by Anna cuddled in a blanket around a burning tree. She looks up and smiles.

"Elsa! Joan! Guys!"

"Anna!" Elsa says hugging her, but Elsa steps back slightly, which confuses Elsa.

"Hey, easy. I got an animal here." Anna says showing Elsa the cat in her arms, which was regaining consciousness by her chest. "Is it over?"

"Yes Anna." Elsa says relieved. "It is FINALLY over."

"Like the stream Anna." Flynn says.

"Huh?" She asks.

"In your hair, you have a white streak."

"Wait what?" Anna looks at her braid. She looks surprised "What? How did that happen?"

While that is happening Joan takes a closer look at the cat in her friends arms.

"Hey Anna. Where did you get that cat from?" Joan asks.

"Oh Ping pulled it out of the ice. I figured the snake must have eaten it or something." Anna says as the cat opens its eyes. It looks angrily at Elsa.

"Anna! That's Jormungandr!"

"Ah!"

Anna screams as the cat scratches her. It lands on its feet and looks angrily at Elsa. The latter raises her sword. The cat tries to walk forward, but stumbles a little. It speaks but is still shivering.

"Ye thought ye could kill me? nah,-" she falls and gets back up "I managed tae put mah brain in a wee part o' me before the rest a me froze over. When im fully recovered aye will bite you."

"Wait? Kitty?" Anna asks. Recognizing her voice.

The cat turns around.

"Oh don't talk tae me Anna."

"Anna you know her!?" Elsa asks surprised.

"Yeah we met briefly. Told me about Red Cobra."

"What!? ye led her there?! That's it i'll kill ye then her with yer dead body. i'll..."

She falls on her side again. Still shivering. Anna picks her up and places her closer to the fire. Despite her anger, Kitty can't help but feel good when she stroaks her.

"Kitty. I know your mad. But please let me explain." Anna pleads.

"Oh, alright. A'm needin' some time tae regenerate anyways." Kitty says.

Anna smiles.

"Ok, so during World War One, the blonde girl with the muscles you see over there died and went to Valhalla..."

So Anna told the Jotunn-cat everything. From Joan's service to the extinction of the Jotunns. Elsa's conception by Skadi to her bullying Elsa as kids. Discovering her sexuality and finding love with Elsa. And finally the deal they made to save their lives and Buldas betrayal. During the story Kitty was becoming less and less hostile.

"And so I rushed in to help Elsa not knowing it was you. And here we are." Anna finishes.

"Wow, um, that one hel of a story." Kitty says.

"So are we good?" Anna asks.

"Well A'm not happy ye cam 'ere wanting tae kill me. But aye suppose it be Thor an his grandaughter aye should be mad at. Question is, what are ye go'in tae do now that A'm alive? Kill meh." She asks.

"No, of course not." Anna says.

"Well.."

"Joan!?"

"Anna you've seen what she's done. Plus let's not forget she's supposed to help destroy Asgard." Joan reminds her.

"Though a part of me would like to see that if they find out she's alive we'll be right back where we started." Elsa adds.

"Elsa please we cant just kill her, she isnt some mindless beast she's a human being! Well not human but you know what I mean."

"Anna..."

"Oh come on Elsa. If we kill her just to save ourselves how are we better than them?" Anna asks referring to the Aesir.

"Anna as long as she's alive were all in danger." Joan says.

"If it any consolation, Aye really jus want tae kill Thor and this Bulda chick. I couldnt care less 'bout Asgard." Kitty says.

"No Kitty please dont kill anyone!"

"They killed me mukker Anna!" Kitty retorts.

"Perhaps I can help." A voice calls out from behind them.

They all turn around and see a woman behind them. Except she was hardly recognizable as one. The red gown and cap with the Viking style look have the impression that it was a norse god, or goddess, but she looked more masculine to the group. She was very tall, even passing Kristoff a little. She also had large shoulders and a muscular face. Despite that her voice sounded so soft and feminine. Her skin was also fairer than all the other gods and she had eyeshadow around her green eyes. She carried a horn in her meaty hands and arms that were making Kristoff a tiny but jealous.

"Himdallr? What do you want?" Joan asks as Kitty screeches.

"Wait, what? Your Heimdal?" Anna asks. Elsa was also confused.

She chuckles "Its actually Heimdallr. Whats wrong?"

"Uh we thought Heimdallr was..." Elsa couldn't say taller.

"A dude." Anna clarifies.

Heimdallr chuckles. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Loki thought it would be funny to tell everyone he met that I was a guy. So then I told them that he birthed a horse so we're even. Anyways, I have a solution to prevent Jormungandr from destroying the god of Thunder and keep all of you alive."

Heimdallr snaps her fingers and a small rainbow appears around Kitty's neck. It transforms into a rainbow stripped collar. Kitty tries to scratch at it but it didn't even tear.

"Elsa daughter of Henry, Anna daughter of Frederick. You will keep an eyes on her for the rest of your lives. As long as she wears the collar she will remain in this form. Take her home to your America and call her your pet. Do so and the chief of the gods will be none the wiser."

"Ye can't do this tae me!" Kitty yells.

"I can and I have. And you should heed my advice. The god of Thunder still has doubts of your vanquish. Should he come here and find you alive you will surely be slain. Go with them and you shall live."

Kitty pouts. She isn't happy but she reluctantly accepts. She mumbles some incomprehensible words to herself.

"I should get going now."

"Wait! Why are you doing this?" Kristoff asks.

Heimdallr looks at him skeptically.

"Why not just go to Asgard and tell them Kitty's still alive. Then wipe out the rest of us." Kristoff clarifies.

"Yeah, isn't it like your job to alert Odin of things like this?" Anna asks.

Heimdallr just says. "I have spoken to the Norns themselves. They say that they have plans for the future. Plans that need you all alive. Now just drop the stone Elsa."

Elsa holds the stone out in her hand.

"I hope this works."

Elsa drops the stone.

Everyone watches at the stone hits the hard floor. There is a brief bright glow.

When it fades everyone looks around and see's that the ice is gone, the buildings are back to normal. Elsa picks up the stone and see's images flashing through it. "Clips" of her fleeing Olaf's, her in London with Anna. And her just now fighting Jormungundr/Kitty.

Heimdallr takes the stone from Elsa's hand.

"I will give this back to the trolls. I suppose I should get you all home now."

Heimdallr waves her hand and some bifrost magic appears. Except it doesn't turn to mist like the other gods have done. Instead it forms a straight rainbow from ground to the sky. Another one opens up next to Ping. Ping looks at it before turning back to Heimdallr, looking closely Elsa could see tears in its eyes. Ping is not happy.

"Neigh!"

Heimdallr speaks "Steed, you must return to Asgard. Ms. Simpson is no longer your owner."

Ping gets rowdy, she stands on its back legs and whales into the sky. Joan comes over and strokes her, making him simmer down.

"Hey there. Its ok buddy. I have to go now, but you live your life ok?"

Ping looks at Joan, she looks at her companion and they touch their foreheads, saying goodbye to one another. Joan looks into her eyes.

"Now go on you." Joan says before kissing her beloved horse. Her former horse.

Ping walks towards the rainbow, she stops and turns its head around, taking one last look at its former master. Joan waves sadly as Ping steps through. The horse and the rainbow disappear.

Kristof wraps his arm around his love. She puts hers around his waist.

"Alright, I created a bridge for the steed to Asgard. This will take you home." Heimdallr says gesturing towards the other rainbow.

Anna and Elsa look at each other, after all this they were ready to go home. Anna hands the "cat" to Flynn and they hold each others hands and steps through the light. Joan and Kristof follow, holding their own hands. Flynn looks at the Jotunn-cat in his arms, it smiles mockingly at him before they step through the beam together.

And it is gone.

* * *

 **Well, it took a year but I finally finished Daughter of a Harsh Winter. Well at least Book 1. Does this mean the story is over? Of course not, you can't just end a story like this. I am just going to take a break from this story for a while to work on my other ones. Then I will start again on Book 2.**

 **I will post an epilogue to finish off this book.**

 **So now Joan is banished to earth as long as Elsa is alive and Jormungandr has been reduced to Elsa and Anna's house cat.**

 **I apologize to anyone who thinks I solved the whole "every one knows Elsa's secret now" problem quick. but with all honesty how Elsa would you expect Elsa to continue living a normal life otherwise? Besides her continuing to live normally is part of my whole story plan.**

 **If you have any suggestions for the future please give me your thoughts. Though I have my main story set up I am open to suggestions.**

 **Also how do you vote on Kristoff and Joan? Yay or nay?**

 **Kristoff and a reformed Marcy?**

 **Also I have artwork for my characters on deviantart. My pen name is LockAndKey989.**

 **I hope you liked it. Please review. Tell your friends.**


	25. Epilogue

**Just a reminder to you guys. Skadi said the stone would erase the memories of those ON THE GROUND. Just keep that in mind when you read about a plane.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The second Elsa, Anna, Kitty, Joan, Kristoff and Flynn (still carrying Jormungandr/Kitty) stepped through the Bifrost portal they were in front of Kristoff's front door.

It was dark. Probably close to midnight. Kristoff turned pale looking at his house. The lights were on, which meant his parents were inside. How would he be able to explain being away from home for a whole year? Or these ridiculous clothes he was wearing.

He had begged the valkyries back in Asgard to at least let him send a note saying he was ok. But they didn't even grant him that! He told them to pick him up back in Corona but then he was just kidnapped.

"Well, I'm just going to go home now. Good luck Kris." Flynn says as he hands Kitty over to Joan. Then he walks down the driveway, then to the sidewalk presumably to another bus stop or to hitchhike. As he leaves them to deal with Kristoff's parents alone the girls glare at him.

Elsa crosses her arms.

"Some friend." She grunts.

"It's alright." Kristoff says. "Back on Asgard we kind of decided we weren't buds anymore."

"I'm sorry." Anna says. Kristoff shrugs.

"It's fine. We've grown apart. Now.. how am I gonna explain to my parents me being gone for a year?"

"Skadi said that the stone would fill in the blanks with us in it, maybe the stone made everyone think we never left?" Elsa says trying to be positive.

"Well, here it goes."

Kristoff presses the doorbell.

Footsteps are heard from behind the wood. Running sounds get closer and closer to the door.

Less than 10 seconds later Kristoff's mother, Ellie Bjoreman, swung open the door. She is wearing a bright pink night gown and with a green face mask on. She stares shocked at her son like she couldn't believe he was actually there. She reaches out and touches her face, which was frozen in similar shock.

"Kristof?" She mutters in a quiet whisper.

"Ok maybe not." Elsa says taking back her last words.

"Yeah Mom." Kristoff says back in a quiet tone.

But then her demeanour changes to joy.

"Your back! I thought you were going to call first."

"Call?"

"Yeah when you got back from your trip."

" _Ok, so the stone did affect their memories, that's good." Elsa thinks. "But what trip?"_

Elsa decided to ask.

"Oh yes our trip... what did we tell you again exactly?"

"You know how you and the girls wanted to spend some time traveling. By the way you didn't send me any photos like you promised." Ellie says a little hurt. "And why are you dressed like that?"

Ellie said gesturing to everyone except Elsa, they were all still wearing the Asgardian clothes. Well except for Anna who was covered by with a blanket.

"Oh uh..."

"Ellie? What is it?" A male voice calls from the stairway. Walking down is a man in a pair of black boxers and a wife-beater shirt. "Why are you..."

Kristoff waves at his father nervously.

"Hi Dad."

Quickly Ted he runs over, pushes his wife out of the way slightly and hugs his son.

"Son, what the hell? You were supposed to call us for us to come get you from the airport? How did you even get back here? Where are your bags? And why are you all dressed like Vikings?"

Kristoff was stampering.

"I...uh...didn't want to wake you, so I had Flynn give us a ride." Kristoff says doing his best to sound believable.

"I assure you, your aunt Christina is still awake. She's been waiting for you all to get back since you left. And Anna she's very upset you never answered her calls." Ted says.

"My moms here!?" Anna shouts surprised.

"Anna!?" A feminine voice calls.

Running to the door, presumably from the couch, is Christina, Anna's mother. Her hair is a mess and has much more gray streaks in it that she did last time Anna saw her. Bags are under her eyes like she hadn't slept for a VERY long time. And judging by the fact she was wearing a wrinkled t-shirt instead of a night gown she hadn't been asleep now.

"Baby!" Christina called out as she lunges forward and wraps her arms around her daughter. Anna feels tears going down her neck. Anna, surprised by her mother's actions pulls away, and sees a face full of tears.

"Anna I'm so sorry." Christina pleads.

"Mom?"

Anna was truly, utterly shocked. She thought her mother hated her now, like her dad did.

"I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you to your father." Christina says in a fully regretful voice. "I'm sorry we had that fight that made you want to run away..."

" _Oh is that what she thinks happened?" Anna thinks._

" _Now she thinks that I ran away with Elsa because I hated her instead of wanting to help Elsa, now Anna felt really guilty."_

"...But Ive been thinking about it all year, and I promise you from now on I will support whatever choices you make. Just please don't leave again!" Christina pleads.

Anna's eyes tear us as well while her face falls into a happy yet sad frown. Happy that she knows her mother still loves her, and still has her despite her issues with her father. Sad for causing her this much pain.

"Oh Mom, I'm sorry too."

Anna leans into her mother for another big hug. Christina's frown becomes a relieved, happy smile. Like a shining dawn cracking out from a long dark night.

Elsa looks on, she is happy for Elsa and smiles, but a tiny part of her can't help but be jealous. Christina looks at Elsa and awkwardly approaches her. She extends her hand out.

"And Elsa, um. Welcome to the family." Christina says in a very awkward tone.

Elsa smiles. She takes her hand and shakes it.

"Thank you Mrs. Summers. Your daughter is a very special girl." Elsa says.

"Please call me Christina. And...Im not sure if im going to be Mrs. Summers for long considering that i've lived with my sister-in-law for about a year."

"Oh, im sorry."

"We wanted different things. I wanted my daughter. With all honesty I never had any REAL issues with your kind of relationship, I mean it will take some getting used too for me of course but as long as my babys happy so am I." Christina says.

"Well then you are a wonderful mother." Elsa says truthfully.

"Now big question." Ellie says. "Where is your cell phones I have been worried sick trying to get ahold of you! And where are your clothes!?"

Anna looked down. She remembered that she was in her underwear with a blanket around her. She never did get her clothes back from the hospital. She quickly recovers herself. Thankfully no one notices the chucking cat in Joans arms.

"Gah!."

"So. How was your trip, any pictures? Where have you been?" Christina asks.

Kristoff was about to say something but his father stops him.

"Hold on I can't take any of you seriously dressed like that. Go upstairs and get dressed then we'll talk.

"Right away Mr. Bjoreman!" Joan says as she pushes everyone to Kristoff's room..

Ellie sneezes.

"Achoo! Joan you know I'm allergic to cats!"

"I'll get rid of it ."

"Oye!" Kitty calls out trying to break free of Joans elbow she the rest of her arm pushes everyone else up the stairs.

* * *

In Kristoffs room the gang was changing into regular clothes.

Kristoff was putting on some blue and white striped pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

Joan wore Kristoff's gray sweater even though was way too big for her.

Anna and Elsa both put on some extra pajamas that the Ellie said they could get from her room. Anna was in a pink nightgown, Elsa picked the blue one.

Kitty just rolled around on Kristoff's bed trying to pass the time, cover it with cat fur and wiggle out of her collar.

"So, any ideas on what your going to tell the old folks downstairs? In my experience humans now the days don't take magic well." Kitty says.

"Crap! What are we gonna tell them?" Elsa asks.

"We could just tell them the truth" Says Anna.

"Like what? I'm part giant? Joan is dead and this past year we've been on the run from pagan gods who wanna kill me because of my mom?"

"Or that your new pet cat is a monster." Agrees Joan.

"A'm not a pet! Or a monster!" Kitty retorts offended, especially by the last one.

"It would be easier to believe if they remembered what happened at the restaurant." Anna says.

"Even if they did they wouldn't let you and me be together anyways." Elsa reminds her.

"Jormungandr can you do something?" Joan asks.

"I go by Kitty now. And no...unless you want them chrisped."

"I really don't like lying to them."

"It's just one lie Anna." Elsa says "Well just tell them that we went to London and Scotand. Then spent the rest of the time up north. Not entirely a lie."

"They will want pics Frosty." Kitty teases.

Elsa glares at her.

"You are going to be an outside cat."

"I did take pictures of London but I list my camera." Anna says.

"We can tell them that. Along with that all our luggage got stolen at the airport and so we had to wear these costumes in the lost&found." Kristoff suggests.

"Good idea Kris." Joan says punching his arm playfully.

Kristoff smiles at her but rubs it and mouths 'Ow' when she's not looking.

"So what is the status with you two?" Anna asks gesturing to Joan and Kristoff.

"Well I was alittle uneasy with the idea od dating an immortal." Kristoff says rubbing his neck.

"But during our time on Asgard we've decided that though we love each other it probably wouldn't workout anyways. I get it now, a 20 year old with a old man would be super creepy." Joan says.

"I would prefer we just take a break. Spend time as friends for a while and see where it goes." Says Kristoff.

"Well tell them that we're all tired now and will be ready to explain first thing in the morning." Elsa suggests.

"So I'll sleep on the blow up mattress. I assume you two will want some personal time. Or you can go back to Elsa's."

"Well actually Joan with all this I really wanna sleep with my mom tonight." Anna says. Elsa's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh crap!"

"What?"

"My apartment. I haven't paid rent there for a year it's someone else's now."

"Oh yeah mine too!" Joan yells.

" _Stupid timeskip!" Elsa thinks angrily._

"Alright hold on well double check in the morning. Elsa you sleep with me. Just to warn you Elsa, Kristoff snores."

"No I don't." Kristoff defends.

"Yes you do." Everyone except Elsa and Kitty says.

A hour later Elsa was laying next to Joan on the blow up mattress sitting by the door of Kristoff's bed. Elsa was still awake by both the thought that there was a man sleeping just a few feet from her in his underwear. And the fact that he was snoring like an elephant. Of course she had gotten used to Anna's snoring but hers was softer and tolerable. Something that Elsa didn't find with Kristoff. Joan on the other hand was curled up next to Elsa sleeping like a baby. Her butt touching Elsa's hip.

What's more is that certain thoughts were still going through her head. Heimdallr said that the reason she wasn't going to tell the other gods That Jormungandr is still alive because it would ruin her plans for the future. What plans did Heimdallr have for her? Obviously it included Elsa being alive despite the threat she poses. Did this plan have anything to do with Ragnarok? Because she's already said she's not going to fight with them.

Then there was her father's prophecy. He had told her that she would find Jormungandr in Whitebridge. He had told her that she was a shapeshifter. Both of which were true. But there was that other thing he said. The warning.

 _Beware the demon with four eyes._

What did that mean. Kit-Jormungandr didn't have four eyes. Not even in snake form. The guy that she thought was Jormungandr had an extra set of eyes tattooed on his forehead. Was that what he meant? He seemed human, of course Elsa didn't really know him that well, he could have been a demon in the metaphorical sense. The tattoos and working in a bar was probably an indication. Plus the fire breathing reptile had to have liked him for some reason. That was probably it. But she doesn't have to worry about anything like that anymore. No more monsters.

* * *

Dorian Romanov was returning to Arendelle on a plane after helping his dad spread his mother's ashes at Lake Tahoe. As his father was sleeping next to him Dorian was engrossed in his research.

Basically everything he had on Elsa Snow.

Ever since that incident at Olaf's Sandwiches a year ago he had been doing as much research as possible.

Most people had been convinced that it was a special effects move when frost was coming out of her fingers. The walls lined with ice. But Dorian had a feeling that wasn't the case. Then again a woman shooting ice from her bare hands was a stretch too. Although he did remember a particular incident where a locker room was found frozen over. It was right after he remembered seeing a white haired girl get chocolate milk poured on her by a group of bullies. He made the connection that it was Elsa.

So he did research on her life and found similar incidents. Peoples complaints about her, claims of her being "monstrous" or "cold in a different way". After her brother (who thanks to him and some needles won't be bothering anyone anymore) visited the hospital after waking up he had cornered her for information about miss Snow and told him that she had witnessed her creating ice out of nowhere. It was a good thing that Dorian had saved these sources on his computer because when he searched the internet again for these articles it's like they disappeared.

He had just called Miss Hansen a minute ago to ask her about her traumatic experience with Elsa and she had no idea what he was talking about. Even the article of her brothers injury changed from "struck by ice at a restaurant" to "bad car crash."

Elsa interested Dorian. He wanted to understand her. Which was a first for him in regards to other people. And as a doctor he wanted to understand how Elsa could do what she does. So he was going to find out what she is no matter what it takes.

He closes his laptop. Puts his glasses in their case. Puts the case and his laptop in the computer bag and rests his head.

* * *

The next morning Elsa sits on Kristoff's bed when the rest of the family is down at the breakfast table. She talks on Kristoff's cell phone, the conversation with the man on the other end goes:

 _**Seriously?_

 _**Oh my god thank you!_

 _**So I can move back in right?_

Then Anna cracks open the door and enters the room with two plates. Each one with two stacks of pancakes.

"Hey Elsa, auntie Ellie made chocolate chip pancakes. Do you want some?"

"Oh yeah, hold on a sec Anna."

 _**Sorry about that. As you were saying?_

 _**Ok great I'll see you later today! Thank you so much, bye!_

Elsa "hangs up" the cell phone with a giant grin on her face, whispering the word "Yes"! Anna sits next to her and hands her a plate. Elsa takes it.

"What was that about?" Anna asks.

"I just talked to my landlord. And apparently they still have my room." Elsa replies. Anna looks suprised.

"What? Seriously it's been a year!"

"Almost a year, that's the final deadline. Looks like we got back just in time."

Elsa takes a bite of her pancake and smiles.

"It's kind of a shame, I was hoping you could stay with me and mom for a bit." Anna says.

"I don't think there's enough room in this house for all of us." Elsa takes another bite.

"Yeah that's true."

"But Joan doesn't really have a place now so we're going to be roommates."

"Hey you know Joan promised she would teach me to fight. I mean actually teach me this time. So I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot then."

"Yeah..."

Elsa continues eating her pancake. Anna notices her demeanor, like she is in deep thought. And Anna has to ask.

"What is it?"

"What's what?"

"You have that look on your face. What are you thinking?"

Elsa finishes her bite and swallows. Then she clears her throat and speaks.

"Well, I was thinking since, we have confirmation that there is a place where people to when they get die...and that one of the people in charge of it is the sister of our new cat, then maybe we can negotiate...for my father." Elsa says. Anna looks like Elsa just said she wanted to go to hell. Because she kind of did.

"Elsa as much as I would love for you to have your father again I don't know if Kitty will be willing to help." Anna reminds her.

"Well she likes you, can't you sweet talk her or something?"

"You know what I have a better idea. Why don't you two try getting along?"

"Anna, we've tried to kill each other."

" _Did Anna really expect me to forgive her for that?" Elsa thinks._

"Well she had wrong information. Now my family put her outside to sleep so why don't you take her some pancakes and see where it goes?

When Anna finishes talking she hears her mother having an epiphany from the upstairs bathroom by Kristoffs room.

"Hey wait a minute, how did you two go on a trip if your passports are still here?" Christina asks out loud. SHowing that the stones power was faulty.

"We should deal with that first." Elsa says changing the subject.

But she was going to get her dad back, she would find a way.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the first "book".**

 **Don't expect book 2 for a while though. I want to take some time to finish my other fics "reading the lightning thief" and "who are the crystal gems".**

 **I am also unsure about my non-Elsanna fan fiction "All Hail Queen Anna". I feel like I had a story going but I've since lost the rhythm. I'm thinking I should either take it down or repost the whole thing. Does anyone even care?**

 **Also please review. Even if it's just one word. It tells me if I'm a good author or not.**

 **Anyways, I will see you next time. Thank you for all your support.**


	26. Short Story: Daddy Issues

**I know it's a little late for Father's Day, but I just had this idea. What can I say my minds slow.**

 **Anyways this takes place some time after book 1**

* * *

Anna sat at the counter in Elsa's apartment. That is where she had been spending most of her time lately. I mean when not staying with her mother's new apartment or her cousin Kristoff's.

She had been looking at her phone (Elsa had gotten her a new one for their one week anniversary. Along with herself and Joan. Since she kind of destroyed all of their old ones when they were on the run) for the last fifteen minutes. As if she was waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, her "cat" jumps on the counter.

"Hey Kitty." Anna says to the "cat".  
"Anna, are ye okay?" Asked Kitty. "You've been lookin at yer phone for quite some time now."  
"Oh I'm just hoping to get a text from my dad."

Kitty walks across the table and sits closer to Anna. Laying down by her arm.

"I thought yer pop didn't want nothin to do with ye on account of you banging the Snow Queen."

That was her nickname for Elsa. Snow Queen. And not an endearing one.

"Yeah well I was hoping since it was Father's Day it would lighten his mood."

A familiar face enters the apartment. With blonde hair, gray eyes and a black turtleneck. Oh, and also holding a box of pizza.

"I've got dinner..."

Joan notices Kitty and Anna sitting next to each other.

"...Ok what's happening?"  
"Anna's waiting for her pop ta call. Nothin."  
"It's been over a year for him. Can't he atleast reply "no"?" Anna asks flustered.  
"Here, let me see what ya wrote." Kitty says looking at Anna's text messages. Anna leans her phone down for her to see it.

Kitty clears her throat and reads the text.

 _"Hi Dad! Its me Anna. I got a new phone. Let's just say I lost my old one when I was with Elsa..."_

"Ok Anna if ye want your homophobic pop to respond mentioning yer girlfriend, probably not a good idea." Kitty says flatly then goes back to reading.

 _"...My new number is 463-1552. If you are interested in having some kind of contact please text me. If not, please reply with a no so I know. I miss you. Love Anna."_

"How long ago was this?" Joan asks.

"She been sittin there for 15 minutes."

"Ok well he just hasn't looked at his phone yet." Joan reasons.

"No dad never misses a text. He always has his phone on high, and buzz and always responds. What's happened to us?" Anna asks sadly slumping in her chair. "Me and my dad we used to be so close and now he won't even talk to me."

"Dad's can be rough Anna." Joan says coming over and patting her shoulder.

"What was your dad like Joan?" Anna asks.

"Well Anna, you have to remember that I grew up in the 1900's. And my dad, well, I had five older brothers who were a lot closer to him than we were..."

Joan started scratching the counter with her nails. Her face was tense, her eyes drifting, she was really uncomfortable.

"...My dad and brothers were always camping, fishing, playing ball and tackling and I wanted to join them. But when I tried they said that it wasn't 'lady like' or 'I was just a girl'. They used to tell me to learn to cook from mom, worry about getting a boyfriend but I didn't want that. I joined the army hoping to impress him..."

"Did it?" Anna asked.

"No, he told me 'what the hell are you doing!? The army is a mans place!' Then he told me to grow up and stop embarrassing myself. So I slapped him across the face, went to London and...well died basically. Went to Valhalla, became an Einherjar."

"Did you ever get in contact with your dad again?" Anna asked.

"Oh yeah, show up at my Christian family's door step after being pronounced dead and tell them I was given a new body by Norse gods. Great idea." Joan said sarcastically. "Besides I didn't have time, they only send us back here for important tasks, or punishments. I wanted checked on them once when I was getting the plans for the Manhattan project. But Thunder-jerk stopped me."

"You know when I was a kid I joined a softball team to impress my dad. I remember this one time I won the game with a home run and Dad said he was so proud. Took me out for ice cream, said he was so proud...

Anna was smiling at a pleasant memory but it faded into a frown.

...And then there was this one time, back when I was still friends with Marcy and Kevin in middle school. See they used to get me to help them bully other kids and one time they managed to dash away leaving me to take the fall when the teacher showed up. I expected my parents to be disappointed. Especially dad because he skipped a meeting to pick me up. But Dad said that no matter what he would always love me... Well look how that turned out."

Anna said slumping in her chair. She looked at her phone, no message.

"Wow, that really sucks. Both of ya." Kitty says with an nonchalant tone. "Let me tell ye all what it's like when yer father is the god of mischief."

Kitty clears her throat.

"Ok so first of all pop was hardly ever home, he basically stopped by Jotunheim to see mum then it was back to Asgard. He hardly ever noticed me or ma brother Fenrir and when he did he was all...

 _"Oh hey kiddo, do you know where your mother hid the booze?"_

...So he and mum would get drunk, screw around, then he'd head on out. He wasn't there for ma first day of school, Fens first collar. Then when mum dies giving birth to kid three, we want to go live with him. Loki, well he did care for mum ill give im that, but he was so upset by mums death he spent all his time drinking. Wallowing in self pity and occasionally having fiery, I mean fiery, fits of anger. Especially towards little sis. Then when we got older and dear uncle Odin decided we were too dangerous too keep around, what did pop do when I was banished here? When Fenrir was chained. When Hel was sent to Helheim? Nothing! He just watched!..."

Kitty was huffing and puffing. Her eyes were so intense, as if a wave of painful memories was crashing down on her brain. Her paws were tensing. Her claws scratching the table. Then she looked back at Anna.

"...And another thing, when your girlfriends mother's snake, which was constantly dripping venom into dear old pops eyes died. I went down to his cell, and I placed ANOTHER snake there. And another. And another. And I have no idea why the prophesy Of Ragnarok suggests aye will fight with him because the only other person aye want too see dead aside from Thor and the rest of those Aesir ass-hats is HIM!"

Anna and Joan look at Kitty with wide eyes. Staring at the terrifying and cute cat shocked and horrified. The two girls turn to face each other.

"Hers was the worst."  
"Oh Definitely."

* * *

 _Read and Review._

 _I will begin working on the actual story in the near future, I just want to take time off to finish my other stories. Specifically my reaction ones "Lightning thief" and "Crystal Gems"._

 _Also is anyone interested in my Queen Anna fanfiction? Because im pretty sure im really just getting one fan under multiple guest names. Im just curious._

 _Oh and for those of you who have forgotten Kitty is actually Jormungundr (the Midgard Serpent) trapped in cat form._

 _Please check out my Deviantart account for an image of her and other stuff._


	27. Rewrite In Progress

Hello readers,

some of you may be wondering why I just deleted the sequel to this story, changed the title page, etc. Well the answer for that is...there are going to be some changes.

After reading over this story I notice that, well frankly, it is kind of lagging. Im going to be honest I was basically just jotting down chapters without really putting too much thought into dialogue, character traits, storyline etc. Well I did have a general story line all thought out, but I admit that I didnt make it flow very well.

So, sometime in the future, I will begin rewriting this story so that hopefully it makes more sense and flows nicely.

I appreciate all your comments and even your criticisms.


End file.
